¿Cómo llegamos a ésto?
by jazmadi
Summary: [Posguerra / Completo] ¿Cómo es posible que una relación tan fracturada haya logrado convertirse en uno de los matrimonios más sólidos?, no cabe duda que Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha tuvieron que pasar por mucho para poder llegar a ese punto. Nadie sería capaz de entender, puesto que para ello, necesitan conocer su historia.
1. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer** :

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **I**

 **El Reencuentro**

* * *

Cuatro años atrás, de un modo bastante ambiguo, le había pedido que le esperara, y ella planeaba hacerlo. No tenía ojos ni tiempo para nadie más, y ciertamente no le importaba dedicar sus noches al recuerdo de aquella extraña relación que tuvieron, pues quería confiar en él y creer en su palabra. Es por ello por lo que no vería a nadie más, no estaría con nadie más y, aunque se lo propusiera, no querría a nadie más.

Un sonido en la puerta le hizo suspender sus pensamientos y, con un pesado suspiro, levantarse de la mesa de té en su sala de estar para atender a quien fuese que le visitara.

–¡Ino! –dijo sin intentar disimular la sorpresa de verle ahí.

–Frentona –contestó acompañada de una dulce sonrisa–, Sai y yo saldremos a un nuevo bar que inauguraron hace poco y nos preguntábamos si querrías ir con nosotros –agregó de un modo gentil, sin intención de presionarla. Le vio considerar la idea con calma.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –dijo al fin Sakura al cabo de algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro–, ¿a qué hora? –preguntó, logrando un gesto similar por parte de la rubia.

–Le dije a Sai que lo vería a las ocho en punto afuera del bar, así que eso nos deja unas dos horas para arreglarnos –contestó, dedicándole un guiño, tomándose la libertad de entrar al departamento de su amiga–. Dime que tienes algo lindo para ponerte –pidió dando media vuelta para encararla, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo como Sakura cerraba la puerta con tranquilidad al tiempo que le prestaba atención.

–Lo cierto es que no tengo mucha variedad, pero seguramente encontraremos algo en mi guardarropa –dijo un poco más animada, comenzando el andar hacia su habitación.

–Sakura –llamó Ino de repente. Aguardó un momento hasta asegurarse que su amiga le prestaba la debida atención y una vez cerciorado esto, prosiguió–, ¿aún le esperas? –preguntó con seriedad, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

–Toda la vida, si es necesario –contestó sin más, con una sonrisa cargada de recuerdos, esperanza y, tal vez, un poco de resignación.

–Ánimo, frentona –intentó alentar la rubia–. Uno de estos días nos dará una sorpresa a todos –dijo acercándose a Sakura para luego colocarse a su espalda y comenzar a empujarle por los hombros en dirección hacia la habitación de la anfitriona.

Hora y media después las dos kunoichis se encontraban listas. Sakura optó por un vestido discreto color verde pálido con vuelo, le llegaba sólo un poco arriba de las rodillas, tenía mangas cortas y prácticamente nada de escote, ya que únicamente dejaba visible sus clavículas, cubriendo su busto por completo. El vestido no se adhería más de lo necesario a su figura, incluso estaba un poco holgado en la parte superior, ajustado únicamente con un cinturón verde de un tono más oscuro, para luego soltarse y ondear libremente sobre sus piernas. En sus pies un par de zapatillas blancas con un pequeño tacón complementaban la vestimenta. Su cabello suelto bailaba apenas unos centímetros por encima de sus hombros, contenido por su típica diadema roja. El maquillaje, igualmente, era discreto, por lo que escaseaba sobre su piel, sólo un poco de delineador para resaltar sus ojos y un suave brillo sobre sus labios.

Ino, por otro lado, llevaba puesto un conjunto de falda larga y top color tinto que lograba ceñirse a sus curvas. Había un espacio entre éstas dos prendas que lograba dejar al descubierto su estrecha cintura y con ello su ombligo. La falda se encontraba abierta por un lado hasta medio muslo, permitiéndole movilidad en caso de que ésta fuese requerida. Un par de botines de tacón alto color negro acababan el atuendo y, en su rostro, un maquillaje apenas cargado que resaltaba sus facciones, acentuando el lado sensual y coqueto que su personalidad tenía. A diferencia de Sakura, había aplicado un poco de colorete sobre sus pómulos, sólo lo necesario, y, en contraste, la sombra sobre sus párpados era un difuminado entre tonos oscuros y metálicos. No había duda que Ino sabía cómo verse increíblemente guapa.

Al quedarles media hora disponible decidieron beber un poco de vino en la barra que se encontraba entre la cocina y el comedor de la vivienda, sentadas en un par de banquillos altos, una al lado de la otra, con Ino a la derecha. La conversación era más bien trivial, sin embargo, tal vez gracias a la ayuda del alcohol o a la melancolía que le abrumaba, Sakura no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la pregunta que la rubia le había soltado al llegar. Dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿cuántos llevaba?, no cabía duda que bastantes, y la noche aún era joven. Con los dedos de su mano derecha presionó la base de la copa de vino que estaba sobre la barra. Levantó suavemente la mano libre, con el codo apoyado sobre la barra. Bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente sobre la palma de su mano, recorriendo su cabello con los dedos. De un momento a otro, con expresión afligida, se relajó un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Ino y comenzó a hablar intentando retomar el tema.

–Lo cierto es –comenzó a decir Sakura reflejando frustración y dolor–, que he intentado dejar de esperarlo, en verdad que sí –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, mientras dejaba que sus dedos se escondieran aún más entre sus mechones–, pero simplemente no puedo, Ino, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, y el siquiera pensarlo me produce repulsión. No logro deshacerme de una sensación de equivocación, como si el atreverme a hacer algo así estuviese mal –cerró los ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir–. No entiendo cómo, pese a todo este tiempo sin llamadas, sin señales de su parte, siga aquí, amándolo más que la última vez que lo vi –abrió los ojos y dio un trago más a la copa, dejándola al aire bajo su propia mirada–. Soy patética –concluyó al fin, dejando salir un nuevo suspiro, sin abrir los ojos.

–Sakura –llamó Ino con un deje de lástima, poniendo una mano en la espalda de la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a frotarle, intentando darle consuelo con evidente preocupación maternal. La aludida apenas se inmutó–, eres muy fuerte. Cualquier otra mujer en tu lugar hubiese hecho su vida sin importarle nada, y es por eso que creo que tu sentimiento es genuino, es honesto… y por ello es doloroso –agregó captando la atención de Sakura, quien abrió los ojos y ahora le veía a punto de derramar lágrimas–. No creo que sea patético –dijo con una sonrisa en un tono un poco más alto, manteniendo la suavidad y tranquilidad, intentando animarla y brindarle confianza y seguridad–. Es tu vida –hizo énfasis en "tu"–. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo lograr sentirte feliz. Nadie más que tú lo sabe. Pero, si algún día decides que has tenido suficiente, nadie podrá recriminarte por eso, ni siquiera él. Es tu decisión, si quieres esperarle cuatro años más, yo te haré compañía, si decides que has tenido suficiente, yo misma arreglaré citas a ciegas para ti –sonrió nuevamente, viendo como Sakura respondía con el mismo gesto, dejando la copa de vino sobre la barra para darle un sincero abrazo cargado de emociones, al tiempo que escuchó a la pelirrosa decir un "gracias".

El abrazo duró lo suficiente para tranquilizar a la Haruno. Una vez los sollozos terminaron, decidieron retocarse el maquillaje para, un par de minutos después, salir del departamento cargando cada una un pequeño bolso con los artículos esenciales para la noche. Caminaban con parsimonia por las calles de una oscura Konoha, intentando abordar únicamente temas lejos de ser trascendentales.

Al llegar al bar pudieron divisar a Sai en su clásico atuendo negro. Se encontraba acompañado de la pareja Uzumaki. Hinata había al fin superado los innumerables sonrojos que atravesaban su pálido rostro durante su noviazgo, y ahora podía sostener conversaciones sin problemas con su ahora esposo, permitiendo incluso algunos gestos de efusivo afecto en público sin el temor de desmayarse en el acto, como el brazo de Naruto alrededor de su cintura en aquel instante.

–Hola, preciosa –dijo Sai dirigiéndose a Ino luego de divisar al par de amigas–. Hola, fea –en esta ocasión el saludo fue para Sakura, quien le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, sin ánimos de discutir.

–Hola, galán –respondió el saludo Ino al tiempo que se colgaba de su brazo más cercano, para luego pararse de puntas y besar su mejilla sonoramente.

–¡Sakura! –gritó Naruto emocionado.

–Baja la voz, Naruto, no tienes por qué gritar, no estamos ni a un metro de distancia –le dijo con regaño.

–Lo siento, pero es que me emocioné al verte, hace mucho que no salías con nosotros –dijo ensanchando una sonrisa mientras el agarre a su esposa se fortalecía.

–Hola, Sakura –saludó suavemente Hinata, esperando evitar una discusión entre el par de amigos.

–Hola, Hinata, luces muy linda –contestó Sakura–. Deberíamos entrar –sugirió inmediatamente después, tomando la iniciativa y el rumbo hacia el interior del establecimiento.

No podía negar que se sentía muy bien salir con sus amigos. Su trabajo en el hospital le absorbía, desde luego aquello era decisión propia después de haber notado el cómo el estar ocupada le impedía divagar en temas deprimentes que terminarían por menguar su estado de ánimo día a día.

–¡Necesito orinar! –exclamó Naruto repentinamente al cabo de poco más de hora y media para sorpresa de todos y disgusto de las damas. Le dio un casto beso a Hinata para después emprender el camino hacia los sanitarios. Una vez llegó al lugar, se aseguró que nadie le viese y salió del bar. Caminó un par de metros hacia la izquierda, por dónde había sentido el chakra del Uchiha. Dio unos cuántos pasos más y detuvo su andar.

–Sasuke –dijo sin más a la sombra que se aproximaba.

–Naruto –saludó en respuesta con la mirada fija en el rubio. El pelinegro dio un par de pasos en dirección al Uzumaki, hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia, permitiendo que la luz de un poste cercano le iluminara. Naruto divisó su atuendo mayoritariamente negro, nada resaltaba, ni siquiera la capa que le protegía y cubría justo dónde el brazo le faltaba, o la muñequera que se extendía lo suficiente, teniendo debajo de la misma algunas vendas blancas. El ojinegro soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio al cabo de unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa a la par que cerraba los ojos, para luego abrirlos y extender su brazo a modo de saludo. El rubio no tardó en comprender y aceptó el gesto con gusto, estrechando su mano con la propia, para luego soltarle y rodearle por los hombros.

–Bastardo –exclamó Naruto dirigiéndolo hacia el bar. El rubio sabía muy bien la razón por la que el Uchiha se encontraba a esa hora por esos rumbos, así que prefirió darle un pequeño empujón y dejar para después los reclamos sobre su notable ausencia en su boda algunos meses atrás.

Ambos se habían detenido apenas llegaron a la puerta del bar, apreciando el momento. Naruto sentía una increíble satisfacción al ver a su amigo ahí, a punto de dar un paso importante tanto en su vida como en la de Sakura. Sasuke, por otro lado, sólo contemplaba a la distancia a la menuda mujer que se encontraba en la barra del establecimiento, esperando tal vez un par de tragos, notó que conversaba con Ino animadamente, sonriendo en todo momento y, sin embargo, con un prácticamente imperceptible brillo de tristeza en su mirar.

–Te ha estado esperando –le confesó el rubio de repente, sin perder detalle de cualquier expresión del pelinegro, quien no había quitado la vista del par de kunoichis–. Iré primero.

Avisó para después comenzar a avanzar bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Al llegar a la barra, tomó tres de los vasos que acababan de servirle al par de amigas y le indicó a Ino que tomara los otros dos, urgiéndole a irse hacia la mesa.

–¿Podría darme un trago más de sake? –dijo al encargado del bar al tiempo que ponía un billete sobre la barra– Sakura, por favor espéralo por mí y llévalo a la mesa –pidió de inmediato a la pelirrosa para ir rápidamente detrás de Ino.

–¡Naruto! –llamó en vano Sakura al no entender para qué necesitarían un trago extra, mas no recibió respuesta.

El lugar estaba lleno y cuando el bartender puso la bebida sobre la barra, giró rápidamente intentando agarrar el vaso para reunirse lo más pronto posible con sus amigos. En el acto, chocó contra un hombre alto que se encontraba a su espalda.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó rápidamente, viendo con atención a aquel hombre, esperando no ocasionar ningún problema.

El tipo era más alto que ella por una cabeza, y a pesar que desprendía un ligero olor a alcohol, no lucía ebrio, sólo un poco más relajado de lo que, suponía, sería su natural estado de ánimo. No pensaba negar el hecho de que aquel hombre era verdaderamente atractivo, por lo que un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. "No es Sasuke", pensó con tristeza, disminuyendo así un poco su rubor.

–No te preocupes, linda –le contestó con una sonrisa coqueta, guiñándole un ojo–. ¿Vienes sola? –preguntó, a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza, desvaneciendo por completo el rojo de su rostro– ¿Puedo ayudarte? –inquirió esperando una respuesta afirmativa que nunca recibió.

–Gracias, pero puedo sola –dijo ella, y, sin esperar que él dijese algo más, tomó el vaso y dio media vuelta con la intención de comenzar su caminar, sin embargo, casi al instante sintió como el peso del vaso ya no era sostenido por su mano. Se detuvo y giró su cabeza inmediatamente hacia su lado derecho, siguiendo el trayecto de la bebida con enojo ante semejante insolencia. No obstante, quedó estupefacta al distinguir sus rasgos. Notó como _él_ ingería el sake con lentitud, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. Sus ojos jade se abrieron lo suficiente para demostrar la sorpresa que sentía, sus mejillas se tornaron en un adorable color rojo para demostrar su nerviosismo, su boca quedó entreabierta, conteniendo la respiración, como una demostración involuntaria que le confirmaba el hecho de que los sentimientos profesados en el pasado seguían ahí y, sin embargo, no pudo emitir siquiera una palabra.

Al terminar el trago, el azabache limpió cualquier rastro de sake cerca de sus labios con su muñequera. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de la de ella. Su expresión era indescifrable, Sakura no sabía si la mirada que él le dedicaba era de enojo, de nostalgia, o de cualquier otra clase de emoción que no se atrevería a considerar.

–Sasuke… –susurró apenas con un hilo de voz, pero él no contestó. Vio cómo se giraba apenas un poco, quedando frente a ella. Vio cómo alargó el brazo aun sosteniendo el vaso, quedando a milímetros del de la joven pelirrosa mientras depositaba el contenedor en la barra. Sus ojos nunca parpadearon ni se apartaron del rostro de Sakura, quién tampoco podía abandonar el propio.

Luego de dejar el vaso descansó la mano en la barra con la palma abierta y, con movimientos suaves, se permitió acercarse sólo unos cuántos centímetros al cuerpo inmóvil de ella, quien seguía conteniendo la respiración.

Comenzó a retirar la mano de dónde estaba, bajándola lentamente, hasta posar las yemas de sus dedos en la muñeca de ella, con un suave tacto sin llegar a agarrarla del todo. Se percató cómo el cuerpo femenino se crispaba al instante. Era una buena señal, se dijo, y con ello comenzó un trayecto ascendiente por el brazo de la chica. Ella comenzó a respirar con cierta rapidez, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y el sonrojo aumentaba.

Cuando sus dedos llegaron a su hombro, siguieron el trayecto sobre su piel hacia la izquierda, rozando la clavícula con delicadeza para luego subir un poco más hasta llegar a la base del cuello, donde se permitió posar por completo la palma de la mano, con un firme y suave agarre, haciendo que ella inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando por completo los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación. Dejó su mano ahí pocos segundos, y comenzó luego lentamente el trayecto de regreso hasta detenerse en el antebrazo, tomándolo con un agarre firme, ocasionando que ella abriera de golpe los ojos, regresando a la realidad. Estaban en un bar. Estaba con él.

El pelinegro giró ligeramente su cuerpo sin soltarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ella sólo se dejó guiar a través de la multitud, hasta que sintió el frío golpear su rostro. Al salir del lugar logró parpadear un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke Uchiha había regresado y había ido por ella hasta sacarla del lugar, y ahora se encontraban caminando hacia quién-sabe-dónde.

Al caminar sobre un puente, Sakura detuvo su andar abruptamente logrando soltarse. Sasuke giró su cuerpo poco a poco, hasta quedar nuevamente frente a la kunoichi. El pelinegro pudo notar en los ojos de su acompañante una mezcla de determinación, nervios, expectativas y excitación y, de repente, sintió como tu torso era rodeado con fuerza por los delgados y fuertes brazos de la pelirrosa, por debajo de la capa que llevaba. No pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa del acto, por un momento creyó que luego de detenerse ella comenzaría a reñirle o simplemente daría media vuelta y le dejaría, tal como él lo había hecho la última vez que se habían visto.

–Bienvenido a casa –dijo al fin la pelirrosa poniendo más fuerza en el abrazo, apoyando su mejilla en el firme y cálido pecho del ninja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de poder contener el llanto, permitiéndose envolver por el calor y el aroma que su masculino cuerpo emanaba. Él sólo atinó a acariciar con suavidad su cabello, con una sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultar, viendo hacia la luna.

–Estoy en casa –respondió, para luego rodear los hombros de Sakura con su brazo, cubriéndola un poco más con su capa, escuchando como por fin ella liberaba los sollozos que había intentado reprimir.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Hola!, el día de ayer sentí esa inspiración que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir, así que me puse a escribir y salió ésto. En realidad no sabría qué decir, sólo que es una especie de colección de momentos entre Sakura y Sasuke producto de mi imaginación y deseos extraños (gracias a Kishimoto que no nos ha dado mucho sobre ésta pareja). No tengo idea del rumbo que tomará ésto, pero ya veremos. Tengo un poco más escrito, pero eso lo agregaré después de que lo relea y tenga una idea más clara de a dónde va éste conjunto de relatos.

-Jazmadi

 **Actualizado.**


	2. La primera noche juntos

**Disclaimer** :

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **II**

 **La primera noche juntos**

* * *

El abrazo duró más de lo que Sakura hubiese imaginado en sus más locos sueños. Sintió como cada hueco de su ser se llenaba con la mera presencia del pelinegro. Sin embargo, necesitaba ver su rostro, asegurarse que era a él a quien abrazaba y no se confundía por culpa de la nostalgia. Sin soltarlo se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, sintiendo como él deslizaba su mano hasta su cintura. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba esperando encontrar la de él.

–No llamaste –le reprochó cuando dio con sus ojos, comenzando a limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su propia mano sin delicadeza alguna, mas con cierta vergüenza por culpa de su deplorable apariencia como consecuencia de tan sorpresivo encuentro.

–Lo siento –fue lo único que dijo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lago y reforzó el agarre sobre su cuerpo, queriendo decir algo que con palabras se le dificultaba.

Sakura no estaba segura sobre cómo reaccionar. Él había dicho " _lo siento_ ", y eso le había dejado indefensa. Internamente se sentía inmensamente feliz. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso era una muestra de que ella le importaba. Un mar de emociones, pensamientos y preguntas surgieron dentro de ella. Al final optó por externar la duda que le parecía más apropiada y por la que, de momento, se sentía más interesada.

–¿Tienes dónde quedarte? –inquirió Sakura aún sin separarse del todo del cuerpo del moreno, dejándose envolver por su aroma, sintiendo como su agarre se relajaba sólo un poco.

–Tenía pensado ir a la casa de huéspedes cerca de la torre del Hokage –contestó regresando su inexpresivo rostro hacia ella.

–¿Te… –comenzó a decir la pelirrosa con un nuevo sonrojo y un evidente nerviosismo– ¿te… –volvió a apoyar su mejilla sobre el pecho del Uchiha– ¿te gustaría, tal vez, quedarte en mi apartamento? –soltó la pregunta con un poco más de confianza al haber huido de su mirada, por lo que no pudo atestiguar la sonrisa de medio lado, producto de la satisfacción, que le había dedicado él ante semejante invitación–, eso te ahorraría el costo del hospedaje y tal vez te sentirías en más confianza con alguien conocido –añadió apresuradamente al no recibir respuesta por parte del azabache.

–Seguro –fue su escueta respuesta sin desaparecer el gesto de su rostro, regresando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Permanecieron un momento más así. Sakura aspiraba lo más sutilmente posible la varonil fragancia que desprendía el Uchiha. Sasuke, por su parte, divagaba en sus pensamientos. En verdad no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué haría después. Tenía una idea de qué quería lograr, pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre los medios para alcanzarlo. Decidió dejar de pensar sólo por esa noche.

La Haruno lo soltó y se apartó de él, extrañando al instante la sensación de protección y seguridad, así como la calidez de su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente esperando que le siguiera, aún sin animarse por completo a verlo e intentando ocultar el rubor de su rostro. Al percibir su aroma y su calidez nuevamente cerca, a unos cuántos centímetros por detrás de ella, se sintió con un poco más de confianza, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del Uchiha sintiéndose más segura. En esta ocasión pudo ver con claridad la sonrisa que él le dedicó. Se forzó a no apartar la mirada, y le sonrió ampliamente de vuelta, siendo incapaz de ocultar la felicidad que le embriagaba.

Como un tácito acuerdo, caminaron en silencio hasta el apartamento de la pelirrosa, donde ella podría hacerle el sinfín de preguntas que habían atormentado su mente desde su partida hasta ese mismo momento.

–Es por aquí –indicó Sakura al cabo de quince minutos, para comenzar a subir las escaleras de un edificio hasta el tercer piso. Avanzaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta con el número 302. Sacó torpemente las llaves de su bolso, introduciendo la correcta en el cerrojo para poder cederle el paso al pelinegro. Al prender la luz, la sala de estar se iluminó, dejando ver un poco más allá del fondo del comedor. Se deshicieron del calzado y avanzaron unos cuántos pasos.

Sasuke se detuvo detrás de la sala, con la mirada fija en la barra más allá de la mesa y las sillas. Levantó una ceja con evidente curiosidad. Sakura, quien en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima, notó el gesto del pelinegro, por lo que dirigió su mirada hasta dónde él la tenía. El par de copas con restos de vino aún permanecían dónde las habían dejado antes de salir hacia el bar. Se permitió dejar el silencio unos segundos más, preguntándose si Sasuke tal vez sentía celos, optó por descartar el pensamiento y se limitó a decir:

–Ino estuvo aquí y decidimos tomar un poco antes de salir –dicho esto, avanzó en el mismo instante hasta la barra para quitar la evidencia y dejarla en la tarja–. ¿Te apetece un poco de té… o vino tal vez? –ofreció desde la cocina, asomándose por encima de la barra.

–Vino está bien –contestó él desde la sala de estar mientras se deshacía de su capa, arrojándola sobre un sillón al lado del sofá para tres personas donde optó por sentarse. Su vista se dirigió ahora a la mesa de té, donde se encontraba la foto del equipo siete, cuando apenas eran unos genin. La vio con un poco más de detenimiento. La posición del marco decía mucho. Seguramente ella la estaba viendo ese mismo día, se preguntó si eso sería una rutina y se culpó por cualquier clase de sufrimiento que la pelirrosa pudo haber padecido. Fue en ese momento que él mismo se reprochó por la falta de contacto en los últimos cuatro años. Nunca le dedicó una carta y, sin embargo, él recibía noticias de ella gracias a Kakashi y a Naruto, mas él nunca fue capaz de contestar, esperando con cierta negación que Sakura rehiciera su vida. Pero no fue así. Se permitió ser egocéntrico y decidió que era gracias a él que ella aún no cambiaba su estado civil a casada. Dio por sentado su soltería por el simple hecho de que en ese momento se encontrase en su vivienda puesto que no la creía una mujer infiel ni irresponsable como para admitir a un hombre –sobre todo uno con el que compartía un pasado– a tales horas de la noche. Si a eso sumaba las reacciones de la joven, que eran una evidencia clara sobre el sentimiento que ella albergaba desde su infancia, tendría como resultado la esperanza y la paciencia de la chica para que él volviese para cumplir la promesa profesada en su despedida, sin importar qué clase de interpretación haya hecho ella sobre la misma.

Desde luego que de niños no la merecía, pensó. Y, para ser honestos, ella tampoco a él. Él no le dedicaba ni un minuto de sus pensamientos, concentrado sólo en entrenar, ser mejor y cumplir sus frívolos y malévolos objetivos, mientras que ella era sólo una chiquilla superficial y empalagosa, preocupada sólo por sí misma y por estar con él, sin interés real por su persona, sin habilidades, destrezas o fortalezas que pudiesen distinguirla como ninja… pero el tiempo pasó, y eso cambió. Él se encontró con su imagen y su voz más de lo que le gustaría admitir durante su viaje de redención, en el que se detenía debajo de cualquier árbol de cerezos para tomar las mejores siestas. Fue entonces que entendió el sentimiento. Dejó que éste madurara hasta no tener escapatoria. Dejó que los cuatro años transcurrieran, y cuando sintió que su alma se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, decidió que era tiempo de regresar, con la esperanza de que ella siguiera ahí, a sabiendas que definitivamente seguía sin merecerle. Si la kunoichi había re-hecho su vida, entonces le dejaría y respetaría su decisión sin interferirse, de lo contrario, haría lo posible por permanecer a su lado. Ella, por su parte, se había convertido en una shinobi reconocida tanto por sus destrezas en el campo de batalla como por sus habilidades médicas, y, hasta donde sabía y por lo que había notado, lucía menos interesada por su apariencia que antes. Ahora ella merecía a alguien mejor que él.

–¿Sasuke? –le llamó Sakura con un semblante de preocupación. Se encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacia él, sosteniendo una pequeña charola redonda hecha de corcho con las copas vacías y la botella. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de té con cuidado, atenta a la enigmática mirada de él. El pelinegro negó suavemente con la cabeza como señal de que nada pasaba. La pelirrosa siguió con la mirada dudosa. Tomó uno por uno los objetos de la bandeja y los colocó sobre la mesa– ¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió aún sin despegar los ojos de él, levantando el pedazo de corcho hasta abrazarlo contra su propio pecho. Vio como el pelinegro soltaba un pesado suspiro, como si estuviese a punto de confesar un crimen. Se acuclilló a su lado y tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar su mano entre las suyas, sobre el regazo de él, frotándola con delicadeza en un intento de inyectar la confianza que sabía él necesitaba para que soltase lo que tuviese que soltar. Agradeció que no retirara la mano y sintió como el cuerpo del moreno se relajó solo un poco.

Sasuke nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, no sabía pedir las cosas con tacto, no sabía cómo expresar emociones. En cambio, vivió actuando impulsivamente para demostrar cada una de ellas: odio, tristeza, frustración, todas emociones negativas. Apenas conocía el perdón y el lidiar con sentimientos positivos se volvía un calvario. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente. No le dedicó una mirada, sino que se enfocó en el agarre sobre su regazo. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Pudo notar cómo ella retiraba una de sus manos, que luego sintió detrás de su nuca en una suave caricia. Sakura afirmó el agarre sin lastimarle y, cuando Sasuke reaccionó, ella ya había posado sus labios sobre los de él. Atónito, vio su sonrojado rostro unido al suyo, los ojos de ella cerrados con suavidad, en cambio, él no era capaz de hacer lo mismo con los propios por culpa de la sorpresa. La kunoichi se despegó lentamente al tiempo que dejaba que los párpados se levantasen, la mirada fija en la expresión de su acompañante. Su sonrojo se incrementó al ver el rostro impresionado de él, pensando tal vez que aquello había sido demasiado osado de su parte. No supo que más hacer, le dedicó una suave sonrisa y bajó la mirada hacia las copas de vino. Retiró la mano que tenía sobre el cuello del pelinegro y la regresó a su lugar anterior, sobre el regazo del chico, no muy segura de lo que había hecho.

El corazón de la pelirrosa se detuvo cuando sintió cómo él soltaba aquel agarre, y comenzó a latir desbocadamente un segundo después cuando él posó su mano en la parte baja de su cabeza y la atraía hacia él, uniendo nuevamente sus labios de un modo un tanto más brusco e impulsivo. Ante tal iniciativa, Sakura, aún en cuclillas, atinó a rodear su cuello para profundizar el aún tímido beso.

Se separaron al cabo de un rato, para luego unir sus frentes. La mirada intensa y cargada de emociones por parte de ambos no se hizo esperar. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, cualquier intento por ocultar la felicidad que en aquel momento sentía era inútil. Sasuke tenía un aire de orgullo, satisfacción y tranquilidad en una apenas visible sonrisa.

No necesitaron palabras. No necesitaron una declaración o una confesión de amor. Ella sabía que no era su estilo y no quería presionarlo, le bastaba saber que él estaba ahí, abrazándole y mirándole como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tal vez en un futuro se armaría de valor para aclarar en qué clase de situación se encontraban, pero definitivamente, se dijo, eso no sería ese día. No arruinaría el momento con algo que carecía de importancia en ese instante.

La pelirrosa se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de él y sirvió vino en las dos copas, le ofreció una y luego se sentó junto a él en el sofá, subiendo ambas piernas al mismo en una pose más bien infantil. Dio un sorbo de su propia copa. La sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro. Sus pensamientos tomaban distintas direcciones y se permitió ver a Sasuke, quien aparentemente seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Decidió comenzar alguna conversación trivial.

–Sasuke –le llamó con cierto nerviosismo–, ¿cómo… cómo estuvo tu viaje? –preguntó tranquilizándose a sí misma con genuina curiosidad.

–Sakura –llamó él, con un tono que dejaba en claro que tenía otro tema en mente. Le taladró con la mirada, esperando que ella leyese sus intenciones–, esto que hay entre nosotros… –comenzó. Hizo una pausa para escoger con cuidado lo siguiente a decir, puesto que no le apetecía tener que repetir algo que le costaba tanto expresar. No fue consciente del momento en que la pelirrosa dejó de respirar– quisiera… empezar de cero –dijo al fin, sin embargo, volvió a buscar entre su vocabulario más palabras para agregar, al notar la mirada de confusión y esperanza de Sakura, que había vuelto a respirar– Yo… –calló cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de Sakura sobre sus labios, ella ligeramente inclinada hacia él.

–Sasuke –dijo ella sonriendo con ternura–, te esperé, y haré lo que sea que me pidas si eso te hace feliz –agregó a sabiendas que él había cambiado y que sus deseos al fin serían para poder retomar la vida que siempre mereció y que se había negado a aceptar. Ya después pondrían algún título a la relación que compartían, si es que era necesario.

Él sólo sonrió ligeramente y asintió agradecido. Sakura retomó la pregunta inicial sobre su viaje, relajándose en el acto. El pelinegro le había explicado con detalle cada evento relevante durante sus años de ausencia, incluyendo sus furtivos viajes a la aldea cuando sabía que existía algún peligro.

Con interés, él preguntó sobre la vida de la joven médico, llevándose una grata sorpresa cuando le contó sobre el hospital para niños huérfanos. Nuevamente se permitió ser egocentrista y se dejó conmover ante la idea de cómo ella seguía pensando en él y en los pobres infantes que podrían seguir un camino similar al suyo, uno errado, de no contar con el debido apoyo. En cierto modo, él fue su inspiración. No dejó pasar desapercibida la madurez que reflejaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios y cada facción de su rostro, en especial esa mirada tan hipnótica que poseía.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, la mesita de té iba juntando cada vez más botellas de vino, logrando con ello un ambiente más animado y relajado entre el par de ninjas. Pequeñas muestras de confianza y afecto iban expresándose entre ambos. Ella tomaba su antebrazo de vez en vez, dando un suave apretón. Él colocaba su mano sobre una de las rodillas desnudas de la pelirrosa, ascendiendo poco a poco sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero con el pudor suficiente para detenerse un poco más arriba de medio muslo. No se percató de que había levantado la falda de su acompañante. A Sakura, sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Nunca había visto a Sasuke de ese modo, tan abierto y con tanta paz. Sentía cómo la espera había valido la pena.

Sin darse cuenta, unos tenues rayos de sol iban colándose por la ventana.

–Cielos, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, intentando reprimir un bostezo. Si bien la pregunta había sido más para sí misma, el azabache contestó.

–La hora de ir a la cama pasó hace mucho –la ojijade se sonrojó ante semejantes palabras, entendiendo un segundo significado que, a decir verdad, no había sido intención del ojinegro.

–Deberíamos dormir –dijo ella sin más, levantándose lentamente al tiempo que depositaba la copa en la mesa, cuidando a su vez de no ser azotada por un mareo por culpa del alcohol. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y cerró poniendo el pestillo mientras se deshacía de su maquillaje y cambiaba su vestimenta por un cómodo y diminuto pijama.

Sasuke, por su parte, permaneció sentado en el sofá, girando la copa por el tallo, atento al movimiento del vino dentro del cáliz. Suspiró y depositó el objeto de su atención sobre la mesita y se puso lentamente de pie para después comenzar a desvestirse. A pesar de contar con únicamente un brazo, su destreza seguía siendo envidiable, incluso para una tarea tan mundana como aquella. Una vez se deshizo de las prendas de la parte superior, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, justo en ese momento escuchó como la puerta de la habitación por la que había entrado la pelirrosa se abría nuevamente. Tomó nota de cada detalle de la apariencia de su acompañante, recorriendo su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba. Sus piernas torneadas estaban completamente expuestas, un pequeño short azul holgado cubría hasta unos centímetros por debajo de sus glúteos, al subir un poco más la mirada pudo ver una blusa de tirantes, de igual modo era ligeramente holgada, del mismo color de los pantaloncillos que escondía el pecho de la chica. La tela era tan delgada, que pudo ver con claridad cómo los pezones se marcaban a través de ella. Se preguntó si habría escogido el atuendo deliberadamente. Siguió subiendo la vista. Recordó su tacto sobre la clavícula y el cuello de la kunoichi, un poco más arriba se encontraban sus labios abiertos, un par de mejillas sonrojadas –tal vez por el alcohol, la situación o ambos–, y finalmente, una mirada tímida pero decidida. Su cabello aún lucía lacio, con la división por un lado. Se veía realmente hermosa, se dijo para sus adentros, con la esperanza de ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta en algún futuro. No quería ser un bastardo, no con ella después de la historia que compartían.

Sakura, al salir, no pudo apartar la vista de los pectorales del poseedor del Sharingan, hasta que se percató de su mano sobre los botones de su pantalón, intentando deshacerse de él. Se preguntó qué tan difícil sería realizar todas esas tareas cotidianas con un solo brazo. Regresó la mirada hasta posarla sobre el rostro imperturbable del pelinegro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas dirigir el pensamiento a algo más inocente y menos perverso.

Al notar que habían estado demasiado tiempo sin moverse ni un milímetro, Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, y continuó desabrochando los pantalones para después bajar la prenda por sus piernas, hasta quedar únicamente en bóxer. Recogió sus prendas y las dobló lo mejor que pudo, poniéndolas sobre el sofá de una pieza, sobre la capa. Acto seguido, se dejó caer acostado sobre el sofá en el que estuvo conversando toda la noche con la pelirrosa. Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, dejando escapar un suspiro. Unos segundos después sintió el frío tacto de la mano de la Haruno sobre su muñeca. Abrió los ojos de golpe y le vio. Ella le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa mientras lo jalaba para que se pusiese en pie.

–Pensé que tal vez podríamos compartir la cama, es grande y seguro que más cómoda que el sofá –dijo con nerviosismo, completamente sonrojada, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Sasuke asintió con gesto relajado, dejándose guiar hasta el tan ansiado lecho. Si bien la situación se prestaba para un encuentro más pasional, ambos se encontraban sumamente exhaustos. En su mente, Sasuke sabía que le debía un momento mágico a la pelirrosa para el primer encuentro sexual por compartir. No era romántico, pero había sido un imbécil toda su vida, y quería al menos dedicarle esa experiencia como debe ser.

Al entrar a la habitación, vio que la cama ya estaba preparada. La luz estaba prendida y las cortinas en las ventanas impedían cualquier paso de la luz exterior, permitiéndoles dormir tanto como necesitasen. Agradeció internamente por ello. Sakura soltó su muñeca apenas entraron y fue por otra almohada a su armario. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Sasuke levantar las cobijas por una de las orillas de la cama para colarse debajo de ellas. Le vio acostarse con los brazos extendidos con un gran espacio libre bajo su brazo derecho, tenía una expresión de completa satisfacción, como si la última vez que hubiese estado en una cama similar hubiese sido mucho tiempo atrás. Rogó porque su lecho jamás hubiese sido compartido. Alejó ese pensamiento y optó por dejar su atención en lo que acontecía justo en ese instante. Sonrió con ternura y se encaminó hacia dónde él estaba. Puso la almohada en su lugar y con cierto nerviosismo se atrevió a acostarse sobre su brazo. Con timidez, posó la mano en su pecho, atenta a la respiración y a los latidos del corazón del chico. El pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. Sintió cómo el brazo de él le rodeaba por los hombros, para luego bajar lentamente hasta detenerse sobre su cintura, causándole una sensación placentera. Ella, por su parte deslizó su mano por sus costillas y le apretó en un abrazo, esperando acercarse más a él, y así, lograron caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **NA:** Hey, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :D, ¿se imaginaban que así sería la primera noche juntos luego del regreso del Uchiha? ;-) Posiblemente no, jaja. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me motivan a seguir escribiendo :-)

Intentaré que las publicaciones sean semanales para poder darme tiempo suficiente para escribir, aunque posiblemente relea y haga algunos cambios a los capítulos que ya habían sido publicados, como me acaba de pasar. No me parecen cambios significativos, sin embargo no está de más avisarles :-)

-Jazmadi

 **Actualizado.**


	3. Convivencia

**Disclaimer** :

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **III**

 **Convivencia**

* * *

Sasuke fue el primero en despertar. Se encontraba con la espalda contra el mullido colchón, consciente del agradable peso a su costado. Al ser incapaz de frotar sus ojos gracias a que Sakura se encontraba sobre su brazo, optó por parpadear unas cuantas veces, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria en un intento de eliminar el paño que sentía en su mirar. Bostezó y suspiró evaluando la situación. La pelirrosa demostró una actitud madura desde que él la atajó en el bar hasta antes de dormir, nunca le presionó ni ahondó en temas que él deliberadamente evadió. Él había aceptado con gusto todo cuánto ella hizo y sugirió, tal vez como consecuencia del alcohol, se dijo, aunque bien sabía que aquello era poner un absurdo pretexto, porque lo cierto era que el vino que consumieron no era suficiente para embriagar siquiera su dedo meñique.

También fue cierto que él disfrutó de su compañía más de lo que jamás hubiese pensado. Se dio cuenta que la risa de ella no era pretensiosa, como alguna vez la llegó a recordar, por el contrario, era notorio cómo la pelirrosa disfrutaba cada momento de aquel encuentro sin intención de fingir sólo por complacerle, sino que había un genuino gusto por compartir su tiempo y espacio con él. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraron intentó inspeccionar en los jades en busca de aquel brillo de tristeza que atestiguó en el bar, mas nunca lo encontró; concluyó que aquello era otra buena señal, ya que eso significaba que él alejaba su sufrimiento. Una vez estuvo seguro de que ella estaba en verdad cómoda, incluso feliz en su compañía, se dijo a sí mismo que se encontraba en el camino correcto, puesto que al fin podía sentir plenitud, como si ahora, finalmente, estuviese completo. Era pues, una emoción relacionada enormemente con el bienestar de la Haruno. Si ella era feliz, él era feliz, por más ridículo que aquello sonase.

Sin embargo, aún sentía que había temas que necesitaban abordarse para poder sanar cualquier herida del pasado, aquellas que él originó en los intentos de asesinato. Se reprendió mentalmente al recordarlo. De haber logrado aquel cometido, posiblemente estaría varado en un abismo sin retorno, habría acabado con cualquier oportunidad de volver a vivir. Ahora era consciente de aquello. Agradeció que el equipo siete siempre estuviese ahí para protegerla de él, y sobre todo agradeció la fortaleza de la chica para levantarse después de cada caída, luchando por mejorar y estar a su altura para poder demostrarle que ahora era merecedora de su cariño y atención, que ella podría brindarle el amor que tanta falta le hacía. No obstante, era él ahora quien no se sentía merecedor de tan leal afecto, y pese a esos pensamientos odiaba la idea de separarse de ella por lo que eso no era, ni sería jamás, una opción. En cambio, ahora era él quien tendría que esforzarse y cambiar por ella, para poder aceptar en su debida forma todo lo que ella le ofrecía, sintiéndose iguales en la relación, sin embargo, la diferencia entre ellos no era el poder que permitía ganar guerras, sino el del perdón, aceptación y, sobre todo, amor.

Volvió a suspirar y decidió intentar dormir un poco más, regocijándose ante la sensación de estar acostado de un modo tan íntimo con aquella pelirrosa. Si de niño le hubiesen dicho que terminaría perdido en ella, no lo hubiera creído del todo, pese a que en el fondo algo dentro de él le decía que Sakura sería de gran importancia en su vida.

Movió lentamente su mano alrededor de la cintura de la pelirrosa, y con una suave caricia la fue subiendo hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo. Se giró un poco, intentando no despertar a la Haruno, hasta quedar frente a ella, permanecía acostado sin deshacer el entrelazado de sus piernas. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verle las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos con una acompasada respiración, y sin poder evitarlo, la estrechó contra su propio cuerpo. Decidió que era una vista que valdría la pena presenciar cada mañana. Posó sus labios sobre la amplia frente de la chica unos segundos, separándose cuando le sintió removerse bajo el abrazo.

La pelirrosa soltó un bostezo, aferrándose a la calidez de aquel firme cuerpo pegado al suyo. Entre sueños acarició hasta rodear el torso por completo y apretarlo contra sí misma, aferrándose también al agarre con cada una de sus extremidades. Cuando sintió que la pereza al fin cedía, abrió poco a poco los ojos, intentando enfocar. Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba soñando, y que el pelinegro no era producto de su imaginación. Abrió los ojos por completo, escaneando las facciones del azabache con detenimiento. Subió una de sus manos hasta posarla en la mejilla del chico.

–Buenos días, Sakura –le dijo él ronca y, a la vez, dulcemente, otorgándole una suave sonrisa. Sakura ensanchó una propia, abrazándole por el cuello con efusividad.

–Sasuke –dijo con la mirada borrosa, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

–Sakura –llamó Sasuke con la misma voz ronca. La aludida debía admitir que aquel tono resultaba demasiado evocador, sobre todo de pensamientos sucios, se preguntó si Sasuke podría hablar de ese modo a voluntad o sería únicamente como consecuencia de su reciente despertar–, necesito ir al baño –le informó. Fue entonces que la Haruno notó como ambos se encontraban enredados, con ella impidiéndole separarse de su lado. Avergonzada, liberó su cuerpo lentamente, retirando brazos y piernas de su alrededor, para después sentarse sobre el colchón con las piernas flexionadas. Le indicó qué puerta era la que conducía a la habitación que buscaba y una vez salió por completo, abrazó sus rodillas. El rubor seguía en sus ojos, en esta ocasión, producto de sus perversos pensamientos y delirios.

Su pequeña mentecilla tomó caminos que tal vez no debería contemplar aún, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, todo eso era demasiado surreal. Su imaginación contemplaba a un Sasuke efusivo y cariñoso, mas descartó la imagen inmediatamente. Ese no era el Sasuke que conocía y que tanto quería.

Decidió salir de entre las cobijas y ponerse de pie, se estiró tanto como le fue posible, sintiendo como la blusa subía por encima de su ombligo. Una vez sintió su cuerpo relajado, salió hacia la sala de estar, en busca de su bolso y dentro de él, su teléfono móvil. Lo primero que vio fue la hora, eran más de las dos de la tarde, ¡habían dormido casi diez horas!, lo siguiente que notó, fueron las cinco llamadas perdidas de Ino y un escueto mensaje de Naruto. Leyó éste último: _Dile al imbécil que me debe la bebida de anoche. ¡Compórtense con decencia!_ El rojo de su rostro subió dos tonos. Naruto sabía que Sasuke había regresado, y daba por hecho que estaría con ella. Antes de poder pulsar la opción de contestar para decirle que metiera su nariz en sus propios asuntos, sintió el aparato siendo arrebatado. Absorta observó a Sasuke leyendo aquellas oraciones. Vio como él arrugó el entrecejo con una mueca de fastidio. Pensó con tristeza que tal vez el pelinegro no querría que esas conjeturas se hiciesen, pero no estaba segura.

–Ese idiota nunca cambiará –dijo él devolviéndole el dispositivo a la pelirrosa.

Sakura le observó por unos segundos, no muy segura de cómo interpretar la emoción en aquella frase, además de algo anonadada por la familiaridad y naturalidad con la que el pelinegro se comportaba, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Notó también que él lucía cómodo sólo usando ropa interior en presencia de ella. Curiosamente ella también se sentía a gusto en aquellas prendas a su lado. Optó por no contestarle al rubio a sabiendas que eso le haría cabrear más.

–Deberíamos comer algo –Sugirió Sakura intentando no abordar algún tema incómodo, haciéndole caso al leve gruñido de su estómago que inútilmente intentó ocultar al colocar su mano sobre el mismo. Al recibir un gesto de aceptación por parte de Sasuke, caminó hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Mala idea. Hizo una mueca de absoluta decepción y prefirió hacer un pequeño ajuste al plan–. ¿Te importaría comer fuera?

–No hay problema –contestó él relajada y desinteresadamente.

Cambiaron su atuendo por uno apropiado para ir de compras. Fue entonces que Sakura notó la carencia de prendas del pelinegro. Él había regresado de su viaje y aparentemente todas sus posesiones se encontraban con él, ahora en su apartamento. Sasuke vistió el mismo pantalón y playera en color negro. Sakura, que sí contaba con variedad de prendas, vistió un pantalón blanco que llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, con una blusa de tirantes que dejaba expuesto sus hombros, finalizando el atuendo con unas sandalias de tacón bajo, previniendo una larga caminata.

Una vez estuvieron listos, Sakura tomó su bolso, asegurándose de contar con suficiente efectivo, metió su teléfono móvil y salió hacia el pasillo del edificio. Al cruzar la puerta, su vecina de avanzada edad desencajó la mandíbula al ver salir a tremendo semental del apartamento de la pellirrosa. Podía notar la seriedad e indiferencia en el rostro del chico, no había hastío ni enojo.

–Buenas tardes –dijo la mujer usando una voz chillante, con la esperanza de obtener información que sirviera de cotilleo. Más que ver a Sakura, veía con extrañeza a aquel hombre desconocido. Decidió que no importaba si lograba obtener algún detalle, el mero hecho de que una jovencita respetable como la pelirrosa saliese de su departamento al lado de un hombre como aquel era suficiente para tener tema de conversación para rato con sus amigas.

–Buenas tardes, señora Kamiya –saludó Sakura con una sonrisa y añadió– Si me disculpa, tenemos algo de prisa –luego de una reverencia, dio media vuelta para comenzar su andar seguida muy de cerca del Uchiha, quién asintió en dirección a la anciana como intento de saludo. No esperaron contestación alguna por parte de la mujer de avanzada edad y ciertamente poco le importó a la pelirrosa haber sido grosera puesto que sus prioridades eran otras en estos momentos–. ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras comer, Sasuke? –quiso saber Sakura empleando un tono amable.

–Takoyaki estaría bien –dijo sin más, con la vista en todo momento en el camino. Sakura sonrió e hizo memoria buscando en sus recuerdos algún lugar decente que se encontrase cerca donde pudiesen comer el platillo sugerido.

–Conozco el lugar perfecto –dijo animada levantando ambos puños con decisión, viéndolo a los ojos–. Sería buena idea pasar al supermercado después, me temo que no tengo nada en el refrigerador para comer en la semana –añadió un poco sonrojada, bajando la mirada.

–¿Acaso esperas que no me vaya de tu apartamento? –inquirió él levantando una ceja, con legítimo interés en la respuesta. Fue cuando ella notó el significado de sus propias palabras. Se sonrojó a sobremanera e intentó negarlo. Sacudió su cabeza, pero las palabras no salieron– No me molestaría –dijo de repente él, sin detener su andar y sin darse cuenta que Sakura sí había interrumpido el suyo. Tenía la mirada baja, ocultando un sonrojo, ¿desde cuándo aquel color se había vuelto natural en ella? – ¿Sakura? –le llamó con interés.

–Sasuke… –comenzó a decir– esta vez… ¿te quedarás? –le preguntó con esperanza, levantando el mentón para enfrentar su mirada.

–No lo sé –respondió notando el dolor que aquella respuesta ocasionaba en la pelirrosa–. Lo que sí sé –dijo acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura–, es que no quisiera volver a alejarme de lo único bueno que hay en mi vida –tomó el hombro izquierdo de la chica con su mano derecha, y comenzó a bajar su rostro hasta dejarlo a la misma altura que la de la pelirrosa, la decisión se notaba en su mirar, quería dejar muy en claro su punto–. Sakura… –volvió a llamarle– Me di cuenta que eres lo mejor que me pasado –añadió con seguridad.

–Sasuke… –la Haruno no podía, ni quería, disimular la felicidad que aquella declaración había causado, sentía que su corazón no podría ser contenido en su pecho. Su rostro irradiaba alegría y alivio al escucharle decir esas palabras y, sin ser consciente, estrechó al pelinegro entre sus brazos. El azabache se sentía abochornado al estar en plena calle y pese a ello, correspondió el abrazo con cierta tensión debido a la incomodidad de ser observado y señalado.

Al final, fue Sakura quien rompió el contacto, alejándose de él, permitiéndole ver una enorme sonrisa acompañada de una mirada con un brillo inigualable. Se sintió dichoso al saberse el autor de tal expresión, ni siquiera fue capaz de evitar esbozar una propia, importándole un bledo ser la comidilla del pueblo.

–El takoyaki aguarda –dijo Sakura para reanudar su andar, siendo seguida por Sasuke.

Durante la comida la Haruno pudo sentir tanta seguridad y naturalidad al estar ahí con él. Si bien su lado femenino le impedía ser completamente abierta por miedo a que él se aterrara de su lado… agresivo, intentó únicamente mantener una actitud cordial y relajada, permitiéndole conocer tanto como él quisiese. Sasuke sólo emitía monosílabos de vez en cuando para indicarle que le escuchaba, y le contestaba lo más honestamente posible cuando ella le hacía alguna pregunta en un afán de saber más de él. La verdad era que ambos habían cambiado mucho desde niños. Sus vidas pasaron por muchos altibajos hasta llegar a ese momento, el carácter y la personalidad eran diferentes, si bien conservaban la esencia, tenían que ser honestos y admitir que la persona que tenían en frente era muy diferente de lo que recordaban e incluso de lo que imaginaban, aunque no por ello menos encantadora, sino que, por el contrario, había más magnetismo y atracción ante lo que estaban por descubrir.

El pelinegro notó que la pelirrosa nuevamente evitó abordar temas sensibles, cosa que agradeció, puesto que aún no se encontraba preparado para tratar tópicos de tal magnitud y menos aún en lugares llenos de gente. Él le tenía un alto estima a la privacidad e intimidad y estaba seguro que la Sakura de ahora compartía esa opinión.

Una vez terminaron de comer, tomaron camino hacia el supermercado. Sasuke cargó el cesto con los alimentos en todo momento y se tomó la libertad de seleccionar algunos de su propio gusto para satisfacer su paladar. Sabía que no había tocado nuevamente el tema de su estancia en el apartamento de la kunoichi, pero se aseguraría de retomarlo tan pronto volvieran a éste, necesitaba saber si podrían saltar toda aquella incómoda fase de cortejo y dedicarse a aprovechar el tiempo en compañía del otro, sin juegos ridículos de por medio. Ciertamente creía que el comenzar inmediatamente a vivir juntos lo haría más fácil.

Más ansiosa de lo que a la Haruno le hubiese gustado demostrar, regresaron a su vivienda. Guardaron los víveres en silencio y al terminar se sentaron en el sofá. La tranquilidad y confianza del momento hicieron que Sasuke decidiera que era hora de reanudar la conversación pendiente.

–Sakura… no estaba bromeando –le dijo viendo el rostro de confusión de la chica–. Sobre lo de ésta tarde, de camino al lugar de takoyaki –añadió esperando que ella captara el mensaje.

–Oh… –dijo ella pasmada– entonces… ¿te quedarías conmigo? –cuestionó con alegría.

–Siempre y cuando no tengas ningún inconveniente –le hizo saber, puesto que a pesar de lo que él quisiese, no estaba en sus deseos presionarla ni forzarla. Ella negó.

–Nada me haría más feliz –le aclaró tomándose la libertad de acariciar su rostro con una de sus manos, esbozando una sonrisa. Ansiaba besarle, sin embargo, el valor adquirido la noche anterior gracias al alcohol se había esfumado, y su deseo de unir sus labios a los de él se vio reprimido.

De ese día ya habían transcurrido algunas semanas. De algún modo ambos lograron acostumbrarse a una vida compartida en el apartamento de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, no podían negar que la sensación lejos de ser nubes rosas y arcoíris, se había vuelto más bien incómoda, después de todo, aún eran un par de desconocidos intentando convivir naturalmente. Sakura temía regresar a aquella faceta que, según recordaba, le era molesta al pelinegro, por lo que cada palabra dicha, cada movimiento realizado, era analizado profundamente antes de ser ejecutado, y Sasuke simplemente no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando se encontraron ella parecía muy contenta, con seguridad en cada una de sus acciones, sin embargo, ésta se esfumó a los pocos días y desconocía el porqué; ya no le acariciaba el brazo en fingidos accidentes, ni le acosaba con preguntas y, debía admitir, extrañaba demasiado esos gestos que eran una evidente muestra de atención y afecto.

La rutina de la Haruno, notó Sasuke, era ocupada. Sus habilidades y presencia eran altamente requeridas tanto en el hospital de Konoha, así como en la clínica de apoyo a huérfanos que había fundado con ayuda de Tsunade. Por las noches, solía llegar a calentar cualquier comida en el refrigerador y luego dormir a su lado, tomando distancia que sería eliminada en sueños. Notó también que aquel contacto tan íntimo del primer día no había regresado, preguntándose con un poco de burla si tal vez ella necesitara un poco de alcohol para poder tener la confianza de realizar esas muestras de afecto. Al recapacitar ese pensamiento, hizo una mueca. Eso no era ridículo, sino que le hería.

Lo cierto era, que él tampoco se había mostrado muy interesado al respecto, parecía más bien distante, notó Sakura con pesar, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez él tenía una idea distinta de ella y al ver la realidad decidió que no quería continuar con aquello, y no podría culparle, quizás él creía que ella era más hermosa o con una personalidad más agradable y cautivadora cuando en verdad era lo opuesto; quizás él se aferraba a una promesa y por ello no era capaz de alejarse del todo al sentirse en deuda con ella por la historia tan turbulenta que compartían.

Lo que la pelirrosa desconocía, era que él dedicaba su tiempo a arduos entrenamientos que le dejaban sin un ápice de energía, y todo con el fin de evitar cualquier gesto que pudiese interpretarse como presión de su parte. Intentaba protegerla de sí mismo al reducir el tiempo de interacción y, a su vez, entrenaba para poder proteger tanto a la aldea como a ella de cualquier peligro.

Fue ahí cuando enfrentaron el primer obstáculo: comunicación. Ambos podían enfrascarse en largas e interesantes pláticas sobre cualquier nimiedad y, sin embargo, evitaban cualquier tema de importancia. Sakura temía que al externar sus ideas él terminara por desencantarse y tomaría finalmente la decisión de dejarle al ver su privacidad violada. Sasuke, por su parte, no quería presionarla a cosas que, estaba seguro, Sakura no se encontraba preparada, llegando a creer incluso que el problema era que ella ya no quería estar con él. Así pues, permitieron que las inseguridades fueran creciendo y carcomiendo la confianza que tenían en sí mismos y en el otro.

Sin embargo, el momento de quiebre se suscitó cuando le fue asignada la primera misión a Sasuke fuera de la aldea luego de su llegada. Sakura ocultó bajo una sonrisa cualquier sentimiento negativo y despidió al pelinegro con efusividad y una alegría evidentemente fingida. La misión duraría una semana, tal vez más, tal vez menos, dependiendo de las condiciones climáticas.

Al cuarto día de la partida del pelinegro, Sakura tuvo que dejar sus actividades media jornada antes de lo planeado. Ino, acertadamente, le obligó a detener cualquier cosa que tuviese pendiente y le mandó a hacer reposo, decepcionada y preocupada por el demacrado semblante de la pelirrosa. No podía creer que pese al tan esperado regreso del Uchiha, su amiga se encontrase sumida en una depresión tan profunda, a tal grado de haberse rehusado a ingerir alimento y haberse privado de al menos un par de horas de sueño cada día. Sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero por más que intentaba sonsacar algo de información, la Haruno sólo sonreía y decía que no pasaba nada. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberla obligado a cuidarse antes, sin embargo, no creía que Sasuke fuese a permitir que Sakura llegase a tan deplorable estado, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría frente a sus narices?

Así pues, la pelirrosa llegó al apartamento al mediodía. No se preocupó por dejar las llaves en el cuenco sobre la mesa junto a la puerta de la entrada, ni siquiera le importó que su bolso fuese a parar al suelo estrepitosamente, dejando que todo el contenido saliese de él. Lo único que le interesó fue llegar a la cama y aferrarse a la almohada que era usada por el pelinegro cada noche, aspirando su fragancia en un intento desesperado por dormir profundamente.

Al día siguiente no se había molestado en levantarse. Ino le había dicho que se tomara una semana y no tenía ánimos de discutirle. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, sus labios estaban secos y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar ese sentimiento que le privaba del sueño.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse logró quedarse dormida. Soñaba con un Sasuke más expresivo, que le abrazaba y le besaba, que le preguntaba por sus sentimientos y no sólo por su día, que leía detrás de sus escuetas respuestas. Alrededor de la medianoche despertó, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Le pareció raro ver la puerta de su habitación abierta, percibiendo como la luz se colaba desde el pasillo, mas recordaba que desde que había llegado a casa el día anterior no le había importado quedar en penumbras por lo que en ningún momento encendió lámpara alguna, por lo que aquel detalle le llamó la atención. Se abrazó más a la almohada, inspirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Un sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios.

–¿Eres feliz? –abrió los ojos estrepitosamente al escuchar la pregunta con aquella profunda voz que tanto le gustaba y que, sin embargo, en ese instante le producía temor e incertidumbre. Quiso creer que esa situación que estaba aconteciendo era producto de su imaginación, pero bien sabía que él en verdad se encontraba ahí. Se dio cuenta que el momento de enfrentar sus miedos había llegado.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Nuevo capítulo!, quería subirlo ayer sábado, pero no le había dado la revisada correspondiente, así que mejor esperé a hoy. Éstos días han sido de locos, pero el escribir me ayuda a liberar el estrés, además que quiero regañarme mentalmente para ser más disciplinada y responsable (sueños que tengo) así que quiero publicar cada semana, +/- 1 día.

No he contestado aún los reviews, pero en cuanto publique lo haré, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para dejar un comentario, me motiva saber que a alguien le agrada :-).

Les comento también que tengo las ideas de todos los capítulos, a fin de cuentas son momentos que (desde mi perspectiva) ayudaron al matrimonio Uchiha a solidificarse como tal, entonces tengo claro que quiero plasmar (la esencia al menos), así que de que tendrá final, tendrá final :-D

-Jazmadi

 **Actualizado.**


	4. Unión

**Disclaimer** :

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Éste capítulo contiene **_lemon_** (sexo gráfico)

* * *

 **IV**

 **Unión**

* * *

–¿Eres feliz? –escuchó nuevamente.

La piel se le erizó por completo y se sentó abruptamente por acto reflejo, mareándose un instante después por tan súbito movimiento. Se tomó la cabeza con una mano, procesando qué estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado y como un fuerte brazo le rodeaba por los hombros con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia el ejercitado cuerpo del moreno.

–¿Sa… su… ke? –preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz–. Pensé que regresarías mañana –dijo con una sonrisa forzada intentando ocultar su temor y reprimiendo el temblor de su cuerpo bajo el abrazo.

–Contesta, Sakura –le demandó reforzando el agarre. La aludida notó como el tono de su voz era determinado, incluso fiero y, sin embargo, también fue consciente de un apenas notorio nudo en su garganta– ¿Eres feliz? –inquirió nuevamente sin atreverse a soltarla.

–¿Qué dices? Claro que sí, soy feliz porque estás conmigo –le contestó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

–¡No me mientas! –demandó Sasuke sin haber sido consciente del volumen de su voz– Por favor, no a mí, no me mientas –su voz seguía quebrada.

–No sé de qué hablas, Sasuke –quiso evadir ella en un nuevo intento, comenzando a flaquear, moviéndose torpemente con la intención de soltarse–. Yo… yo soy muy feliz –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Tal vez… es mejor que me vaya –dijo Sasuke sin atreverse aún a soltar a la joven kunoichi. Sakura abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, apartándose con rapidez sólo lo suficiente para poder verle a los ojos, estrujó la vestimenta del pelinegro entre sus puños, sobre el pecho de él. El Uchiha pudo apreciar con claridad la desesperación en los ojos de la pelirrosa ante semejante idea.

–¡No! –le gritó–. Por favor, no te vayas, no otra vez, no me dejes –suplicó Sakura ya sin fuerza. La mirada de la pelirrosa se nubló con sus propias lágrimas, sin poder evitar que éstas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y, en un intento por esconder tan vergonzosa expresión, le soltó para así ocultar su rostro detrás de sus temblorosas manos, ahogando los sollozos. Sasuke no se había esperado tal reacción.

–Entonces dime, ¿qué sucede? –pidió el pelinegro, tomando firmemente una de sus manos para alejarla del rostro de la pelirrosa, y así poder verla a los ojos–, ¿he hecho algo que te tenga así?

–¿He hecho algo yo? –preguntó ella a su vez con un tono recriminatorio, apartando ambas extremidades por completo, encarándolo con firmeza.

–¡Maldición, no! –contestó Sasuke alzando la voz–. Sakura, entiende de una vez que eres la principal razón de mi regreso, pero por algún motivo no siento que mi estancia aquí te sea agradable, en este momento creo que todo esto ha sido un terrible error y te prometo, no, te juro, que entenderé si prefieres que me vaya, pero necesito saber qué he hecho mal. ¡Sólo mírate!, estás más delgada, luces pálida y débil, y estoy seguro que esto está relacionado con mi regreso –la kunoichi suspiró bajando la mirada, con rastros secos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. A pesar de que se encontraba más tranquila, aún tenía un tumulto de emociones con las que en ese momento se encontraba luchando. Suspiró.

–La verdad… –comenzó a decir viéndolo a los ojos en todo momento, necesitaba sincerarse con él– no estoy segura que estés cómodo aquí –dijo al fin, mas se apresuró a añadir:

–No mentí cuando dije que el tenerte conmigo es lo que me haría más feliz. Pero no siento que estés cómodo a mi lado, es como si… fuésemos dos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, forzados a actuar como si se quisieran. La verdad es que no siento que en verdad estés interesado en intentar esto –agregó señalando a ambos con frustración–. No quiero tu lástima, Sasuke, no quiero estar contigo pensando que sólo quieres cumplir una promesa absurda –soltó Sakura con un veneno que no creyó ser capaz de destilarle a él–. Y es por eso que me he negado a hablarlo, porque pese a todo lo que hay aquí –señaló su propio pecho, a la altura del corazón– o aquí –su dedo sobre su sien–, no me siento capaz de renunciar a ti, pero no sé cómo acercarme, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, y no sé si en verdad tú quieras intentarlo –escuchó un suspiro por parte del Uchiha. Sus ojos nunca lo abandonaron. Notó cómo él había bajado el rostro, como si intentase comprender cada palabra que le dijo. Vio como él levantaba su mano y jalaba de su propio cabello azabache con cierta frustración. Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro. Lo siguiente que la kunoichi sintió, fue la mano de él en su nuca y sus labios sobre los suyos. Como reflejo, producto de la emoción y la excitación, respondió al instante aquella muestra de afecto, y rodeó su cuello intentando profundizar el roce.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron. Sakura notó cómo los ojos de Sasuke estaban en llamas, ¿el destello rojo habría sido su imaginación?, la verdad es que no estaba segura. La confianza que había sentido aquella primera noche emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser y se lanzó a los labios del Uchiha con urgencia, con necesidad. Sabía que se encontraba más cerca de lo que le gustaría a la anemia –palabras de Ino–, pero no le importó, sino que continuó con su tarea de devorar al pelinegro, sintiendo como cada caricia le revitalizaba.

Sasuke, sorprendido, recibía gustoso el intenso contacto entre ambos. Aferró a la pelirrosa contra su propio cuerpo, tomando su nuca con fuerza para poder profundizar aún más el beso, permitiendo que sus lenguas danzaran estrechamente, compartiendo un sabor que le parecía lo más exquisito que alguna vez hubiese degustado. El brazo ansioso del pelinegro comenzó a descender hasta posarlo en la cintura de la Haruno, dónde se aferró y le levantó sin dificultades de la cama, Sakura sólo atinó a rodearle las caderas con las piernas para facilitar el traslado. El Uchiha aventó como pudo cuanta almohada y cobija encontró para evitar cualquier obstáculo. Sasuke estaba decidido. Una vez depositó a la kunoichi sobre el colchón, justo en medio, con él sobre su menudo cuerpo, sin perder el contacto del todo, sintió cómo ella le soltaba la cadera para dejar las piernas aún flexionadas sobre la cama. Se separó de su rostro y le observó con detenimiento. A su ver, parecía un poema, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y rojos. Notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente contra el suyo, al ritmo de su respiración, incitándolo a más de un modo inconsciente e inocente, al sentir con claridad los pezones erectos de la chica a través de la ligera blusa.

–Sakura –le llamó esperando que le dejase apreciar el resplandeciente jade de su mirar. Cuando ella le complació, sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al notar la intensidad y el deseo que sus ojos transmitían. Estaba seguro de que él mismo se encontraba en similares condiciones.

Sakura estaba anonadada. De pronto el inexistente espacio entre ambos se le antojaba insuficiente, necesitaba estar más y más cerca de él. Comprendió lo qué estaba a punto de suceder, y sin poder evitarlo, le otorgó la sonrisa más radiante que alguna vez haya formado en su vida. Se sentía dichosa, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese esperado a ese modo tan íntimo de contacto, sólo con él. Creía que aquello era evidencia de que en verdad eran el uno para el otro y que, realmente, lo que tenían podría funcionar.

El pelinegro se dejó cautivar por el rostro de la pelirrosa, que aún le sujetaba sobre los hombros, alrededor de su cuello. Le sonrió como nunca, con arrogancia y suficiencia. Levantó la mano hasta el sonrojado rostro de su compañera, y le acarició con suavidad, provocando nuevas sensaciones en ambos. Retomó el agarre sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y descendió el rostro lentamente hasta fundirse nuevamente en un beso lento y demandante, la soltó y colocó su brazo firme y recto al lado de la cabellera pelirrosa para poder soportar su propio peso sin lastimarla, en ningún momento rompió el beso. Ambos disfrutaban la sensación y simplemente se dejaban llevar. Sakura pudo sentir como el peso del pelinegro se volvía itinerante sobre el propio, con un tortuoso vaivén sobre ella, restregando su miembro sobre su entrada, separados sólo por la vestimenta de ambos, despertando un incómodo picor, justo donde sentía la caricia, extendiéndose a cada extremidad de su cuerpo, a sabiendas que él sería el único capaz de proporcionarle solución a esa sensación.

Ella quitó los brazos de los hombros del ninja, y los descendió hasta su cintura, delineándola hasta posar las manos en su abdomen bajo, tomándose el atrevimiento de comenzar un ascenso hacia sus pectorales por debajo de la playera negra. Le sintió estremecerse bajo su fino toque y sonrió con petulancia. La respiración del pelinegro se aceleró sólo un poco, y levantó los brazos para que ella retirara por completo la prenda, dejando al descubierto su firme piel adornada con cicatrices y heridas. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, evaluando los cortes. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó que el verde comenzara a emanar de la punta de sus dedos.

–Déjalo –le pidió él–. Estás cansada, ahorra tus energías para algo mejor –añadió viendo el desconcierto de la chica, que asintió para luego volver a unir sus labios en un demandante beso.

La Haruno sintió la mano de él delineando sus curvas a la par que sus labios descendían hasta detenerlos en el elástico de su diminuto short, quedando él inclinado sobre el abdomen de la kunoichi. Sintió húmedos y delicados besos sobre su vientre bajo, retorciéndose ante el tacto sin ser capaz de evitarlo. El dedo del pelinegro se deslizó por debajo del pantaloncillo para ser sacado nuevamente, y así colarlo por debajo de la suave blusa, levantándola un poco, dejando así expuesta más área de tersa y blanquecina piel, que lamió y besó con gusto y devoción. Lentamente subió la blusa, poco a poco, la mano siempre acompañada por su boca, hasta dejar la tela de la prenda por completo más allá del pecho de la pelirrosa, justo por debajo de las clavículas. Levantó un poco el rostro para poder apreciar la vista del par de senos de la joven ruborizada por el deseo. Atacó los pezones, lamiendo y chupando con urgencia, escuchando los gemidos de la chica, que no hacían otra cosa más que encenderlo. Besó y acarició el pecho de la joven, con clemencia, aguantando sus propios instintos hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a chupar y mordisquear el seno izquierdo, atendiendo el otro con su mano, estrujándolo con firmeza, sin dañarla en el acto. Dejó su mano sobre su pecho izquierdo y subió los labios, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, se entretuvo lo suficiente para deleitarse con la suavidad y el sabor de su cuello, dejando una marca que seguramente se haría notar al día siguiente, para luego proseguir con el camino hasta unir su boca nuevamente con la de ella. Sintió como su miembro se endurecía bajo los pantalones, y, como una necesidad, lo frotó nuevamente contra la intimidad de la chica, con los torsos desnudos friccionándose a su vez, intensificando las sensaciones de ambos. Sakura volvió a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del Uchiha, intentando unir aún más sus cuerpos, siendo guiada en todo momento por el instinto.

El beso continuó y Sakura movió sus manos hacia la espalda del pelinegro, la arañó y la acarició con fuerza, escuchando un gruñido por parte de su acompañante. Descendió las manos con urgencia hacia el trasero del Uchiha, apretando sus glúteos con avidez. El pelinegro no aguantó ni un minuto más y con cierto esfuerzo de su parte y sin deshacer la unión de sus bocas, intentó desabrochar su pantalón. Sakura, al notar sus intenciones, bajó las piernas permitiéndole mayor libertad, aprovechó el momento e intentó deshacerse de sus propias prendas, sin embargo, en el último instante se detuvo. El pelinegro notó la tensión y la duda en el cuerpo de la Haruno, dirigió sus ojos hacia su rostro, intentando comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, el temor y la vergüenza en la mirada de su acompañante eran evidentes.

Sasuke tomó nuevamente el cuello de la pelirrosa y le besó con ternura, intentando infundirle confianza y aceptación, con la intención de transmitirle que ella era quién decidía. Bajó la mano hacia el inicio de los pantaloncillos de la chica, tomando su mano. Ella sintió la calidez del tacto, y con más seguridad tomó por sí misma la iniciativa, desvistiéndose por completo de cintura para abajo. El pelinegro le instó a retirar por completo la blusa que aún descansaba arriba de su pecho, y una vez hecho esto, quedaron como iguales. Él Uchiha volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas para reanudar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

A pesar de la situación, Sakura debía admitir que no se sentía vulnerable, un poco tímida, sí, pero no había miedo, ni inseguridad, sólo expectativa. Sasuke se aventuró a explorar el cuerpo de la chica con su mano y lengua, degustando cada recoveco, grabándolo con fuego en su memoria. Ella, pese a que quería participar de un modo más activo, se encontró únicamente disfrutando de cada sensación que él le otorgaba, culpaba a su debilidad física, prometiéndose mentalmente que cuando recuperase por completo sus energías, le retribuiría con creces. La pelirrosa suspiraba y gemía su nombre con cada caricia, y un gritillo salió de su boca cuando sintió uno de los gruesos dedos del pelinegro dentro de ella. Sintió cómo el movimiento comenzaba de afuera hacia adentro, una y otra vez.

Un dedo más se unió para continuar proporcionándole placer a la kunoichi, quién se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con la respiración por demás agitada. El Uchiha llevó sus propios dedos a su boca, saboreando el sabor de su ahora amante. La pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada de reproche por haber interrumpido tan placentero acto, pero él le atacó nuevamente los labios, callando cualquier queja que ella pudiera emitir.

La abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, y, por primera vez, ella sintió la fuerza de su miembro al desnudo contra su vientre. Emoción y miedo volvieron a invadirle, pero se permitió relajarse al recordar cómo él le había hecho sentir con sus dedos sólo unos momentos antes, pensando que sería un buen augurio para lo que estaba por venir.

Él la vio a los ojos por unos instantes, y, cuando ella le sonrió, supo que era el momento, ella estaba lista, y él también. Extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y tomó un pequeño sobre para sacar de él un preservativo y ponerlo en su miembro erecto, el cual agarró y guio hasta la entrada de ella, y de una estocada le penetró por completo. Un chillido salió de los labios de la pelirrosa, abrazándole con fuerza, adaptándose a la invasión y reprochándose por las lágrimas que escaparon como producto del dolor. Él le besó la frente, esperando a que el malestar desapareciera por completo de su rostro, y cuando estuvo conforme con ello, comenzó a embestirla una y otra vez, empezando lentamente, hasta incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza, buscando primordialmente el placer de la chica. Cuando sintió cómo ella volvía a aferrarse a su cuerpo, supo que estaba cerca y, de pronto, ella detuvo cualquier movimiento. El continuaba con un vaivén que era más bien lento, sin perder detalles del rostro de la chica, notando como ella era sacudida a ratos por espasmos de placer. Supo entonces que ella había llegado a la cúspide. Sintió el cuerpo de ella relajarse, con los brazos lánguidos abrazándole con apenas fuerza.

–Aguanta un poco más –pidió el pelinegro incrementando nuevamente el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que él mismo hubo llegado al orgasmo. Se permitió quedarse un momento así, aún dentro de ella, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del placer del momento. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separó por completo de Sakura para desechar el preservativo y luego poder regresar al lado de la pelirrosa, que ya dormía plácidamente. Sonrió ante la vista. Recogió una cobija y una almohada, colocándolas nuevamente sobre la cama. Se acostó a su lado, atrayendo a la Haruno contra su propio cuerpo, inspirando profundamente para poder deleitarse con su aroma. Tomó la cobija y cubrió torpemente a ambos, y una vez hecho esto, se permitió abandonarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Al despertar, Sakura se sintió relajada y plena. Sentía satisfacción, cansancio, felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo, inspiró profundamente, estando ya un poco más despierta, siendo consciente de la calidez de un cuerpo grande y firme envolviendo el propio. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, aferrándose a la sensación.

–Sasuke… –le llamó entre suspiros, acariciando la mejilla del susodicho, notando como cuasi al instante él abría los ojos con parsimonia, preguntándose si tal vez él ya se encontraba despierto mucho antes– Tenemos… tenemos que hablar –informó con cierta duda. El pelinegro sólo asintió, estrechando el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo, para infundirle confianza en su discurso–. He estado pensando… –comenzó a decir, improvisando cada palabra que salía de su ser– y… me he dado cuenta que fue un error creer que todo estaría bien sólo porque habías regresado. Sasuke, seguimos siendo dos desconocidos, apenas nos vemos, apenas cruzamos palabra en el día –añadió con cierto pesar.

–Sakura –le llamó captando por completo su atención–, sabes muy bien que yo soy así, conocías muy bien mi faceta asocial. Además, seamos honestos, tampoco ha habido interés de tu parte por ir más allá y desarrollar lo que sea que haya entre nosotros. Evadías conversaciones al respecto, simplemente creí que no estabas preparada y lo dejé estar. Recuerdo haberte dicho antes que no es mi intención presionarte, iremos a tu ritmo –le explicó. Vio a Sakura a los ojos por un minuto completo esperando la réplica de ella que no tardó.

–Estoy segura que lo que siento por ti es amor, que no te quepa duda –se apresuró en decir la joven, como si fuese una necesidad el externarlo–. Es sólo que me di cuenta de que no te conozco, y quiero hacerlo, quiero ser capaz de entenderte y quisiera que tú también pudieses ser más abierto conmigo, sentirte con la comodidad de compartir cualquier pensamiento o emoción que cruce tu mente –pidió con la mirada en sus ojos–. Quiero dejar de sentir inseguridad ante el pensamiento de que te irás –añadió con pesar.

–¿Te has sentido así todo este tiempo? –la pelirrosa bajó la mirada con timidez. Besó su frente–. Tenemos que hablarlo. Cada vez que te sientas así, tienes que decírmelo, y prometo también externar cuando haya algo de ti que no me esté gustando. Ansío poder resarcir todo el daño que he hecho, sin embargo, no pienses que ese es el motivo por el que decido estar contigo. Tampoco lo es el increíble sexo que tuvimos anoche –añadió con socarronería, escuchándola bufar–. Escúchame atentamente porque no pienso repetirlo –exigió con seriedad–, si voy a estar contigo es porque así lo quiero, y estoy seguro que eso nunca cambiará –le dijo con decisión y regaño en su mirar.

La sorpresa no tardó en presentarse en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Sonrió nuevamente y se atrevió a besar al Uchiha con ternura, sintiendo como él le apretaba, y cómo su miembro volvía a ponerse erecto. Sonrío altaneramente, feliz de tener ese poder sobre el ninja…

Luego del desayuno, Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre un banquillo al lado de la barra, vestía su short y la playera por demás holgada del pelinegro, que se encontraba sirviendo un par de humeantes tazas de café con completa naturalidad, la Haruno apreciaba que nada cubría su torso, a diferencia de sus piernas que eran vestidas por un pantalón largo para dormir, dándole una vista sensual de su pareja. Incluso las cicatrices y heridas lucían condenadamente bien en él.

La pelirrosa no podía evitar la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Aún sentía cierta timidez y vergüenza cuando le hablaba al Uchiha, puesto que aún creía que él podría molestarse si ella le hablaba de cualquier nimiedad, sin embargo, notó cómo el pelinegro, pese a no emitir muchas opiniones, le prestaba su atención por completo, interesado con cualquier cosa que ella quisiera compartirle. Supuso que tal actitud sería, quizás, porque recién estaban comenzando una relación de pareja con un explícito compromiso por parte de ambos por hacerlo funcionar, ambos lo querían.

Sakura nunca se hubiese imaginado que Sasuke abriría su ser así sin más para ella, sin embargo, entendió cuán tonta había sido aquella situación. Ella quería quedarse con él y aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo a su lado, sin olvidar que ambos tenían que buscar el bien común. Se querían, no había duda que el sentimiento era recíproco, no obstante, no era capaz de decir que había amor bilateral, puesto que desconocía si el sentimiento que él profesaba era tan profundo como el de ella, mas el afecto y el cariño existían, de ello estaba segura. Se lo debía a él y a ella misma. Sonrió aún más de ser posible, Sasuke levantó una ceja con intriga, posando ambas tazas en la barra, sentándose en el banco al lado del de la pelirrosa.

–Nuestra primera pelea –dijo Sakura sin más, recordando la noche anterior.

–Hn… rara –soltó el pelinegro con diversión.

–Y no será la última –añadió la pelirrosa ensanchando la sonrisa.

–Espero que no –concordó Sasuke besándola nuevamente, pensando que las reconciliaciones valdrían la pena.

* * *

 **NA:** Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, confieso que de algún modo éste salió rápido (con todo y sus revisiones), ya tengo incluso el siguiente hecho (pero le falta las revisiones y demás, así que lo subo hasta la próxima semana). Espero les guste, y como habrán notado por la advertencia, este capítulo contenía lemon, por lo que he subido la clasificación de la historia a M.

Dudas, comentarios, críticas constructivas, detalles sobre ortografía/gramática/redacción/contexto son bien recibidas (se trata de mejorar, ¿cierto?). Saben que contesto sus reviews y agradezco enormemente a quienes siguen y añaden ésta historia a favoritos, así como a los guests (aunque a éstos no pueda responder mediante inbox). En fin, hasta la próxima semana :D

-Jazmadi

 **Actualizado.**


	5. Atención

**Disclaimer** :

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **V**

 **Atención**

* * *

No era un secreto para nadie que hacía poco más de medio año Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea oculta de la Hoja, sin embargo, los motivos por los cuales decidiese establecerse de un modo aparentemente permanente sí que eran un enigma. El escándalo que había hecho el rubio ante semejante suceso no se había hecho esperar, como tampoco la complicidad de aquellos más cercanos al pelinegro para que éste pudiese reintegrarse tranquilamente como un miembro más de la aldea a la que tanto daño había hecho en el pasado, siendo la pelirrosa su principal aliciente para, así, él mismo poner de su parte y ayudar a alcanzar el objetivo que consistía en la aceptación y, de ser posible, recibimiento sin inconvenientes por parte de los aldeanos.

Ciertamente a él le tenía sin cuidado lo que dijesen o dejasen de decir sobre su persona, no obstante, cuando las víctimas de las habladurías eran aquellos seres importantes en su vida, como la Haruno e incluso aquel torpe aspirante a Hokage, no podía hacer oídos sordos. Sabía que Naruto podía cuidarse bien solo, y con seguridad también Sakura, su monstruosa fuerza y su mal carácter le ayudarían a defenderse y salir bien parada de cualquier percance, sin embargo, había algo en él que le obligaba a protegerla de cualquier mal, no es que dudara de su capacidad, en lo absoluto, era sólo que… era una tarea que él mismo quería desempeñar, no se perdonaría que por su exceso de confianza perdiese lo que tanto había tardado en valorar y lograr, simplemente era algo fuera de discusión. Tenía la obligación moral de protegerle. No obstante, poco podía hacer contra las lenguas viperinas que frecuentemente ocasionaban que la impotencia le asaltara con fuerza, hecho que pudo constatar a los pocos días de haber regresado a la aldea, al notar que pese a cualquier cosa que hiciesen para evitarlo, tanto él como la pelirrosa se habían visto imposibilitados de escapar de los cotilleos, alimentados bastamente por su imprudencia al establecerse en el apartamento de la chica el mismo día de su regreso, mas el retractarse de sus acciones nunca había sido una opción y, aunado a ello, el dejar el lado de la kunoichi era impensable.

El Uchiha era consciente de que algunos aldeanos simplemente no lograban comprender cómo era posible que él aún tuviese tanto y tan descarado apoyo. Era de dominio público que había quienes aún le consideraban un traidor, alguien que había amenazado la estabilidad de la Hoja, así como la mismísima paz mundial, incluso era sabido que intentó asesinar en reiteradas ocasiones a la ninja médico que ahora estaba con él de un modo incondicional, y era aquí cuando los despectivos comentarios se centraban en la pelirrosa, tachándola de hueca y carente de dignidad, sentido común y auto respeto.

Sasuke notó también que existían, esencialmente, tres grupos de personas: en el primero y con mayor número de integrantes, se encontraban aquellos que se oponían rotundamente a aceptarle como miembro de la Hoja, incapaces de pasar por alto las atrocidades cometidas por el heredero del Sharingan; en el segundo y con una minoría, aquellos quienes creían que hasta el más retorcido de los villanos puede enmendarse –incluso el mismísimo Madara– y por ende le otorgaban el beneficio de la duda y con ello la futura aceptación; y, por último, aquellos que en verdad no les importaba –en su gran mayoría niños que aún no tenían la edad suficiente para conocer y comprender la reciente historia del mundo shinobi– y que se mantenían al margen. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos, sin importar el montón al que perteneciera, era lo suficientemente valiente para emitir su opinión de un modo directo, sin emplear susurros, ya sea por desdén, timidez e incluso miedo, y es que si la Haruno tenía una aire de confianza y tranquilidad, el Uchiha lo tenía de intimidación y crueldad.

Las habladurías fueron evolucionando conforme su relación lo hacía: durante las primeras semanas luego de la llegada del pelinegro, el chisme rondaba en torno a la tensión cuasi palpable entre la Haruno y el Uchiha, lo que hacía creer que la primera por fin se había dado cuenta del rufián a su lado, arrepintiéndose de haberle dado una oportunidad y debatiéndose ahora en el modo de separarse sin traer consigo repercusiones para la Hoja. El mismo Sasuke había sentido en carne propia como todo aquello parecía más una pesadilla, había comenzado a creer renuentemente en lo que los aldeanos decían sin reparo, aun albergando un ínfimo de esperanza en que las cosas saldrían bien porque la pelirrosa había emanado emoción y alegría cuando el reencuentro tuvo lugar, sin embargo, unos días bastaron para darse cuenta de que aquello eran absurdas ilusiones que su ego mantenía. Así pues, las apuestas habían sido hechas, augurando la ruptura de la pareja más reciente y famosa de la aldea, no obstante y para la alegría no manifestada del pelinegro, aquellos pesimistas pensamientos fueron callados cuando semanas después la Haruno irradió felicidad como nunca antes, aún al lado del Uchiha. A partir de éste momento y para pesar de muchos, los aldeanos tenían ahora la impresión de que el ambiente era más calmado y relajado entre los ninjas, concluyendo que tal vez el demonio Uchiha había al fin sido controlado, sin deshacerse del todo de la inseguridad sembrada en lo más recóndito de sus seres al tener a alguien tan impulsivo y brutalmente poderoso entre ellos, temiendo que volviese a las épocas de asesinatos y crímenes sin piedad y sin fundamentos. Lo cierto era, sin embargo, que lo que se conocía del pelinegro eran únicamente relatos pasados de boca en boca, nadie sabía ni podía confirmar de primera mano ni siquiera la décima parte de todo lo que se decía sobre él, por lo que lo más probable es que en su mayoría fueran exageraciones o adornos a historias más simples.

–¿En qué piensas? –la dulce voz de la pelirrosa le sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras colocaba una taza de té en frente de él luego de una comida agradable previo a continuar con su jornada del día.

–Nada importante –contestó simplemente, agradeciendo por la bebida para comenzar a degustarla.

–Sasuke… –reprendió Sakura con la mirada dura y preocupada, recordando las promesas y compromisos hechos hacía algunos meses, y que gustaban de reiterar de vez en cuando. El aludido suspiró, fijando después sus ojos en el rostro rígido de la kunoichi.

–La gente habla, Sakura –le informó con más pesar del que en verdad sentía.

–¿Y?, pensé que eso te tenía sin cuidado –dijo ella con incertidumbre e interés, tomando asiento a su lado con recato. Ansiaba poder tomar su mano entre las suyas, sin embargo, al ser algo poco funcional para el pelinegro, optó por apoyar una de sus manos sobre el muslo del Uchiha, con una suave pero firme caricia. En momentos como ese desearía que él aceptase el implante de brazo, mas aquella decisión ya había sido tomada de modo tajante por él mismo, como un castigo auto-infligido, aun buscando resarcimiento y perdón de sí mismo.

–Y así es –dijo él. Volvió a suspirar–, pero me gustaría que dejasen de hablar de ti –el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa se volvió evidente, su expresión de sorpresa no pudo ser evitada.

–Oh, Sasuke, ¿te preocupa eso? –preguntó enternecida, mas no recibió respuesta, en cambio, la mirada azabache penetrante le examinó con cierto recelo– ¿Por qué? –la curiosidad era notoria. El pelinegro dejó la taza de té a un lado, y seguidamente acarició la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza.

–Ya te lo había dicho, son mis pecados, no tuyos. Tú no tienes nada que ver con ello y mucho menos deberías de pagarlo –notó como los ojos de la Haruno se humedecían, bajó su mano hasta tomar con seguridad su cuello, sin despegar sus ojos de los jades. Acerco su rostro al de la pelirrosa hasta unir sus frentes.

–Sasuke… –comenzó a decir conmovida, sonriendo con alegría– Gracias –dijo sin saber exactamente qué más añadir. El Uchiha, sin tener idea de qué hacer a continuación, le soltó y se alejó para cubrir la parte inferior de su propio rostro, ocultando la mueca que curvaba sus labios. Evadió la mirada de la chica girando su cabeza sólo un poco, para así dedicarle a la pelirrosa una vista de su propio perfil, intentando esconder y controlar un sonrojo apenas perceptible, sintiéndose un idiota por tal reacción.

–Sasuke –le llamó la Haruno, viendo cómo él continuaba con el rostro virado, aún con la mirada fija en ella–, ¿sabes?, estar juntos… implica compartir todo esto. Tus problemas, tus preocupaciones, tus alegrías… ahora son míos también, y los acepto gustosa –añadió sin borrar la alegría de su expresión–. No me molesta ayudarte a cargar con el peso, entre dos es más fácil, ¿no lo crees? –el Uchiha suspiró e inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de ella, besándole con un tierno roce, justo cuando puso su mano tras la nuca de la chica en un intento de profundizar la unión, sintió como era separado por la propia pelirrosa. Gruñó, provocando la risa de ella.

–Detente –sonrió con travesura–. Debo ir al hospital –le informó levantándose del asiento, llevándose consigo las tazas para colocarlas en la tarja–, y tú –le señaló acusadoramente– prometiste a Naruto una visita el día de hoy –le recordó con diversión, expectante a la reacción del pelinegro.

–… –la mueca de asco del Uchiha no se hizo esperar.

–Oh, vamos, Sasuke, lo prometiste –el aludido suspiró, y asintió con resignación.

Una vez la pelirrosa se hubo retirado, el pelinegro se permitió unos minutos más de silencio en el apartamento, dejando que su mente volara y divagara en lo que la pelirrosa había dicho. Sin duda alguna ella sonaba segura… sonaba feliz, y eso le hacía sentir emociones contradictorias. Agradecía, en definitiva, la fortaleza y entrega que la Haruno demostraba, sin embargo, la culpabilidad ante la penitencia indirecta adquirida por ella le carcomía.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello, se dijo, por lo que tomó su espada, acomodándola en su cintura con un firme amarre, para luego salir de la vivienda en dirección al campo de entrenamiento donde, supuso, el rubio le estaría esperando.

Al caminar por las calles en aquella cálida tarde, podía escuchar con claridad los comentarios de los transeúntes, si bien los chismes habían disminuido en cantidad, la saña con la que eran manifestados se había mantenido. Algunos simplemente le dedicaban miradas hostiles como si con aquel gesto pudiesen herir o ahuyentar al pelinegro, algunos otros le dedicaban miradas de admiración, dado que, pese a los crímenes cometidos, aun formaba parte de los cuatro ninjas que habían logrado encerrar a Kaguya y liberar al mundo del Tsukuyomi infinito, había notado que la cantidad de comentarios sobre éste rubro había incrementado sólo un poco. Por otro lado, un grupo más reducido de mujeres soltaban suspiros sin discreción alguna, con sugerentes poses y ojos soñadores que, lejos de seducir, cabreaban al Uchiha, quien decidió apresurar el paso.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, notó que el rubio aún no se hallaba presente. Recargó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano, flexionando también una de sus piernas para colocar de lleno la planta del pie sobre la madera, bajo el cobijo de la sombra que éste proporcionaba, la mano sobre la empuñadura de Kusanagi. Siguió recordando el momento previo con la pelirrosa, con particular atención a los gestos que ella misma hacía en busca de contacto físico. Su mano se dirigió presurosa hacia donde su brazo izquierdo terminaba abrupta e innaturalmente. Sabía que Sakura buscaba otros modos de tocarle y que casi siempre evitaba cualquier contacto a su miembro amputado, sin embargo, era de su conocimiento que no era la repulsión la que le hacía evitarlo, sino que era una especie de compasión y lástima que le crispaban los nervios. Apretó la manga con enfado e impotencia, allá donde únicamente había tela sin piel que proteger. Recordaba como Sakura le comentaba de vez en vez sobre la solución a ese… inconveniente, alegando que el contar con ambos brazos le permitiría desempeñar mejor sus labores como shinobi, no obstante, no importaban las razones por demás válidas que ella le expusiera, él jamás sería capaz de aceptarlo, suficiente tenía con la admisión a la aldea de la Hoja como un miembro más, incluso el poder tenerla a ella era más que suficiente, poseía más de lo que creía merecer, por lo que su decisión firmemente tomada no estaba a discusión.

–¡Hey, tarado, lamento la tardanza! –escuchó la voz proveniente desde la lejanía, reventando la burbuja de soledad y reflexión en la que se había adentrado. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, ocultando todo rastro de cualquier emoción, notando como el rubio se encaminaba hacia él, apresurando el paso.

–Idiota –dijo escuetamente, sin moverse de su lugar. Al ver llegar al rubio, puso su mano de nuevo en la empuñadura de la chokutō, dispuesto a empezar una ardua ronda de entrenamiento.

–¡Espera, espera! –gritó el Uzumaki agitando sus manos–, ¿dónde está Sakura? –inquirió con extrañeza, buscando a la susodicha con la mirada.

–En el hospital –contestó sin intención de dar más detalles, desenvainando por fin su arma.

–¿Y qué hace ahí? –el Uchiha levantó una ceja con extrañeza, no dispuesto a contestar una pregunta con una respuesta tan obvia– ¡Espera, espera! –le gritó al pelinegro para detenerle al ver su intención de ataque. Frustrado, Sasuke volvió a poner la espada en su funda, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Me voy –avisó el Uchiha al notar como el rubio estaba reacio a entrenar, perdiendo con ello el propósito de su encuentro. Emprendió el camino hacia fuera del lugar y de regreso al apartamento.

–¡Sasuke! –llamó Naruto indignado, y, al ver que el pelinegro no detenía ni disminuía la velocidad de su andar, corrió para alcanzarle– Hinata, mi esposa –notó Sasuke el énfasis y la felicidad con la que el rubio pronunciaba el título de la anterior Hyūga, produciendo una especie de añoranza en su propio pecho– espera que tanto tú como Sakura nos acompañen a cenar en casa, ella ya lo sabía, por eso me extraña que no esté aquí –explicó el rubio con premura, aun buscando con la mirada a la pelirrosa, tal vez creyendo que aquello era una broma y se encontraba escondida, dispuesta a asustarle. Sasuke le vio por más de cinco segundos, y acto seguido, asintió.

–Iré por ella, y luego nos dirigiremos a tu casa –le dijo sin más para continuar su andar con más tranquilidad, ahora en dirección al hospital de la aldea.

Al entrar al edificio, el Uchiha se sintió nuevamente el blanco de las miradas, especialmente de los miembros femeninos del personal. En el nosocomio la gente le veía con intenciones distintas a las de los transeúntes de la aldea, tal vez gracias a la ayuda de la pelirrosa, quien seguramente y sin dudar soltaría halagos sobre su persona ante cualquier oportunidad. Siguió el rastro de chakra de la ninja hasta llegar afuera de la sala de cirugías. Se detuvo y observó como el señalamiento de "en uso" se encontraba encendido. Se recargó en la pared y esperó.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó Sakura al cabo de poco más de cuarenta minutos, sorprendida de verle justo afuera de la sala. Las enfermeras salían detrás de ella, llevando en la camilla a un joven bajo los efectos de la anestesia de no más de veinticinco años de edad– ¿Has esperado mucho tiempo? –preguntó, recibiendo una toalla por parte de uno de los asistentes de la cirugía, agradeciendo por el acto para comenzar a secar el sudor que perlaba su frente, todo bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, quien a su vez negó a modo de respuesta, mientras que el asistente otorgaba una reverencia a la Haruno, despidiéndose cortésmente. Al cabo de un instante, la habitación se había vaciado, quedando ahora a disposición de los encargados de limpieza para higienizarla y esterilizarla– ¿Sucedió algo? –inquirió ella, extrañada de verle ahí.

–El idiota dijo que nos espera en su casa para cenar –contestó con un deje de reclamo en su voz–. También dijo que sabías sobre ello –el reproche era evidente. La Haruno meditó un momento y negó. Lo más probable era que el rubio hubiese olvidado aclarar que era una invitación de esa índole y no sólo un encuentro de entrenamiento con el pelinegro–. ¿Tienes tiempo? –le preguntó el Uchiha, la mirada siempre fija en ella.

–Necesito revisar si hay algo importante que requiera mi atención, de lo contrario puedo decirle a Ino que se encargue –le informó comenzando a caminar hacia su consultorio, seguida del pelinegro.

Sasuke observaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio como tanto pacientes como el personal del lugar saludaban con alegría y cierto orgullo a la joven médico, algunos se veían algo intimidados por la presencia del Uchiha, sin embargo ellos mismos eran tranquilizados por la afable sonrisa que la Haruno les dedicaba a modo de saludo. El pelinegro notó cómo el ambiente era menos hostil en ese lugar, seguramente debido a que ahí se valoraba todo lo que la chica hacía, sin dejar cabida a dudas o cualquier otro pensamiento que pusiese en tela de juicio la honorabilidad de la joven. Sonrió con orgullo y petulancia sin ser consciente de como su negruzca aura reducía en intensidad.

Una vez atravesaron la puerta del consultorio de la kunoichi, vio como ella se inclinaba sobre una hoja pegada en la pared, haciendo una mueca de disgusto un momento después. Le escuchó soltar un suspiro.

–Puedo tomarme un par de horas, pero en definitiva tengo que regresar al hospital –le informó con pesar en sus ojos jades. El Uchiha asintió sin tener mucha elección al respecto–. Será mejor ir andando –sugirió la pelirrosa, colgando su bata en un gancho en la pared contigua a la puerta.

En el trayecto, el Uchiha notó la mano vacilante de la Haruno intentando torpemente tomar la suya. A pesar de que su relación seguía desarrollándose, ciertamente de un modo más bien lento, aún no se acostumbraba a la necesidad que expresaba la pelirrosa por el contacto físico. En la intimidad diría que no le molestaba, pero en público lo veía como algo innecesario, tal vez un mero capricho para demostrar posesión y poder ante quien quiera que se atreviese a interponerse en su camino, sin embargo esa idea le parecía sencillamente absurda, por lo que aquella necesidad manifestada por la joven seguía sin ser comprendida ni satisfecha por él. A pesar de ello, debía de aceptar que el caminar cerca de la kunoichi le infundía alivio y bienestar, aunque en ocasiones ella le mirase rígidamente por la poca atención que, ella creía, le dedicaba, sin ser consciente de que ella misma era quien ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban fuera de la residencia Uzumaki. Aún sonaba raro Hinata Uzumaki a los oídos del pelinegro, sin embargo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquello sonase natural, sólo tendría que acostumbrarse. Cuando la pelirrosa levantó la mano dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, se vio impresionada por la velocidad con que ésta se abrió, seguida de un escandaloso grito.

–¡Sakura, Sasuke, están aquí! –gritó el rubio abrazando efusivamente a la pareja. A diferencia de la Haruno y el Uchiha, Naruto no vestía el atuendo destinado a los entrenamientos, sino que lucía más bien relajado con su sudadera naranja y su pantalón negro holgado. La pareja forcejeó un rato hasta poder zafarse del asfixiante abrazo.

–¡Bienvenidos a la mansión Uzumaki! –gritó el anfitrión haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a sus invitados.

–Sakura, Sasuke, me alegra que hayan podido venir –dijo Hinata con evidente alegría y naturalidad unos cuantos metros más allá de la entrada. No cabía duda que el papel de ama de casa le sentaba bien, o tal vez no era eso, sino que únicamente bastaba estar al lado del rubio para que ella pudiese emanar esa dicha. Una punzada de envidia atacó a la Haruno, intensificada al notar los abrazos y muestras de cariño que el rubio le dedicaba a su esposa sin reparos.

–Gracias por la invitación –dijo Sakura al fin, haciendo una reverencia–, pero me temo que sólo podremos estar un par de horas, tengo trabajo en el hospital –les informó con pesar y alivio, no muy segura si podría reprimir los celos y la envidia, sintiéndose peor ante tal idea.

–Pero, Sakura –comenzó a renegar el rubio–, deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, pensé que cuando el amargado regresara tu adicción al trabajo se curaría… –reprochó Naruto con un semblante meditativo, para luego añadir– ¿acaso no te cumple? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa divertida, sin importarle la indiscreción con que aquello había sido dicho.

–¡Naruto! –exclamaron las mujeres presentes, el sonrojo y bochorno de Sakura superaba con creces el de la pelinegra. El Uchiha, por su parte, sólo le dedicó una fulminante mirada.

–Mi vida privada con Sasuke no es de tu incumbencia –le dijo Sakura con una mezcla de ofensa y vergüenza en su voz, retando la mirada del rubio en un intento por evadir la de Sasuke.

–Sólo me preocupo por su felicidad –se justificó el Uzumaki.

–¿Por… por qué no pasamos a la mesa?, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos– Intervino Hinata esperando evitar una pelea entre el antiguo equipo siete por culpa de la imprudencia de su esposo.

–Te ayudaré –le dijo Sakura siguiéndola hacia la cocina, dejando al par de ninjas en la sala de estar, huyendo de cualquier tipo de comentario que el rubio pudiese hacer.

–Eres un idiota –dijo el pelinegro aún con furia en sus ojos.

–¡No lo dije con mala intención, en verdad! –intentó defenderse el rubio algo alarmado, a sabiendas de que, si algo le sucedía a la casa, Hinata entristecería–, pero, me da gusto que estén mejor –añadió con satisfacción, atento al semblante del Uchiha.

–¿A qué te refieres? –indagó curioso, tal vez el rubio viese algo que él no era capaz de distinguir.

–Sakura… bueno, no es un secreto que ella estuvo esperando por ti, y cuando regresaste pensé que todo estaría mejor, que ella al fin sonreiría como antes, pero eso no pasó, ni siquiera un día pudiste hacer las cosas bien, cabrón –le dijo con tono duro recordando cada detalle de la apariencia desastrosa que la Haruno había tenido tan sólo unas semanas atrás. El Uchiha le sostuvo la mirada, a sabiendas de que él tenía la razón–. Estuve a nada de partirte la cara, lo juro, pero Sakura decía que todo estaba bien y sonreía con aquel terrible gesto que aprendió de Sai, intentaba convencernos de que era paranoia de nosotros. Siempre rehuía a cualquier invitación –Sasuke se sorprendió. Él desconocía todo aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse basura nuevamente, dándose cuenta que siempre echaba a perder las cosas–. Pero… –añadió el rubio consciente de la expectativa del pelinegro a cada palabra que salía de su boca– algo pasó –se encogió de hombros, como si los detalles ya no fuesen importantes. El Uchiha le veía fijamente, esperando que continuara el discurso. El rubio soltó una carcajada y simplemente agregó–. Ella es feliz ahora, Sasuke –y dicho esto, inició su andar hacia el comedor. Sasuke meditó un par de segundos. Suspiró y en seguida sonrió, siguiendo el camino del rubio.

Al entrar a la habitación donde el resto se encontraba, vio como la mesa para seis personas se encontraba casi lista, había dos asientos vacíos, y sobre la madera divisó platillos más que apetecibles en el centro. Naruto se hallaba de pie, ayudando a Hinata con un recipiente con ensalada, mientras Sakura terminaba de acomodar los cubiertos al lado derecho de los platos, colocando cada juego de ellos sobre una servilleta.

El Uchiha no fue consciente de sus movimientos, sólo dejó que todo siguiese el flujo natural en el que se encontraban. Dio pasos firmes hasta colocarse al lado de la pelirrosa, quien, familiarizada con la cercanía, no dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que sintió la varonil mano sobre su cadera. Se enderezó de golpe, viendo al pelinegro con sorpresa para luego sentir sus labios sobre los propios. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, seguido por un alarido alarmado del rubio y un gritillo de menor intensidad por parte de la pelinegra. Por un instante, la pelirrosa olvidó dónde estaban y rodeó el cuello del pelinegro, la pasión siendo evidente en todo momento.

–¡Deténganse, ustedes dos! –volvió a gritar Naruto, viendo como su mujer se cubría el rostro sonrojado– ¡A-HO-RA! –exigió en un aullido ensordecedor. La pareja se separó lentamente y el Uchiha, sin deshacer el agarre, le dedicó una petulante mirada al rubio, acompañado de una sonrisa altanera. Sakura, incentivada por el acto, rodeó al pelinegro también por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro por el tiempo necesario para calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

–¿Aún te quedan dudas? –le preguntó el Uchiha al rubio, viendo como éste se sonrojaba y se escandalizaba ante semejante insinuación. De haber sabido que Sasuke reaccionaría así, habría evitado los comentarios sobre su vida sexual.

–¡Sasuke! –le chilló Sakura, apretándolo más. El Uchiha ensanchó la sonrisa.

Luego del incidente, la cena se llevó a cabo en temas inocentes que rayaban en lo infantil, puesto que el rubio no estaba deseoso de escuchar ni presenciar insinuaciones por parte del pelinegro, aún a sabiendas de que lo que éste dijese era con el fin de mantenerle a raya. Invariablemente, no deseaba ahondar en detalles de cualquier índole sobre la vida personal de la pareja.

Las muestras de afecto por parte del Uchiha eran más bien discretas y no por ello menos sinceras. Aún le costaba trabajo ser más abierto o expresivo, especialmente cuando había espectadores, por lo que el nerviosismo –magistralmente oculto– siempre estaba presente.

Al finalizar la cena y luego de tomar una taza de té acompañada de algunos bocadillos, la pelirrosa se puso de pie para despedirse y emprender camino nuevamente hacia el hospital. A decir verdad, Sakura no deseaba regresar a encerrarse entre las pulcras paredes blancas, motivada por la actitud espontánea y por demás rara con la que Sasuke se estaba comportando aquella noche. Era ciertamente excitante e intrigante. Pese a lo vergonzoso del momento, agradeció internamente al rubio y sus inoportunos e inapropiados comentarios. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo que comenzaba a mostrar el brillo de las estrellas. Entrelazo sus manos a su espalda, estirándose un instante después.

–¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir atrayendo la atención del Uchiha a su espalda, apenas paso y medio detrás de ella– Me alegró mucho haber ido con Naruto y Hinata –le dijo sin despegar su mirada del cielo. El Uchiha ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como una clara señal de que tenía su atención que, desde luego, la pelirrosa no pudo atestiguar–. Llevas algunos días ausente –comentó ella al encararlo, luego de no haber escuchado respuesta o comentario de su parte–, y no estaba segura si había hecho algo mal o simplemente necesitabas tu espacio y tiempo a solas.

–Sakura…

–Pero tal vez sólo necesitabas distraerte un poco –continuó hablando, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro– Sasuke –le llamó–, sigamos esforzándonos –dijo animada. El Uchiha asintió, acortando la distancia que les separaba con un paso en su dirección. Se inclinó un poco, consciente de que la gente comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor, y en un susurro dijo:

–Vuelve pronto a casa, Sakura –sonrió con prepotencia ante la promesa implícita que aquella simple oración contenía y continuó con su camino, dejando a la Haruno anonadada y ruborizada.

* * *

 **NA:** Hemos dejado del lado el lemon para adentrarnos un poco más en los pensamientos de Sasuke. Les confieso que éste no es el capítulo que tenía planeado subir hoy (y que ya tenía escrito y que, sin embargo, continúa en espera, así que lo subiré la próxima semana), y estuve en riesgo de no subir nada ésta ocasión ya que mi tiempo se vio muy reducido esta semana, sin embargo, lo logré, quedé satisfecha con el capítulo, aunque siento también que se podría mejorar (pero no estoy muy segura de cómo). Opté hacerlo de ese modo ya que sentí que era mejor mostrar un poco más del desarrollo de éstos personajes, aunque los saltos en el tiempo puedan ser algo confusos, pero todo va secuencial hasta ahora, y en éste punto ya han transcurrido algunos meses desde el regreso de Sasuke.

En fin, saben que agradezco enormemente los reviews, follows y favourites, en verdad aprecio mucho la aceptación que la historia va obteniendo y espero no defraudarles con lo que va sucediendo. Intenté responder por PM, pero con los Guests es un poco complicado (lamento no poder responder apropiadamente), sin embargo, sepan que leo sus comentarios que también contribuyen a mi buen estado de ánimo e inspiración.

 **¡Gracias!**

-Jazmadi

 **NOTA:** El capítulo ha sido actualizado debido a algunas ediciones realizadas. Noté algunos errores ortográficos y de redacción que habían pasado desapercibidos, y también identifiqué hoyos en cuanto a la historia que intentaré tener presentes para los próximos capítulos.

 **Actualizado.**


	6. Proposición

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Proposición**

* * *

–Sasuke Uchiha, su presencia ha sido solicitada inmediatamente en la torre del Hokage –pronunció un ANBU arrodillado frente a la pareja, la mirada siempre fija en los ojos negros. El ninja se había materializado de la nada, interrumpiendo aquel día libre del par de integrantes del antiguo equipo siete, tomándolos por sorpresa ante la inesperada aparición. Ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un descanso luego de semanas de arduo trabajo, por lo que aquella situación les hacía creer que se trataba de algo de suma importancia, de lo contrario, Kakashi esperaría hasta que sus días de asueto terminasen.

Sakura dirigió su mirada con curiosidad y temor hacia el Uchiha, esperando ver alguna reacción. Notó como él fruncía su ceño, seguramente comenzando suposiciones y teorías por el inesperado aviso. Vio como el pelinegro asentía, para luego notar al mensajero desaparecer en una nube de humo.

–¿Qué querrá Kakashi? –preguntó Sakura sin despegar la vista de su pareja. El pelinegro le vio a los ojos y encogió los hombros– Iré contigo –avisó ella con una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad, que había intentado ocultar tras un tono de alegría. Un instante después comenzaron su andar hacia la torre del Hokage, avanzando con calma entre las calles de Konoha pese a la urgencia del llamado. Gracias a la hora del día, no había aún muchos transeúntes recorriendo la ciudad, por lo que su camino logró llevarse a cabo sin inconvenientes.

Una vez se encontraron frente a la puerta, la pelirrosa dio dos suaves golpes sobre la madera y, una vez escuchó un _"adelante"_ venir del otro lado, procedió a girar el picaporte, abriendo así la puerta para poder entrar, la intriga era evidente en el rostro de la chica.

–Hola –dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa tras la máscara.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Sasuke sin intención de enfrascarse en pláticas triviales.

–Si mal no estoy, únicamente tú habías sido llamado, Sasuke –le reprochó Kakashi con la mirada fija en la sonrojada kunoichi.

–Sakura puede estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que me concierna a mí –dijo Sasuke severo–. ¿Qué sucede? –repitió la pregunta sin mucha paciencia.

–Tan educado como siempre, Sasuke –El susodicho sintió un codazo en su costado izquierdo, al dirigir su rostro hacia el origen, vio que Sakura le dedicaba con la mirada cierto reproche por su descortesía, el sonrojo completamente desvanecido. Suspiró resignado y regresó la mirada al Hatake, esperando que éste continuase–. He recibido informes por parte de las naciones aliadas sobre sucesos extraños en el último mes, ocurriendo en las fronteras de la gran mayoría de aldeas ninja, de un modo cuasi simultáneo. Algunos ANBUs provenientes de distintas aldeas han sido enviados para investigar, pero no han logrado dar con la fuente de esto, algunos de ellos ni siquiera han regresado a sus aldeas de origen, perdiendo toda comunicación –entrecerró los ojos, fijándolos en la expresión seria del Uchiha–. Ha sido sugerido que seas tú quien investigue al respecto y envíe reportes detallados sobre cualquier anomalía que sea encontrada. Necesitamos saber a la brevedad qué es lo que está ocurriendo y si esto es una amenaza para la paz y estabilidad del mundo ninja. Creemos también, que quién quiera que esté detrás de todo esto parece que está en busca de ti, por lo que…

–Planean usarme de señuelo y verdugo –finalizó Sasuke entendiendo con mayor claridad lo que su antiguo maestro insinuaba.

–En efecto –afirmó el Hatake con una sonrisa–. La misión será llevada a cabo bajo tintes de confidencialidad y en solitario, puesto que no tenemos la intención de levantar sospechas –desvió su mirada hacia Sakura con una clara advertencia de mantener la boca cerrada sobre el tema, regresándola segundos después a su interlocutor principal–. Desconocemos quién pueda ser la mente maestra detrás de esto, y esperamos que en caso de que sea un poderoso oponente, nos lo hagas saber inmediatamente para enviar refuerzos y acabar con ello de ser posible –detalló el ninja copia–. No te comprometas en una batalla que no puedas ganar, Sasuke –agregó el Hokage con un tono paternal.

–¡Espere, Kakashi-sensei! –intervino Sakura con temor–, ¿cuánto tiempo tomaría esto?, si tiene que ir a cada borde entre naciones… ¡tomará meses! –gritó ella con pánico. Sasuke giró su rostro hacia el de ella, viendo dolor en su mirar. Sin poder evitarlo su corazón se estrujó en su pecho. Kakashi suspiró.

–Cuando menos, Sakura –concordó el shinobi–. Incluso podría tomar años –añadió para el desconsuelo de la pelirrosa.

–¡No, no, no! –gritó la kunoichi–, ¿por qué no envía a alguien más? ¡Sasuke ya ha hecho mucho por la aldea!

–¡Sakura! –bramó Sasuke intentando que la chica se tranquilizara. Su tono fue severo. Kakashi soltó un nuevo suspiro, sintiéndose culpable por el incómodo momento entre la pareja.

–Sakura –comenzó a decir el mayor de los ninjas con evidente paciencia, ganando la atención de ambos–, Sasuke sigue siendo considerado un ninja hostil por muchos, no sólo en Konoha, sino en todo el mundo ninja, y esto incluye a los aliados de la Hoja. Simplemente ésta pareció una buena ocasión para que pudiese limpiar aún más su nombre –el puño del Uchiha se cerró con fuerza–. Además, el mejor modo de obligar a quien quiera que esté tramando esto, es dándole lo que él quiere, necesitamos estar un paso por delante –aclaro con tono firme, sin dar pie a alguna futura discusión.

–¡Entonces permítame ir con él! –pidió con cierta desesperación, sabiendo que aquella solicitud sería su último recurso razonable.

–Sakura…

–¡No es sólo un capricho! –se apresuró en añadir alzando más la voz–, usted mejor que nadie sabe que un ninja médico es necesario en cualquier tipo de misión para asegurar una tasa mayor de sobrevivencia. ¡Él puede necesitarme! –dijo con decisión y razonamiento en sus palabras. Kakashi lo sopesó por un momento, y finalmente habló.

–Sasuke… es tu decisión –le dijo el Hokage al azabache, dejándole todo el peso de la elección al mismo. El aludido le vio con cierto reproche e indignación y salió de la habitación a paso apresurado con evidente enojo, sin emitir palabra alguna.

–¡Sasuke! –llamó Sakura viendo hacia la puerta por la que el pelinegro había salido– Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei –dijo dedicándole una reverencia al aludido para luego salir corriendo tras el Uchiha–. ¡Sasuke! –volvió a llamarlo, aún a paso apresurado tras él, y una vez le alcanzó al pie de las escaleras, tomó su brazo con brusquedad, estando un escalón más arriba que el pelinegro, permitiéndole estar casi a su altura para encararlo– ¡¿Quieres detenerte, por favor?! –le exigió fúrica, fulminándolo con la mirada– ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! –gritó sin importarle hacer una escena en plena torre del Hokage.

–¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti?! –contraatacó él con evidente enojo. Hacía semanas de su última discusión de tales dimensiones y sentía como si ahora todo se estuviese saliendo de control por algo que, a su juicio, era una nimiedad– ¿Con qué derecho le dices esa sarta de estupideces a Kakashi, ¡eh!? –rugió sin contemplaciones.

–¿Estupideces, dices? –preguntó Sakura indignada y sorprendida– ¡Perdóname por no querer apartarme de tu lado, Uchiha! –contestó sarcásticamente, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no derramar las lágrimas que se encontraban ya en sus ojos, y verse vulnerable ante él– Eres un idiota –agregó mordazmente para después comenzar a andar a paso firme, y con sus maños hechas puños. Chocó su propio hombro contra el masculino deliberadamente, haciéndole notar el creciente enojo en su interior, dejándolo plantado ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de extraños. Ella simplemente había pasado de él, y esto cabreaba al Uchiha a sobremanera.

–¡Sakura! –le llamó alzando la voz, mas no fue tras ella, en lugar de ello, siguió cada movimiento de la chica con la mirada– Maldición –masculló cuando la vio atravesar la puerta de la salida, para luego soltar un suspiro con frustración.

Sasuke abandonó también la torre del Hokage luego de unos minutos, sin intención de ir tras ella, yendo directamente hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Estaba iracundo, no entendía por qué aquello le importaba tanto a la Haruno, no sabía si eran los celos o el temor los que la motivaba a tener esa actitud tan, a su ver, caprichosa. Aquella era una simple misión, más larga de lo que le gustaría a él también, debía admitir, sin embargo, él era un ninja de élite y, aun así, continuaba con la necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que había cambiado, que no deseaba ningún daño para la alianza ninja. Aunado a ello, ya contaba en su expediente con bastantes trabajos como aquel y, no obstante, nunca antes se había suscitado una discusión semejante con la pelirrosa, aun así estaba seguro de que eso no implicaría el fin a su relación, era sólo un bache… un enorme bache que tendrían que superar, pero que en aquel momento no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Cuando llevaba medio bosque destrozado y el aliento agotado algunas horas después, con la cólera aún en su ser, escuchó unos pasos aproximándose. Apretó el mango de la espada desenvainada y se reprendió mentalmente por no haber notado aquella presencia. Culpó nuevamente a Sakura y sus infantiles arranques por su falta de concentración.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin tacto, esperando que el mensaje de advertencia fuera lo suficientemente obvio. Un bufido salió de los labios de su acompañante.

–Me pregunto cómo es posible que Sakura no te haya dejado aún –dijo el rubio con burla.

–Piérdete –fue la respuesta del pelinegro ante el insultante comentario.

–Cálmate, Sasuke –dijo Naruto con más seriedad–. Sólo vine a hablar –añadió esperando que su tono fuese lo suficientemente convincente para hacer ver que no estaba bromeando.

–¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez dispuesto a escuchar.

–Me enteré sobre la misión a la que Kakashi-sensei te quiere enviar. Sakura luce desolada –dijo simplemente encogiendo los hombros, atento a la reacción del pelinegro.

–Está en una faceta infantil –explicó burdamente, sin poder siquiera creerlo por sí mismo.

–¿Te parece? –preguntó el Uzumaki con interés y una sonrisa burlona en su zorruno rostro.

–¿Qué intentas decir? –Quiso saber frunciendo el ceño, guardando a Kusanagi en su funda, con una expresión de amenaza en su rostro que, a decir verdad, en estos momentos era incapaz de intimidar al rubio.

–¿Escuchaste lo que Sakura quería decir… el porqué de su desesperación? –continuó interrogando.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? –quiso dejar de escuchar al rubio, ¿desde cuándo era más maduro o sabio que él?

–Sé que la comunicación es lo que más importa en una relación –contestó con simpleza, dando dos pasos en dirección al pelinegro, que le encaraba fieramente–. Habla con Sakura, estoy seguro que tiene buenas razones para ser tan cabezota –sugirió dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–No quiero que salga lastimada –dijo el Uchiha al cabo de un minuto, con la mirada sobre el suelo con expresión contrariada, apretando la empuñadura de su arma.

–Entiendo lo que sientes, en verdad que sí, pero, ¿no te parece que estás subestimando la fortaleza de Sakura? –inquirió Naruto con cierta compasión por su amiga que tanto se había esforzado por crecer y ser alguien digna de confianza en batalla, para ahora ser dejada de lado por la persona que más quería en todo el mundo. Sasuke bufó– ¿Se lo has dicho…? –preguntó Naruto un instante después–, que no quieres perderla –se apresuró en aclarar.

–Ella lo sabe –quiso evadir el pelinegro.

–¿Se lo has dicho? –repitió el Uzumaki enérgicamente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada unos segundos y luego desapareció, dejando tras él una nube de humo y a un rubio satisfecho.

El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue el apartamento que compartía con la joven, esperando encontrarla o al menos algún rastro de ella para tener una idea de dónde podría estar. Al llegar al lugar, lo notó en la idéntica condición en que lo había dejado esa misma mañana al lado de Sakura, nada había cambiado desde entonces, por lo que optó por salir en busca de la pelirrosa, intentando rastrear su chakra, maldiciendo haber gastado casi toda su energía en aquel intensivo e improvisado entrenamiento.

Por su lado, la Haruno se encontraba en Ichiraku al lado de su rubia amiga, que, más que preocupada, se encontraba divertida ante el sinfín de expresiones que atravesaban el rostro de la pelirrosa; iban desde tristeza por pensar que se separarían nuevamente y como a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo; hasta enojo al sentir cómo él prefería ir sin su compañía por, tal vez, considerarla un estorbo, pasando por un orgullo inquebrantable al no querer ceder ésta ocasión, puesto que no creía que ella estuviese en un error, sino que, al contrario, la razón estaba de su parte.

–Tranquilízate, frente de marquesina –dijo Ino, aun reprimiendo la risa.

–¡Es que no lo entiendo! –gritó exasperada revolviendo sus cabellos– Prometió que intentaríamos que esto funcionara y ahora quiere mandar todo al carajo, casi un año después, Ino, ¡casi un año! –exclamó aún con frustración, pensando que el progreso, por mínimo que fuese, habría sido en vano– ¡Es que no lo ve, es un imbécil! –continuaba con la sarta de insultos contra el hombre que la tenía cautivada.

–Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que te escucharía hablar así de él –dijo Ino recargando su rostro sobre su mano, el codo apoyado en la barra del restaurante.

–Eso sucede en una relación de pareja con mucho amor, cerda –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Ino rió, y la pelirrosa suspiró–. Simplemente no tolero la idea de volver a separarnos años, pero parece que a él le viene sin cuidado –confesó haciendo un mohín infantil.

–¿Y se lo has dicho? –preguntó Ino.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –se apresuró en contestar, sin estar muy segura de la veracidad de la respuesta– Es algo importante, no tengo por qué ocultarlo –añadió Sakura cruzando los brazos indignada, viéndole a los ojos con un evidente sentimiento de ofensa.

–¿Y por qué no se lo vuelves a decir de un modo más sutil? –sugirió la ojiazul, sonriendo con la vista enfocada por detrás de la pelirrosa, quien, al notar el gesto, desplazó su mirada hacia la misma dirección, justo detrás de su espalda, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante del Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó Sakura sorprendida levantándose de su asiento, posicionándose a un lado del mismo, sin dar siquiera un paso en dirección al pelinegro. Había pensado que su propio mal humor duraría al menos un par de días, mas la mera presencia del pelinegro había logrado calmarla, aunque no del todo, ya que aún conservaba una porción de orgullo y enojo contra el Uchiha.

–Hola, Sasuke –saludó Ino aún más divertida.

–Yamanaka –dijo el pelinegro simplemente con un asentimiento de cabeza en su dirección, para después regresar su atención hacia la Haruno–. Tenemos que hablar –le informó a Sakura, dando media vuelta, dejando a la chica con la vista de su espalda ancha bajo la capa. El Uchiha había comenzado su caminar, sin embargo, se vio obligado a detenerse al notar que la chica no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar–. Sakura –llamó amenazantemente, a lo que la joven sólo atinó a suspirar para, después, dirigir una mirada de disculpa a su amiga.

–Anda, ve –le instó la Yamanaka con una afable sonrisa, apoyándola y animándola a arreglar las cosas con el Uchiha–. Yo invité ésta ocasión –le informó esperando que la cuenta de la comida no fuese preocupación para su amiga.

Sakura se separó del asiento y avanzó hasta llegar al lado del pelinegro, éste comenzó a caminar, guiándola a través de las calles de la villa bajo los matices de un cálido atardecer. Se detuvieron hasta llegar al apartamento, dónde él le cedió el paso a la chica, siguiéndola a través de la puerta, para luego deshacerse de su capa, colocándola en el perchero al lado de la entrada.

–Sakura –le llamó con voz seca, dispuesto a comenzar la tan necesitada charla.

–¿Esta vez me vas a escuchar? –le atajó ella con reproche. Él sólo le veía detenidamente– ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –rugió ella sin contener la furia dentro de sí.

–No entiendo por qué quieres ir a esa misión, si es por celos te prometo que…

–¿Celos? –interrumpió incrédula– Mi renuencia no tiene nada que ver con celos, Sasuke –le hizo saber asombrada por la conclusión a la que él había llegado. Notó cómo él le veía con sorpresa a su vez, levantando una ceja con curiosidad. Ella sólo suspiró–. Sasuke –le llamó con cierto cansancio y ternura–, he estado lejos de ti más tiempo del que te he tenido cerca, y la distancia duele como no te imaginas. Tus sentimientos fueron recientemente descubiertos, en cambio yo he tenido que vivir así desde que tengo memoria, confieso que al inicio fue tal vez juego de niños, pero conforme te conocí no hubo duda de que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de ti –le explicó, deleitándose con el entendimiento y posterior rubor en el rostro del Uchiha–. No quiero separarme de ti a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y me parece que esta misión no cumple con ese calificativo. No seré un estorbo, lo prometo –añadió con confianza, viendo como la expresión del pelinegro se volvía ahora de completa incomprensión.

–¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Kakashi? –preguntó estupefacto– ¡El enemigo está buscándome!, sólo un tonto o alguien sumamente poderoso sería capaz de tentar a su suerte al enfrentarme, y no pienso arriesgarme a subestimar al oponente y que salgas lastimada, tu seguridad y bienestar me parecen un par razones suficientemente válidas para que te quedes en la aldea –añadió esperando que aquellas palabras hicieran razonar a la chica, sin embargo, la expresión decidida en el rostro de la pelirrosa decía lo contrario.

–Soy fuerte, Sasuke –replicó ella haciendo puños como consecuencia del enojo por la cabezonería del Uchiha, la mirada retadora resaltaba en su expresión–. Ya no soy una inútil, y tú lo sabes muy bien –la determinación que desprendía su postura era digna de admirar. Él sabía que la chica hacía referencia a su entrenamiento con la quinta Hokage, y la experiencia adquirida con posterioridad contra Akatsuki y en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, e incluso después, luego de que aquellos ninjas habían intentado suplantarlo y culparlo por una serie de crímenes un par de años atrás. Recordaba que, en ésta última ocasión, habían secuestrado a Sakura para poder llegar hasta él, y también estaba en su memoria el hecho de que ella había logrado salir victoriosa con algo de daño, nada grave. El Uchiha suspiró.

–Empecemos por un par de meses –sugirió Sasuke, atestiguando como el rostro de la chica se volvía confuso para luego iluminarse por la emoción, relajando su cuerpo–. Si notamos que algo es demasiado peligroso, regresarás inmediatamente a la aldea. Sin discutir –dijo al fin con un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a negociar.

–Pero si no encontramos nada, no me apartaré de tu lado hasta que la misión concluya –añadió ella especificando aquel acuerdo verbal, viendo como él le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado, para luego asentir. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó con paso decidido y presuroso al cuerpo del Uchiha, y dio un pequeño salto para poder abrazarle con fuerza por los hombros, sintiendo como el pelinegro se relajaba también, correspondiendo al siguiente instante.

Al haber obtenido su aceptación, el enojo y la indignación se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndole el paso a emociones más benignas. Se permitió ser consciente de la masculinidad de su pareja, preguntándose cómo era posible que él lograse verse tan bien, aún con la falta de un brazo. Sakura se separó sin soltarle del todo y, aún parada en la punta de sus pies, alcanzó los labios del Uchiha, quien estrechó con mayor intensidad la cintura de la pelirrosa contra su propio cuerpo, para poder así, responder con plenitud y entrega total a aquel dulce beso.

–Gracias, Sasuke –dijo Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el abrazo, que fue estrechado aún más por el ninja.

A la mañana siguiente, como en muchas otras ocasiones en los últimos meses, la Haruno despertó desnuda en el abrazo cálido del pelinegro, las piernas aún entrelazadas. Con el ángulo que tenía, pudo apreciar con detalle el perfil del Uchiha, levantó un poco la cabeza, apoyando el mentón sobre el pecho del pelinegro para poder ver con claridad el brazo incompleto del Uchiha. Sintió un vuelco al corazón. Extendió su mano hacia el amputado miembro, rozándolo con un toque delicado. Sin poder evitarlo, acercó los labios a la extremidad y la besó con amabilidad y un infinito amor, prometiéndose que haría hasta lo imposible por cuidar de su amado en éste viaje que estaban por emprender.

Se alejó sólo un poco, para continuar con la caricia bajo su intensa inspección, y luego regresar la cabeza hacia su lugar original, la mano aún estaba sobre el corte, mas la mirada enfocaba el rostro del pelinegro. Le observó con detenimiento, agradecida por poder continuar a su lado, contenta por haberlo convencido de dejarle acompañarle en la misión.

–Deberíamos ir a hablar con Kakashi –dijo Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tacto que le proporcionaba la pelirrosa. Sakura asintió enérgicamente, sentándose con la sábana firmemente sobre su pecho, aún había momentos en los que no podía ocultar su vergüenza, a diferencia de Sasuke, quien parecía más bien cómodo con la desnudez a comparación de ella. El Uchiha se levantó y se fue en dirección al baño, dándole espacio a la pelirrosa para que se cubriese con tranquilidad. La chica se vistió sólo con el pijama que encontró en la parte baja de la cama, a sabiendas que después del desayuno le esperaba una larga ducha.

Se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la cocina para preparar un apetitoso platillo para ambos, contando ya con mayor seguridad y alegría, a sabiendas que no tendría que separarse del Uchiha por una larga temporada.

Cuando el aroma comenzó a expandirse más allá del comedor, Sasuke apareció con el pants gris que usaba para dormir y una toalla pequeña alrededor de su cuello, algunas gotas aún se deslizaban por su trabajado torso y por sus miembros superiores, mientras que otras más se escurrían por los mechones de su negra cabellera. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, carraspeando levemente. Sakura le vio, quedando ligeramente anonadada por la vista. No pudo evitar pasar su lengua por su labio inferior, para luego morderlo, como un inútil intento de reprimir su expresión de deseo. El Uchiha dejó que una ronca risa saliera desde su pecho, y se unió a la pelirrosa en la tarea, ayudándole con los platos, cubiertos y tazas. La Haruno colocó las sartenes sobre bases de madera en la mesa, dándole un último vistazo a los huevos revueltos y al tocino. Caminó hacia la cocina y tomó el pan del tostador y lo puso sobre otro plato que posicionó en un espacio libre sobre la mesa. Se separó un momento y aspiró el aroma que desprendían los alimentos. Escucho lo pasos de Sasuke en la cocina, cómo el refrigerador era abierto, seguramente el chico estaba en busca de jugo de naranja. Un minuto después, tanto el zumo como la cafetera se encontraban en otro espacio libre sobre la mesa, por lo que se dispusieron a sentarse y comenzar la ingesta del apetitoso desayuno.

–¿Cuándo partiremos? –preguntó de repente la Haruno, dándole una mordida a su pan tostado.

–No lo sé, ¿recuerdas que ayer abandonamos la oficina del Hokage antes de saber los detalles? –le echó en cara con burla.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? –espetó con un mohín.

–Iremos a hablar luego de que te duches –le hizo saber el pelinegro, dejando el tenedor al lado de su plato, para acercar la mano al rostro de la pelirrosa, dejando la idea en el último momento para tomar un mechón rosa. Acercó su perfil hacia el cabello e inspiró profundamente el aroma que desprendía. Se alejó lentamente con socarronería sin soltar el mechón, acomodándolo un segundo después tras la oreja de la joven, con una sutil caricia.

Continuaron el desayuno entre conversaciones triviales. Al finalizar, el Uchiha se ofreció en recoger para que la kunoichi pudiese prepararse y salir. No estaba seguro de por qué había accedido a su compañía para aquella misión, quizás en el fondo se encontraba del mismo modo que ella y era más el deseo egoísta de no separarse que el de dejarla en un lugar seguro, sin embargo, ella misma se había ofrecido, por lo que no había lugar a dudas de que era un acto voluntario y, tal vez, en una misma magnitud, terco. Se prometió que la cuidaría y no dejaría que nada le ocurriese. Al terminar de recoger la cocina y lavar los platos, se fue a poner su vestimenta de batalla y luego se sentó en la sala a esperar a la chica.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Sakura salía de la habitación con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, y, al igual que el Uchiha, se había vestido con la ropa de combate. Procedieron a abandonar el apartamento, emprendiendo camino para encontrar al peligris.

Nunca se tomaban de la mano, uno por timidez y el otro porque no encontraba motivo para hacerlo, sin embargo, la distancia que había entre ambos al caminar, era mínima, quedando en claro que existía una relación íntima entre ambos jóvenes. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage, nuevamente fue la pelirrosa quien llamó a la puerta, entrando luego de haber obtenido el permiso desde el interior de la habitación.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió Kakashi sin rodeos una vez los dos ninjas se detuvieron frente a su escritorio repleto de papeles.

–Sakura me acompañará –informó Sasuke sin despegar su mirada de la del ninja copia, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Sakura –le llamó el Hatake–, quiero que emprendas este viaje consciente de que el futuro de la misión es incierto. La información que descubran deberá ser tratada como confidencial, y tu prioridad como ninja médico es asegurarte de que ambos regresarán con bien –indicó el Hokage con seriedad–. Ambos –reiteró con un gesto duro, a sabiendas de que ella sería lo suficientemente impulsiva y terca para arriesgarse con tal de que el Uchiha saliese vivo, descuidándose en el intento–. En el mejor de los casos, serían sólo rumores de algún incauto que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, en el peor… –dejó la frase inconclusa, esperando que la kunoichi estuviese al tanto de lo que se estaría enfrentando.

–Lo entiendo, Kakashi-sensei –le dijo con seriedad, nerviosismo y expectativas.

–No podrás retractarte ni abandonar la misión sin permiso del Hokage –añadió, en esta ocasión dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro, advirtiéndole. El susodicho entrecerró los ojos ante la insinuación, y luego asintió–. En éste sobre encontrarán más detalles sobre la misión como la información recabada y los medios de contacto para enviar sus reportes –puso el mencionado objeto sobre la mesa, siendo Sasuke quien lo tomó, asintiendo nuevamente–. Bien, una vez dejado eso en claro, espero que salgan en seis días antes de que el sol salga, así tendrán el tiempo suficiente para estudiar los detalles de la misión –sus ojos estaban serios sobre Sasuke– y arreglar cualquier pendiente que puedan tener en la aldea –le dedicó una mirada con cierta recriminación a Sakura, sabiendo que seguramente algunas de sus responsabilidades en el hospital no podrían ser aplazadas. Ella se sonrojó un poco, y asintió–. Descansen, los veré antes de partir –les sonrió con una invitación implícita a que abandonasen el lugar.

* * *

 **NA:** Capítulo 6, arriba :-) Confieso que soy mala con los títulos... batallo horrores, algunos en verdad siento que no tienen mucha relación con el contenido, pero bueno, lo que más importa es eso último, ¿verdad?. Hoy no hice una última revisión, sin embargo durante la semana lo leí un par de veces y pues, hice bastantes cambios en cada ocasión, pero al menos ya está aquí, cuando tenga un tiempo más le doy una revisión extra, sin embargo espero que no haya necesidad de hacer cambios.

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente a quienes siguen la historia, si bien tal vez vaya un poco lenta, espero aún así sea un ritmo agradabe de seguir y que disfruten leerla tanto como yo escribirla (aunque últimamente los capítulos me estén saliendo un tanto más largos).

Aún no contesto los reviews, pero en un momento me pongo a ello :-).

Estoy intentando escribir y adelantarme algunos capítulos, ya que auguro que las próximas semanas serán de locos, así que quisiera estar preparada para posible falta de inspiración y una previsible depresión. En fin, cualquier comentario, crítica, u opinión que quieran expresar, saben que es bien recibido. ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Jazmadi

 **Actualizado.**


	7. Preparativos

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia:  
** Éste capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito ( **lemon** )

* * *

 **VII**

 **Preparativos**

* * *

La Haruno trabajó los siguientes tres días prácticamente sin descanso, dispuesta a cumplir con sus responsabilidades tanto como pudiese, sin embargo, en la noche del tercer día, se vio sorprendida por la inesperada visita del pelinegro en su consultorio.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó sin ser consciente que había olvidado cerrar su boca–, ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó reprimiendo pobremente un bostezo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Sakura? –inquirió a su vez el pelinegro, recargado en la pared que se encontraba contraria a la entrada de la habitación. La pelirrosa se extrañó por la pregunta y, meditativa, intentó hacer cuentas al tiempo que cerraba con calma la puerta del consultorio, recargándose un instante después sobre ella.

–¿Nueve horas, tal vez? –respondió dubitativa, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Has estado más de quince horas aquí, y, por tu cansancio y ojeras, presumiblemente ha sido sin parar –respondió con cierto regaño en su tono de voz.

–¡Estás de broma! –chilló Sakura incrédula, caminando hacia su derecha, en dirección al escritorio, para tomar el reloj que reposaba ahí, justo al lado de una fotografía que la capturaba al lado del Uchiha, ambos objetos se encontraban entre diversas pilas de papeles con algún orden que seguramente sólo la pelirrosa conocería. Una vez tuvo el reloj entre sus manos, se centró en la hora, percatándose de que eran más de las once de la noche, recordó que aquel día su jornada había comenzado a las siete de la mañana. Hizo una mueca de disculpa levantando la mirada en dirección a su acompañante.

–Lo siento, Sasuke –se disculpó depositando el aparato nuevamente en su lugar. El pelinegro le veía fijamente en un intento por reprenderle, mas lo primero que salió de sus labios fue un pesado suspiro, para luego proseguir.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que lamentas, Sakura? –preguntó él, seguro de que ella no entendía lo que a él le molestaba y le había motivado a buscarle, malinterpretando así, como de costumbre, sus pensamientos.

–El no poder haber estado en casa para ayudar con los preparativos para el viaje, desde luego –contestó segura de su respuesta, pues sabía de antemano que el pelinegro se había dedicado hora tras hora en estudiar toda la información proporcionada por Kakashi, así como había intentado recolectar pistas que le ayudase a entender y ver más allá de lo evidente. Se deshizo del pensamiento y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el Uchiha se encontraba de pie. Al llegar a su lado y al saberse envueltos por privacidad e intimidad, se aventuró a rodear al torso del joven, recargando su mejilla sobre el fornido pecho que se movía acompasadamente, al ritmo de su respiración. Aspiró profundamente el aroma del pelinegro, puesto que aquello tenía el poder de tranquilizarla, infundiéndole confianza y seguridad que en aquellos momentos necesitaba. El pelinegro suspiró y acarició los cabellos de la joven, con la mirada fija en la blanca pared detrás del escritorio, a su lado izquierdo.

–No has descansado lo suficiente –le corrigió él. Notó la confusión en la chica, quien se había separado de su cuerpo, sin deshacer del todo el abrazo, para poder verle a los ojos, esperando alguna explicación más detallada.

–Pero, Sasuke –comenzó a decir luego de haberse encontrado más tiempo del que le gustase en silencio, sin haber recibido respuesta alguna del azabache–, no puedo dejar todo esto de lado, hay pacientes, investigaciones y algunas tareas administrativas, descansaré una vez haya terminado todo eso –explicó ella sin entender el reclamo del pelinegro.

–¿Y pretendes descuidarte para complacer a los demás? –cuestionó frunciendo el ceño con evidente enfado.

–Yo… –comenzó a decir la pelirrosa, mas no contaba con ningún comentario coherente que ofrecer al respecto. No había respuesta alguna capaz de satisfacer al Uchiha.

–Escucha –pidió el pelinegro haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que pudiese albergar–, tú misma pediste acompañarme en el viaje y, aunque entiendo que tienes deberes y responsabilidades, me parece muy imprudente de tu parte descuidarte. Si llegas a enfermar o tu chakra se debilita, no serás útil en la misión– explicó intentando ser objetivo, creyendo que su preocupación por el bienestar de la kunoichi se encontraba implícito en aquellas oraciones, mas Sakura no fue capaz de verlo de ese modo, sino que, por el contrario, dejó que las palabras calaran hondo del modo literal en que él lo había dicho, haciendo salir a flote su inseguridad acompañada por una sensación de inutilidad que nunca le abandonaba del todo.

–Lo siento –repitió bajando la mirada, huyendo de la del pelinegro.

–Sakura –llamó de nuevo Sasuke, mas ella se resistió a levantar el rostro. Él suspiró nuevamente con cansancio–. Seguramente te estás haciendo una idea errónea –comentó obteniendo la atención de la pelirrosa, quien se había tensado al escuchar aquella oración, aún con la mejilla contra su pecho–. No es sólo por el bien de la misión –intento aclarar, haciendo a continuación una pausa. A la Haruno le habría gustado creer que el motivo de aquella auto interrupción era nerviosismo, mas lo cierto era que el Uchiha quería asegurarse que ella le escuchara atentamente. Sakura levantó la cara con expectativa para encontrarse con la expresión seria del pelinegro–. Cualquier deber o responsabilidad pasaría a último término si es tu salud la que está en riesgo, y en vista de que no estás preocupando por ello… alguien más tiene que hacerlo. Esto no es sano, Sakura, estás arriesgando a la gente en el hospital, la misión, y sobre todo a ti –aclaro esperando que las palabras fuesen procesadas correctamente por la chica.

–Gracias, Sasuke –dijo ella sin saber qué más decir, buscando unir sus labios con los del pelinegro, quien gustoso aceptó el gesto, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la cintura de la médico.

–Vayamos a casa –pidió él con un toque de autoridad. La Haruno asintió y se deshizo de la bata de hospital, colocándola en un perchero cercano a su escritorio. Le pidió algunos minutos al pelinegro para poder revisar algunos expedientes y hacer notas con acciones a seguir. Una vez estuvo lista, tomó un suéter que se encontraba colgado en el respaldo de su silla para ir hacia la entrada del lugar, donde el pelinegro ya le esperaba sosteniendo la puerta, abierta para ella. Apagó la luz y cerró con llave, llevando consigo lo previamente escrito así como también algunos expedientes para dejarlos en recepción, donde dio algunas instrucciones verbales, todo acompañado por la genuina atención e interés del Uchiha, y es que aquella faceta de la Haruno era por demás intrigante y atrayente, pese a todo el tiempo juntos, aún le parecía inverosímil que aquella chiquilla chillona y superficial se hubiese convertido en aquella mujer madura, responsable y, sobre todo, compasiva. Algunos minutos después percibió como los oyentes le otorgaban una reverencia a la pelirrosa, con la promesa de que las tareas encomendadas serían llevadas a cabo con precisión y responsabilidad, dándoles con ello pauta para abandonar el edificio.

Al ser la hora tan cercana a la medianoche, las calles se encontraban apenas iluminadas por algunos faros, mientras en que algunos callejones conectados a las avenidas principales reinaba la penumbra debido a la carencia de lámparas o algún otro medio que brindase luz a tan lúgubres lugares. Sin embargo, había una tranquilidad atrayente en aquel ambiente, apenas roto por algunas pisadas de transeúntes noctámbulos y algunos maullidos que se percibían a la distancia. Sakura bostezó, llevando una mano hacia sus labios con la esperanza de ocultarlo, sentía sus ojos pesar, y su cuerpo tambalearse a ratos. Sasuke le observaba con cierta precaución, y cuando notó como la chica iba directo contra un poste, la tomó por la cintura y la guió más cerca de sí, evitando el golpe. Ella abrió los ojos con la sorpresa ocasionada por la abrupta acción del pelinegro, sin haber sido consciente de que había sido salvada de un fuerte golpe que seguramente habría lamentado horas después. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada severa y prosiguió con su camino, sin soltar a la joven como modo de prevención.

Al llegar al apartamento, la pelirrosa se deshizo perezosamente de sus zapatillas, tirando el bolso en el piso sin delicadeza. Vio al Uchiha adentrarse con mayor cordura y cuidado, encaminándose hacia la cocina. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, con un deje de melancolía y nostalgia, y dejó que los recuerdos le embriagaran. Había requerido mucho esfuerzo poder hacerse de su propio departamento y lograr la tan ansiada independencia, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la renuencia de sus padres ante aquel ideal. En aquel entonces esperaba poder hacer de aquel lugar su hogar por al menos cinco años, y ahora, a dos años de cumplir aquel plazo, debía abandonarlo. Y no era una queja, o al menos no del todo, había una razón que trascendía a cualquier otra para dejar atrás aquel lugar del que tanto se había encariñado y dónde tantas situaciones se habían suscitado. Sin lugar a dudas aquel apartamento guardaba un sinfín de recuerdos. Suspiró con una incrementada nostalgia. Giró su rostro en dirección a la cocina, donde Sasuke se encontraba preparando té. Sonrió para luego regresar la vista hacia el frente. En verdad le hubiese gustado conservarlo, pero mantenerlo hubiese requerido dinero y explicaciones que no podría dar, así que optó por venderlo, obteniendo, para ello, la ayuda de Kakashi. El peliblanco se había ofrecido a arreglar aquellos trámites que requiriesen más de los cinco días que tenían disponibles, y la vivienda así como su contenido cumplían con aquella condición. Había pedido con excesiva precisión el conservar en un lugar seguro un pequeño cofre de su posesión, cuyo contenido constaba de fotografías y algunos otros objetos de sumo valor personal que por ningún motivo estaría dispuesta a perder.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir una manta sobre sus hombros, giró su rostro hacia atrás, y vio a Sasuke tomando una taza de té, ofreciéndosela un segundo después, para, una vez aceptada, agarrar una segunda taza y sentarse al lado de la chica. Vio como daba un sorbo al té, entre relajado y meditativo. Le vio dejar la taza sobre la mesita en medio de la sala, y sintió su abrazo envolverle, besando su sien. La joven sintió calor en sus mejillas.

–Aún puedes retractarte –le susurró con los labios aún contra su cabellera rosa, dejándola confundida ante semejante propuesta.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó ella extrañada y con cierto dolor, siendo que aquel tema ya había sido aclarado el mismo día que la misión había sido mencionada por Kakashi. Sasuke negó.

–No sé qué es lo que estoy diciendo –dijo con una disculpa implícita.

–Sasuke –llamó ella un tanto más despierta–, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó alejándose de él para poder verle a los ojos con claridad. Él volvió a negar–, ¿acaso… –comenzó a decir dudosa– te arrepientes de haber aceptado que te acompañe? –la tristeza en el tono de su voz fue evidente. El silencio del pelinegro fue su respuesta, mas no apartó la vista, decidida a encararlo en todo momento.

–Deberás anteponerte. En todo momento –le dijo él seriamente. Ella asintió, con el té aún entre sus manos. Sus ojos jades le tenían bajo un escrutinio, observándolo fijamente, intentando descifrar aquel profundo negro de sus orbes. Al cabo de unos minutos, él cerró los ojos, recargándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

Sakura se permitió observarle un poco más, intentando comprender aquello que él no decía con palabras. Le pareció que lo que le carcomía al chico era preocupación por su persona, por lo que se prometió fervientemente que no le causaría dificultades, esperando que él pudiese desempeñarse sin problemas por culpa suya, la sombra del pasado aún le atormentaba, haciéndole sopesar la idea de su propia inutilidad.

Extendió la mano hacia el rostro del pelinegro, deteniéndose sólo cuando las puntas de sus dedos alcanzaron la mejilla del Uchiha. Sintió cómo él se tensó al instante, ocasionando que ella misma apartase su mano inmediatamente, apenas unos cuántos centímetros, para, un segundo después, colocar la palma de la mano con plenitud, intentando conferirle la calidez que ella sentía, tranquilizándolo al cabo de un momento. Le sintió relajarse bajo su tacto en ésta ocasión. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita, arrodillándose sobre el sofá para buscar el rostro de su pareja y poder besarle profundamente, transfiriéndole sus pensamientos y sentimientos con ahínco. Sasuke correspondió el gesto al instante, aferrando a la joven médico por la nuca. Al despegarse, él pudo sentir la frente cálida y tersa de la pelirrosa sobre la suya. Sakura sabía que cuando las palabras no lograban funcionar, las acciones serían capaces de transmitir todo cuanto se necesitase.

La Haruno se puso de pie, tomando la mano del joven para guiarlo hasta la habitación. Una vez adentro, se deshizo de sus prendas bajo la inspección del pelinegro. Al levantar las cobijas, se metió bajo ellas, cada acción siendo replicada por el Uchiha. El deseo que ambos sentían estaba ahí, latente y abrasador y, sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar más allá de un par de caricias, para caer después al mundo de los sueños, ella abrazada a él.

Al día siguiente, luego de apenas cuatro horas de sueño, la pelirrosa se despertó, no obstante la cama ya se encontraba vacía. Tomó una bata que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche, parándose un segundo después para así cubrirse con la prenda. Una vez ajustado el cinturón, avanzó descalza sobre la madera fría hasta el comedor sin adentrarse del todo. Ahí encontró tenues luces encendidas y al pelinegro sentado, apreciando con claridad que su vestimenta consistía únicamente por su pantalón de dormir negro. Se le veía sumamente concentrado en un grupo de papeles dispersos sobre la madera. Notó también, que al lado había una taza de café, seguramente no era la primera.

–¿Sasuke? –le llamó con suavidad, esperando no sorprenderle.

–Deberías dormir un poco más –le dijo él sin despegar la vista del papel de mayor tamaño.

–¿Qué haces despierto a ésta hora? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. Él le dedicó una mirada severa ante la evasión, mas no emitió comentario alguno al respecto, y en lugar de ello, regresó la atención a las hojas.

–Hay algo que no me agrada sobre la misión –dijo él con seriedad, causando entendimiento ante la parca actitud del chico apenas volvieron a casa.

–¿Y qué es eso? –inquirió ella con interés y temor.

–La evidencia que nos dieron, cada reporte… parece no concordar, es como si cada una de las anormalidades que han sido reportadas fuesen casos aislados. Incluso los ninjas pertenecientes al mismo grupo de investigación no poseen el mismo testimonio. Sólo cuando son sometidos a estudios médicos, es cuando se encuentra un sello en el cerebro, como aquellos hechos por el clan Yamanaka, justo en el hipocampo –explicó expectante a cualquier comentario por parte de la chica.

–¿Acaso están sugiriendo que sus recuerdos fueron alterados? –preguntó ella con incredulidad– ¿Cuál es el fin de alterar sus memorias en lugar de matarlos?, ese sería un modo más efectivo de borrar el testimonio de por vida –inquirió ella haciendo un esfuerzo para entender lo que sucedía.

–Aún es desconocido –respondió–. Sin embargo, me aventuraría a afirmar que quien está detrás de todo esto desea ser encontrado. Simplemente está jugando con el equipo de inteligencia –frunció el ceño. Su expresión reflejaba una maquinación de pensamientos a grandes velocidades.

La pelirrosa se acercó aún más a la mesa, teniendo una mejor vista de lo que ocupaba la concentración del pelinegro. Fijó su atención en un grupo de fotografías donde el símbolo Uchiha podía distinguirse si uno observaba con detenimiento y un poco de imaginación. Tomó una entre sus manos, evaluando con cuidado cada detalle de aquella imagen. Carraspeó obteniendo la atención del joven, para mostrarle la foto, levantando una ceja a modo de interrogación.

–Evidencia –dijo sin más, obteniendo un bufido por parte de la pelirrosa.

–Sasuke, te recuerdo que seré tu compañera durante el viaje, si quieres que esto salga bien, necesito saber más cosas, no sólo lo obvio –le dijo con enojo e indignación. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y añadió:

–Planeaba ponerte al día tan pronto como iniciáramos el viaje. Has estado muy ocupada, simplemente asumí que no tendrías energías para revisar esto hasta haber finalizado éstos cinco días –explicó intentando sonar práctico, sin rastro de rudeza.

–Lamento haberte dejado solo con esto –dijo ella apenada. Él asintió, aceptando la disculpa.

–Esas son marcas que han sido encontradas de modo sutil, apenas perceptibles en pedazos de tela o madera que los ANBUs tienen consigo cuando regresan a sus aldeas –detalló él–. Algunos incluso la presentan como heridas –añadió.

–¿Y qué han dicho esos ninjas al respecto? –preguntó con creciente interés, recibiendo sólo una mirada seria por parte del Uchiha– ¿El sello? –cuestionó interpretando el semblante y el silencio del pelinegro. Él asintió. Ella suspiró. En definitiva, aquello iba a requerir de más cerebro del que podía ofrecer en aquel momento.

–¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? –preguntó intrigada, recibiendo sólo una larga expresión por parte del azabache.

–Será mejor que duermas un poco más –le dijo con la atención en el reloj. La Haruno imitó el gesto y seguidamente asintió, consciente de que él le proporcionaría toda la información necesaria una vez emprendieran camino. Mentiría si dijese que aquello no le tenía preocupada, pensando que tal vez, en el fondo, deseaba que aquello fuese una misión que se desarrollaría sin contratiempos, mas el ver a Sasuke contrariado era algo para no tomar a la ligera, entendiendo ahora la actitud de Kakashi.

Así pues, la pelirrosa regresó a la cama intentando dormir por al menos una hora más, sin embargo, incluso en sueños, aquel nuevo conocimiento le atormentaba en forma de pesadillas…

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una hora, decidió que era momento de levantarse. Sasuke nunca regresó a la habitación, por lo que, supuso, debería seguir en el comedor, tal vez aun leyendo los reportes de misión e informes médicos. Resolvió que tendría que ser más valiente y alejar aquellos temores si en verdad quería ser de ayuda. Con éste pensamiento en mente, se levantó y se dirigió directo a la ducha con decisión. Una vez había vertido el shampoo sobre su cabello, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, algunos pasos, y, finalmente, el cancel que daba acceso la regadera fue deslizado para permitirle el paso al pelinegro, sintiendo como el frío se colaba por el tiempo que éste duró abierto. Sasuke casi nunca invadía su privacidad en la ducha sin que ella le invitase –con algunos sonrojos de por medio– o sin que él lo sugiriese con antelación, sin embargo, no le reclamó, sino que se acomodó mejor, permitiéndose a sí misma y al pelinegro comodidad en aquel reducido espacio. Continuó con su tarea, dando suaves masajes sobre su cuero cabelludo, el Uchiha se encontraba a su espalda, detallando cada movimiento hecho por ella. Una vez la Haruno terminó con aquella labor, colocó su cabeza bajo el chorro del agua, para luego sentir la mano del ojinegro sobre su cabello, dando suaves caricias, ayudándole con la tarea del enjuague. Una vez se desvaneció la espuma, sintió como su cabello era deslizado hacia un lado, seguido por un delicado beso sobre su hombro descubierto. La caricia del joven no se hizo esperar, recorriendo su cuerpo con calma, deleitándose con cada recoveco de la joven, pese a ya conocerlos de memoria.

La Haruno notó la necesidad de él y como, a pesar de ello, la anteponía a ella. Reprimió un chillido de gusto, y se giró. Le abrazó por el cuello pegando sus cuerpos mojados, besándole con pasión y desenfreno. No estaba segura qué era lo que motivaba al pelinegro a comportarse así, aunque tenía algunas ideas al respecto, mas de momento no podía confirmarlo dado que, al ser poco conversador, prefería comprender sus silencios y sus acciones en vez de forzarle a hablar, después de todo, así le quería y no tenía por qué cambiarle.

El juego previo había sido prácticamente inexistente, por lo que la unión de ambos cuerpos se había llevado a cabo ipso facto, con las piernas de la pelirrosa envolviendo la cadera del Uchiha, y su espalda recargada con fuerza sobre la pared, esperando tener un mejor soporte. El pelinegro había incrementado la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, estaba siendo rudo, incluso violento, mas lograba reprimirse lo necesario para no lastimar a la joven. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba buscando su propia satisfacción. Sakura, al notar el torbellino de emociones que aquejaban al Uchiha, acarició sus hebras azabaches con ternura, esperando calmar aquel caos dentro del joven que le motivaba a aquel comportamiento tan arrebatado. El ojinegro escondió su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica, con el flequillo haciéndole cosquillas a la Haruno, no obstante, el vaivén no cesó, aunque el ritmo había descendido, siendo más lento y armónico. La joven le susurró al oído palabras de confort con un tono suave, gentil, sintiéndole como se relajaba aún más conforme las palabras salían de sus labios. Una vez aquella euforia se extinguió y dio paso al candor, la pareja se dedicó a disfrutar las sensaciones de un modo menos agresivo, incrementando nuevamente el ritmo de sus respiraciones y aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras, permitiéndoles acercarse a la culminación del acto. Al cabo de un momento, fue el Uchiha quién había llegado primero al orgasmo, gruñendo y mordiendo el hombro de la chica, para luego con movimientos suaves llevar a la Haruno al mismo cielo. Una vez ambos se hubieron encontrado satisfechos, el pelinegro sostuvo a la chica en aquella posición por un minuto entero, esperando a que la respiración de la joven se calmara y, cuando aquello ocurrió, Sakura, con ayuda del ojinegro, depositó sus pies nuevamente sobre el suelo, siendo abrazada en todo momento por el Uchiha. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos negros, pudiendo divisar ternura y satisfacción, tomó los antebrazos de su pareja como apoyo para que ella misma pudiese permanecer en pie. El joven le apartó el cabello del rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, usando un toque delicado para tal acción, aún bajo el agua de la regadera, y le sonrió. Encontrándose ahora con tranquilidad, terminaron la ducha, dispuestos a comenzar el día con más ánimos, y una menor cantidad de energía.

El resto de la jornada así como la siguiente transcurrieron de un modo más relajado. Sasuke se encargaba de ir por la pelirrosa luego de sus 10 horas de trabajo para asegurarse que descansase y así pudiesen emprender el viaje sin contratiempos. Comprendía que la chica no podría dedicar menos tiempo, y ella, a su vez, que el descanso era esencial para lo que se avecinaba.

Al amanecer del sexto día, el apartamento había quedado lleno de cajas selladas con las pertenencias de los jóvenes, y el aviso de su partida había sido apenas divulgado para no levantar sospechas. A los ojos de la aldea, tanto ella como Sasuke saldrían en un viaje para compensar el tiempo perdido, una excusa no tan creíble teniendo en cuenta la carente efusividad del pelinegro y lo adicta al trabajo que era la pelirrosa, sin embargo nadie se atrevería a cuestionarles, salvo, tal vez, por sus más cercanas amistades, mas eso sería un problema por el cual Kakashi se preocuparía, ya que dicha noticia sería esparcida por el propio Hokage si, y sólo si, alguien le preguntase.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, notaron con sorpresa que el Hatake ya se encontraba ahí, y, una vez arribaron a su lado, les saludó informalmente, con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

–Llegaron a tiempo –dijo alegre. Los ninjas sólo asintieron–. Bien, espero que ésta misión se desarrolle sin contratiempos, sin embargo tengo la sospecha de que no será así. No olviden lo que les he dicho antes: sus vidas están por encima de cualquier responsabilidad, su deber antes que nada será regresar a salvo, tan enteros como sea posible –Sakura se puso recta, escuchando con atención las recomendaciones de su antiguo maestro. Asintieron nuevamente, para luego volver a distinguir la sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco.

–¿Estás lista? –inquirió Sasuke con decisión en su mirar, y, una vez obtuvo la respuesta afirmativa de la pelirrosa, procedieron a iniciar aquel recorrido.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Finalmente!, tal vez éste ha sido el capítulo más lento, tal vez... (ustedes tienen la última palabra), sin embargo sentí la necesidad de poner las situaciones que acaban de leer. Batallé horrores para terminar el capíutlo (más que nada por las revisiones, ya que no tuve tiempo ni energías durante la semana). Les comento también que no logré mi cometido de adelantar capítulos, no tengo siquiera una página para el próximo, así que existe la posibilidad de que la próxima semana no publique (esperemos la vida me sonría y me de tiempo e inspiración para poder escribir, pero por si las dudas, están alertados jeje).

Muchas, muchas gracias por los favourites, follows, y reviews (que en un momento contestaré). En ésta ocasión me gustaría tomarme el atrevimiento de agradecer a cada una de las personas que han dejado algún review, más que nada porque estoy en un momento esencial en mi vida, y siento que ustedes han logrado que me anime más y no deje de echarle ganas tanto a éste pasatiempo como a las demás actividades, en verdad, son geniales :-). Así pues, gracias a:

 **maryamaya1976, Alice Uchiha 26** **,** **Ashabi** **,** **yukipab,** **ChibiChibi-sd** **,** **ryomaysakuno93** **,** **MiraiiKi, JiJiYong** **,** **Aura117,** **Helen,**

Desconozco si todas continúan la historia, sin embargo han contribuido para que continúe con ella sin perder ánimos.

Por cierto, ya saben que cualquier comentario sobre el capítulo (y la historia en general) es bienvenido :-) (con respeto, desde luego).

-Jazmadi

 **Actualizado.**


	8. Exploración

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Exploración**

* * *

El plan trazado por el pelinegro, y del cual esperaban apegarse tan fiel como fuese posible, consistía en comenzar a indagar en las aldeas más próximas a Konoha, inclusive si éstas no hubiesen estado directamente involucradas o no hubiesen sido señaladas en algún reporte como áreas de batalla, esto con el fin de recabar tanta información como fuese posible sobre lo que estuviese ocurriendo. Para llevarlo a cabo, tenían que trasladarse a pie, después de todo, pocos ninjas podían realizar la tele-transportación, y prácticamente nadie era capaz de hacerlo a grandes distancias, por lo que la caminata sería el modo más obvio para efectuar el recorrido, aunado a ello estaba el hecho de que aquello les permitiría hacer una inspección más detallada sobre el camino. Así pues, se encontraban con la ferviente opinión de que aquellas aldeas que encontrarían durante el trayecto podrían aportar más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar y, sobre todo, serían más útiles que los corrompidos recuerdos de los ANBUs.

Sakura ciertamente se había sorprendido por aquel modo de pensar. A ella misma difícilmente se le hubiese ocurrido aquel sutil detalle en el que los lugares pudiesen otorgar pistas tan valiosas, aun cuando éstos no hubiesen sido comprometidos en batalla o mencionados por los testimonios.

No obstante y para desconocimiento de la pelirrosa, el comenzar con aldeas cercanas a la Hoja les daba pauta para que la Haruno pudiese regresar tan pronto como fuese posible a Konoha en caso de que encontrasen algo lo suficientemente razonable para que aquella acción tomase lugar, sin embargo, y luego de casi medio año, la inexistente información recabada no daba pie a aquello, por lo que continuarían juntos en aquella travesía por más tiempo, hacia lugares aún más distantes y seguramente peligrosos, dejando a un pelinegro por demás alerta ante cualquier señal de amenaza, por más inofensiva que ésta pudiese parecer.

Por otro lado, los primeros días del trayecto se habían llevado a cabo con gran nerviosismo por parte de la Haruno. El desconocimiento del móvil de aquellos ataques le crispaba los nervios y la ponían ansiosa y alerta, sin embargo, bastaba una mirada en dirección al pelinegro para tranquilizarse, conservando la calma, la cordura y la razón de su valor. Sabía que, a su lado, nada podría salir mal, y si ella en verdad deseaba ser de utilidad, tendría que mantener la cabeza fría y estar dispuesta a cooperar, por el bien de la misión y de la aldea, mas el tiempo había transcurrido sin progreso alguno, contribuyendo enormemente a la tranquilidad y seguridad que la pelirrosa adquirió posteriormente, enfrascándolos a ambos en una rutina tediosa.

Gracias al nulo avance en la investigación, los reportes que eran enviados mensualmente a Kakashi no eran prometedores, sin embargo, las noticias que recibían desde la hoja les hacían notar que el enemigo aún se encontraba activo, realizando el mismo patrón desde diversos, y muy distantes, lugares de un modo simultáneo, para desconcierto de los involucrados.

En un intento de tener más control sobre la misión, el pelinegro contaba con un mapa que había trazado antes de iniciar el viaje, resaltando aquellas aldeas donde los reportes se habían originado y señalando cada uno de los lugares mencionados por los ninjas, marcando aquellos en los que la inspección ya había sido realizada y agregando notas conforme consideraba pertinente en base a las noticias que Kakashi les proporcionaba, notando que gran parte de los alrededores de la Hoja se encontraba cubierta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el país del fuego era el más extenso en cuanto a territorio, poseía la menor cantidad de reportes, un dato por demás extraño, tomando en cuenta el interés que se había demostrado por el Uchiha, y el hecho de que era de dominio público su regreso a la aldea de la hoja. En contraste, los países de la tierra y del rayo tenían alrededor de veinte reportes cada uno –esto sólo en el último mes–, todos ellos relacionados con las anomalías que la pareja intentaba investigar, lo cual implicaba que aquel viaje se prolongaría por aún más tiempo para poder abarcar aquellos lugares en busca de pistas. Sasuke no descartaba que en verdad existiese un enemigo detrás de éstos sucesos, quizás no tan fuerte como lo era él mismo, más aún no alejaba la idea de que detrás había una mente brillante capaz de haber realizado tal maraña y estaba seguro de que, para haber llegado tan lejos, debía de poseer cierto poder sobre la gente o en su defecto, contacto con las personas adecuadas –aunque a su juicio, la palabra que lo describiría mejor sería _equivocadas_ –, no obstante, a pesar de todas esas conjeturas, aún albergaba la esperanza que fuese un enemigo fácil de derrotar, y que todo aquello no fuese más que un contratiempo.

–Sasuke –llamó Sakura cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, atrayendo la atención del pelinegro–, ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos en aquella aldea? –señaló la entrada del pueblo, sacando su brazo por debajo de la capa que cubría su cuerpo del frío de aquella noche. Vio al Uchiha evaluar el lugar con escrutinio y luego asentir.

Si mal no estaba, aquella aldea se encontraba cerca de la frontera entre la Hoja y el país de las aguas termales, por lo que su ubicación ahora era más lejos de lo que le gustaría de su hogar y cada vez más próxima al país del rayo y, a decir verdad, ya no permitiría que Sakura regresase sola si algo ocurriese.

Deambularon por alrededor de cuarenta minutos, en busca de algún lugar que pudiese alojarlos por la noche y, tal vez, un par de días más. La Haruno sabía que el pelinegro sugeriría investigar en el lugar aprovechando su estadía ahí, así que sería una buena idea poder establecerse en un sitio y dejar sus posesiones más pesadas en él, para poder recorrer los alrededores sin algo que pudiese entorpecer la tarea; sirviéndoles, además, como resguardo del impredecible clima.

–Buenas noches –saludó Sakura entrando a una morada que lucía acogedora, seguida de cerca por el pelinegro, quién, como siempre, observaba con detalle su alrededor, evaluando cualquier detalle que pudiese hacer sonar una señal de alarma.

–¡Buenas noches! –exclamó una regordeta y risueña mujer por detrás de un mostrador, tenía el cabello canoso recogido en un chongo alto, vestida con un tradicional yukata– Bienvenidos, soy la señora Harada, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –indagó con curiosidad e interés, inclinándose un poco en dirección a la pareja.

–Quisiéramos un espacio para poder pasar la noche –respondió con gentileza la pelirrosa, otorgándole una sutil sonrisa.

–¡Oh!, ya veo –dijo la señora con picardía–, ¿están en su luna de miel?, ¡pero qué pareja tan encantadora! –chilló un instante después sin reparos, ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de la pelirrosa, quien inmediatamente había levantado las manos para comenzar a corregir a la anfitriona, mientras que el ceño fruncido del Uchiha no se había hecho esperar.

–¡No estamos…

–¿Tiene una habitación o no? –inquirió el Uchiha, interrumpiendo la evidente negación de la pelirrosa. Ella, por su parte, le otorgó una mirada de reprimenda. Aquel aspecto del pelinegro le frustraba, ¿acaso no podría ser un poco más cortés?

–Tengo una habitación que les será de utilidad –respondió la señora Harada con una sonrisa, ignorando del todo la rudeza del joven.

–¿Podría indicarnos el precio, por favor? –pidió la pelirrosa, obteniendo la cifra un instante después. Decidió que aquel gasto no sería excesivo e hizo los trámites necesarios para proceder a su hospedaje. Durante aquella misión no tenían la necesidad de esconder sus nombres, después de todo, ambos eran fácilmente reconocibles, especialmente el Uchiha con su porte y el Rinnengan luciendo en su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo, el decir que eran un matrimonio cuando, al menos legalmente, no lo eran, le abochornaba, especialmente por las ideas que se producían en su ilusa mentecilla.

–Señor y señora Uchiha –dijo la anfitriona una vez se encontraron frente a una puerta de bambú deslizable, obteniendo la atención de ambos–, bienvenidos a su morada –añadió haciendo a un lado la madera para darles paso.

La habitación no era excepcional, notó la pelirrosa. El espacio y los aditamentos eran suficientes para lo que necesitaban en aquellos días. El espacio consistía en una pequeña sala con cojines y unas cuantas mantas dobladas, así como una mesa de té justo al centro. A la derecha, pudo distinguir una puerta, suponía que detrás de ella encontraría la habitación que compartiría con Sasuke; mientras que, a la izquierda de la sala, había una cocineta con apenas lo básico para poder preparar algunos alimentos. Al fondo, una amplia ventana les otorgaba una panorámica del patio de aquel recinto, permitiendo que un fresco aire se colara por la habitación. Luego de aquel superficial vistazo, la Haruno dio media vuelta para encarar a la afable señora y así poder agradecerle y, después, despedirle. Una vez se encontraron de nuevo a solas, Sasuke se permitió deshacerse de su espada y su capa para dejarlos en una esquina, al fondo de la habitación. Se puso recto, aún de espalda a la pelirrosa, con la vista fija en la ventana frente a él.

–¿Tienes hambre? –inquirió la pelirrosa comenzando a sacar sartenes de los gabinetes y algunos otros víveres, que había recolectado durante el camino, de su propio bolso. Sasuke asintió sin encararla.

Presurosa, la Haruno comenzó a rebanar y picar verduras que fue añadiendo a un wok con aceite hirviendo, y así poder preparar aquel rápido alimento. Añadió unos cuántos fideos que había hervido previamente, seguido de salsa de soya y algunos otros condimentos.

Poco más de cinco minutos después, retiró el wok y sirvió dos porciones en un par de tazones de madera que posteriormente colocó sobre la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la habitación. Su atención fue atraída por la evidente ausencia del pelinegro.

–¿Sasuke? –le llamó atenta a su pose aún cerca de la ventana, el cielo estrellado podía apenas distinguirse más allá de aquel marco. El pelinegro giró su rostro en dirección a la pelirrosa, otorgándole una vista elegante y taciturna de su perfil y negó, deshaciéndose así de sus propios pensamientos. Se acercó con paso firme hasta su menudo cuerpo y le besó con ahínco. Extrañada, Sakura aceptó el gesto y se separó después para disponerse a disfrutar de aquella improvisada cena. Sasuke había estado extraño desde que aquella misión había sido asignada, comportándose un poco más… expresivo en cuanto a sus emociones concernía y, sin embargo, aún callaba las palabras, reprimiéndolas casi siempre tras un gesto austero.

La pelirrosa mantuvo su vista siempre sobre el tenso cuerpo de su pareja, hasta que éste tomó asiento y acercó el bol, para luego tomar los palillos y comenzar a comer. La Haruno le imitó con gesto afligido.

–Creo… –comenzó a decir el pelinegro, sosteniendo los palillos unos cuántos centímetros por encima de la madera– que esta misión tomará más tiempo del que pensaba –añadió con el ceño fruncido y cierto pesar.

–¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? –indagó con genuino interés. El Uchiha le dedicó una larga mirada y encogió los hombros.

–Sasuke… –el tono que ella misma empleó dejaba ver su frustración, y es que le había dejado sin palabras. Si bien era enternecedor que él viese por su bienestar, puesto que la preocupación se volvió evidente en aquel gesto; también era cierto cuán molesto le parecía el hecho de que dudara de sus capacidades. A su ver, Sasuke estaba exagerando con aquella sobreprotección, y aquello comenzaba a fastidiarle. Dejó que su enojo saliese a flote sin intención de ocultarlo, permitiendo con ello que la cena transcurriese en un silencio incómodo, únicamente roto por el sonido de los palillos en contacto con la madera de sus tazones. No estaba segura si el pelinegro notaría su malestar, y en ese momento no le importaba. Una vez su tazón quedó vacío, se levantó y lo colocó en el fregador sin preocuparse por lavarlo, para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación. Al entrar, divisó un par de futones, acomodó uno y tomó su pijama para ponerse más cómoda y así poder dormir.

Despertó gracias a los rayos del sol a la mañana siguiente. Se estiró bajo el cálido abrigo del futón y se sentó. Notó que las cobijas que le correspondían a Sasuke se encontraban dobladas y posicionadas de un modo diferente al que las había visto antes de dormir, por lo que supuso que el pelinegro debió haber permanecido menos tiempo que ella en aquella habitación. Hizo un mohín y se levantó y cambió su vestimenta por sus prendas de misión. Una vez estuvo lista, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pelinegro sentado, tomando una taza de, presumiblemente, café. A su lado, había otra taza con el contenido en su totalidad. Se sentó a su lado y tomó dudosa el recipiente, percibiendo al instante el calor y aquel delicioso olor que emanaba. Le dio un sorbo al líquido, cerrando los ojos para dedicarse por completo a disfrutar aquel sabor que tanto le gustaba. Cuando levantó los párpados, vio que Sasuke le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado, con socarronería.

–En verdad no puedo enojarme contigo, ¿verdad? –dijo con resignación, el Uchiha ensanchó la sonrisa a modo de respuesta–, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? –inquirió cambiando el tema en un intento por ser productiva.

–Estamos cerca del país del rayo –comenzó a decir con expresión analítica–. Uno de los reportes indica que hubo una notable batalla entre ninjas aparentemente prodigiosos cerca de aquí. Intentemos investigar si los aldeanos notaron algo raro antes, durante, o después de la batalla –finalizó, esperando la aprobación de la kunoichi.

–¿Cuándo se suscitó aquella pelea? –cuestionó Sakura con seriedad.

–Es la más reciente en los registros, hace diecisiete días –contestó el Uchiha. Aquella batalla se había llevado hace poco más de un par de semanas y, sin embargo, aquel periodo era suficiente para que los aldeanos olvidasen detalles que podrían serles de utilidad.

Luego de haber desayunado y salido del edificio, decidieron separarse creyendo oportuno el poder cubrir más espacio en un lapso más corto de tiempo, lo cual incrementó la confianza que la pelirrosa tenía en sus propias destrezas y decrementó la molestia que había sentido la noche anterior, más aun teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban muy cerca del peligro, esto basado, por supuesto, en los reportes que les habían sido proporcionados con anterioridad.

Así pues, Sakura optó por emprender camino hacia el sur, mientras que Sasuke abarcaría el norte del pueblo. La pelirrosa había preferido hacer preguntas sutiles a los aldeanos, como una curiosa turista que había escuchado algún rumor por ahí y deseaba saciar su hambre de cotilleo, mas sus pobres intentos no lograban dar frutos, ocasionando que, al cabo de unas horas, tomara un descanso para replantear el plan, y esperando en sus adentros poder encontrar algo, mas intentaba no desanimarse dado que no habían contado con buena suerte desde que aquel viaje había iniciado. " _Incluso podría tomar años_ ", recordó que Kakashi había advertido. Soltó un pesado suspiro.

De repente –y por un efímero instante– fue capaz de distinguir una alteración de energía, tal vez dos kilómetros hacia el sureste. Se puso de pie y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Además de que aquello pudiese ser una pista vital en lo que deseaban descubrir, al ser una batalla, existía la posibilidad de heridos y ella, como ninja médico, tenía el deber de apoyar a que los involucrados se encontrasen en óptimas condiciones de salud, o al menos evitar que se precipitaran con prontitud por el camino de la muerte.

Disminuyó la velocidad cuando creyó estar en el lugar del que provino aquella extraña fluctuación, deteniéndose por completo en medio de una gran pradera. Aspiraba con fuerza por la boca para poder calmar su agitada respiración, intentando también tener más consciencia sobre sus propios sentidos y poder con ello determinar el origen del chakra. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Al abrirlos, centró su atención en un bosque que le ofrecía la entrada a unos cien metros de distancia. Con paso lento, fue acercándose poco a poco, atenta ante cualquier señal amiga o enemiga, hasta que se adentró al bosque. Posó su mano en el tronco del árbol más próximo, concentrando una cantidad suficiente de chakra para apoyar con más fuerza sobre la madera, dejando así una marca sobre la corteza. Su pose era evidentemente defensiva, manteniendo el ruido a los niveles más bajos que le era posible. Notó que la temperatura había descendido a tal grado que era capaz de ver el vaho saliente de entre sus labios. Frunció el entrecejo y se adentró unos cuántos metros más, aún alerta. Cuando se dispuso a dar un nuevo paso, escucho el crujido de unas ramas a su izquierda, volteando tan rápido como le fue posible, encontrándose con un rostro cubierto por sangre y heridas nada agradables a la vista. Quiso correr para socorrer a aquel ninja, mas un par de kunais y shurikens en su dirección le hicieron dar un salto hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda y sin perder de vista a aquel hombre. Notó como su brazo se encontraba alzado luego de haber lanzado aquellas armas, en contraste al rostro que se encontraba bajo, escondido tras su propio cabello. La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, mas tuvo que dejarlo de lado para esquivar un nuevo ataque. Intentó acercarse en reiteradas ocasiones, sin embargo, cada paso que daba en dirección al individuo era seguido por un paso en retroceso, de lo contrario terminaría con un kunai incrustado en su pierna o, peor aún, en su cráneo.

Luego de haber evaluado la situación y harta de aquel nulo avance, decidió dirigir su puño con suficiente fuerza hacia el suelo, desestabilizando por completo al mismo, viendo como aquel hombre se tambaleaba hasta caer de espaldas. Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió en dirección de aquel ninja. Al llegar a su lado, observó cómo se ponía de pie a una inverosímil velocidad, haciendo que ella misma diese medio paso hacia atrás con sorpresa, adoptando una pose defensiva nuevamente, con la mirada desafiante hacia él. Le veía con detenimiento, intentando encontrar cualquier indicio sobre el origen de aquel ninja, mas los harapos que vestía no aportaban información útil sobre su procedencia.

Al estar absorta en sus pensamientos, no logró percatarse del momento en que el ninja había descendido y le había pateado por los tobillos, desequilibrándola, ocasionando con ello que cayese hacia atrás, impactando su trasero en el suelo, quedando sentada con expresión estupefacta, ¡aquel tipo tenía una apariencia crítica y aun así se movía como si estuviese al tope de energía! Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando le vio arrastrarse sobre ella con kunai en mano. Intento retroceder como le fue posible, arrastrándose con cierta desesperación.

–Ma… –escuchó que el hombre decía en un susurro apenas audible, con un gran esfuerzo. Aquel sonido había hecho que detuviese sus intentos de escape. La expresión en el rostro de su atacante lucía perturbada, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo. Segundos después, sintió el filo del arma contra su cuello y el rostro del ninja a unos milímetros del suyo, la sangre aún goteando y cayendo sobre su propia mejilla– ma… –volvió a decir en un débil intento por cerrar los ojos, viendo a los de ella con extrema fijación– ta… –seguía soltando las sílabas con gran esfuerzo. Tosió emanando sangre desde lo más hondo de su garganta. El líquido dio de lleno sobre el rostro de la joven– ¡me! –gritó finalmente apoyando con más fuerza el kunai, cortando la nívea piel de la kunoichi sin lograr una herida mortal. La kunoichi se encontraba absorta en lo que estaba viviendo y presenciando.

Cuando comenzó a sentir cómo su propia y cálida sangre se escurría desde aquel corte, escuchó el chillido de un millar de aves. Nuevamente percibió el frío del arma contra su cuello, mas esta vez se encontraba de pie, sujetada con violencia por las muñecas a su espalda. No necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber que Sasuke se encontraría fúrico frente a ella. Aquella situación era por demás vergonzosa, no obstante, estaba segura que había algo más detrás de aquel acontecimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo veía en todo momento al ninja que la tenía capturada, no había duda que el sujeto se encontraba peleando contra algo, _o alguien_ , y esto seguramente estaba relacionado con lo que estaban investigando.

–Ma… –volvía a decir el ninja bajo la atenta vista de la Haruno y el iracundo rostro del Uchiha. Cuando la Haruno notó cierta disminución en la fuerza del agarre, supo que era el momento que estaba esperando, por lo que se movió hacia el lado contrario del arma contra su cuello, otorgando a su vez una fuerte patada hacia atrás con la intención de ocasionar la caída de aquel hombre, mas sólo había logrado que éste trastabillara, incorporándose unos segundos después. Apenas se vio fuera del alcance del arma, logró dar un salto hacia atrás, por encima del ninja, colocándose su espalda, con las muñecas ahora liberadas y marcadas por aquel agresivo agarre. Su siguiente movimiento se vio impedido por el Uchiha, quien ahora se encontraba sobre el torso de aquel joven, con la espada firmemente empuñada atravesándole el hombro izquierdo. Un alarido de dolor apenas reprimido logró ser captado por la kunoichi.

–Ma… –repitió el ninja bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, quien frunció el ceño sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Empujó un poco más la espada, con cierta intriga ante la aparente falta de dolor de su víctima.

–¡Detente! –le gritó Sakura sujetando el hombro más próximo del ojinegro– Por favor, detente –pidió nuevamente. El Uchiha la escudriñó por un largo momento sin perder de vista a aquel ninja.

–ta… –pronunció el herido recibiendo la atención de ambos. El Uchiha volvió a dedicarle una larga mirada a la pelirrosa, asintiendo un momento después, más no se apartó del todo, sino que, con ayuda de la kunoichi, sometieron a aquel sujeto atándolo para poder inmovilizarlo– me –fue lo último que pudo susurrar antes de ser noqueado por el Uchiha.

La pareja inspeccionó el estado del ninja, siendo Sakura quien se dispuso a evaluar su estado médico y proceder luego a curar aquellas heridas que requiriesen atención inmediata, sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a posar sus manos sobre el pecho del sujeto, fue detenida por el Uchiha, quien sostenía su muñeca con firmeza, dedicándole una mirada severa.

–Primero tú –le indicó con el ceño aún más fruncido, con atención en el corte en su cuello. La Haruno dirigió rápidamente sus manos hacia aquel lugar, sorprendida de su propia falta de cuidado. Un segundo después, el chakra comenzó a emanar cerrando aquella herida que, si bien no era mortal, habría sido incómoda. Una vez satisfecha con su propio tratamiento, procedió con el de su nuevo paciente, mas optó por sólo dar remedio a aquellas heridas que pudiesen poner en peligro su vida de forme inminente, dejando sin curar del todo algunas otras, lo que les garantizaría que el individuo no huyese.

–¡¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar aquí?! –rugió Sasuke con los ojos fijos en la pelirrosa.

–No lo sé –fue su escueta respuesta, viendo el inconsciente cuerpo del ninja– "Mátame" –dijo de repente sin despegar la mirada del herido sujeto, atrayendo la atención del pelinegro, quien le veía confuso–. Eso es lo que intentaba decir una y otra vez, con mucho esfuerzo –aclaró recordando las sílabas pronunciadas entre jadeos–, ¿crees…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabiendo que Sasuke entendería. Él asintió.

–No cabe duda de que está relacionado, Sakura –confirmó las sospechas de la joven sin despegar la vista de aquel cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la pelirrosa dando una gran zancada, ella por su parte, le veía con atención y curiosidad, levantando el rostro una vez su cuerpo estuvo a centímetros del suyo para poder con ello apreciar a detalle sus profundos ojos negros. Un instante después se vio envuelta por el abrazo tenso del Uchiha, con los labios sobre su coronilla, presionando el sitio con firmeza. Se permitió rodearle por debajo de la capa, apretándole con seguridad.

–Estoy bien –le dijo ella esperando que pudiese relajar su cuerpo.

–Lo sé –dijo apretando el agarre, aspirando el aroma que su cabello desprendía–. No eres una mujer débil –añadió. Luego de ello, la apartó sólo un poco, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran por el rostro de la joven, frotando las manchas de sangre que cubrían sus mejillas. Fue descendiendo por el cuello, examinando ahora el lugar donde únicamente había sólo un rastro de sangre, sin ninguna otra señal de aquel corte. El roce hizo estremecer a la Haruno, quien prefirió rehacer aquel abrazo.

–Debemos llevarlo a algún lugar seguro. Quisiera examinarlo –pidió la kunoichi, esperando que luego de ello pudiese aclarar las dudas que surgieron después de aquel encuentro. Sasuke asintió sin soltarla.

–Regresemos a la casa de huéspedes. Me encargaré que no nos molesten, en caso de que necesites material médico preferiría desviarnos a Oto– ofreció, dirigiendo su vista hacia el inerte cuerpo a un par de metros. Una vez la Haruno aceptó, el Uchiha tomó al hombre sobre su hombro y emprendió el camino hacia el lugar de la señora Harada.

Al llegar, lograron avanzar sin interrupciones hacia su habitación previamente designada. Apenas entraron a la estancia, hicieron a un lado la mesa de centro y en su lugar recostaron al ninja. Sakura comenzó a hacer una examinación general intentando descubrir alguna otra lesión que, quizás, hubiese pasado desapercibida con anterioridad. Una vez corroboró que todo estaba en orden, procedió a revisar con mayor detenimiento la cabeza, con las manos a la altura de las sienes, esperando encontrar alguna anormalidad en el cerebro, a sabiendas de que los ninjas habían presentado problemas de memoria.

Aquel proceso estaba tardando demasiado, pensaba el Uchiha. Hacía unas dos horas y media que habían llegado, y la Haruno seguía con las manos emanando aquel chakra, permitiendo que éste fluyese hacia el tejido cerebral del sujeto. Notó como ella sudaba y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, en algunos otros momentos mordía su labio inferior con desespero e impotencia, mas no manifestaba señal alguna de progreso en su tarea. Entendía que por las condiciones en las que se encontraban aquel era el único modo confiable de realizar una inspección detallada, mas la energía de la médico se estaba drenando a un ritmo por demás alarmante, ¿será que en verdad no habría descubierto nada?

–Sakura –llamó Sasuke, mas la aludida no dio señales de atención–, Sakura –volvió a llamar, ésta vez con un tono más alto y frunciendo el entrecejo. Nada– ¡Sakura! –rugió tomando una de sus muñecas con desesperación, asustándola en el acto– Es suficiente por hoy –dijo con reproche–. Descansa, yo vigilaré –ordenó sin dar pie a quejas, liberándola.

Apenas asintió, Sasuke la hizo a un lado con más fuerza de la que pretendía, prácticamente aventando su cuerpo contra la pared contraria. Cuando la joven levantó la vista desde el suelo donde se encontraba tirada, divisó a Sasuke, quien sujetaba al hombre contra la madera. El sujeto había comenzado a forcejear, aparentemente aún en la inconsciencia.

–S… Sa… –comenzó a decir el herido abriendo por completo los ojos, con una expresión perturbadora y atemorizante. La Haruno era espectadora de aquello, sin poder moverse por la impresión– U… U… chi… –balbuceaba sin quitar sus ensangrentados ojos de los orbes del Uchiha. De algún modo, aquel hombre débil recobró una fuerza descomunal, y comenzó a atacar al pelinegro en aquel reducido espacio. Distinguiendo que aquel sería un buen modo de dar por terminada aquella situación, Sasuke optó por dejar que las aspas bailasen sobre el rojo de sus ojos, adentrando al sujeto en una ilusión.

Sakura, por otro lado, veía absorta como el Uchiha sometía al ninja. Le contempló por cuatro minutos enteros parado ahí, controlando con la mirada al pobre hombre que se encontraba viendo su suerte del peor modo posible. Al cabo de aquel tiempo, vio como Sasuke se alejaba rápidamente del cuerpo, soltándolo como si aquello quemase, para luego ver como múltiples heridas se abrían de nueva cuenta, más profundas y severas que antes, permitiendo que la sangre brotase incontroladamente. Como acto reflejo, la pelirrosa se apresuró para colocarse al lado del hombre y comenzar a proporcionar los primeros auxilios.

–Vamos… vamos… resiste… –decía una y otra vez con una expresión de impotencia. Sasuke veía como la médico rasgaba sus propias prendas en busca de formar torniquetes y detener la hemorragia y, con ello, la pérdida de sangre, mas sus intentos eran en vano. La desesperación alcanzó sus ojos, no sabía qué más podría hacer para salvar a aquel hombre, por lo que comenzó con las maniobras de RCP, manchando sus extremidades y vestimentas con aquella acción. Cuando notó que aquel ninja había dejado de respirar, inyectó más fuerza, sin embargo, sabía en el fondo que ya no había nada que hacer. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a descender con prontitud– dos, tres, cuatro –Continuaba con el conteo de las compresiones, intentando que aquellas maniobras de reanimación surtiesen efecto.

–Sakura… –dijo Sasuke viendo a la desesperada joven– déjalo –Pidió con el corazón estrujado, viendo la decepción y la negación en su rostro–. ¡Sakura! –gritó, pero ella agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar su labor– Déjalo… –pidió nuevamente, ésta vez con un tono más bajo, tomándola por los hombros para alejarla, permitiéndole llorar sobre su pecho, esperando que aquello le calmase.

La pelirrosa, aún dentro del abrazo que le otorgaba el pelinegro, subió las manos hasta su rostro ocultando su mueca de llanto e impotencia, permitiéndose llorar libremente ante la impotencia de haber perdido una vida.

* * *

 **NA:** Oh, Dios mío. Honestamente no pensé que fuese a publicar algo ésta semana, pero aquí me tienen, subiendo un capítulo más y me parece que es de lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (por cierto, espero sea de su agrado). La revisión fue rápida, pero como ahora sí al fin tengo vida de gente adulta y me ocuparé bestialmente, preferí subirlo de una vez. Además, mi amigo que me hace el favor de revisarlo también ha tenido una semana terrible, así que conté con menos recursos (en ese sentido).

Espero ésta semana y las que vienen ya sean más... estables, para poder dedicarme a escribir un poco por las tardes.

Y en algo nada relacionado al fanfic sino más bien como forma de desahogo, el inicio de ésta semana fue terrible. Nunca antes había pasado por tanto estrés de éste tipo, pero quiero creer que he aprendido de mis errores, así que espero no repetirlos... Por si alguien se pregunta qué pasó, pues cambié mi país de residencia (México - UK) y pasé por muchísimos problemas por culpa de un vuelo que se retrasó, llegué tarde a todos lados, me frustré mucho, y a decir verdad, lloré mucho también, pero al final vi que estoy rodeada de mucha gente que vale la pena... en fin, afortunadamente todo salió bien y ya estoy acoplándome a ésta nueva vida, y, desde luego, no pienso dejar de escribir, es un hobbie que me llena así que sirve de terapia también :-).

Gracias por sus reviews (en un momento me pongo a contestarlos, por cierto, para los **Guests** , ¿les molestaría si contesto sus reviews al final de cada capítulo?, carecería de privacidad, pero en verdad deseo responderles), follows y favourites. Me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo con constancia :-). Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, será bien recibido (con respeto, desde luego).

-Jazmadi

 **NOTA:** El capítulo ha sido editado para corregir algunos errores de redacción (ortográficos, gramaticales y de trama)

 **Actualizado.**


	9. Pistas

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Pistas**

* * *

Había transcurrido casi medio año desde que el par de ninjas había dejado Konoha para investigar los acontecimientos reportados por las diversas aldeas, aquello sin éxito alguno hasta la noche anterior. Luego de los desenfrenados intentos por parte de la pelirrosa de salvar la vida de aquel hombre que, cabía decir, ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte, el pelinegro se cercioró de que ella estuviese sumida en el más profundo de los sueños para luego él mismo vigilar que nada más ocurriese en la habitación donde aquel cadáver aguardaba.

El pelinegro no había descansado, apenas y parpadeaba cuando era necesario, en cambio, había intentado rememorar cada suceso, relacionándolo con las imágenes y lo que pudo obtener cuando sometió al pobre ninja bajo los efectos del Sharingan. Su ceño se frunció.

–Quisiera revisar el cuerpo –escuchó la voz decidida de Sakura a su espalda, justo en la entrada del dormitorio. Se regocijó internamente al ya no escuchar tristeza en su hablar, sin embargo, lo que se distinguía no era necesariamente felicidad, mas, desde luego, no podría culparla por aquello.

–Me lo imaginaba –dijo simplemente el Uchiha con la vista aún sobre el cadáver–. Lo mejor será ir a Oto –sugirió esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la chica.

–¿Oto? –repitió ella extrañada y sin deseos de regresar a los túneles en los que Orochimaru se resguardaba. El pelinegro asintió.

–Ahí podrán proporcionarnos cualquier material que necesites para examinar con tanto detalle como sea posible –añadió levantándose de su lugar, dando media vuelta para poder encararla. Ella asintió–. Bien. Estamos a dos días de camino, lo mejor será encargarnos de este desastre para ir hacia allá lo más pronto posible –dijo ajustando su espada a su cintura.

Una vez acordada su siguiente acción, Sasuke se encargó de enviar un halcón hacia la guarida del sannin solicitando equipo necesario para realizar una autopsia, sin embargo, omitió muchos detalles sobre los motivos de aquella visita tan inesperada.

Sakura se encontraba dudosa de volver a pisar a aquel lugar, puesto que la última vez que había estado allí fue en una situación completamente diferente con resultados por demás desagradables. Dirigió su vista hacia el cuerpo sin vida y luego hacia el Uchiha, suspirando más fuerte y juntando con ello más valor. La prioridad en aquel momento era llevar a cabo un cuidadoso examen de aquel cadáver. Si en verdad aquel ninja estuvo involucrado con el hasta ahora desconocido enemigo, había altas probabilidades de que encontrasen algo más que les pudiese ser de utilidad.

No les tomó más de un par de horas arreglar todo lo necesario para abandonar la aldea, para ello la pelirrosa tuvo que hacer uso de sus conocimientos sobre técnicas de la medicina forense que había aprendido durante su desarrollo como ninja médico y que rara vez tenía la ocasión de poner en práctica debido a su preferencia por lidiar con vivos. El jutsu le permitiría trasladar el cuerpo hacia la guarida del ninja serpiente, para lo cual necesitaba que el sannin realizara algunos preparativos para poder fungir como receptor. No mentiría al decir que aún no podía brindar toda su confianza a aquel hombre, sin embargo, no contaban con muchas otras opciones, y Sasuke había asegurado que Orochimaru sería capaz de proveer tanto como necesitasen sin juzgarles por llevar a cabo tales acciones, lo cual era comprensible debido a su falta de ética al realizar un sinfín de experimentos en humanos, incluído él mismo. Una vez el jutsu finalizó, la pelirrosa se vio obligada a tomar un breve descanso luego del consumo de chakra que la técnica había requerido. El Uchiha no le presionó ni le exigió para que agilizara aquello, sino que estuvo a su lado pacientemente hasta que ella hubo recobrado sus energías, logrando con ello emprender el viaje hacia los túneles de Oto. Salieron de aquella habitación y avisaron que su estancia se había visto interrumpida por una emergencia familiar. La señora Harada pareció comprensiva en todo momento y agradeció que se hubiesen hospedado en aquel lugar, para luego despedirles con una sonrisa. El Uchiha había comenzado a notar cierta intranquilidad en aquella aldea. Las calles lucían armoniosas, gozando de una envidiable paz, sin embargo, aquello no encajaba con la situación que había tomado lugar el día anterior, la pelirrosa había hecho el suelo cimbrar y estaba seguro que aquello debió haberse sentido en las calles de aquel lugar, sin embargo, nadie había emitido comentario alguno al respecto, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Tomó nota mental de aquellos detalles con la firme decisión de externarlos una vez estuviesen en algún lugar relativamente seguro y confiable.

El camino les tomaría un par de días, tal vez menos si se disponían a apresurar el paso, mas aquella idea se vio descartada cuando al cabo de un par de horas el sol comenzó su descenso por el horizonte, dando paso al cielo nocturno.

–Será mejor parar aquí –dijo el pelinegro deteniendo su andar sobre una rama en lo alto de un árbol. La pelirrosa paró a su lado, viéndole con curiosidad. Un bostezo pobremente reprimido escapó de sus labios, ocasionando que el rubor subiese a sus mejillas. Le sonrió y asintió, siendo la primera en bajar hasta las raíces de aquel árbol en un salto.

–Busquemos un lugar con agua, Sasuke –sugirió ella amablemente, mas no esperó respuesta, sino que comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de algún claro o un riachuelo que les permitiese tener agua al alcance y, ¿por qué no?, darse un baño luego de días tan intensos.

Al paso de veinte minutos, la pelirrosa se dio por vencida en aquella búsqueda y se limitó a devolverse trazando el camino de regreso sobre sus propios pasos, en busca del Uchiha. Una vez le encontró, sintió la calidez y la tenue iluminación proveída por una fogata, a unos metros de un gran roble. Las hojas crujían a cada paso que daba, hasta que se posó a un metro del pelinegro y detuvo su andar. Sasuke se encontraba sentado sobre la tierra, con ambas piernas flexionadas, su brazo derecho sobre su pierna. Al notarla, alzó una ceja expectante en su dirección, viendo luego como ella se sentaba a su lado derecho, pierna contra pierna. La pelirrosa rodeó el brazo del pelinegro sin reparo, recargando su cabeza sobre el mismo.

–Sasuke… –dijo en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Aquel momento le parecía tan irreal. El día anterior se habían visto envueltos en una pelea, encarando de un modo efímero al enemigo que tan ansiosos se encontraban de localizar y el resultado no había sido ni por asomo lo que esperaban, teniendo como saldo un cadáver y más dudas que respuestas.

El pelinegro giró un poco su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el de la chica, por debajo de su propio hombro. Ansiaba poder acariciar su, seguramente, helado rostro, proporcionarle el calor que necesitaba para que pudiese estar cómoda, pero lo que más deseaba, era que ella se encontrase a salvo, que nada fuese capaz de herirle.

–Sasuke –llamó Sakura con voz trémula–, ¿cómo me encontraste? –Inquirió refiriéndose al día anterior.

–Sentí un cambio de energía al sur, la zona que tú estabas inspeccionando. Sólo asumí que tu testarudez te llevaría a querer investigar por tu cuenta, así que apuré el paso. Cuando no te vi, seguí tu rastro hasta dar con el tronco que deformaste, justo a la entrada del bosque –contestó con simpleza, con sus ojos posados sobre la pelirrosa a su costado.

–Gracias –le dijo ella sin recibir respuesta alguna.

–Sobre el regreso a Konoha… –comenzó a decir el ojinegro luego de unos minutos de silencio, sintiendo como el agarre a su brazo se tensaba– creo… que lo mejor será que aquello no suceda –dijo llevando su mirada hacia el crepitante fuego.

–¿Sasuke? –pronunció la pelirrosa intentando obtener más detalles sobre aquella decisión.

–No sabemos qué es lo que hay detrás –comenzó a explicar–. Tenemos un cadáver por revisar, no sabemos si el ninja estuvo en contacto con alguien más, y si ese fue el caso, serías un blanco fácil estando sola enfrentándote a algo desconocido. El camino a Konoha es muy largo como para que lo hagas sin compañía… además, suponiendo que en verdad estén buscándome, intentarán llegar a través de ti –añadió formando un puño ante lo último mencionado–. Y creo que trabajamos mejor estando juntos. –dijo con seriedad y sinceridad, regocijando a la kunoichi ante tal pensamiento.

–En Oto podremos resolver algunas dudas –dijo la pelirrosa intentando animarle, su propio humor había mejorado ante la idea de permanecer al lado del Uchiha un poco más y ser de ayuda, sobre todo luego de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

–Duerme un poco –sugirió Sasuke con una sutil, casi imperceptible, sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura levantó su mirada hasta posarla sobre los ojos negros, y asintió, recargándose tanto como le fue posible contra el fornido cuerpo del Uchiha, quien, al sentir aquello, liberó su brazo del agarre que la pelirrosa había hecho, para posarlo en la cadera de la joven, ayudando a que sus cuerpos pudiesen compartir más calor corporal. La pelirrosa sólo atinó a recargarse de lleno a un costado del ojinegro, dejando que la calidez de su abrazo, así como la que otorgaba la fogata, le cobijasen en aquella fría noche.

Cuando Sakura cayó dormida, el pelinegro la acostó cerca del fuego, justo lo necesario para que no extrañase el calor que su propio cuerpo le proporcionaba unos momentos atrás, en seguida tomó una manta y la cubrió con cuidado de no despertarle, asegurándose de que podría permanecer así al menos hasta el amanecer. Se quedó un momento más contemplando el níveo perfil de la kunoichi, deleitándose con el tenue rubor de sus mejillas y el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Era un hecho que tenía un sentimiento demasiado profundo por la pelirrosa, no tenía caso siquiera intentar negarlo, mas todavía le era inverosímil el cómo aquello se había logrado. Tal vez… tal vez aquello comenzó luego de presenciar cómo su fidelidad e inquebrantable apoyo que la joven jamás dudó en demostrar, pese a todo lo que había hecho, ella siempre estuvo ahí, para él, aguantando todo, madurando antes que sí mismo, comprendiendo que ese sentimiento no podría ser reemplazado ni olvidado de ningún modo; o tal vez aquello siempre estuvo dentro de él, sabiendo que sería ella, y sólo ella, la persona que podría completar su liberación y su redención, brindándole la paz que siempre necesitó y no había obtenido hasta ahora que estaba a su lado. No la merecía, de aquello no había duda, pero quería hacerlo, ser digno de una compañía tan leal y bondadosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron divagando desde su niñez, en la que apenas reconocía a la pelirrosa como compañera de clase, una muy inferior a él, hasta ese mismo momento, en el que había pasado a ser su motivo y razón de vivir. Su sonrisa se extendió solo un poco más.

Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente tiempo de estar sentado, y se puso en pie para comenzar un ascenso por el roble que les otorgaba cobijo hasta llegar a lo más alto. Se permitió contemplar la noche estrellada sin rastro alguno de la luz lunar, para luego concentrar sus pensamientos en la misión que había comprometido sus vidas en aquel viaje de duración indefinida.

Cerro los ojos, aún atento a la naturaleza que los envolvía con su tranquilidad, alerta ante cualquier posible señal de ataque o cualquier otra anormalidad que pudiese representar peligro para ellos. Se concentró en los acontecimientos del día anterior. Le hubiese gustado aseverar que, al igual que la pelirrosa, había descubierto valiosa información al deambular por la aldea, mas aquello sería una calumnia. Desde luego que había intentado con métodos poco ortodoxos obtener información de los habitantes de aquel pueblo, mas parecía que en verdad nadie tenía idea de la batalla que se había suscitado poco más de dos semanas atrás, y aunque se les confirmase que aquello había acontecido, simplemente no les importaba. Se preguntó si aquello sería obra de alguna técnica ilusoria sobre la aldea y que, por ende, aquella gente estuviese bajo el control enemigo, o en verdad aquel desconocimiento y desinterés era genuino.

Recordó como luego de aquellas horas sin progresos había sentido una alteración de chakra en dirección sur, tal como le había explicado a la Haruno. Un pico de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para ser percibido a tal distancia. _Sakura_ , fue su primer pensamiento. La conocía a la perfección, tanto como ella a él, y estaba seguro que se apresuraría en investigar aquella anomalía, por lo que pronto se encontró a sí mismo buscando aquel rastro. A medio camino sintió el suelo cimbrar, no había lugar a dudas de que la pelirrosa se encontraba en medio de una batalla. Apresuró su andar hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque, donde pudo divisar con claridad un árbol marcado a presión con fuerza, seguramente, sobrehumana, _obra de Sakura_ , pensó acelerando el paso. Cuando al fin dio con ella, la distinguió tendida en el suelo, un ninja de rostro deformado y ensangrentado se arrastraba sobre ella, se preguntó si la Haruno habría sido la causante de tan deplorable estado en tan corto tiempo, mas sus pensamientos se habían visto interrumpidos ante la visión del kunai que el herido sujeto tenía en la mano, acercándolo sin titubeos, presionando sobre la piel. Apenas divisó el inconfundible color de la sangre en su cuello no dudó en usar el chidori, haciéndose notar con su característico sonido… _un millar de aves_. Agradeció haber llegado a tiempo, por alguna razón la pelirrosa lucía absorta, lo cual explicaría su descuido al verse tan vulnerable teniendo a un enemigo de aquellas condiciones.

Cuando lograron someter a aquel hombre no imaginaron que su vida sufriría un drástico final apenas unas horas después. Sin embargo, algo de información pudieron recabar, como el hecho de que aquel hombre pertenecía a la aldea de la oculta de la Niebla, en el país del Agua, esto gracias a un protector que se encontraba colgando de su cinturón. Aquel dato les hacía preguntarse qué hacía un ninja de tal lugar completamente solo y en aquellas condiciones. No obstante, Sasuke obtendría una parcial respuesta a aquella incógnita al usar su técnica ocular en el cuerpo del sujeto.

El Sharingan le había permitido adentrarse en la poca consciencia que aquel ninja aún conservaba, yendo más allá de la cordura hasta poder obtener vistazos de recuerdos de un campo de batalla. Vio con claridad al ninja que intentaba controlar, estaba malherido, sujetaba su brazo derecho con dificultad, cojeaba intentando huir del campo de batalla, tal vez aquella que había sido reportada por Kakashi, no podría estar seguro. Luego de algunos pasos, observó un rostro gentil se asomaba por detrás de un árbol. Lucía como un campesino de no más de veinte años, la suciedad en su ropa era evidente, así como la fatiga en su rostro, cargaba un cesto a su espalda con algunos frutos. Se presentó con el nombre de Shin, todo indicaba que el recién llegado buscaba poder proporcionar ayuda si era requerido, sin embargo, de un momento a otro su gentil expresión fue distorsionándose hasta mostrar una sonrisa retorcida y un par de ojos psicópatas. Lanzaba alaridos una y otra vez, únicamente frases ininteligibles, de las cuáles sólo podía reconocer una palabra, _Uchiha_. Finalmente, aquel amago de recuerdo se vio reemplazado por la cara del tal Shin, su rostro completamente repuesto y cuerdo, con una expresión seria, decidida e intimidante.

–Uchiha Sasuke –dijo con el rostro alzado, como si en verdad pudiese ver a su interlocutor–, coopera conmigo –soltó como algo natural, con petulancia, mas el pelinegro no emitió respuesta alguna, interesado únicamente en escuchar el mensaje–. Pronto nos encontraremos cara a cara –añadió al cabo de un rato, ensanchando una sonrisa que enervaba al ojinegro–. Únete a mí –dijo para luego desvanecerse en una neblina, la sonrisa siempre en su rostro.

Aquello únicamente confirmaba el hecho de que aquel hombre estaba tras Sasuke, sin embargo, ¿por qué llevar a cabo todas aquellas acciones?, seguramente se encontraba oculta alguna razón de mayor peso. Quería ser encontrado por el Uchiha, ahora quedaba más que claro, de algún modo aquel sujeto estaba seguro de que el heredero del Sharingan recibiría de primera mano el mensaje, ¿qué otras cosas habría planeado aquel hombre para tener tal certeza en el resultado de sus planes?

– _Mátame_ –pronunció el Uchiha rememorando el momento en que aquel ninja de la niebla había emitido sílaba por sílaba. Aquello le hacía suponer que el individuo estaba enfrentando una lucha de la cual ni él ni la pelirrosa podían ser partícipes. Esperaba que la autopsia que la Haruno tenía en mente pudiese develar algo más.

Sin darse cuenta, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse con el rocío de la mañana, por lo que decidió descender nuevamente al pie del árbol. Las cenizas de la fogata aún emitían cierta calidez, mas ésta era insuficiente para proporcionar alivio contra el frío. Vio a la pelirrosa removerse un poco bajo la manta. Tomó asiento sobre las raíces del roble, la pierna derecha flexionada y su brazo apoyada sobre la rodilla que se había elevado. Permaneció así unos minutos más hasta que la kunoichi despertó por completo. La vio aferrarse a la manta, para luego escucharla bostezar.

Sakura comenzaba a incorporarse, apoyando ambos codos sobre el suelo, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que fue capaz de enfocar sin problemas. Cubrió un nuevo bostezo con su mano. Se sentó al fin y se estiró, intentando recordar dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí.

–¡Sasuke! –chilló recordando la compañía del ninja que no lograba ver.

–Detrás de ti, Sakura –escuchó la gruesa voz a su espalda, girándose al instante para encontrarse con sus divertidos ojos.

–¿Es hora de partir? –cuestionó dispuesta a levantarse y comenzar a andar, mas el pelinegro negó, señalándole después el bolso con algunos alimentos que habían empacado el día anterior con el fin de evitar contratiempos.

Sakura, habiendo entendido el mensaje, se levantó y tomó el bolso para luego sentarse al lado del Uchiha. Tendió una bola de arroz en su dirección, el pelinegro rechazó el ofrecimiento, por lo que guardó la porción de nueva cuenta en su equipaje y se dispuso a comer. Notó al shinobi más ausente de lo normal, y aquello le intrigó.

Una vez el desayuno finalizó y sus pertenencias fueron recogidas y guardadas, continuaron con el camino hacia la aldea del Sonido.

–¡Oh! –dijo la pelirrosa de repente, recordando algo. El pelinegro giró su rostro en dirección de la chica, indicándole que tenía su atención.

–¿Estará tu antiguo equipo…– se interrumpió a sí misma al sentir un amargo sabor luego de pronunciar aquello, después de todo, ella también fue parte de un antiguo equipo del pelinegro– err… –intentó buscar otro modo de decirlo, hasta que al fin logró recordar el nombre por el que se habían hecho llamar – … Taka, ahí? – finalizó, triunfalmente, con cierto genuina curiosidad.

–No lo sé –dijo como si aquello fuese irrelevante. La pelirrosa hizo un mohín infantil a modo de respuesta–. ¿Acaso importa? –preguntó sin comprender del todo la reacción de la joven.

–¿No te gustaría verles? –inquirió intentando entender el sentir del Uchiha. Una larga mirada fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

–Ya habrá más oportunidades –dijo esperando que la pelirrosa cesase el interrogatorio, después de todo, en verdad no sentía una necesidad como tal de reunirse con ellos, los estimaba, desde luego, mas no se entristecería de no poder llevarlo a cabo.

–Karin… –comenzó a decir la pelirrosa no muy segura de qué palabras usar a continuación– Ella… podría ser de utilidad –dijo intentando recordar las habilidades que, alguna vez le habían informado, ella poseía. El pelinegro asintió sin expresión.

Continuaron el camino hacia la aldea oculta del Sonido enfrascándose únicamente en temas triviales, con el temor de ser vigilados por el enemigo, por lo que no arriesgarían el soltar nada relacionado con aquello como prevención.

–¿Qué hay sobre familia? –inquirió de repente la Haruno.

–Tú eres mi familia, Sakura –contestó como si aquello fuese lo más evidente.

–No me refiero a eso… –dijo con un rubor– ¡Oh, Dios!, no me hagas decirlo, tú sabes lo que quiero decir –pidió con un deje de vergüenza, logrando que el joven detuviese abruptamente su andar, quedando en una rama por detrás de la que ella se encontraba. Dio media vuelta para poder encararlo. Le vio arrugar el entrecejo.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –quiso saber el Uchiha algo incómodo.

–No lo sé, hemos estado año y medio juntos, me parece natural hablar de ello, ¿no crees? –dijo a la defensiva, igualando el gesto de Sasuke desde la rama de un árbol en frente de el de él.

–No es lugar para hablar de ello, Sakura –dijo dispuesto a retomar el camino.

–No podrás evadir la conversación, Sasuke –le informó desafiante, siguiendo su paso. Escuchó como la rama sobre la cual el Uchiha había apoyado su pie crujió con más fuerza de lo normal. Había soltado aquella pregunta con inocencia, recordando como uno de los objetivos que el pelinegro había tenido cuando niño era restaurar el clan, y no eran un par de infantes como para ignorar el modo en que aquello se llevara a cabo. Recordaba también, el cómo la idea de "restaurar" había cambiado cuando habían logrado al fin sellar a Kaguya, por lo que ahora en verdad le intrigaba el sentir y pensar del pelinegro al respecto. _Un paso a la vez_ , se había dicho. Sabía que aquellas circunstancias no eran las mejores para entablar temas tan delicados, _o tal vez eran las más idílicas_ , sugirió un segundo pensamiento, a sabiendas de que no podrían simplemente abandonar al otro a su suerte. Se motivó a retomar el tema durante aquel viaje en la primera oportunidad.

Notó que el pelinegro se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos luego de aquella inofensiva cuestión, comenzando a frustrarse por el silencio. Le vio descender del árbol en el que se encontraba y tomar un camino, todo esto sin disminuir la velocidad y siendo seguido de cerca por la pelirrosa.

–A veces eres tan infantil –soltó la Haruno con un mohín, esperando ser escuchada por el shinobi delante de ella. Unos minutos después, Sasuke se detuvo levantando su brazo como señal para que la Haruno hiciese lo mismo. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros a paso normal.

–Hemos llegado –avisó Sasuke con serenidad. La pelirrosa asintió, y juntos se adentraron a los túneles de la guarida de Orochimaru, justo cuando el atardecer tomaba lugar.

* * *

 **NA:** El fin de semana ha llegado y trajo consigo otro capítulo :D Éste trae algunos detalles importantes, pero lo estoy haciendo más bien un capítulo transitorio para no escribir tanto (cada capítulo tiene al rededor de 3,500 palabras, no son muy largos, pero me ayuda a, como había dicho, no ponerme la soga al cuello). ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Interesante, aburrido, lento? Su opinión es importante, no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan al respecto de cada capítulo :-)

Algunas dudas, muy pocas, se van aclarando y otras van surgiendo, tanto con la misión como con la vida privada de éste par.

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente sus reviews, follows y favourites que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. En un momento me pongo a contestar.

 **Aura117:** ¡Hola!, nunca te había escrito por aquí, ya que me parece poco apropiado al carecer de privacidad, sin embargo, quisiera decir de un modo más directo cuanto aprecio y agradezco cada review que has dejado, tu opinión es muy importante ya que me ha ayudado en cuanto a detalles que he ido agregando (y seguramente agregaré) a la historia. Espero que sea de tu agrado el rumbo que la historia va tomando :-) (Si te molesta que deje la respuesta por éste medio, no dudes en hacérmelo saber :-) )

-Jazmadi

 **NOTA** : Voy a editar cada capítulo poco a poco (es un cambio menor con respecto al uso del guión largo, ya que no lo estaba haciendo bien :-( )

 **Actualizado.**


	10. Oto

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **X**

 **Oto**

* * *

Sasuke guio el camino en todo momento teniendo a la pelirrosa justo a su lado, avanzando por aquellos confusos pasillos en busca del sannin. No llevaban más de un par de minutos en aquel lugar cuando la Haruno emitió un jadeo a causa de la sorpresa, pues su cintura había sido sujetada y jalada con fuerza hacia uno de los pasajes aledaños, donde la luz apenas llegaba. Como acto reflejo, la joven dio un codazo en las costillas de la persona que intentaba retenerla en contra de su voluntad, usando una fuerza excesiva gracias a una concentración de chakra en su brazo. Sintió cómo, luego del impacto, el agarre se deshacía por completo y el atacante se escurría, literalmente, a su espalda. No pasó ni un segundo cuando el Uchiha se unió. Vio con recelo la escena y una mueca de hastío alcanzó a su rostro. El charco en el piso comenzaba a tomar forma humana nuevamente.

–Déjate de bromas, Suigetsu –dijo llanamente Sasuke.

–¡Oh, vamos! –alegó el aludido con tono ofendido en un intento por defenderse–, matas la diversión, pequeño Sasuke –añadió con reproche, recobrado por completo. El pelinegro suspiró con pesar.

–¿Suigetsu? –preguntó la pelirrosa con confusión, aquel nombre le parecía familiar.

–¡Mira nada más! –exclamó el peliblanco dedicando su completa atención a la única dama en el lugar–. Hola, preciosa –comenzó a decir con un tono profundo, alargando el brazo hasta posarlo sobre los hombros de la kunoichi, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. No obstante, no contó con que aquello sería incómodo para la joven quien, en un intento por zafarse, estampó su puño contra su sonriente –y perturbador– rostro que se encontraba cada vez más cerca del de ella. Sasuke liberó una sonrisa arrogante ante aquello.

–Aléjate de mí, cretino –advirtió la Haruno con tono mordaz, alzando el puño en dirección al, nuevamente, líquido ninja, como gesto de amenaza.

–Ya entendí, ya entendí –comenzó a decir solidificando su cuerpo por segunda ocasión–. Soy Suigetsu –se presentó ofreciendo su mano para estrechar. No muy segura, mas siendo alentada al saber que aquel extraño sujeto era conocido de Sasuke y teniendo la impresión de que aquel nombre pertenecía a uno de los antiguos miembros de Taka, acercó lenta y desconfiadamente su propia mano, sin embargo, ésta fue tomada por el Uchiha, quien se colocó en medio de aquel par de ninjas.

–Basta de bromas, Suigetsu –dijo Sasuke tajantemente, con una clara amenaza en su tono de voz, dedicándole también una mirada poco amigable. Sakura les veía con confusión y curiosidad.

–Estás más amargado, Sasuke –reprochó el ninja aburrido–. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ¿cómo van las cosas?, debo suponer que bien, se nota que no has perdido el tiempo –dicho esto, observó con detenimiento el rostro de la Haruno, estirando el cuello en un intento para poder apreciar la totalidad de su cuerpo, obstaculizado por la silueta del Uchiha, quien ahora arrugaba el entrecejo con cansancio–. Hola –intentó saludar nuevamente–, soy Suigetsu –volvió a presentarse levantando una mano para ondearla a la distancia como muestra de saludo, todo ello acompañado por una sonrisa más que divertida en su rostro. La pelirrosa no pudo pasar por alto lo afilado de su dentadura, ni sus ojos de un extraño color púrpura.

–Hola, soy Sakura –contestó ella, también entretenida con la situación. El pelinegro suspiró con cansancio y se apartó.

–¿Dónde está Orochimaru? –preguntó el Uchiha sin paciencia. El peliblanco sujetó su propio mentón con un gesto pensativo.

–Me parece que se encuentra en el laboratorio del ala oeste –contestó luego de un rato con una sonrisa. El pelinegro asintió.

–Vamos –dijo Sasuke comenzando el trayecto hacia el área indicada por el ninja.

–¿Y a él qué le pasa? –preguntó Suigetsu a la pelirrosa, quién estaba más que divertida con aquello. Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros dedicándole una sonrisa al peliblanco para luego apresurar el paso y seguir al pelinegro.

–¡Siempre se queda con las chicas lindas! –rezongó con cierta envidia.

Luego de la queja, el ninja de ojos púrpura apresuró el paso para seguir a la pareja. Una vez les dio alcance, se acercó un poco más a la pelirrosa. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba intrigado con aquella chica, y es que la faceta que había conocido del moreno distaba mucho de ser alguien interesado en el sexo opuesto, o en cualquier otro, en todo caso.

–Hey –intentó captar la atención de la chica nuevamente. Sakura le vio y se apartó un poco de Sasuke, quien les veía con atención por rabillo del ojo, para acercarse al joven y escuchar con mayor claridad–, ¿qué eres tú de Sasuke? –preguntó con sumo interés, sin molestarse siquiera en disimular su curiosidad. La kunoichi se sorprendió por semejante pregunta sin saber muy bien qué responder. Sus labios permanecieron entreabiertos en un intento por contestar algo, resultando únicamente en muecas. Nunca antes habían puesto, o intentado poner, un título a aquella relación, estaba segura que eran más que amigos, ¿amigos con derechos, quizás?, descartó esa idea al instante recordando que el mismo pelinegro le había dicho unas horas atrás que ella era su familia, sin embargo, aquello aún le parecía muy ambiguo. Sasuke bufó ante la indecisión de la Haruno.

–Soy su… ¿novia? –dudó al nombrarse a sí misma como tal.

–¿No lo sabes?, ¡pero si estás con él! –chilló el peliblanco con una clara burla.

–Está conmigo, los detalles no son de tu incumbencia –dijo el pelinegro con tono monótono, ocultando su contrariedad ante los titubeos de la kunoichi. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar enrojecer, sintiéndose abochornada por escuchar al Uchiha soltar aquello.

–Qué carácter –se quejó el peliblanco aún divertido–, ¿cómo lo aguantas? –le preguntó a la joven en un mal intento de susurro, señalando con el pulgar al aludido.

–Es muy difícil –concedió la Haruno siguiéndole el juego al hombre, fingiendo, para ello, cierto pesar. Ambos escucharon al Uchiha soltar otro suspiro, provocando risas de complicidad en ellos. Sasuke detuvo su pasó, siendo imitado por el par de ninjas a su espalda.

–¡Sasuke! –escucharon la voz de aquel a quien buscaban, ocasionando que la pelirrosa y el peliblanco dirigiesen su mirada hacia el origen del saludo, justo frente a ellos– Bienvenido –dijo Orochimaru extendiendo los brazos. La Haruno notó que había una puerta blanca cerrada tras él.

–Necesitamos usar tus instalaciones –dijo Sasuke omitiendo el saludo. La pelirrosa perdonó por aquella ocasión la falta de educación, poniéndose seria, recordando la razón de su parada en Oto.

–Es cierto, vienes acompañado –recordó llevando su vista hacia la joven kunoichi–. Sakura, discípula de Tsunade –dijo rememorando a la joven frente a él–, ¿cómo se encuentra la anciana? –preguntó sin afán de ofender.

–Está bien –contestó escuetamente, aún sin confiar del todo en aquel hombre que asemejaba a una serpiente.

–No tienes nada que temer –dijo Orochimaru notando la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica–, no pienso hacerles daño –añadió ensanchando la sonrisa. Escucharon un instante después cómo el picaporte de la puerta giraba, para luego ésta misma ser abierta en su totalidad, dejando ver a la joven pelirroja de lentes–. Karin –llamó el sannin girando un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta detrás de sí. Sakura se tensó–, saluda a las visitas –pidió sonriendo.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó con sorpresa y un rubor en su rostro que no pasó desapercibido por la Haruno.

–Detén tus impulsos y sujeta bien tus pantaletas, zanahoria, viene acompañado –advirtió Suigetsu señalando a Sakura. El tono del rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja igualó el tono de su propio cabello, poniéndose nerviosa al instante.

–Pe-pe-pero ¡¿qué dices, cara de pez?! –gritó acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz –¡No tengo nada que ver con el bastardo Uchiha! –Añadió incrementando aún más el volumen de su voz, haciéndola lucir un tanto sospechosa.

A decir verdad, la Haruno no entendía qué estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Todo aquello se sentía… bien. Existía cierta camaradería, y con ello comodidad y confianza en aquel grupo de gente rara, lo que le hizo pensar en su propio estado al lado del pelinegro. Aquella era, ciertamente, una faceta que nunca había visto de él. Ante tal pensamiento, no pudo evitar sentir celos por todo el tiempo que no pudo estar a su lado. Dirigió su mirada hacia Karin. Ella lucía nerviosa y ruborizada, resultando en un comportamiento agresivo que Suigetsu pagaba. El ninja peliblanco sugirió con su comentario que ella tuvo un interés sexual en su ahora pareja, y aquello no era algo que debiese tomar a la ligera, ¿habría Sasuke cedido ante sus instintos con la joven? El sólo pensar en aquello le hacía hervir la sangre.

–Silencio. Todos. –demandó el Uchiha con tono autoritario, obteniendo lo solicitado al instante. Buscó con la mirada los ojos jades, mas al encontrarlos, éstos le evitaron con cierto pesar. Suigetsu y su gran boca, pensó.

–Sakura necesita revisar lo que te enviamos el día de ayer –comentó el Uchiha regresando los pies de la mencionada a la tierra. La Haruno asintió seria, dando un paso en dirección al sannin, posándose a la izquierda del Uchiha. Sintió el escrutinio de la pelirroja, provocándole cierta inseguridad.

–Por aquí –dijo el sannin abriendo la puerta por la que habían salido él y Karin. Sakura fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Sasuke y la única mujer del antiguo equipo Taka; Orochimaru y el peliblanco pronto se encontraron acompañándoles dentro de la habitación.

La pelirrosa pudo notar que el cuerpo se encontraba tendido sobre una plancha. Al alcance de la mano había un sinfín de herramientas y equipo médico para poder realizar un análisis con un detalle escrupuloso. No ocultó su sorpresa ante todo lo que veía.

–Increíble, ¿cierto? –dijo Orochimaru a su lado, orgulloso de sus instalaciones. La Haruno le vio y asintió para luego deshacerse de la mochila que colgaba de sus hombros y colocarla a sus pies, acercándose un instante después al cadáver.

–¿Han alterado el cuerpo de algún modo que pueda comprometer su integridad y la información que pueda proporcionar? –cuestionó con tono profesional y serio, acomodando su, cada vez más largo, cabello en una coleta alta para poder comenzar con los procedimientos de autopsia.

–No, únicamente lo hemos mantenido lo más intacto posible para una buena inspección con algunos fármacos inofensivos, aunque el cuerpo por sí solo se ve demasiado atrofiado y putrefacto. No sé qué es lo que esperan encontrar –contestó con burla–. Karin puede ayudarte, ella es una científica muy capacitada, seguramente será capaz de socorrerte con cualquier cosa que necesites en este laboratorio –sugirió–, incluso tuvo entrenamiento en el campo médico –añadió en un intento de convencer a la Haruno.

La pelirrosa vio a la Uzumaki por un largo rato, luchando contra sus propios sentimientos, intentando dejarlos de lado por el bien de la misión.

–Cuento contigo, Karin –le dijo, al fin, con decisión y seriedad.

–Tu chica es muy genial, Sasuke –comentó Suigetsu por lo bajo sin ocultar su asombro, notando como una sonrisa petulante se formaba en los labios del Uchiha tan pronto como había terminado aquella oración. Aquel gesto en el inescrutable rostro del azabache le había dejado de cierto modo pasmado, puesto que lucía diferente a cualquier otra sonrisa o expresión que hubiese visto proveniente del pelinegro, había orgullo, posesión, incluso se atrevería a afirmar que estaba feliz. Regresó su atención al par de mujeres.

Sakura se encontraba realizando una inspección, pasando sus manos con un constante flujo de chakra, desplazándose lentamente sobre el cuerpo tendido sin llegar a tocarlo del todo, al tiempo que Karin hacía un sello con el fin de detectar cualquier señal extraña de alteración de energía proveniente del bulto, no muy convencida de que aquello pudiese suceder en verdad, después de todo aquel era un cuerpo de más de dos días.

–Suigetsu –llamó Orochimaru–, ¿por qué no vas y le muestras alguna habitación disponible a Sasuke?, deja que se instale, seguramente tendrá que pasar algunos días aquí junto con su… acompañante –dijo el ninja con una invitación implícita a abandonar aquella habitación para dejarles trabajar. El pelinegro dirigió una mirada a la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba concentrada en su labor, ignorante de lo que fuese que ocurriese a su alrededor, regresó la atención al sannin y asintió.

–Sígueme –dijo Suigetsu comenzando a caminar–. Entonces, Sasuke –quiso entablar una plática para satisfacer su curiosidad–, ¿por qué estás con la linda Sakura?, no creo que sea sólo por su físico, aunque de ser así lo comprendería, sólo tienes que verla para darte cuenta –inquirió sin tapujos.

–No lo entenderías –Intentó evitar.

–Pruébame –le retó con la sonrisa divertida dejando ver su peculiar mueca.

–… –el pelinegro lucía indiferente.

–Está bien, está bien –se rindió el Hōzuki ante el impenetrable Uchiha–. Sólo quisiera decir, que me da gusto por ti –añadió alegre. El pelinegro le dedicó una larga mirada para luego devolver su vista al frente sin emitir comentario alguno al respecto.

Avanzaron por unos pasadizos más hasta llegar a una habitación. El peliblanco le dio acceso para luego salir y así permitirle descansar un momento después. Sasuke no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le daba gusto poder ver nuevamente a los antiguos integrantes de Taka, si bien aún no veía a Jūgo, no descartaba que pudiese encontrarle en un futuro.

Una vez dejó sus posesiones en la base de una gran cama, se acostó dejando escapar un pesado suspiro y cerró los ojos. Por extraño que aquello pudiese parecer, se sentía tranquilo, incluso a salvo en aquel lugar, pese al sinfín de recuerdos amargos y perturbadores que ese sitio traía consigo. Se preguntó si Sakura estaría bien luego de haber sido testigo de su reacción ante la presencia de Karin, mas sabía que nada podría hacer en ese momento para ayudarle, sobre todo si se trataba de las inseguridades que ella tenía y solía ocultar.

Mientras tanto y de regreso en el laboratorio, Sakura aún llevaba a cabo la exploración del cuerpo mientras que Karin continuaba en estado de alerta ante cualquier cambio en el chakra que el cadáver aún pudiese desprender. Apenas el Uchiha y el Hōzuki habían salido por la puerta, Orochimaru había decidido dejar al par de kunoichis trabajar sin su presencia, ofreciéndoles ayuda si es que es llegasen a necesitarlo, indicando que sólo tenían que llamar de ser el caso. La pelirrosa agradeció para sus adentros aquello, puesto que le parecía suficientemente incómodo trabajar con la Uzumaki como para también tener que lidiar con la presencia del sannin y sus mordaces comentarios.

Habían decidido comenzar por las heridas profundas que se habían abierto el día del ataque, con Karin dudosa de que en verdad fuesen capaces de detectar algo y, sin embargo, continuaba ejecutando las instrucciones y sugiriendo algún otro método que pudiese mejorar la tarea. La pelirrosa estaba segura, y se aferraba a la idea de que algo extraño debía suceder, algo que pudiese delatar al enemigo que estaba detrás de ello, después de todo aquella era la única pista que habían podido obtener desde que habían iniciado la misión, mas lo cierto era, que la Haruno aún se encontraba ignorante a la visión que había tenido el Uchiha. Así pues, la joven médico realizaba el proceso con pequeñas modificaciones en la técnica una y otra vez, siendo durante la sexta exploración en la que Karin había logrado detectar una alteración de energía apenas perceptible, proveniente de las grotescas heridas en el abdomen. Tal descubrimiento había sorprendido de buena manera a la pelirrosa.

Aquel avance les había tomado más de un par de horas, por lo que la pelirroja había sugerido que tomasen un descanso antes de proceder con una examinación más precisa de la cabeza, después de todo, la Haruno no había cesado en sus labores desde que llegaron, y el cansancio de aquello podría ser contraproducente en caso de continuar con la autopsia. Una vez acordado el descanso y la hora de encuentro para el día siguiente, la pelirroja se dirigió cansinamente hacia la puerta, dispuesta a abandonar la sala.

–Karin –llamó Sakura a la joven, quien se encontraba con la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. La mencionada giró su cuerpo sin soltar el metal, con curiosidad–, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió con seriedad y un poco de rubor, mas la decisión nunca abandonó su rostro.

–¿Es sobre Sasuke? –quiso saber, a su vez, la pelirroja. La Haruno asintió con calma, y Karin suspiró pesadamente– No hay nada entre él y yo –se apresuró a aclarar–. Y en caso de que te lo preguntes, jamás lo ha habido ni lo habrá –agregó con cierto pesar que no pasó desapercibido por la Haruno. Ver aquella expresión tan desolada le hizo sentir más tristeza que regocijo ante el sentir de la Uzumaki.

–Gracias –dijo Sakura sintiéndose más tranquila–. Fue difícil convivir con él, ¿cierto? –indagó la Haruno con cierta compasión, interesándose por aquel pasado en común que ellos tenían, preguntándose si ella hubiese sido capaz de soportar todo aquello en caso de haber compartido con él aquella etapa tan difícil de su vida.

–No tienes idea –contestó Karin con tristeza–. Pero eso está en el pasado –se apresuró en añadir–. Ahora puedo notar que su chakra es más limpio y brillante que antes, supongo que en gran parte eso es gracias a ti –le dijo intentando animarle, por alguna razón no podía enfadarse con la pelirrosa por haber sido la elección de Sasuke.

De algún modo, la Uzumaki sabía que su historia con el pelinegro jamás hubiese logrado un final feliz, ambos eran errantes y problemáticos, y sus motivaciones eran más bien pasionales, si bien le hubiese gustado saber más sobre el Uchiha, aquello se había vuelto una tarea prácticamente imposible debido a la coraza que el joven mantenía en torno a su privacidad y sus más profundos pensamientos y deseos, viéndola a ella más como una herramienta que como a una compañera de equipo, lo cual se volvió peor debido a la venda que tenía sobre sus ojos gracias a su codiciada venganza. En aquel aspecto, la Haruno tenía una ventaja inalcanzable, sin embargo, seguramente ella misma lo desconocía. Aunque Karin había estado al lado de Sasuke cuando sus deseos de venganza y poder estuvo al máximo, él jamás le habría dejado saber más allá de lo necesario para lograr su cometido, en cambio, con Sakura aquello fue diferente, puesto que ella fue capaz de ver su lado más vulnerable, siendo testigo de la malvada transformación del Uchiha a una temprana edad, no obstante, gracias a ello había conseguido un espacio diminuto en su corazón, y descubriría con el tiempo que aquel minúsculo lugar se expandiría hasta abarcarlo casi en su totalidad, siendo su actual situación la prueba innegable de aquello.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, la joven de lentes giró con firmeza la manija, abriendo con ello la puerta para encontrarse con el soberbio porte del Uchiha. El joven estaba con la espalda recargada sobre la pared frente a la entrada del laboratorio, con las piernas cruzadas y la mano sobre su cinturón, al lado contrario de la empuñadura de Kusanagi. La capa aún estaba consigo. Al escucharlas, abrió los ojos y les examinó rápidamente, constatando que todo estaba en orden.

–¡Oh! –exclamó la pelirrosa gratamente sorprendida a la espalda de la Uzumaki luego de divisar a su pareja. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y apresurar el paso hasta colocarse frente a él, olvidando la molestia de unas horas atrás. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, aún sobre el cinturón, con la alegre mirada fija en su tranquilo rostro. Karin observaba todo ello atenta a las fluctuaciones de energía entre ambos. Sin poder evitarlo, una punzada de celos y envidia caló en lo hondo de su pecho. El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada sin perder atención a lo que la pelirrosa le relataba sobre sus descubrimientos, le vio asentir y regresar la mirada hacia la Haruno para contestar a algún comentario de la joven kunoichi habría hecho.

–Karin ha sido de mucha ayuda, ahora entiendo por qué era parte de tu equipo –dijo Sakura con honestidad reflejada en una radiante sonrisa, captando la atención del pelinegro de vuelta. Él asintió.

–Es una kunoichi muy talentosa –concordó Sasuke con una tenue sonrisa, viendo a la mencionada con agradecimiento.

–Ustedes dos me empalagan –dijo Karin repentinamente a la espalda de Sakura con un falso tono de fastidio–. Nos vemos por la mañana, Sakura –se despidió comenzando su andar, tomando camino hacia la derecha, adentrándose en un largo pasillo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

–Te quiere mucho, Sasuke –dijo Sakura de repente, con la mirada fija en el túnel por el que la joven había partido. El Uchiha levantó una ceja sin entender a qué venía aquello–. Pero me da gusto tenerte para mí –sonó tan egoísta y cínica como pudo al decir aquello. Escuchó al pelinegro bufar y, cuando regresó su atención a él con las mejillas infladas, le vio reír, quedando agradablemente pasmada ante aquella vista, olvidando el sentimiento de ofensa que su reacción había ocasionado segundos antes. Estaba tan absorta, que no vio venir el toque que hizo sobre su frente, dedo índice y dedo medio levantados luego de aquel pequeño "tap" sobre su piel, sin desvanecer aquella sonrisa, logrando que su rubor subiera un par de tonos en intensidad. Llevó una de sus manos al lugar del contacto con los labios entreabiertos. Aquella era una señal del buen estado de ánimo del Uchiha, notó con satisfacción.

–Vamos –dijo simplemente, tomando la mano de la joven para empezar a caminar, jalándola un poco en el acto. La pelirrosa cerró su mano en torno a la del Uchiha, ajustándose a su paso, dejándose guiar hasta la habitación que se les había sido designada.

Una vez entraron al austero dormitorio, notó que sus pertenencias se encontraban en una esquina al lado opuesto de la cama. Al ver el colchón, se acercó a él y lo palpó con sus manos sentándose un momento después, agradeciendo por poder contar con una cama tan suave en aquel lugar. El pelinegro tomó lugar a su lado. Sakura posó su mano sobre el torso de él y la subió lentamente hasta sujetar los botones de su capa en el cuello, los cuales separó, dejando que la prenda cayera a su espalda. Sasuke no se movía, simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras observaba el rostro tranquilo de la joven.

–¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir la Haruno deslizando la mano hacia los pectorales del moreno, aún sobre la ropa–, Karin me parece una chica muy atractiva –le dijo con diversión, el pelinegro asintió–, también es muy hábil… –agregó entre dientes con un poco de molestia. Esperaba que el Uchiha negara aquello o que soltase alguna cursilería. Se reprendió por siquiera pensar en eso, comenzando a creer que aquel juguetón movimiento no saldría como ella había imaginado.

–Es verdad –volvió a concordar sin emoción alguna.

–Me pregunto –fingió inocencia–, si tal vez tuviste algún interés en ella… más allá de sus capacidades como shinobi –al fin lo había dicho. La mano trazó círculos sobre el pecho del chico, en la espera de alguna reacción que pudiese delatarlo, mas aquello no sucedería.

–Tal vez –fue su respuesta.

La pelirrosa levantó el rostro tan rápido como pudo, atónita por lo que había escuchado. Intentó alejar la mano como si el tacto quemase, mas fue detenida por el Uchiha, quien ahora sostenía su muñeca y le veía con una mezcla de diversión y regaño.

–Espero que tu curiosidad ya esté saciada, Sakura –dijo con tono de advertencia, sin embargo, la diversión aún era visible en sus ojos.

–Eres un bastardo –soltó Sakura haciendo un puño, forcejeando levemente.

–Tú eras la que intentaba jugar con fuego –dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. La pelirrosa se avergonzó de la razón tras aquellas palabras.

Sakura guardó silencio sin despegar la mirada de aquellos pozos negros. Sabía que el Uchiha tenía razón, y entendía el porqué de sus acciones, mas aquello no evitaba que su orgullo de mujer se hubiese visto lastimado ante una broma como aquella. Escrudiñó su rostro y suspiró, decidiéndose por cambiar el tema a algo menos travieso y más serio.

–E-encontramos rastros irregulares –intentó evadir el asunto.

–Sakura… –el tono empleado era de evidente regaño. El silencio los acompañó por unos segundos que se antojaban eternos.

–Lo siento, Sasuke –dijo al fin Sakura–, a veces me pregunto si tienes sentimientos del todo –susurró por lo bajo.

–Los tengo –dijo con tranquilidad y seguridad.

–Nunca los demuestras –chilló ella con frustración.

–Con palabras, en raras ocasiones –tuvo que estar de acuerdo ante aquel hecho.

–Estoy siendo muy severa, ¿verdad? –quiso saber con cierto pesar. Escuchó al Uchiha suspirar, sintiendo luego su mano cálida sobre su propia mejilla.

–No hay razón para esa inseguridad que sientes –le dijo con sus ojos fijos en los jades– y, aunque creas lo contrario, yo soy el afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, y no al revés –concluyó entrecerrando los ojos. Vio como ella bajó los párpados, regocijándose por las palabras expresadas.

–Te quiero –dijo con calma y seguridad.

–Y yo a ti –contestó abrazando a la chica.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de un reparador descanso, la pelirrosa se levantó del lecho que compartía con el pelinegro con la intención de dirigirse prontamente al laboratorio. Para su sorpresa, el Uchiha continuaba durmiendo, por lo que decidió no despertarlo y emprender camino hacia la sala y reanudar la examinación del cadáver.

Al llegar a la habitación, comenzó a preparar la instrumentación antes de que la pelirroja llegase. Justo cuando había acercado una mesa con el material esterilizado, la puerta se abrió, entrando Karin a través de ella.

–Buenos días –saludó bostezando la recién llegada.

–Buenos días –regresó el saludo la pelirrosa–. Comencemos de una vez.

Una vez dicho eso, se dispusieron a continuar el trabajo inconcluso del día anterior, yendo directamente hacia la zona del cerebro. Apenas la kunoichi de Konoha dio inicio al flujo de chakra, la de Oto se sobresaltó.

–¿Qué sucede, Karin? –preguntó Sakura con un claro atisbo de preocupación.

–Algo se alteró. Éste es un cuerpo sin vida, y aun así hubo una fuerte liberación de energía, mucho mayor a la de ayer –detalló con sorpresa en sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Sakura, intrigada, optó por remover el cráneo y exponer así la masa encefálica para poder dirigir con mayor precisión pulsaciones que permitiesen conocer más sobre la naturaleza de aquella reacción. Una vez encontraron la zona en la que se originaba aquel comportamiento tan peculiar, Sakura comenzó a sopesar diversos planes.

–Karin –le llamó luego de un largo momento de reflexión–, ¿puedes memorizar este chakra en particular? –cuestionó la pelirrosa con seriedad.

–Desde luego, eso es un juego de niños para mí –contestó mecánicamente.

–Y… si se presentara otra vez un registro similar, ¿podrías recordarlo e identificarlo? –indagó la pelirrosa con evidente interés en la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? –inquirió con cierto temor a aquella respuesta.

–Creo que nos vendría bien un poco de compañía a Sasuke y a mí en nuestro viaje –contestó con la petición implícita en aquella oración.

* * *

 **NA:** . Hemos llegado al capítulo 10. Adoro ésto porque, en mi documento de Word, tengo la "estructura" de lo que será cada capítulo (así guardo las ideas para no olvidarlas en el futuro y no perder el hilo que tracé desde un inicio), e inicialmente estaba pensada para unos 16 episodios, sin embargo, conforme ha ido avanzando me he visto en la necesidad de ir agregando situaciones y, por ende, más capítulos. No les diré cuál es la meta en éste momento, pero espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo en el resto de ésta historia.

Ahora, sobre el capítulo, increíblemente lo tuve listo el fin de semana pasado (gracias a sus reviews y a la excelente música que escucho –mi gusto, claro está–, las mejores musas que alguien pueda tener), sin embargo, fui haciéndole ediciones y demás, y terminó siendo uno de los más largos. Personalmente me gustó mucho escribirlo, incluso al releerlo quedé sumamente satisfecha con el resultado, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Como siempre (y aún con sinceridad y enorme alegría) agradezco sus reviews, follows, y favourites, en verdad, me alegran mucho el día, la semana, y, como ya dije, me ayudan a no perder la inspiración y a comprometerme con muchas ganas a continuar con la escritura de éste fic, con la idea en mente de ofrecerles una trama interesante y disfrutable. ¡Gracias!

Pooor cierto, ya actualicé todos los capítulos (la pequeña y diminuta edición que había mencionado la semana pasada). Nada de ello afecta a la trama ni necesitan releerlos ya que no hice ediciones más allá de errores de redacción u ortográficos.

Los reviews ya están contestados, y para mi adorable guest:

 **Aura117:** Qué bueno que no te moleste que continúe respondiéndote de éste modo :-). Como habrás visto, algunas de tus suposiciones fueron tomando forma, y oh, sorpresa, se encontraron con algunos miembros de Taka :-P, ¿la reacción de Sakura era lo que esperabas?, a veces intento hacer cosas "no tan obvias", lo cual no siempre resulta porque aún así siento que debe ir acorde a la personalidad del personaje y eso, en ocasions, los hace predecibles. Me alegra que aunque estén cortitos los sigas encontrando disfrutables. ¡Nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo!. Hasta la próxima. :-)

Cielos, una nota muy larga, espero no haberles aburrido, ¡hasta la próxima semana!

-Jazmadi

 **Actualizado.** (Agregué algunas frases/descripciones con la esperanza de que resultase menos confuso, gracias a **Aura117** por hacérmelo notar :-) )


	11. Confianza

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **ADVERTENCIA:  
** Éste capítulo contiene **_lemon_** (sexo gráfico)

* * *

 **XI**

 **Confianza**

* * *

Sakura y Karin habían pasado el resto del día en busca de más pistas que aquel cuerpo pudiese brindar. Notó con extrañeza que el patrón que había caracterizado a los anteriores ataques no estaba presente; no había sello que afectase a la memoria del sujeto –lo cual tenía sentido, ya que un cadáver no podría dar su versión de los hechos– ni había rastro físico alguno que delatase su interés en el Uchiha, sin embargo, lo suscitado días atrás había sido un encuentro directo, no había dudas de que el sujeto detrás de aquello los estaba buscando. Recordaba claramente cómo aquel ninja de la aldea oculta de la Niebla luchaba contra alguien –o algo– de un modo más bien interno, haciendo evidente que se enfrentaba a una técnica de manipulación; seguramente aquella rebeldía no estaba dentro de los planes del enemigo, se dijo. Sin duda alguna el fallecido shinobi debía ser muy capaz en vida para oponer resistencia ante un acto de tal magnitud, llegando a pedir, incluso, que pusiesen fin a sus días con el propósito de… ¿cuál era el objetivo tras ello?, le había parecido que intentaba alertarles, aun a costa de su propia vida, ¿significaría aquello que el enemigo estaba dispuesto a dar un golpe directo y dar al fin la cara? Ciertamente aquello le preocupaba de sobremanera, puesto que evidentemente el ninja tenía conocimiento de los movimientos de la pareja. Estaban claramente en desventaja.

Cuando la noche cayó al fin y sin traer consigo más resultados, decidieron suspender nuevamente la examinación, acordando proseguir a primera hora del día siguiente, siendo aquel el último día destinado para realizar tal tarea. Antes de despedirse, la pelirrosa le pidió considerar la proposición para unírseles durante el viaje.

Avanzó la Haruno lentamente por los pasillos de la guarida del sannin hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke, aun intentando hacer conjeturas sobre la causa detrás de todo aquello. Una vez estuvo de vuelta en la alcoba, notó que ésta estaba sola, sin rastro del azabache, por lo que decidió esperar a que éste apareciera para poder abordar los temas que requerían su atención inmediata. Si bien le extrañó la ausencia del shinobi, suponía que aquello se debía a que el pelinegro estuviese dedicando sus horas a realizar su típica rutina de entrenamiento; en cuyo caso, probablemente el Uchiha se encontraba con una maraña de pensamientos, ya que aquel era el método predilecto por el shinobi para despejar su mente. Frunció el entrecejo. Deseaba ser capaz de leer con detalle cada pensamiento que abrumaba el ojinegro y poder convertirse en el bálsamo que calmaría la tormenta en su interior, brindando así, algún remedio a cada mal que aquejase al Uchiha. Lo quería tanto, se quejó para sí misma, que sería capaz de hacer todo por él, aún sí no se lo pidiese.

Cuando le vio entrar casi una hora después, empapado en sudor, no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa. Se aproximó y le ofreció una toalla, que él colocó alrededor de su cuello. La Haruno en verdad se encontraba agradecida por poder estar con él después de todo lo que habían pasado, feliz de ser capaz de aportar algo a aquella encomienda y a él, creyendo fervientemente que en esta ocasión tendrían alguna oportunidad de tener éxito en aquella misión. Le vio a los ojos con añoranza, sintiendo cómo el respondía el gesto con la misma, o incluso mayor, intensidad. Sin palabras, ella acarició la mejilla tosca del pelinegro, con la atención fija en sus labios cerrados. Levantó su mirada hasta fijarla en los ojos negros, encontrando un deseo apenas refrenable, alentándola a realizar la siguiente acción. Se tomó unos segundos, esperando torturar al pelinegro con aquella quietud, mordiendo su labio inferior para ella misma ser capaz de soportar el tiempo sin el contacto. Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió que había sido suficiente, se puso en puntitas y volvió a clavar sus orbes jades en la boca de su acompañante, atacándola con la propia un instante después, en un gesto más bien tierno y pueril.

El pelinegro había cerrado los ojos apenas sintió el aliento de la chica sobre sus labios, asiéndola con fuerza de la cintura cuando el contacto al fin se había llevado a cabo. Sakura rodeó su cuello con fervor, hundiendo sus dedos en el húmedo cabello del Uchiha, con una excedida excitación gracias al aroma varonil que éste emanaba.

El pelinegro descendió la mano hasta posarla por debajo de los glúteos, presionando con firmeza, Sakura entendió el mensaje y de un salto ya se encontraba rodeando la cadera del moreno con sus piernas, se sentía impaciente. La reacción del Uchiha no se había hecho esperar, respondía sus besos con desesperación, sosteniéndola para evitar alguna dolorosa caída mientras caminaba hasta depositarla en la cama.

Una vez la espalda de la kunoichi estuvo en contacto con la suavidad del colchón, se separó del pelinegro para poder apreciar las emociones en su rostro, siendo momentos como aquel, en los que sabía que él se permitía perder el control y mostrar cada pensamiento y sentimiento que emanasen de su ser. Estiró la mano para hacer a un lado los mechones negros que obstaculizaban la vista de sus profundos ojos y le sonrió. El pelinegro no pudo evitar devolver el gesto y devorar sus labios nuevamente con una pasión exacerbada que hacía mucho no liberaban. El tacto quemaba, pero se sentía tan bien.

Lentamente se fueron deshaciendo de cada prenda que impedía hacer de aquel un contacto más íntimo hasta quedar completamente desnudos. El Uchiha besaba con éxtasis los labios de la pelirrosa –quien continuaba con las manos sobre la fornida espalda del ninja–, para luego dirigir su inquieta lengua hacia el mentón, comenzando a delinear, después, la mandíbula de la Haruno. Al notar esto, Sakura giró su rostro, dándole un acceso más fácil, deleitándose con las sensaciones que sólo el moreno podría producir en ella.

El Uchiha continuó saboreando la dulce piel de la kunoichi, torturándola con el lento trayecto. Notó como ella soltó suspiros más pesados al besar su sensible cuello, sonrió de lado con petulancia y continuó su camino, deteniéndose un momento después, para placer de ambos, en los senos de la joven. Sakura sentía el aliento cálido del moreno contra sus cúspides y, cuando al fin mordió y chupó, no pudo evitar arquear la espalda brindándole un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. La pelirrosa quiso callarse, contener cualquier reacción que pudiese delatarlos en aquel lugar, por lo que mordió fuertemente el dorso de su mano para controlar su respiración y poder evitar que los gemidos saliesen sin reparo. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos a causa de la pasión reprimida que sentía. Llevó la otra mano hacia el cabello del Uchiha, acariciándolo con fuerza, intentando acercarle tanto como fuese posible, incentivándolo y excitándolo con el tacto.

Sasuke continuó descendiendo. Al llegar a su ombligo, sin pensarlo dos veces, le besó con una ternura infinita, para proseguir con el trayecto hasta el centro de placer de la kunoichi. Entretuvo su lengua hasta saciarse, comenzando a escuchar los gemidos de la joven. Levantó la cabeza con curiosidad, notando su rostro rojo de placer, girado por un lado; vio como mordía su propia mano, tal vez llegando a hacerse daño, mientras que la otra se aferraba con fuerza de las sábanas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un rastro de lágrimas que bien podría confundirse con el sudor que sus cuerpos desprendían; su respiración era más errática de lo que esperaba, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sentía los muslos de ella apretarle alrededor del cuello, a sabiendas de que ella estaba disfrutando aquel momento. Separó sus piernas y besó la cara interna de ambos muslos, uno después del otro. Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició con un delicado roce el costado de la chica, delineó su pecho lentamente para después avanzar hasta llegar a la cadera, llevó su mano hacía atrás sin dejar de tocarla, masajeando después el glúteo de la joven, para regresar la mano y llevarla hasta la pantorrilla de la pelirrosa.

Satisfecho con aquello, se levantó y alcanzó los labios de la Haruno, besándolos nuevamente con fervor. Sentía su agitada respiración contra sus labios.

–S-Sa-Sa-su… –por más que intentaba, la pelirrosa no lograba articular palabra alguna, resultando en chillidos de éxtasis.

En ese momento, el ninja decidió penetrarla, embistiendo con parsimonia, aun regocijándose por las expresiones que surcaban el rostro de la kunoichi. Se preguntó cómo era posible que ella estuviese a su lado sin importarle nada que no fuese él, dando tanto de sí, iluminando aquel sendero lúgubre por el que él caminaba desde hacía tantos años, optando por compartir voluntariamente la carga sobre sus hombros, manchándose con el tétrico destino que los Uchiha cargaban consigo, logrando así, hacer de aquel trayecto uno más placentero. Ya no era capaz de vislumbrar un futuro sin la pelirrosa. Ella había penetrado en lo más profundo de su ser, aferrándose, sin escapatoria. Nunca la dejaría ir. Al fin había permitido que ella brindase la luz que tanta falta le había hecho. Esperaba nunca decepcionarla ni traerle desdichas. Su pecho y todo su ser se encontraban con aquel incontrolable sentimiento, no era capaz de detenerse a sí mismo.

–Te amo, Sakura –soltó el pelinegro sin previo aviso, impactando con ello a la pelirrosa, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atenta al semblante del Uchiha, ocasionando que éste detuviese el vaivén de sus caderas al notar el tenso e inmóvil cuerpo de su pareja. No había burla, vergüenza o arrepentimiento en sus ojos negros, sólo aquella seguridad característica de aquel hombre de orgulloso porte, acompañado por su rostro completamente serio y sincero.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos esmeralda, descomponiendo su mueca. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar con sentimiento, sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra, había logrado adentrarse en aquel helado corazón y robado un poco del cariño que él creía estaba extinto. Intentó ocultar su rostro del Uchiha con sus propias manos, mas él no cedería.

–Sakura –le llamo, ella continuaba sollozando, intentando apaciguar su propio llanto–, mírame –demandó con paciencia. Ella sorbió su nariz de un modo poco femenino y se aventuró a observarle, mas él no emitió sonido alguno, sino que descendió su rostro hasta besarle nuevamente con ternura y calma, transmitiéndole cada uno de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones en aquel acto. Ella sonrió entre sus labios, volviendo a rodear al Uchiha por el cuello. Ante el gesto de la pelirrosa, Sasuke prosiguió con las embestidas, incrementando el ritmo hasta que ambos hubieron culminado con más dicha y plenitud de la que hubiesen experimentado con anterioridad. En ese momento nada importaba.

–Sasuke… –fue lo último que dijo Sakura en un suspiro, antes de caer dormida bajo el abrazo y cobijo del moreno, con una sonrisa difícil de borrar.

Al cabo de unas horas, aun siendo de madrugada, el pelinegro despertó, sentándose con la kunoichi aún dormida a su lado. La contempló con un semblante apacible, sin entender aquellas emociones que ella producía en su pecho. Alargó la mano y retiró algunas hebras rebeldes para despejar su rostro. Se quedó así por algunos minutos, sin ser capaz de pensar algo que no fueran ella y él e, inevitablemente, el tema sobre la familia apareció. Si debía ser sincero, dudaba con creces que él fuese capaz de desempeñar un buen papel de padre, sin embargo, imaginar a un pequeño o pequeña producto de aquel sentimiento tan puro que compartía con la pelirrosa le erizaba la piel, ocasionándole una satisfacción inmensa que se extendía a cada recoveco de su pecho. Suspiró.

Se levantó y dirigió directamente al baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha de no más de cinco minutos, con el principal objetivo de aclarar sus caóticos pensamientos. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza, hasta empapar cada uno de sus cabellos así como cada centímetro de su piel. Levantó el rostro permitiendo que las gotas golpeasen de lleno sobre sus ojos y sus mejillas, permitiéndose al cabo de un minuto el liberar algunas lágrimas reprimiendo cualquier sonido. Decidió que quería intentarlo una vez toda esa locura terminase. Sabía que valdría la pena hacerlo al lado de la Haruno. Giró la llave hasta que el agua cesó y salió de la ducha. Se secó, mas no se vistió, regresando al lecho con la kunoichi. La abrazó por la espalda y le besó la sien, dispuesto a volver a dormir por al menos un par de horas más.

Sakura logró despertar con suficiente tiempo antes de tener que encaminarse hacia el laboratorio y llevar a cabo el último día de autopsia, mas su mente no estaba en ello, sino que sus pensamientos giraban únicamente en torno a lo acontecido la noche anterior. Las palabras profesadas por Sasuke se repetían una y otra vez, podía escucharlo claramente, reviviendo el momento. Suspiró comenzando a ser consciente de su estado. Aún se encontraba desnuda, acostada de lado con el Uchiha abrazándola desde atrás. Sentía el brazo del moreno sobre sus costillas para luego caer flácidamente. Se giró sin deshacer el abrazo y le vio. Su gesto lucía relajado, ¿o tal vez era su propio sentir el que le hacía ver uno similar en el Uchiha? Sonrió acurrucándose más contra su pecho.

El cuerpo del azabache se movió un poco. Apretó a la pelirrosa contra sí, inhalando profundamente, soltando después el aire con un gemido de relajación. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

–Buenos días –dijo él con calma. Ella le sonrió, abrazándole con seguridad.

Sasuke se removió un poco más para después girarse hasta quedar con la espalda contra el colchón. Extendió los brazos, estirándose sólo un poco. La pelirrosa recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, sin perder de vista sus pozos negros, para comenzar alguna conversación. Sentía una mezcla de felicidad y nervios, resultando en un efecto parlanchín que, sin embargo, parecía no disgustarle al Uchiha.

Hablaron un poco de temas triviales. De cierto modo, Sakura no quería estropear aquel momento diciéndole su plan para continuar con la misión, sin embargo, sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, así que tenía que tomar acción prontamente. Suspiró con pesar teniendo aquel pensamiento en mente, decidiendo que era momento de abordar el tema.

–Sasuke –llamó sin ocultar su pesar, empleando su tono serio y profesional, inquietando al Uchiha por aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino–, he estado pensando… –pausó para poner en orden las ideas que diría a continuación– creo que sería buena idea que Karin nos acompañe de aquí en adelante –dijo al fin sin perder detalle de la expresión del Uchiha.

Recibió una mirada larga de parte de su acompañante luego de hacer la sugerencia. Se apresuró en informarle sobre el avance logrado el día anterior, el hecho de que ya contaban con el rastro del chakra de aquel sujeto –gracias a la pelirroja, le hizo ver–, por lo que con su apoyo podrían ser capaces rastrearlo de un modo más eficaz, en lugar de andar en círculos intentando adivinar su paradero y su estrategia, y con ello podrían dejar de ser la presa para ser ahora los cazadores por primera vez. Sasuke no discutió aquella idea, pues bajo aquella perspectiva él mismo consideraba que la Uzumaki podría lograr reducir el tiempo de aquella misión enormemente. Lo meditó por algunos segundos más, con la pelirrosa apoyada sobre su pecho, quien le veía con la mirada expectante. Suspiró.

–Está bien –accedió al fin–, ¿estás segura que no habrá inconvenientes? –le cuestionó con tono serio.

–¿Lo dices por el… pasado que tienen ustedes dos? –inquirió dudosa. Él frunció el ceño.

–No creo que eso se considere un pasado, al menos no con la noción que seguramente tienes en mente –le aclaró esperando alejar la idea de una inexistente relación entre él y la pelirroja. Sakura suspiró.

–No te preocupes –comenzó a decir–. No te mentiré, en verdad siento un poco de incomodidad a su lado, pero no hay razones para desconfiar, ¿cierto? –fijó sus ojos intensamente sobre los del pelinegro, quien asintió complacido.

–Pronto todo esto terminará –dijo el moreno con la mirada fija en el techo.

Se permitieron un tiempo más en aquella posición. Sakura sabía que las posibilidades de encontrar algo más eran prácticamente nulas, por lo que su motivación había descendido, no obstante, aún había trabajo que hacer. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se sentó aún con cierta pereza en la orilla de la cama. Sintió la caricia de Sasuke en su espalda expuesta. Sabía que aquel era su modo de alentarle, por lo que, con más decisión, se levantó dispuesta a comenzar el día con más ánimos.

Llegó cinco minutos tarde. Al hacerlo, notó la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella con un escrutinio aterrador, ¿qué es exactamente lo que aquella kunoichi podía percibir? No se dejó intimidar, así que caminó con mayor seguridad hasta su lado.

–Hablé con Sasuke –le informó pasando por alto los buenos modales. La pelirroja le veía con atención y cierta sorpresa–, está de acuerdo en que te unas a nuestra investigación –añadió sin atisbo de burla. Karin no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

La Uzumaki había tenido dificultades en dormir la noche anterior, tenía una mezcla de emociones que la dejaban intranquila; por un lado, le halagaba que la pelirrosa reconociese que era una persona inteligente y capacitada a tal grado de pedir su compañía para que, con el uso de sus habilidades, pudiesen llegar al shinobi detrás de aquellos acontecimientos, mas aquello le hacía sentir cierta desazón en su interior, ya que esperaba contar con buenas razones para odiarle, algo que le motivase a ponerse en acción y salvar al pelinegro de las garras de la Haruno, mas se dio cuenta con pesar, que aquella chica en verdad guardaba un sentimiento abrasador y sincero hacia el pelinegro y, por lo que atestiguó luego del primer día de trabajo, aquello era correspondido, y con creces, por el Uchiha. Aunado a ello, no podía olvidar que fue la misma Haruno quien le había salvado la vida años atrás, cuando Sasuke había intentado ponerle fin. Una sonrisa lastimera se formó en su expresión. El tipo había intentado matarlas a ambas, y aún guardaban sentimientos por él, mas él sólo podría querer a una de ellas y aquella decisión ya había sido tomada desde antes de que el pelinegro se diera cuenta. El consuelo que podría obtener, era saber que el hombre se encontraba en una relación honesta, llena de comprensión y amor, algo que ella jamás hubiese logrado a su lado. Debía reconocer que la Haruno era una mujer sinigual, y con ello, admitía, para sus adentros, su derrota ante la kunoichi de la Hoja, aunque, desde luego, nunca hubo batalla alguna que llevar acabo.

No obstante, una cosa era aceptar el hecho y otra era el poder apaciguar el dolor que aquella realización traía consigo. Estaba segura que el camino sería doloroso, pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, él amaba a Sakura, de eso no tenía dudas, además, su orgullo de mujer le impedía entrometerse en una relación tan bien cimentada. Si él era feliz, ella también lo sería.

–¿Karin? –llamó dudosa la Haruno al no haber obtenido respuesta alguna– En verdad creo que serías de mucha ayuda –agregó esperando convencer a la Uzumaki. La pelirroja salió de su estupor, parpadeando un par de veces. Al instante volvió a su faceta arrogante.

–Claro que me necesitan –dijo con presunción en un intento por ocultar el mar de sentimientos en su interior–, soy la mejor de mi campo, si no los acompaño, estarían perdidos –sonrió. La pelirrosa se tranquilizó al obtener la afirmativa respuesta. Asintió.

No llevaban ni media jornada cuando la pelirroja comenzó a bufar.

–¡En verdad, no encontraremos nada más! –se quejó con los ojos fijos en los jades.

–¡Prometiste una última revisión, así que sienta tu trasero y no te quejes! –rezongó Sakura sin paciencia, y sin entender cómo habían llegado a eso.

–Sakura, querida –comenzó a decir la Uzumaki sin paciencia–, en verdad, llevamos más de un día haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿no crees que a estas alturas ya habríamos encontrado algo más? –externó Karin. La aludida se quedó sin palabras, en verdad no tenía modo de contradecir aquello. Se le quedó viendo largamente con el entrecejo arrugado y un tic en su ojo derecho.

–¡Bien! –gritó la Haruno con pesar, al saber que no tendría más argumentos para debatir.

–Te falta cerebro –comenzó a decir Karin con burla–, sigue así y Sasuke te dejará por alguien que sepa usar sus neuronas –agregó. No era cuestión de confianza lo que le alentaba a tratarle de aquel modo, no, aquello era instinto de supervivencia, sabía que no sería capaz de convivir sin aquellas pequeñas peleas.

–Hay otros métodos para retenerlo a mi lado –le dijo con arrogancia y una clara insinuación a las mencionadas técnicas. Sakura entendía para sus adentros el sentir de la pelirroja, era mujer, después de todo, así que por respeto le ayudaría a hacer de aquella una situación más llevadera.

–¡No seas asquerosa! –se quejó Karin. La pelirrosa estalló en carcajadas.

–Pero tienes razón –aceptó la Haruno con la mirada fija en el cadáver–. He sido muy terca, hemos revisado esto de un sinfín de modos, no hay nada más que podamos encontrar –la decepción en su rostro era evidente.

–Mañana comenzaremos a cazarlo –le dijo con ánimos. La pelirrosa asintió–. Lo mejor será cerrar esto –comentó con cierta pereza y una mueca de hastío.

–Yo puedo hacerlo. Ve a descansar –le dijo Sakura. Quería intentar acomodar el cuerpo, tal vez aquel sujeto tuvo alguna familia, sentía que lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el cadáver lo más decente posible para que tuviese un digno funeral. Se prometió que su muerte no sería en vano.

–¿Estás segura? –la pelirrosa asintió–, bien, iré primero. Hasta mañana –se despidió saliendo del todo de la habitación.

Al atravesar la puerta, logró divisar al pelinegro al otro lado del pasillo.

–¿Sasuke? –le llamó con extrañeza. Él le vio fijamente–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Quisiera hablar contigo –le dijo seriamente.

–¿De qué se trata? –la duda era evidente en su semblante.

–No aquí –Karin mentiría si negase que aquello no le había causado nervios y expectativas, sin embargo, intentó lo mejor que pudo dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado y simplemente le pidió al pelinegro le siguiese a través de los pasadizos hasta que llegaron a su área de trabajo particular.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó tosca.

–Dime qué es lo que sabes sobre el chakra que detectaron ayer –demandó con seriedad. La pelirroja suspiró, reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber siquiera contemplado alguna idea errónea.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que te gustaría saber? –preguntó ella con cierto pesar que el Uchiha decidió ignorar.

–Todo, pero puedes empezar por la naturaleza.

–Bien –su gesto cambió a uno serio–. Había dos rastros, la señal de mayor intensidad se desprendió de su cabeza y una apenas notable de las heridas que el sujeto tenía en el abdomen, en esencia podría decir que tenían una misma fuente –comenzó a explicar atenta al gesto del pelinegro.

–¿Qué hay sobre el tipo de chakra?

–Ambos tenían cierta semejanza a tu firma, Sasuke –le dijo ella con seriedad–, lo que me hace pensar que el tipo busca imitarte –el rigor en el semblante del Uchiha no se hizo esperar–. En el cerebro se había desprendido una firma un poco diferente, más precisa. No creo que haya sido un descuido ese rastro –le comentó con seriedad.

–¿Y qué hay sobre la huella en el abdomen?

–Esa fue apenas perceptible, Sakura me contó que aquellas heridas se habían abierto cuando soltaste el cuerpo del hombre, por lo que me atrevería a decir que tal vez aquello se debió a algún jutsu preventivo por parte del ninja manipulador, con el fin de resguardar información confidencial para mantenerse a salvo de ustedes –notó al pelinegro arrugar el entrecejo–, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó con extrañeza.

–El ninja hizo contacto directo conmigo a través del cadáver, Karin –le dijo con gravedad. La Uzumaki no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejase la sorpresa que aquel dato le había ocasionado.

–¿Que hizo qué? –quiso saber igualando su fruncido ceño.

–Dijo algo sobre reclutarme.

–¿Cómo rayos te dio un mensaje tan directo en esas condiciones? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

–Gracias al sharingan y algún genjutsu, supongo que gracias al mismo chakra de su cabeza –fue su respuesta. Ella pareció satisfecha con aquello.

–Entonces quiere que te unas a su causa, ¿eh? –dijo dubitativa intentando entender qué ocurría detrás de ello–. ¿Y qué dijo Sakura? –preguntó con interés, mas el pelinegro no respondió–, ¡no le has dicho! –exclamó sorprendida–, ¿cómo demonios esperas encontrarlo si estás ocultándole información? –reprochó la pelirroja con tono ofendido–, ¿acaso dudas de ella? –inquirió con molestia.

–Karin –el tono impaciente de su voz la hizo callar–. Sakura es capaz de cualquier cosa, no es una mujer débil, ni mucho menos inútil –le dijo sin atisbo de duda–. Simplemente esperaba recabar más información antes de revelarle eso. La conozco, seguramente exageraría con sus conclusiones y sería capaz de hacer algo impulsivo que la pondría en riesgo. No quiero que eso suceda a menos que sea necesario –le explicó con seguridad.

Karin había quedado muda. A su ver aquella era otra muestra del interés y el cariño que el Uchiha sentía. Sonrió con un poco de pesar.

–Es una gran kunoichi, ¿sabes?, no deberías ocultarle cosas, mucho menos subestimarla –y dicho ello, abandonó el lugar dejando a Sasuke en la soledad.

El pelinegro analizó lo dicho por la ex Taka por suficientes minutos. No era tonto. Era de su conocimiento que aquella joven tenía sentimientos por él y sabía que en muchas ocasiones las mujeres tendían a hacer dramas y exagerar con el fin de quedarse con el hombre en discordia, él suponía que gracias a la naturaleza y temperamento de ambas kunoichis algo así se suscitaría. Incluso consideraba la idea de alguna pelea sin sentido, mas aquello no sucedió. En cambio, la pelirrosa había sugerido que la Uzumaki les acompañase, elogiando sus habilidades y talentos; y ahora Karin le aleccionaba sobre su –al parecer ofensiva– actitud hacia su mujer. Suspiró con cansancio. Mujeres, pensó.

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Qué les pareció? :-D Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, saben que son muy bien recibidos :-) Les comento que mi amigo que me hacía favor de revisar el texto hace mucho que no lo hace, por lo que las revisiones las hago yo misma (lo cual puede ser un poco contraproducente). A veces, luego de publicarlo, pienso que ya está bien, pero en mis ratos de tedio me pongo a leerlo y descubro detalles (tal vez mínimos, pero detalles), entonces los corrijo durante la semana. Igual como saben, no son cambios en la trama historia, sino más bien de redacción.

Por cierto, ¿alguien notó que puse una nueva imagen como cover para la historia? Yo misma la hice en éste puente por semana santa, siento que se puede mejorar, pero me llena de orgullo haberlo hecho. Posiblemente en algún futuro intente cambiar los detalles que no me gustaron del todo y la actualice, pero por el momento, es lo que hay. También pueden opinar sobre el dibujo :-P. En general las imágenes de mis historias son dibujos hechos por mí, sin embargo, tristemente mi imaginación no da para crearlos (tengo que copiarlos, de lo contrario eso de la proporción y las expresiones no se vería bien), salvo por ésta imagen que puse, ya que intenté que saliera de mi cabeza. Seguramente la escena es una común, sin embargo la inspiración viene de una escena del capítulo pasado... con algunas –muchas– modificaciones. En fin, mucho sobre dibujos.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!, me anima mucho recibir las notificaciones y leer sus opiniones sobre la historia (confieso que me emociona mucho y las leo más de un par de veces a la semana), espero poder seguir contando con ellos.

 **Respuesta a Guest** (a los usuarios de FF ahorita los contesto) **:**  
 **Aura117** : ¡hola!, gracias por la observación sobre lo que te pareció confuso, hice una pequeña modificación al diálogo de esa escena esperando que sea más claro, aún así en el de ésta semana se re-aborda el tema (espero no te cause problemas, reconozco que a veces batallo para escribir cosas entendibles, incluso para hablarlo T_T –aunque termina siendo algo divertido... a veces jaja–). También valoro mucho que me compartas lo qué te va gustando y tus reacciones en general, me dan una idea de lo que gusta y se espera, así que lo tomo en cuenta para futuros capítulos. Espero el de hoy sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por siempre dejarme tu opinión :-)

-Jazmadi


	12. Revelación

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Revelación**

* * *

Con el fin de mantener todo en orden, el día anterior, luego de dar por terminada la autopsia, Sakura se había encargado de que el pelinegro informase a Kakashi sobre lo que se había suscitado en aquellos días, manteniéndole al tanto, igualmente, del plan de acción a seguir a partir del punto en el que se encontraban.

El informe enviado por el Uchiha le indicaba sobre el encuentro con el ninja de la aldea de la Niebla, sin embargo, no hacía mención sobre sus suposiciones y los resultados de la examinación realizada por el par de kunoichis, por lo que el reporte concluía con la premisa de un rotundo fracaso al intentar conseguir algún rastro del shinobi detrás de aquellos ataques, esto con el fin de prevenir que el mensaje fuese interceptado por terceros. No obstante, esperaban que Kakashi entendiese lo que se decía –o no– entre líneas. El Hokage sabría de antemano que la pelirrosa realizaría un estudio minucioso y que, de no encontrar alguna pista, aquello se notificaría en un par de días, en la fecha designada para el envío del informe de aquel mes, como parte del reporte mensual que solían realizar, los cuales nunca eran enviados antes de cumplirse el plazo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cabía añadir, que no existía una fecha única, esto con el fin de evitar algún patrón que fuese fácilmente reconocible por el enemigo, en cambio, los días eran escogidos de un modo más bien aleatorio y con suficiente antelación, por lo que contaban con un calendario pre-definido para aquellas entregas. Si el líder de Konoha entendía bien, y sabían que así sería, lo más lógico sería esperar diversos escuadrones ANBU –no sólo de Konoha– en los alrededores, esto con el fin de prevenir alguna intervención inmediata necesaria.

Así pues, a primera hora de aquella mañana, el equipo conformado por el pelinegro y las dos jóvenes emprendió el viaje en busca de Shin, aquel ninja que se había presentado ante Sasuke por medio de una ilusión. Orochimaru pareció divertido ante la idea de aquel peculiar equipo, mientras que Suigetsu no dudó en hacer saber su opinión.

–Quisiera estar en tus zapatos, Sasuke –le había dicho con su peculiar afilada sonrisa. El pelinegro le dedicó su atención, esperando que el de los ojos púrpura continuase con su parloteo, anticipando un comentario por demás inoportuno e inapropiado–. En realidad, en la zanahoria no tengo tanto interés, pero sigue siendo mujer, ¡y ni qué decir de Sakura!, ¿sabes?, yo en tu lugar…

–Cierra la boca –exigió el Uchiha cortando de tajo las ideas del peliblanco. Se notaba claramente cabreado–. No sé qué rayos esté pasando por tu retorcida mente, y honestamente no me interesa, sólo no metas a Sakura en tu pervertida imaginación –le dijo con gesto amenazador. El aspirante a espadachín no tuvo más opción que retractarse de sus palabras, agradeciendo para sus adentros el no unirse a ellos en aquel viaje.

Luego de aquella singular despedida, el equipo había reanudado el trayecto que la pareja conformada por el Uchiha y la Haruno había dejado inconcluso antes de la parada en la guarida de la serpiente. No había dudas de que tenían un poco más de esperanzas de poder dar con el paradero del enemigo.

El Uchiha era quien tomaba la decisión sobre las trayectorias a seguir la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que era él mismo quien contaba con los detalles sobre los caminos, así como la información de las aldeas y los ataques que había sido proporcionada por Kakashi. Aquello lo tomó a su favor. Había detalles que había pretendido captar desde el encuentro con aquel ninja. Intentó poner atención a cada particularidad de la ilusión, con el fin de descubrir o entender alguna pista sobre el paradero del ninja. A decir verdad, no había tardado más de un par de minutos de reflexión en encontrar entre sus recuerdos la información necesaria sobre la localización de su objetivo, mas no se sorprendió por aquella hazaña, ya que tenía la certeza de que el haber descubierto esas pistas se debía a la intención de aquel sujeto de ser encontrado y no en sí a sus habilidades de inteligencia y detectivismo, lo que le hacía estar más alerta.

De entre las imágenes de sus memorias, había logrado distinguir un cuadro rocoso, que bien podría pertenecer a las tierras del país del Rayo o a las del país de la Roca, siendo aquello prometedor, ya que concordaba con el gran número de anomalías reportadas en aquellos territorios, mas fue el sonido de una cascada en el fondo lo que le hizo optar por continuar hacia el país que se encontraba bajo la protección de la aldea de la nube, por lo que ahora se dirigirían hacia el país del Rayo.

A esas alturas el pelinegro no tenía duda alguna de que el enemigo estuviese al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos, incluyendo su parada en la guarida de Orochimaru, no obstante, lo más probable era, a su vez, que lo suscitado en el interior aún fuese un misterio para el sujeto, debido a las restricciones de seguridad que mantenía el sannin, con el fin de salvaguardar sus propias investigaciones y experimentos. De ser el caso, tendrían que usar ese pequeño desconocimiento a su favor. Si el ninja sabía sus movimientos, sería cuestión de tiempo para que se presentara ante ellos, tan sólo esperaba que no contemplara las habilidades de Karin, de lo contrario estarían nuevamente en desventaja.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja había iniciado el viaje con una sensación de incomodidad por encontrarse alrededor de la pareja, sin embargo, los días fueron transcurriendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en semanas, permitiéndole el acostumbrarse a su presencia y su peculiar modo de interactuar. Notaba que la actitud del uno con el otro no parecía más comprometedora de lo que ella había imaginado, lucían más como conocidos que como la pareja que eran; siempre existía distancia y un trato más bien cordial y carente de cualquier muestra de cariño, sobre todo por parte del Uchiha, inclusive había ocasiones en las que dudaba sobre el afecto que este pudiese sentir hacia la pelirrosa, haciéndole preguntarse a sí misma si aquello era un estado natural entre ellos o era su modo de actuar en presencia de alguien más. No obstante, aquellos pensamientos eran eliminados cuando notaba la mirada cargada de intensidad que se dedicaban sin restricciones, aún a sabiendas de su presencia. A veces llegaba a notar pequeños cambios en su chakra cuando se encontraban juntos, mas, a los ojos de cualquier otra persona, aquel par no era más que dos miembros de un mismo equipo, tal vez ni siquiera reflejasen algo tan inocente como una amistad.

Por otro lado, Sasuke mismo, seguía cuasi igual a la última vez que había convivido con él: continuaba siendo poco hablador, emitiendo frases únicamente cuando consideraba necesario dar alguna orden o su opinión sobre algo que creía importante, siendo el silencio y sus gestos serios los más frecuentes cuando de convivencia se trataba; además de ello, estaba el hecho de la reducción, y con creces, de la oscuridad en el chakra del pelinegro. Aún recordaba en pesadillas aquella época en la que el Uchiha había mandado todo al carajo, dejando que su sed de venganza le cegara por completo, sin importarle pasar sobre cualquiera que se atreviese a interferir en su camino, incluyéndola tanto a ella como a la mismísima pelirrosa. Aquellos ojos negros carentes de humanidad habían logrado atormentarla de un modo sinigual y, pese a ello, aún albergaba cariño hacia el reformado shinobi.

Así pues, el camino se veía ocasionalmente sumido en silencios –no incómodos, agradeció la Uzumaki–, rotos la mayor parte del tiempo por la pelirrosa, quien hacía preguntas sobre cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mente. Veía al Uchiha dedicarle una tierna mirada y contestar muy a su modo, recibiendo siempre una agradable reacción por parte de la Haruno. En otras ocasiones, la médico se dirigía hacia ella, interesándose en su pasado y en sus ideales para el futuro, otorgándole un par de oídos, comprensión y, en veces, su propia opinión al respecto –aún si ésta no fue requerida–, demostrando, con ello, un interés genuino. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel era el camino hacia una amistad.

Les había tomado un par de semanas para llegar al país del Rayo, y unas cuantas más para adentrarse por completo al territorio sin posibilidad de retorno. Sasuke se encontraba confiado de sus propias habilidades y de las de sus acompañantes. Tenía la certeza de que pronto todo aquello terminaría, a sabiendas de que era su vida la que le esperaba una vez concluyeran con aquella misión, siendo su mayor deseo, ahora más que nunca, el poder establecerse en Konoha y ser capaz de disfrutar la paz y la dicha que le había sido privada desde temprana edad al lado de la pelirrosa. Por él y por Sakura, todo saldría bien, él mismo se encargaría de ello.

Así pues, continuaron sin mayores contratiempos con el recorrido establecido por el pelinegro, hasta que, en un momento dado, el equipo se encontró con una bifurcación, presentándoles un sendero que les dirigiría hacia una aldea donde podrían descansar; así como un camino que les conduciría hacia tierras más elevadas y con relieves más peculiares. Sakura no dudó en hacer saber su opinión.

–¿Por qué no vamos a la aldea? –sugirió–, seguramente podremos indagar un poco más y obtener alguna pista. Además, podríamos descansar apropiadamente –añadió con optimismo, intentando ocultar el cansancio que le había estado atacando desde hacía unos días.

–Tomaremos el otro camino –dijo Sasuke sin dar ninguna explicación y sin permitir cambios en el plan, esperando, en el fondo, que la pelirrosa desistiera y no preguntara más.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber ella frunciendo el entrecejo–, la aldea es un buen punto de partida, podríamos investigar un poco más para tener una idea más sólida para la siguiente dirección a tomar –argumentó haciendo uso de la razón–. Además, en verdad deberíamos tomar un descanso, por muy pequeño que éste sea –añadió hablando más por sí misma que por el otro par.

Karin bufó, captando la atención de ambos. Seguidamente y sin poder evitarlo, le otorgó una mirada de reproche al pelinegro, debido a que, pese al tiempo transcurrido, éste aún no había revelado a la Haruno detalle alguno sobre Shin y las pistas sobre su paradero, por lo que, para la joven médico, no estaban más que deambulando sin rumbo fijo.

La pelirrosa notó el gesto, extrañándose por aquella reacción por parte de la Uzumaki. Intentó ignorarlo y apartar la incomodidad y los celos que comenzaban a surgir desde lo más hondo de su ser al sentirse dejada de lado en una misión que le competía a ella y al Uchiha. No era tonta, el tenso ambiente sugería que había algo que le estaban ocultando. La indignación no se hizo esperar.

–¿Sucede algo? –inquirió cabreada, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

–Nada –fue la escueta respuesta por parte del Uchiha. El ceño de la pelirrosa se arrugó, incrementando su molestia, mas antes de poder emitir palabra alguna, Karin se le adelantó.

–O le dices tú o le digo yo, Sasuke. Tú elijes.

Le sentenció ella al pelinegro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con evidente frustración, asumiendo una pose de desafío. El Uchiha se molestó por aquella amenaza y, sin siquiera pensarlo, le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja.

–Sasuke –llamó Sakura expectante, con un claro tono de advertencia, aun aguardando por la explicación.

–No hay rastro enemigo cerca, Sasuke, deberías de contarle ya –dijo la Uzumaki dando media vuelta–. No deseo inmiscuirme en problemas de pareja, así que te doy treinta minutos; tú decides si los quieres emplear como es debido o no –ultimó la pelirroja, alejándose del lugar para brindarles un poco de privacidad. Intuía que se desataría una discusión de la cual no tenía deseos de ser espectadora.

–¿Y bien? –apuró Sakura con desesperación. El Uchiha le observó por el tiempo suficiente para exasperar aún más a la Haruno– ¡Sasuke! –le gritó sin paciencia.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo, buscando las palabras apropiadas, deseando olvidar, de momento, que fue Karin quien le había puesto en aquella situación. No. Se golpeó mentalmente. Él sabía que había sido él mismo quien les había orillado a esa pequeña discusión.

–El enemigo se llama Shin –comenzó a decir, ocasionando más dudas en su oyente.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –levantó una ceja con desconcierto.

–Él mismo me lo dijo –continuaba con los ojos cerrados y la mano sobre su contrariado rostro.

–¿Cuándo? –frunció aún más el ceño. El Uchiha suspiró, apartando la mano y encarando, al fin, a la kunoichi.

–El mismo día que nos atacó el ninja de la niebla –la sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirrosa no se había hecho esperar.

–¿Cómo fue eso posible? –quiso saber, reprimiendo la rabia que sentía al saber que había reservado para sí mismo –y aparentemente para Karin también– un detalle así.

–Por medio de una ilusión –contestó–. Dejó un mensaje en el cuerpo del ninja perecido. En el mismo pude distinguir su localización –explicó con una calma que no fue capaz de alcanzar a la Haruno.

–¡¿Por qué demonios no me habías contado algo así?! –no pudo evitar alzar la voz ni ejecutar ademanes enérgicos por culpa de la molestia, las emociones le abrumaban y se vio imposibilitada para poder mantenerlas bajo control.

–No creí necesario que te preocuparas por algo que son sólo suposiciones. Bien puede ser todo manipulado para desviarnos –explicó sin convencer del todo a la kunoichi.

–¿Crees que en verdad han sido pistas falsas? –preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto indignado. El silencio del Uchiha fue la respuesta que necesitó– Sasuke –hizo acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía–, somos un equipo, ¡e-qui-po! –hizo énfasis en cada una de las sílabas–, y una de las razones por las que se trabaja así, es por la confianza en las habilidades del otro, pero ahora me queda claro que no soy digna de ello para ti; pero por lo que veo, Karin sí –explicó sin deshacerse de la molestia que le aquejaba.

–Eres mi pareja, Sakura, que no te quepa duda de eso, pero estamos en medio de una misión, así que sería conveniente que te deshicieras de ideas absurdas –le dijo sin pensarlo con claridad.

–¿Absurdas, dices? –la incredulidad era evidente– No te confundas, que esto no tiene nada que ver con celos –en el fondo, la pelirrosa sabía que el fastidio que sentía se veía altamente influenciado por aquel sentimiento, mas no deseaba darle la razón al Uchiha–. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que nos estás llevando, potencialmente, hacia el enemigo y uno de los miembros del grupo no lo sabía? ¡Eso es muy peligroso! –añadió intentando hacerle ver su error.

–Existe un riesgo –concordó–, pero es nuestro deber estar siempre alertas. Hubiese sido tonto bajar la guardia por creer que no ha habido avances significativos, ¿o quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió con el ninja de la niebla?

–Son cosas diferentes –fue la pronta respuesta de la Haruno.

–Bajaste la guardia –dijo sin esperar a que añadiese algo más–, y corriste hacia el sujeto sin analizar la situación.

–Soy médico, Sasuke –se excusó–, mi prioridad es el bienestar de la gente.

–No, Sakura, en esta misión tu prioridad debe ser tu propia vida. Para mí está claro que no sabes acatar la principal orden de Kakashi –la ofensa no había sido intencional.

–¡Sasuke! –chilló alzando la voz con creciente indignación. Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, manteniendo a raya su instinto homicida hacia el pelinegro– No quiero discutir –dijo al cabo de unos segundos–, pero es necesario que entiendas que tus acciones no han sido una buena idea, ¿qué hubiera pasado una vez arribáramos a la guarida, o lo que sea, del enemigo? –preguntó sin obtener respuesta–, ¿hubieras esperado a que él mismo se presentara para que pudieras decirme que tenías idea de todo desde un inicio? –las razones otorgadas eran válidas, por lo que el Uchiha no tenía cómo debatir aquello–. Me estás dejando de lado otra vez, Sasuke –la mirada jade reflejaba una más que evidente decepción. El pelinegro suspiró derrotado.

–Lo lamento –dijo al fin Sasuke con pesar.

La pelirrosa no emitió sonido alguno por un minuto completo, atenta únicamente a la profundidad de los ojos negros, percibiendo un deje de preocupación. Pareció satisfecha con aquello, pese a no haber visto arrepentimiento en sus orbes. Inhaló tanto como le fue posible para después dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones e inquirió:

–¿Qué más no me has dicho?

El Uchiha avanzó hasta un árbol y apoyó su espalda sobre su tronco, levantando después la mirada, para fijarla nuevamente en los ojos esmeraldas. La pelirrosa dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, colocándose nuevamente frente al pelinegro.

–El ninja que se presentó…

–Shin –interrumpió Sakura haciendo memoria de aquel dato revelado previo a su discusión. El Uchiha asintió.

–Aparentemente su interés es que me una a su causa –informó con expresión seria.

–¿Con qué fin? –inquirió ella sin entender del todo.

–Eso aún es desconocido, sin embargo, no dudaría que tiene ambición de poder o de dominación–respondió sin cambios en su semblante.

–¿Y por qué dejar todo ese rastro en vez de buscarte directamente como lo hizo con el ninja de la niebla? –el ceño de la pelirrosa continuaba fruncido. Su mente intentaba realizar conjeturas.

–Si en verdad su deseo es reclutarme, seguramente quería hacer presunción de sus habilidades para poder convencerme sobre el beneficio que obtendría al unirme –aquello tenía sentido, pensó Sakura recordando que era la sed de poder lo que le había hecho abandonar la aldea cuando apenas era un genin–. Además, Konoha sigue siendo una aldea ninja, infiltrarse para tener una charla amena sobre alguna conspiración contra la alianza shinobi hubiese sido descabellado –explicó él.

Sakura meditó aquello por unos momentos y, de repente, su rostro reflejó la sorpresa ante su propia conclusión.

–¿Quieres decir que todo esto ha sido parte del plan del enemigo, el tal Shin? –preguntó Sakura con los ojos aún abiertos como platos. El pelinegro asintió.

–Es lo que sospecho. Aunque seguramente no se imaginó que me vería acompañado. En algún punto debió adaptar el plan a tu presencia –añadió. Sakura soltó un suspiro.

–Estamos yendo directo a la boca del lobo –comentó la pelirrosa con pesar–. ¿Tienes algún plan? –el Uchiha negó.

–Ya se nos ocurrirá algo al llegar. Debemos estar a una semana, o menos, de camino. Karin nos informará cuando detecte el chakra, tal vez podamos ganar el factor sorpresa –Sakura asintió. Por dentro sentía una ansiedad tremenda, ¿acaso han sido títeres desde el primer momento en que pusieron un pie fuera de la aldea?

–Entonces, ¿el ninja de la niebla sabría sobre su plan y prefería morir antes de transmitirte el mensaje? –concluyó no muy segura la pelirrosa.

–Es una posibilidad –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió. La de ojos jade chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

–¿No crees que es un poco tonto querer revelarse contra las naciones aliadas? –preguntó de repente la pelirrosa, más para sí misma que para él–. No entiendo por qué tomarse tantas molestias. Tenemos de nuestro lado a los ninjas más poderosos en la historia shinobi –añadió con evidente disgusto al no encontrar sentido a todo aquello.

–El averiguarlo es cuestión de tiempo –comentó Sasuke dirigiendo su vista hacia el camino frente a ellos.

El Uchiha notó la intranquilidad y tensión en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, siendo precisamente aquella reacción la que esperaba evitar. La conocía muy bien como para saber que aquello podría tornarse en contra de la joven. Veía como su rostro hacía un sinfín de muecas que acompañaban cada uno de sus pensamientos, seguramente aún intentaba entender el porqué de toda esa situación.

–¿Crees que él estará esperándote? –preguntó Sakura de improviso, captando la atención del Uchiha.

–Seguramente –contestó. La pelirrosa volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos un instante después.

Sasuke no podía negar que el ambiente se había puesto un tanto incómodo. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que estaba cruzando la mente de la kunoichi en aquellos momentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escucharon unos pasos acercándose con parsimonia. La pelirroja se acercaba con gesto relajado, mas su mandíbula se desencajó un poco al sentir el ambiente entre el par de ninjas. Suspiró resignada.

–¿Entonces qué camino tomaremos? –preguntó sacando a la pelirrosa de sus cavilaciones. Sasuke le cedió la palabra a la kunoichi de la Hoja.

–Hacia las montañas rocosas –contestó con decisión.

Los otros dos ninjas asintieron, satisfechos con la elección. Karin admitía sentirse un tanto más tranquila al ver que, de algún modo, Sakura y Sasuke habían arreglado aquel desacuerdo. Notó, además, un cambio de actitud en la pelirrosa, quien ahora lucía más confiada y decidida, segura de sus propias habilidades, así como también se le veía menos relajada y sólo un poco menos cansada.

Entre más avanzaban atravesando los senderos rocosos, Sasuke era capaz de reconocer con mayor claridad aquel panorama, sin embargo, el clima había decidido hacer de las suyas, deteniendo su avance por más días de lo que les hubiera gustado. Las intensas lluvias acompañadas de fuertes vientos los habían orillado a buscar refugio, encontrándolo en una cueva lo suficientemente alta para pasar desapercibido ante cualquier transeúnte que deambulase en las cercanías, si es que algún mortal se atreviese a caminar por aquellos lugares.

Apenas llegaron a la cueva, Sasuke encendió una fogata para poder entrar en calor. Ninguno fue capaz de deshacerse de sus prendas por completo, a causa de la vergüenza, por lo que aún se encontraban vestidos, intentando soportar el frío que sus humedecidas vestimentas causaban.

Habían tomado asiento alrededor del fuego, Sakura se encontraba pegada al costado del Uchiha, con la fatiga reflejada en su rostro, su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada, por lo que en verdad estaba usando al pelinegro de apoyo para no caer. Se reprendió mentalmente al considerarse débil como para terminar en aquel estado luego de sólo haber corrido bajo la lluvia, incrementando su disgusto al ser la única en aquella condición.

–¿Aún no hay rastro? –escuchó la voz profunda del pelinegro, tenía los ojos apenas entreabiertos, con un deficiente enfoque sobre la melena roja frente a ella, más allá del crepitante fuego. Distinguió como el borroso color rojo se movía de un lado a otro para negar– Maldición –escuchó al Uchiha. Sabía que su frustración se debía a la falta de resultados, incrementada por su actual estancamiento. Estaban tan cerca y, sin embargo, llevaban días caminando en círculos, sin ser capaces de detectar cualquier detalle a su favor.

Sin poder evitarlo, la pelirrosa fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, sintiéndose distante y ajena a lo que fuese que ocurriese a su alrededor, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Cuando despertó notó que estaba acostada y cobijada con la capa del pelinegro, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de las brasas para sentir el calor, y con la distancia adecuada para evitar cualquier accidente a causa del fuego. Ya no se encontraba empapada, no obstante, los malestares continuaban. Intentó enfocar, y una vez logró una visión clara, revisó la cueva con la mirada, advirtiendo que se encontraba sola en aquel oscuro lugar. Notó, también, que el sonido de la lluvia había desaparecido, así como el ulular del viento. Le restó importancia y se concentró en su propio estado. Una idea vino a su mente, por lo que comenzó a hacer una introspección detallada sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos dos meses, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más ante las conclusión a la que estaba llegando. Recordaba que su comportamiento había sido más voluble de normal en el último mes y cómo sus energías se habían visto reducidas, resultando en un excesivo sueño y mareos ocasionales. Había querido atribuirlo al estrés y, aunque estaba segura que era muy pronto para hacer conjeturas, no podía evitar tener una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos encontrados ante sus propias suposiciones. Frustrada, se sentó y arrugó la prenda que la protegía del frío. Acercó sus rodillas a su pecho, y tomó los mechones que caían sobre su frente con fuerza, dejando que un par de lágrimas descendiesen por su rostro.

–Soy una tonta –se dijo.

Retiró la mano de su cabellera, y con el dorso, limpió el rastro que el agua salina había dejado. Intentó respirar profundamente para poder tranquilizarse. Escuchó pasos, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la cueva, por donde ahora avanzaba el pelinegro en su dirección.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado. Ella evadió la mirada.

–¿Dónde está Karin? –quiso saber con genuino interés y sin atisbo de celos.

–Está buscando algunas hierbas, dijo que te ayudaría con tu fatiga crónica –con aquel comentario, la pelirrosa supo que el mismo Sasuke había ya notado ese pequeño cambio en ella.

–¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –quiso saber, mas también era un pretexto para postergar el enfrentamiento entre ambos que se avecinaba.

–Tal vez catorce horas –contestó extrañado por aquella actitud tan cortante. Vio cómo el gesto de la pelirrosa amenazaba con descomponerse–. ¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber sin ocultar la preocupación en su tono de voz. La escuchó suspirar. Estaba expectante ante cualquier sonido que saliese de su boca. La vio regresar sus ojos hasta sus propios orbes azabaches, con una expresión de disculpa.

–Tengo un retraso, Sasuke –le informó con cierto pesar. El Uchiha abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ante la sorpresa.

Algunos cientos de metros más alejado, se encontraba Karin en busca de alguna hierba y frutos que pudiesen revitalizar a la Haruno, estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no había sido capaz de detectar un pico increíblemente alto de energía en dirección a la cueva en la que se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke, casi un instante después, escuchó un gran estruendo y cómo la tierra comenzó a cimbrarse bajo sus pies.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó dejando de lado su labor para correr tan rápido como le fue posible. Al llegar a unos metros de distancia detuvo abruptamente su andar, aún con la respiración acelerada, al ver una columna de humo. Su gesto se desencajó aún más al ver cómo la montaña que había fungido de refugio ahora se encontraba derrumbada.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Hola nuevamente!, he aquí la doceava entrega de éste fanfic :-) Disruté mucho escribirlo, tanto que escribí casi todo de una sentada, ésto incluye la revisión. De hecho, apenas lo terminé jaja, pero me siento conforme y muy satisfecha, sobre todo por el final, porque era una escena que tenía contemplada desde hace mucho tiempo, así que me da gusto haberla escrito al fin. ¿Qué opinan al respecto? Saben que su opinión importa mucho :-). Los saltos de tiempo tal vez sean algo apresurados, pero no había de otra (dudo que sea interesante saber cada paso que dan, así que sólo escribo lo creo que aporta algo a la trama).

Les confieso que ésta semana estuve algo baja de ánimos así que la inspiración no llegaba y no había podido redactar, a tal grado que hasta el jueves no llevaba ni una página escrita, pero ayer logré recuperar las ganas y saqué la inspiración de la música, sus reviews y algo de chocolate, así que ya estoy al cien y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, tal vez pueda adelantar al menos un capítulo para recuperar el colchón que tuve en un principio :-), ya veremos.

Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favourites, ustedes alegran mis semanas :-)

 **Respuesta a Guest** (a los usuarios de FF ahorita los contesto) **:**  
 **Aura117** : :-D Cada vez que pienso en escribir lemon, espero no defraudarte (ya que he notado que eres quién le da más énfasis a ello), así que me fue muy grato ver que te haya gustado. Ya van varios comentarios que has dejado sobre falta de protección, jaja, y sé que era algo que ya se veía venir, así que no creo haberte sorprendido con lo acontecido en éste capítulo (aunque bien podría estar en un error), algunas de tus dudas y sospechas han sido resueltas en la entrega de hoy :-D Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por tu opinión, sabes que siempre la leo y la tomo en cuenta. Me parece que todos los que escribimos aquí (o al menos la mayoría) somos amateurs, así que en realidad las opiniones ayudan mucho para saber qué gusta, qué no y qué se puede mejorar, así que aunque parezca disco rayado, gracias :-).

-Jazmadi


	13. Preludio

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Preludio**

* * *

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura sin ocultar la sorpresa que aquella noticia le había ocasionado. Sus cansancios y cambios drásticos de humor ahora cobraban sentido.

–Sí –contestó con pesar–, pero podría ser sólo estrés –se apresuró en añadir al ver la reacción del Uchiha, mas en el fondo ella sabía que había pocas probabilidades de que aquello fuese cierto. Temía, más de lo que debería, el modo en que el pelinegro podría tomar la noticia.

–O también podría ser un hijo nuestro, Sakura –dijo él tajantemente, sin permitir que dejase de lado aquella posibilidad.

–Lo… lo lamento, Sasuke –agachó la perturbada mirada, aún sin saber cómo interpretar el semblante del ojinegro. Se sentía culpable por haber cedido a sus impulsos y deseos, sin haber tenido cuidado, aún a sabiendas de que no contaban con protección. Un embarazo en aquel momento era lo que menos necesitaban. Estrujó con frustración la capa que le cubría y dejó, sin levantar la mirada, que su cabello escondiese las lágrimas que amenazaban nuevamente con salir. Un gemido apenas reprimido amenazaba con salir desde lo más hondo de su garganta, donde un nudo le impedía hablar.

–Ambos somos responsables –le dijo el Uchiha en un intento por calmarla. Acercó su mano con tranquilidad, para luego acariciar gentilmente su rostro. Las lágrimas se liberaron al fin desde los ojos jade.

Un momento después, la Haruno levantó su mirada hasta posarla sobre los orbes negros, encontrándose con la expresión aún indescifrable en su rostro, ocasionando que su propio corazón se oprimiese, sólo un poco, gracias a la incertidumbre que sentía, por más reconfortantes que sus palabras pudiesen sonar, su semblante aún era un misterio que escondía sus verdaderos pensamientos y emociones.

Apenas Sasuke abrió la boca para aclarar el porqué de su reacción y evitar con ello algún malentendido, sus agudos sentidos le alertaron de la presencia de peligro. En menos de un segundo había cogido a la pelirrosa por la cintura, levantándola y pegándola contra su propio cuerpo. Le ordenó en un grito que se sujetase a él firmemente y, en cuanto la orden fue acatada, el chidori surgió desde su brazo derecho, impactándolo después contra la pared del fondo, haciendo un hoyo profundo en aquella cueva, justo al lado contrario a la entrada. No pasó más de un segundo cuando un sonido estridente retumbó por todo el lugar, para luego comenzar a derrumbarse. Una explosión había tenido lugar a su espalda, empujándole hacia el espacio recién creado en la gruta. Con su propio cuerpo logró cubrir el de la pelirrosa, convirtiéndose así en un escudo humano con el fin de evitar que ella resultase lesionada por culpa de la detonación, mas no pudo impedir la colisión ocurrida luego de haber sido lanzados estrepitosamente contra el muro. El agarre de la pelirrosa se soltó luego del impacto, siendo la caída inminente. Un instante después, todo se tornó en una completa oscuridad, acompañada por un mortecino silencio, dejándolos a ambos en la inconsciencia.

Al volver en sí, no lograba asimilar qué era lo que había ocurrido. Sus oídos zumbaban sin piedad, ocasionándole una leve jaqueca. Sentía cómo un líquido tibio corría por su sien. El aturdimiento era tal, que impedía que sus pensamientos cobrasen algún sentido. No alcanzaba a comprender en dónde estaba, ni tampoco la razón de ello. Intentó tomar una gran bocanada de aire, mas se vio imposibilitado por una intempestiva tos que le atacó con fuerza por culpa de una nube de polvo a su alrededor que no había notado. Cerró enérgicamente los ojos en un intento de apaciguar el dolor y recobrar un ritmo normal en su respiración, comenzando poco a poco a ser a ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. Un quejido apenas audible emanó desde su pecho, haciendo eco en el lugar.

Intentó incorporarse, mas notó con pesar que ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir en qué posición se encontraba. Comenzó a mover las extremidades, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba sentado, con la espalda contra una pared por demás dura e irregular. Poco a poco un dolor lacerante se extendió por todo su dorso, haciendo que volviese a emitir un quejido a causa de la sensación. Intentó mover sus piernas, notando que éstas no lograban acatar sus órdenes. Levantó su mano con demasiado esfuerzo y tomó su frente, sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían, seguramente gracias a la sangre que aún emanaba de su propia herida. Presionó con fuerza en el lugar, con la esperanza que aquello calmase el dolor que le aquejaba, aun respirando con dificultad. Cuando el malestar cedió un poco más, alejó su extremidad, intentando palpar en la oscuridad para dimensionar el lugar en el que se encontraba, notando que éste era más bien reducido. Dirigió su mano hacia arriba, percatándose de que a pocas decenas de centímetros sobre su cabeza había otra masa rocosa disforme. Trató de hacer memoria nuevamente, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿qué era lo último que había hecho? Con esfuerzo logró recordar que estaba en medio de una misión, al lado de Sakura.

–¡Sakura! –pensó alarmado cuando la imagen de una devastada pelirrosa atravesó como rayo sus recuerdos. Logró evocar la breve conversación que habían sostenido antes de sufrir aquel cobarde ataque. "Tengo un retraso", le había dicho con una tristeza sinigual, ocasionando con ello un sinfín de emociones contradictorias dentro de sí, y estaba más que seguro que la Haruno no habría visto con buenos ojos el modo en que, aparentemente, había tomado la noticia. Un hijo, concibió la idea con fervor, mas cualquier agradable pensamiento que la noticia pudiese traer consigo se desvaneció. Soltó una maldición ante la idea de perder aquello, sin haber sido capaz siquiera de haber abordado la situación apropiadamente.

Intentó buscar a la pelirrosa entre la oscuridad, siendo aquella una tarea por demás complicada gracias a su deplorable estado. Se frustro, pues no podía arriesgarse y hacer uso de su katon, ya que desconocía la profundidad de aquel lugar, por lo que sus reservas de oxígeno podrían verse severamente afectadas en caso de intentar usar cualquier técnica de fuego.

Así pues, esperó tan paciente como pudo a que la punzada en su cabeza desapareciera por completo para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden. Una vez la jaqueca se desvaneció en su totalidad, logró al fin concentrarse, recobrando con ello el control sobre su propio cuerpo y sentidos, alcanzando una consciencia más apropiada sobre su situación. Sentía cómo poco a poco el chakra se recuperaba y se estabilizaba, hasta poder, finalmente, liberar el sharingan. Abrió los ojos con el rojo resplandeciendo en su orbe derecho, paseando lentamente la vista a su alrededor, en busca del chakra de la pelirrosa, encontrándolo a tan solo medio metro de distancia, sin embargo, aquel rastro lucía más bien débil e inestable, instándolo a apresurarse a salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Se acercó, prácticamente arrastrándose, hacia donde distinguía la energía, palpando con sumo cuidado antes de efectuar de lleno cualquier movimiento. Al llegar a su lado, notó que la joven estaba tendida de medio lado sobre el suelo, con la espalda ligeramente apoyada sobre la superficie; le pareció ver su brazo derecho por detrás, en una posición por demás incómoda; creyó distinguir cómo su rostro estaba ligeramente girado hacia un costado, prácticamente con la mejilla en contacto con la tierra. Gracias a la oscuridad no podía diferenciar detalles de su vestimenta o su rostro, así como tampoco podía distinguir si estaba respirando, convirtiéndose aquella tarea en su prioridad, por lo que colocó lenta y cuidadosamente su mano sobre el pecho de la kunoichi. Apenas fue capaz de sentir el lento y errático vaivén de su pecho, incrementando la latente preocupación que el Uchiha sentía; había podido confirmar que se encontraba viva y, si quería que continuase de ese modo, tenía que hacer algo al respecto a la brevedad. Intentó evaluar su estado con el conocimiento básico que previamente había adquirido sobre primeros auxilios. Palpó en los lugares debidos y, una vez estuvo seguro que no había daño grave, se permitió moverla para colocarla en una pose más cómoda, cada movimiento más cauteloso que el anterior, estando alerta ante cualquier reacción, buena o mala, por parte de la kunoichi, más nada sucedía. Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven en una suave caricia, aun temiendo que un movimiento en falso desatase un daño grave. La piel antes tersa y cálida era ahora fría y áspera al tacto.

–Sakura –le llamó nuevamente, esta vez con más calma, aún sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte.

La creciente furia en su interior contra el perpetrador del ataque era inevitable. Juró venganza por el daño ocasionado y prometió que, sin importar el estado de la joven, no tendría compasión ni misericordia hacia el shinobi. Aquel sujeto había firmado su sentencia a muerte al osar enfrentarse al Uchiha e intentar arrebatarle lo único bueno que había en su vida, intencional o no.

Regresó su atención al cuerpo inmóvil de la Haruno, dando leves golpes sobre sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, esperando no hacerle daño y que ella pudiese al fin reaccionar. Tenía que salir pronto de ahí para poder brindarle el cuidado apropiado. Pasó su brazo por debajo de los hombros de la joven, levantándola sólo un poco del suelo, llamando su nombre una y otra vez con el mismo resultado. Aquello comenzaba a impacientarle.

No pudo más con aquel sentimiento, elevó un poco más el torso de la joven hasta apoyarlo contra su propio pecho, aun sujetándola por los hombros con firmeza. Ella aún estaba bien, lo sabía, mas no podía evitar sentir un gran desasosiego ante la situación por la que estaba pasando; hacía unos minutos estaba contemplando la idea de extender la familia al lado de la Haruno y ahora sentía como aquella posibilidad se le escapaba de las manos sin poder siquiera hacer algo al respecto. Lanzó una maldición, apretando aún más a la joven contra sí mismo. Abrió los ojos, permitiendo que el sharingan resplandeciera con mayor intensidad, la firme decisión estaba presente en su mirar. Las aspas se movieron y se transformaron en una estrella, dando lugar al Mangekyō.

–Susanoo –dijo con rabia por lo bajo, esperando que parte de la anatomía del gigante humanoide tomase forma. Algunos segundos después sintió a la pelirrosa removerse, aún dentro de su abrazo, de inmediato posó su atención en ella. La vio y escuchó cómo había intentado tomar una bocanada de aire con dificultad, comenzando a toser sin control un instante después. El moreno se preocupó y frotó como pudo su costado, esperando que aquello le ayudase a calmar aquella intempestiva reacción.

–¿Sasuke? –le llamó en un hilo de voz una vez la tos se hubo apaciguado. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, intentando enfocar el perfil del pelinegro en aquella impenetrable oscuridad–, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó apoyando su cabeza contra el cálido pecho del Uchiha, dejándose envolver por aquella sensación de protección que sólo él era capaz de brindarle.

–Nos atacaron –respondió más calmado al ver que ella había vuelto en sí, y regresó su mirada al frente.

Manipuló su técnica ocular para poder abrir paso y salir de entre los escombros de aquella cueva, sin importarle si el tal Shin estuviese contemplando aquello o no, sintiendo como su interior se vigorizaba ante la idea de poder hacer que pagase por lo que había hecho.

–¡Sasuke! –escuchó a Karin llamarle una vez logró volver a pisar el suelo, el alivio y el desconcierto eran claros en su tono de voz.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó él con evidente furia. La pelirroja le vio por algunos segundos sin entender de qué estaba hablando. La mirada severa del pelinegro le hizo entender a quién se refería.

–No… no lo sé –contestó ella nerviosa al ver al moreno en aquel estado de ira.

–Búscalo –ordenó deshaciendo el Susanoo, colocando a la pelirrosa en el suelo con cuidado. Karin centró su atención en la joven apenas fue recostada en el suelo. Notó que lucía peor que el del Uchiha, divisando raspones y algunas áreas verdosas, seguramente tendría más moretones en cuestión de tiempo.

–Primero debo revisarla– le dijo al Uchiha con clara preocupación por el estado de la pelirrosa.

La furia del pelinegro era evidente, de eso no había duda alguna. Notaba en sus ojos la carencia de brillo, siendo éste reemplazado por una opaques que destilaba deseo de venganza y una rabia contenida, no obstante, el estado de la pelirrosa era incierto, y en aquel momento él sabía que ella era la prioridad, por lo que accedió sin rechistar.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la Uzumaki a la lesionada kunoichi al llegar a su lado. Ella asintió con dificultad.

–Estoy bien –dijo con aspereza no intencionada.

–¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Karin a Sasuke, comenzando a inspeccionar a la Haruno tan bien como podía en aquellas condiciones.

–Nos atacaron –dijo con el ceño fruncido –. Una vez termines, rastrea al sujeto –ordenó con tono frío y calculador. La Uzumaki asintió.

–Sasuke –llamó la Haruno desde el suelo, con la garganta seca y áspera, viendo con ojos acuosos en su dirección. Esperó hasta estar segura de que él le dedicaba su atención y prosiguió–, ¿qué es lo que harás? –inquirió con el cansancio y el dolor en su tono de voz. Él no respondió con palabras, sino que dejó que las profundidades en sus ojos hablasen, sin molestarse en ocultar el intimidante Rinnengan–. No vayas –pidió ella con suma tristeza en su voz, intentando que su mueca no se descompusiera gracias al doloroso nudo en la garganta que se había formado–. Por favor –suplicó dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos. Karin estaba muda, sin ser capaz de interferir en aquella conversación. Algo había sucedido en aquel lugar, estaba segura, mas no tenía el valor de interferir en una conversación que parecía tan delicada, más aún cuando el Uchiha destilaba tanta rabia.

Aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, Sasuke odiaba ver a la pelirrosa en aquel estado, tan vulnerable y desolado, sin embargo, era más el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo al saberse culpable de aquella expresión en su rostro.

–Tengo que ir, Sakura –le dijo con tono grave esperando que ella comprendiese.

–Entonces no lo harás solo –le informó con decisión–. Iré contigo –dijo ella al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse con dificultad, para luego ser auxiliada por la pelirroja, quien le sirvió como apoyo una vez logró erguirse.

–Sakura –llamó él con tono severo, su entrecejo estaba nuevamente arrugado ante la imprudencia que aquello dejaba entrever. Sus ojos reflejaban la molestia que aquel comentario había ocasionado. La Haruno le dedicó una mirada retadora como respuesta, cabreándole aún más, ¿acaso ella no entendía que si sus sospechas eran ciertas no sólo pondría en riesgo su vida sino también la de su bebé?, Sakura a veces podría ser demasiado testadura cuando se trataba de protegerle–. Sólo estorbarás –añadió él impasiblemente, esperando que ella desistiera de su tonta idea.

–¡Sasuke! –chilló Karin por la falta de tacto y la frialdad de su tono, frunciendo el ceño para hacer notar su disgusto. Los ojos verdes aún se mostraban rebeldes. Era de esperar que Sakura no cedería, pensó el Uchiha y luego suspiró.

–No voy a perderlos –dijo al fin el pelinegro con seguridad y una firme convicción de protegerles. Karin no entendía el uso del plural en aquella oración, y tenía la certeza de que no se refería a ambas kunoichis. Una idea cruzó su mente, viendo a la Haruno con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible.

–Sakura, ¿tú…? –comenzó a inquirir la pelirroja, dejando la pregunta sin terminar en el último momento. Las mejillas de la de ojos jades se tiñeron de un suave color rosado, sirviendo aquello como respuesta.

–Al menos… –comenzó a decir al cabo de un minuto, al fin derrotada– debemos revisarte, Sasuke –aquello más que un comentario era un ruego que la Haruno le había hecho al pelinegro. La pelirrosa al fin había cedido a la testarudez del moreno, puesto que sabía que él no dejaría a un lado la idea, además, por más que le doliese, debía aceptar que de acompañarle pondría en peligro a la misión, e incluso al mismísimo Uchiha. Jamás sería capaz de perdonarse si algo le sucediese al moreno–. Permíteme cerciorarme que estás bien –la súplica era evidente tanto en su tono de voz como en su mirada cristalina. El pelinegro se aproximó hasta la pelirrosa a paso lento. Sakura levantó los brazos en cuánto él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para comenzar a emanar el verdor de su chakra medicinal. Inspeccionó el cuerpo y curó las heridas que le parecieron importantes. De repente, el pelinegro sostuvo su muñeca con firmeza, causando sorpresa y desconcierto en el rostro de la chica.

–Es suficiente. Ya estoy bien –le dijo rígido con la intención de que dejase de usar su energía en él–. Karin –la aludida dio un respingo ante el llamado–, ¿dónde está? –preguntó Sasuke nuevamente. La decisión en su expresión era intimidante.

–Yo… –la duda era evidente en su mirar, ¿qué debía hacer?, el enemigo estaba cerca, lo sentía, sin embargo, por más poderoso que Sasuke pudiese ser, no podía simplemente aventurarse e ir sin compañía, mas el estado de Sakura le haría muy riesgoso a la misma kunoichi el acudir y dar caza al enemigo, y también estaba el hecho de que no podía dejarla sola.

–¡Karin! –llamó Sasuke regresándola a la realidad.

–Sí, ya mismo –dijo haciendo el sello necesario para comenzar a rastrear el chakra, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. La vio fruncir el ceño un par de ocasiones antes de volver a levantar los párpados con decisión–. Al noroeste, a unos tres kilómetros –informó con seguridad.

–Quédate con Sakura, y revísala. No tardaré –dijo antes de correr en la dirección indicada por la ninja de gafas.

–Sasuke… cuídate –dijo en un suspiro la pelirrosa antes de que partiese. Él le dedicó una larga mirada y asintió.

Una vez el negro de la vestimenta se perdió en el pétreo paisaje, Karin posó su atención en la ninja médico, la hizo sentarse y apoyar la espalda sobre una gran roca de aspecto menos irregular e incómodo, arrodillándose a su lado un momento después. Hizo una revisión superficial, alegrándose al ver que no sufría de heridas profundas o lesiones internas de qué preocuparse. La montaña en la que se habían refugiado se encontraba completamente destruida, así que el hecho de que el par de ninjas saliesen prácticamente ilesos había sido un milagro, el cual agradecía enormemente, más aun tomando en cuenta lo sorpresivo del ataque. Se culpó de aquello. Si tan sólo hubiese estado cerca, habría sido capaz de detectar al enemigo y alertarles a tiempo, evitando aquella terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

–No es tu culpa, Karin –escuchó a Sakura decir, seguramente descifrando su gesto molesto, mas no levantó el rostro de las heridas que atendía en ese momento–. Él quiere atraer a Sasuke, y parece que cada paso que damos o dejamos de dar ha estado dentro de los planes del enemigo –añadió con pesar–. Sasuke… él es muy astuto y hábil, saldrá bien de esto, ¿verdad? –el tono de la Haruno sonaba ausente, como si intentase convencerse a sí misma. Karin levantó la vista con curiosidad, encontrando a la pelirrosa con el rostro girado en dirección opuesta, ocultando su expresión tras sus mechones rosáceos, no obstante, pudo ser capaz de divisar un rastro de lágrimas caer desde su mentón, gota a gota. Bajó la incómoda mirada para continuar con su labor, percatándose de que la kunoichi tenía la palma de su mano sobre su vientre en un gesto protector. Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho. Sasuke tenía que salir bien de ésta.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro corría a través del rocoso escenario que se le presentaba al frente. Había elevaciones irregulares en relieve y tamaño por doquier, dificultándole el mantener velocidad y trayectoria constantes. Cuando había pasado los dos kilómetros, saltó de improvisto hacia un lado, para aterrizar sobre una gran roca con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente y el brazo apoyado sobre la superficie de la piedra, manteniendo así el equilibrio. Notó un kunai incrustarse en el suelo que él había pisado apenas un instante atrás y levantó la vista hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, logrando divisar un paisaje solitario.

–Sal de una vez –demandó sin paciencia.

–Hola, Sasuke Uchiha –escuchó el saludo en un tono más bien burlón, observando cómo el dueño de aquella voz caminaba desde atrás de una gran roca, hasta detenerse a unos diez metros de distancia de él. Una capucha cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando únicamente visible una perturbadora sonrisa que adornaba su, supuso, aún más perturbador rostro–. Es un placer conocerte al fin –la satisfacción era evidente en cada palabra.

No obstante, Sasuke no había llegado ahí con intención de charlar y, en un parpadeo, el sharingan relució en su ojo, y con una velocidad impresionante se abalanzó con la espada en mano contra el otro ninja, esperando poder incrustarla contra su pecho y poder poner fin a aquella descabellada situación, mas sabía que aquel era un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo. Sintió cómo la afilada hoja atravesaba la carne del enemigo, y luego el cuerpo del mismo desaparecía en una nube de humo. Aquello había sido un clon de sombra. Bufó con molestia.

–Deberías aprender a calmarte –le dijo Shin con diversión, apareciendo en lo alto de una montaña, a unos cuántos metros de distancia, con una mano en su cadera en un gesto despreocupado. Sasuke levantó la vista en su dirección, el entrecejo aún arrugado.

–¿Te interesa conversar? –inquirió con socarronería, sin deshacerse de su pose defensiva.

–Desde luego –contestó con más petulancia que la del Uchiha, ensanchando su sonrisa–. No te llamé para matarte en los primeros cinco minutos –su sonrisa ladina incrementó aún más en tamaño, pareciendo incluso antinatural. Aquel sujeto lucía desquiciado.

–¿Matarme? –Shin no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido ante la gracia que aquello le había causado a Sasuke– Podrías intentarlo –le retó seguro de sí mismo–. Pero te sugiero no hacerlo, si es que acaso valoras tu vida –añadió para provocar al sujeto.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Buen día! :-) Tal vez algunas de ustedes piensen que éste capítulo fue lento y/o demasiado corto y, a decir verdad, también lo creo, sin embargo, es necesario para lo que vendrá a continuación. Originalmente el capíutlo iba a ser largo (mucho más largo), pero preferí dejar el cliffhanger para poder dedicarle más tiempo y revisiones al que sigue (afortunadamente mi amigo ya está un tanto más libre, así que me está ayudando a arreglarlo un poco).

Sobre la ausencia de capítulo la semana pasada, logré avisar mediante mensaje privado como respuesta a los reviews de los usuarios registrados sobre la misma y a los guests..., pues, hasta éste momento es que me permito contestar :-( Pese a los días libres, me estanqué (dejaré de hablar anticipadamente jaja), además de que la semana se vio muy agotadora física y mentalmente, y pese a que ya tenía buena parte escrita, no me convencía, así que decidí posponerla, espero haya valido la pena para ustedes. No duden que terminaré ésta historia, me gusta la constancia, así que intentaré seguir siéndolo.

Por cierto, la página estuvo algo extraña (más de lo normal) éstas dos semanas, no recibí alertas de los fics que sigo, ni de reviews que aparecían en la historia (no es la primera vez que pasa), o recibía alertas, pero los reviews no aparecían en la página (por éste problema mandé correo al soporte de , porque de lo contrario, no iba a poder responderles mediante MP, no me contestaron, pero al paso de unos días ya aparecieron en la página...), y de repente en un día me llegaron los correos con formato distinto, me pregunto cómo funciona su página en términos de backend... un enigma para el futuro :-P

En temas personales que si gustan pueden omitir, al fin tengo Sasuke's Story *-*, aunque no he comenzado a leerlo, jeje, además de ello, la semana pasada me mudé, así que ahora vivo en un departamento con otras dos personas, súper cerca de la universidad, así que eso me ahorrará tiempo de traslado que tal vez pueda invertir mejor :'). Adicionalmente (no acostumbro a hacer ésto, pero qué rayos), si gustan, también pueden localizarme en facebook, me encuentran como Perla Mayo (más fácil: luego del de facebook, ponen el username de aquí, _jazmadi_ ), sólo dejenme un mensajillo para saber que son de FF y aceptar el request.

Gracias, gracias, una y mil veces gracias a quienes me dejan su review, ponen ésta historia entre sus favoritos y/o la siguen 3

En fin a los usuarios de FF contesté la semana pasada (y en el transcurso de ésta) y ahora a los guests :-)

 **Respuesta a Guests:**  
 **Aura117** : ¡Sí! Jajaja, hice que sólo Karin fuera con ellos, ya luego verán por qué :-) había contemplado la idea de agregar a Juugo o a Suigetsu luego de leer tu comentario, pero al final lo deseché por los propósitos de la historia (me iba a ser más difícil adaptarla con ellos), aún así espero que lo que viene tenga sentido y sea disfrutable, en caso contrario, ya sabes cómo hacérmelo saber :-D. Adoro poner a Sasuke celoso, pero es un tanto difícil, a veces al releer pienso: "así no es Sasuke", y termino reescribiendo, aún así disfruto cada una de esas escenas. Sakura tenía que embarazarse sí o sí en éste viaje así que era inminente XD Espero éste capítulo te guste pese a lo corto.

 **Guest** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y por tus amables palabras. Intento que siga las líneas del canon, así que investigo un poco antes de plasmar una idea del todo, porque en verdad quisiera creer que algo semejante sucedió, seguramente habrá cosas que no estén "tan bien", pero bueno, sigue siendo historia de una fan amante del SasuSaku, así que supongo que es inevitable. Espero el nuevo capítulo te guste :-)

-Jazmadi


	14. Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Enfrentamiento**

* * *

Shin masculló algo ininteligible desde arriba, los labios torcidos con disgusto haciendo el cabreo evidente. En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba a la espalda del Uchiha, con kunai en mano y la punta del arma contra el cuello del moreno.

–¿Aún dudas de mí? –preguntó altivo, sin perder detalle de la sorpresa en los ojos negros– Como verás, soy un ninja muy hábil –le dijo recuperando la sonrisa petulante. Sasuke sonrió, y en un "puf" desapareció, para desconcierto del criminal.

Una corriente de aire atravesó el lugar, haciendo que Shin se cubriese de la ventisca con sus propios brazos. Al erguirse, la capucha ya no estaba en su sitio, dejando al descubierto su rebelde cabellera castaña y sus ojos marrones afilados, acompañados por unas marcadas ojeras, dejando de manifiesto la locura intrínseca y perturbadora del sujeto.

Al primer paso que el castaño dio en busca del pelinegro, éste desapareció de su vista, e inmediatamente después sintió el filo de Kusanagui contra su pescuezo, haciendo un fino corte sobre su piel, dejando que un hilo de sangre descendiese por su cuello. Sasuke le veía calculador desde atrás, hombro contra hombro. Shin volvió a sonreír complacido, confundiendo al Uchiha.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, el ceño fruncido tanto como le era posible. Shin soltó una carcajada, y tomó con ambas manos la hoja afilada, apretándola con fuerza, sin importarle la herida ni la pérdida de sangre, sino que, por el contrario, parecía más bien entusiasmado, incluso satisfecho.

El de los ojos cafés aprovechó el momento de desconcierto y girando el cuerpo dirigió una patada al Uchiha, obligándolo a retroceder de un salto. Shin comenzó a reír sin control, llevando la palma de la mano hacia su rostro, llenándolo de sangre. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba más que complacido con la actitud y las habilidades que el shinobi de la Hoja estaba demostrando. Corrió hasta colocarse a unos centímetros del moreno, tomando nuevamente la espada con fuerza. Sasuke le veía en todo momento, y no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa por un segundo cuando notó cómo su contrincante comenzaba a hacer sellos con una mano, la sonrisa siempre en su rostro. Una vez terminó, un rayo cayó en medio de los dos, imponiendo su poder con gran estruendo e iluminando en su totalidad aquel lugar, cegándolos a ambos por un instante.

–¿Qué opinas, Sasuke? –inquirió el ninja con regocijo y con los ojos entrecerrados, a causa de la intensa iluminación del momento. Cuando pudo ver nuevamente, el desconcierto alcanzó su rostro. El Uchiha no estaba por ningún lado.

–¿Has terminado? –escuchó la pregunta a su espalda, a lo alto de un peñasco no muy lejos. Sasuke lucía aburrido y fastidiado. Shin frunció el ceño, y seguidamente sonrió con mayor seguridad.

–Tú poder y tu destreza son incomparables –admitió con orgullo y envidia–. Únete a mí –dijo extendiendo los brazos–, Sasuke, juntos podríamos lograr que este mundo se arrodille ante nosotros y que todos los que habitan en él obedezcan nuestras órdenes. ¡Podríamos imponer un nuevo orden! –dicho esto hizo puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que me uniría a alguien tan débil como tú? –inquirió Sasuke con desdén–, ¿por qué habría de unirme a tu causa? –añadió dejando ver su inquebrantable decisión al respecto.

–¿Débil? –volvió a ofenderse el ninja–. No cualquiera es capaz de hacer sellos con una mano, y no cualquiera es capaz de enfrentarse en combate de uno a uno contra ti –gritó Shin, señalando al pelinegro con desprecio.

–Eso que tú llamas fuerza es cosa de niños. El poder va más allá de ello –aclaró Sasuke con mirada altiva.

–¡Sin fuerza, no eres nada! –refutó con furia el castaño– El mundo está podrido, necesitan alguien que les guíe, ¡nosotros podemos ser quienes estén al mando, podríamos alcanzar un estatus de paz nunca antes visto! –gritó con convicción.

–¿Y qué es lo que exactamente podrías ofrecer si colaboro contigo? –inquirió con tono grave– Eres débil y careces de cualquier habilidad digna de un reconocido shinobi –añadió inyectando desdén en cada una de sus palabras. Shin sonrió.

–Te demostraré que te equivocas –dijo recuperando la sonrisa.

–Son meras habladurías –dijo Sasuke envainando la espada, para después adoptar una pose ofensiva.

–¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Sasuke? –preguntó Shin frustrado, la sonrisa había siendo reemplazada por el lamento.

–Nunca he creído en idiotas al mando –contestó proyectándose contra Shin.

El castaño lograba por muy poco esquivar cada golpe que el Uchiha dirigía en su contra. Pronto su rostro reflejó toda la decepción acumulada ante la reacia actitud del moreno y repentinamente se quedó inmóvil, recibiendo de lleno el golpe del pelinegro contra su rostro, ahora volteado con la piel arrugada. Giró su cabeza lentamente para encarar al Uchiha, quien lucía contrariado.

–¿Es eso o es tal vez la compañía que has tenido? –cuestionó con burla. Levantó el puño y lo impactó contra el abdomen del Uchiha, mandándolo a volar a bastantes metros de distancia, frenándose sólo cuando se estrelló contra una roca, quedando prácticamente incrustado en ella.

Sasuke apoyó la mano a su costado, comenzando a inclinarse hacia el frente, con una notoria furia en su fruncido ceño. Gruñó y presionó la roca, haciéndola pedazos al instante, para luego salir disparado como una bala contra Shin, el rojo fúrico del sharingan en su ojo. Movió su brazo como un látigo, con el chidori chillando, atacando sin piedad a su contrincante.

Empujó al castaño por los hombros hasta estamparlo contra el suelo. Se sentó sobre él y sin piedad comenzó a golpear su rostro, una y otra vez. Se levantó una vez notó que Shin había dejado de moverse. Jadeante, tomó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, atravesando la carne del otro ninja por el hombro. Shin gritó de éxtasis y dolor.

–Ahora, me vas a escuchar, y lo harás muy bien –comenzó a decir Sasuke amenazante–. Será mejor que detengas toda esta estupidez o te arrepentirás –amenazó empujando y girando Kusanagi.

Shin gritó, y luego comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Intentó levantarse, pero el Uchiha presionó su pecho con su pie, haciéndolo regresar a su posición anterior. El castaño gruñó por el dolor, comenzando a toser sangre.

–¿Por qué me necesitas? –preguntó el pelinegro sin quitar el pie de su lugar, inclinándose un poco hacia el shinobi, clavando aún más la espada.

–Siempre te he admirado, Sasuke –dijo Shin con emoción.

–¡Responde! –demandó el Uchiha impaciente, frunciendo más el ceño.

El castaño volvió a reír, seguidamente tomó aire hasta inflar a tope sus pulmones, y, al exhalar, el fuego salió de entre sus labios como una bola gigante, obligando al pelinegro a replegarse.

–Tal vez necesitas un incentivo –dijo Shin ya incorporado, con la sangre brotando desde la herida, la espada yaciendo a algunos metros de distancia.

–Veo que no cambiarás de opinión –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a volver a atacar.

–No, no, no… Sasuke, te daré una última oportunidad –la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro–, estamos dispuestos a ello, no queremos que tu talento se desperdicie, de lo contrario, nos obligarás a llevar a cabo el plan B –añadió completamente erguido–. Nos veremos en otra ocasión –"No", pensó Sasuke sin la intención de permitir que el tipo se escapara–. Pero antes –comenzó a hacer sellos a una velocidad impresionante–, te dejaré algo para que me recuerdes –la desquiciada sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Relámpagos aparecieron en el ahora oscurecido firmamento, comenzando a caer e impactar en la tierra, cimbrando y destruyendo todo.

–¡Mier…! –masculló Sasuke cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, estirando su brazo en un fútil intento por detener al sujeto. Un rayo cayó justo en medio de ambos, aturdiendo y cegando todo al instante. Uno más dio de lleno al Uchiha, recorriendo su espina e inmovilizándolo. El grito de dolor fue inevitable.

El pelinegro se resistió tanto como le fue posible, concentrándose con fervor para no caer en la inconsciencia, mas no pudo evitar que Shin corriese disparado. "Un incentivo", pensó arrugando el entrecejo, incorporándose lentamente para seguir su rastro unos segundos después, ralentizado por el previo ataque.

–¿Te encuentras mejor, Sakura? –indagó Karin, tendiéndole una cantimplora con agua. La pelirrosa aceptó el ofrecimiento y asintió con la cabeza– Entonces… –comenzó a decir en un intento por indagar–, ¿tú y Sasuke… van a…? –dejó nuevamente la pregunta al aire. Sakura suspiró, y luego le vio a los ojos, con un gesto enternecedor.

Karin no pudo evitar sentir cierta paz y, a la vez, desasosiego. Aquello era una muestra fehaciente sobre los sentimientos que aquel par guardaba y que rara vez demostraban en público.

–Todo estará bien –le dijo a Sakura con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La Haruno levantó el dorso de su mano y comenzó a frotarlo contra sus pómulos, intentando que el rastro de lágrimas desapareciese.

–Lo lamento, Karin –le dijo con verdadero pesar–. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti –añadió con los ojos humedecidos.

–¡Para nada! –se apresuró a añadir, a sabiendas de que aquella mentira era poco creíble– Yo soy una mujer complicada y de gustos refinados –comenzó a decir en tono divertido, esperando que aquello animase a la ninja de la Hoja–, estar con el Uchiha no me hubiese hecho feliz, y mucho menos a él –añadió con una forzada sonrisa.

–Gracias –dijo Sakura con sinceridad–, mi bebé te querrá mucho –añadió colocando su mano sobre su vientre, comenzando a imaginar a un pequeño regordete de mirada severa. La idea le causó gracia.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –escucharon la pregunta a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndose por lo tétrico de la voz. Sakura comenzó a temblar, preguntándose dónde rayos estaba Sasuke. Si aquel era el enemigo, eso implicaba que algo le había pasado al moreno.

Se levantaron con precaución, encarando al enemigo que se presentaba ante ellas. Notaron con sorpresa que eran cuatro sujetos de pose altanera, ninguno de ellos portaba protector alguno que permitiese identificarles como shinobis de alguna aldea.

–¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –quiso saber Karin, adoptando una pose de defensa.

–Verán, intentamos negociar con Sasuke, pero parece que no quiere cooperar, así que pensamos motivarlo un poco, recordarle lo que es la soledad –respondió con un semblante desquiciado un rubio.

–¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?! –preguntó Sakura haciendo ver más desesperación y preocupación de la que debería. El sujeto más alto le dedicó una mirada de odio que le congeló en su lugar. Sintió una brisa a su espalda y, al girar el rostro, vio al mismo sujeto detrás de ella, levantando el brazo en su dirección. Sin emitir palabra alguna, una gran ráfaga surgió, aventándola unos cuantos metros. Durante el vuelo, la pelirrosa logró de algún modo permanecer estable, logrando girar y posar sus pies sobre una roca, evitando el impacto. Pese a lo sorpresivo del ataque, éste no había sido tan severo como prometía, por lo que podía suponer que aquel grupo de ninjas no eran tan fuertes como querían hacer creer.

–¡Responde! –exigió la pelirrosa incorporándose, levantando los puños, dispuesta a atacar, de ser necesario.

–Está bien –respondió otro de los sujetos, de cabellera castaña y corta, con suma indiferencia–, pero no tiene caso que ustedes se preocupen –dicho esto, corrió a gran velocidad hasta llegar donde Sakura. Levantó el puño, dispuesto a acertar en su rostro, mas ella esquivó sin problemas el golpe, preocupándose aún más porque el ninja decidiese impactar su abdomen.

La pelirrosa comenzó a pensar en algún modo de acabar con aquello para poder ir en busca del Uchiha, mas tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no vio venir el nuevo ataque del enemigo, quien la tomó por el cuello con una mano, levantándola del suelo, presionando con suficiente fuerza.

–¡Sakura! –gritó Karin corriendo a su lado. Liberó las cadenas de diamante y las dirigió hacia los otros tres sujetos, alejándolos, para luego hacer de aquel castaño su objetivo y evitar que continuase con el estrangulamiento.

–Su-suficiente –dijo la pelirrosa, concentrando chakra y presionando tan fuerte como podía el brazo de aquel hombre, dispuesta a destrozarlo, de ser necesario.

Al notar las intenciones, el shinobi levantó el otro brazo, amenazando con golpear a la kunoichi, sin estar realmente dispuesto a esperar que ella notase la advertencia. Sakura abrió con sorpresa los ojos, recobrando fuerza y energía para propinarle una patada en su rostro, logrando soltarse. Al caer, no pudo evitar tocar su propio cuello, tosiendo frenéticamente a causa de la falta de aire.

–Eres una perra –dijo el ninja en un gruñido, acercándose nuevamente a ella. Sakura intentó levantarse de nueva cuenta y, como reflejo, posó su mano sobre su vientre, con gesto decisivo y confiado. La ira brillaba en sus orbes verdes.

–No te acerques –le gritó intentando sonar amenazante.

–¡Aléjate! –le gritó Karin, poniéndose a medio camino entre ambos ninjas.

–Espera, Kotetsu –escucharon una nueva voz, más tétrica que la anterior. Karin respingó sin dejar de ver al tipo frente a ellas.

–Es él –le dijo la Uzumaki a la Haruno por lo bajo–. No hay duda alguna, éste es su chakra –añadió con seguridad. La Haruno respingo y encaró a Shin.

–¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?! –volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa con seguridad, alzando la voz hacia el recién llegado.

–¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió apareciendo a su lado, aventando a Karin de un solo golpe hacia una roca más allá.

–¡Karin! –exclamó Sakura, para luego afianzar su posición, sin dejar de cubrir su vientre, gesto que había captado el interés y la atención del castaño.

–Dime, ¿acaso tenemos aquí a un nuevo heredero del Sharingan? –preguntó acercando la mano al abdomen de la Haruno. Ésta, sorprendida, le asestó un golpe en el rostro, concentrando tanto chakra como le fue posible. Shin se tambaleó un poco a causa del impacto, y sonrió–, qué interesante –dijo para sus adentros.

–¿Do-Dónde está Sasuke? –volvió a preguntar.

–Me parece que está llegando justo ahora –su sonrisa se ensanchó, y dicho esto, tomó a Sakura por el cuello nuevamente, hasta hacer que su espalda se estampase contra un peñasco. Se acercó lentamente, posando su labio cerca de su oído–, no te preocupes, no tengo interés en asesinarte, sólo quiero hacer llegar un mensaje.

En menos de un segundo, se escuchó el chillar de un millón de aves, y de repente, la pelirrosa había sido liberada del agarre, haciéndola caer sentada, tosiendo nuevamente.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó con alivio al verle frente a ella. El Uchiha estaba encarando al tétrico ninja, dedicándole un atemorizante enojo con su mirar.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a la pelirrosa por encima de su hombro. Ella asintió. Regresó su mirada al frente y prosiguió– Pensaba dejarte con vida más tiempo para poder obtener algo de información –comenzó a decir el pelinegro, desenvainando la espada–, pero he cambiado de opinión –frunció el ceño.

–Yo también he cambiado de opinión, Sasuke –le informó con una gran sonrisa –. Contaremos con un Uchiha a nuestro lado, así seas tú o el que viene en camino –su gesto incrementó con gusto. La ira dentro del pelinegro incrementó a niveles exorbitantes.

–Como si lo fuera a permitir –masculló, acomodándose mejor para poder salir disparado en cualquier momento, el Mangekyō ya en su orbe.

–Si yo fuera tú, estaría al pendiente de mis compañeros –dijo con su característica pose altanera. Sasuke intentó ver por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con la pelirrosa aun intentando recuperarse del estrangulamiento y, a unos metros más atrás, la Uzumaki estaba teniendo problemas para poder ponerse de pie. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

–Nos encontraremos pronto, Uchihas –dijo divertido el castaño, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, seguido de sus secuaces.

Sasuke permaneció en aquella pose defensiva hasta que se sintió seguro. Bufó y relajó su rostro, regresando su atención a la pelirrosa. Se arrodilló a su lado, con temor de tocarla siquiera.

–Estoy bien –volvió a decir ella–. Por favor, ve con Karin –le suplicó con auténtica preocupación. El pelinegro le dedicó una larga mirada y luego asintió.

–No te muevas –pidió para luego erguirse y dirigirse al lado de la pelirroja.

–Sasuke –dijo Karin sin poder evitar la sonrisa de gusto que se formó en su rostro al ver al pelinegro. El aludido la examinó con la vista, para luego acuclillarse, dejando que la joven subiese a su espalda para poder llevarla hasta donde se encontraba la pelirrosa. Karin se sujetó firmemente, y se permitió aspirar del aroma de Sasuke, resguardando aquello como un agradable recuerdo del moreno.

Una vez de regreso con la Haruno, ésta se levantó y ayudó a Sasuke el poder colocar a la joven en el suelo.

–Quédate quieta –pidió Sakura comenzando una revisión lo más profunda posible, tanto como sus casi escasas energías le permitiesen.

Un día. En un día habían recibido ataques inesperados, así como un sinfín de emociones. Parecían un equipo de novatos en vez del grupo de ninjas de élite que en verdad eran. Sakura se sentía culpable de todo aquello incluyendo la situación en la que Karin se encontraba, pese a que ésta distaba mucho de ser grave. Si aquella misión fallaba, estaba segura que sería a causa de ella.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la caricia de Sasuke sobre su mejilla.

–¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó él. Karin les veía con atención.

–Todo esto es mi culpa –le dijo con voz quebrada, sin poder controlar el mar de lágrimas que se avecinaban. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Quieres dejar de culparte a ti misma? –le dijo con un poco de fastidio.

–Es la verdad –se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de lado su labor de inspección. Arrugó el entrecejo por un momento, comenzando a sentirse debilitada.

–Es suficiente –le avisó Karin notando el cambio en el chakra de la joven–. Un poco de reposo será suficiente –acompañó aquello con una sonrisa. Sakura asintió–. Tú también deberías descansar –le sugirió, permitiéndose recostar sobre la roca a su espalda.

–¿Qué sucedió ahí, Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura con preocupación. El Uchiha suspiró, frustrado de su propio desempeño en el campo de batalla.

–El bastardo huyó como una rata cuando notó que no quería colaborar –contestó con molestia.

–Supongo que fue entonces cuando decidió venir por nosotras –comentó Sakura, intentando entender la razón detrás de aquel ataque.

–Esto fue un incentivo –informó Sasuke.

–¿Incentivo?

–Es lo que él dijo –comentó el pelinegro con la mirada clavada en el suelo–. Pensé que las mataría –añadió con alivio.

–Estaban dispuestos a hacerlo –le hizo saber Sakura con gesto decidido.

–Pero de algún modo se enteraron de tu embarazo –añadió Sasuke con pesar, para luego soltar un pesado suspiro, dejando que el aire saliera de sus pulmones. Llevó una mano a su cabello con frustración–. Tenemos que terminar con esto cuanto antes –dijo el pelinegro con convicción.

Sakura le vio por un largo rato con los ojos acuosos, dudosa en reclamar el afecto que en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia. En vez de ello, suspiró y se recostó sobre el peñasco a su espalda, levantó las rodillas y las abrazó, para luego pegarlas contra su pecho, conteniendo los sentimientos que se comprimían en su interior.

Un bebé… un nuevo integrante del clan Uchiha. Su hijo.

Sin embargo, parecía que no todo podía ser color de rosas. No podía esperar que su vida saliese bien y sin repercusiones por el pasado y el legado que aquel prestigioso clan representaba, y su aún no nacido bebé ya estaba padeciendo aquellas calamidades. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, conteniendo lo más que podía los sollozos.

Poco a poco el frío comenzó a calar, anunciando la llegada de la noche. Sakura no había cambiado de posición, mas estaba atenta al ruido a su alrededor. Escuchó algunos murmullos de sus compañeros de viaje, pero decidió ignorarlos. A continuación, oyó el movimiento de algunos materiales, hasta que el sonido de un fuego crepitante llegó a sus oídos, seguido de un incremento en la temperatura del lugar. Al cabo de una hora, Karin se puso de pie, y avisó que se ausentaría un momento para poder limpiar el rastro de chakra, así como poner algunos sellos de protección a su alrededor. Escuchó los pasos alejarse, y luego silencio.

Se permitió relajarse un poco. Aún no podía deshacerse del cúmulo de emociones y pensamientos que se alojaban en su mente.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando percibió el aroma del Uchiha a su izquierda, y, un instante después, ambos se encontraron bajo el cobijo de la capa del moreno. Sakura giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario, no muy segura de tener el valor para encarar al Uchiha.

–Nuestro bebé –la voz del Uchiha sonó más ronca y profunda de lo normal. La Haruno se paralizó al escuchar aquella simple oración, y dejó que el llanto saliera sin reparos.

–No es el mejor momento –dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

Sasuke suspiró, con una ligera molestia por la testarudez de la pelirrosa. Llevó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la kunoichi, para luego llevarla contra su propio cuerpo. Sakura no pudo evitar la sorpresa que aquel gesto generó, levantó la vista y vio al Uchiha con la mirada clavada en ella, las mejillas adornadas por un apenas perceptible tono rosáceo.

–Sakura –su tono al llamarla fue severo–, no te hagas una idea errónea –le pidió juntando toda la paciencia con la que contaba–. Estoy de acuerdo que un bebé en este instante no es lo mejor que nos haya podido haber pasado, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto –le dijo con seriedad y honestidad–. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder, sólo tenemos que ser más cuidadosos –añadió dedicándole una apenas perceptible sonrisa, sabiendo en el fondo que pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiese repetir aquel semblante–. Además, aún no nace y ya te ha salvado la vida –Sakura resopló.

–Aun así, podría traernos más problemas –dijo la kunoichi con pesar.

–No permitiré que nada malo les pase, Sakura –el juramento implícito era claro. No había atisbo de duda ni mentira. La Haruno logró finalmente otorgarle una sonrisa al Uchiha. Llevó su mano hacia su vientre por enésima vez en el día, gozando de un poco más de tranquilidad. No pudo evitar ensanchar la mueca, haciendo que un gesto enternecedor se apoderara de su rostro, la vista fija en todo momento en su abdomen. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre la propia, y luego un casto beso sobre su sien. Giró la cabeza en dirección al moreno, logrando vislumbrar cierto orgullo en su semblante.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Más vale tarde que nunca :-D. No lo dejé para la siguiente semana ya que tenía la firme convicción de publicar en éste. Tuve temor al redactar, ya que tuvo algo de acción, y en mi vida había escrito ese género, así que quise hacerlo bien, y ésto salió, ¿qué les pareció?. Quisiera poder tener algo más que añadir, pero mi mente ha salido de paseo y me temo que no ha vuelto.

Como siempre y aún con la misma sinceridad, agradezco enormemente los favourites, follows y reviews que me dejan 3 Espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final.

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (en unos momentos paso a las respuestas a los usuarios registrados)  
 **Guest** : (¿eres Aura117?, si no, lamento la confusión n/n) Al final Sasuke siempre busca el modo de proteger a los que quiere pero sigue fallando en la parte de demostración, ¿qué te pareció el encuentro?, y en general todas las situaciones manejadas en el capítulo de ésta semana. Y sí, no dudes que terminaré ésta historia, ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final :D

 **Vbalor** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, me halaga que haya sido lo suficientemente atractiva para leerla en un día, espero que lo que sigue de ahora en adelante sea de tu agrado, de lo contrario, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, que tomo en cuenta todas las opiniones, quejas y sugerencias :-). Es muy difícil (al menos para mí), escribir y describir a Sasuke, es un personaje con una forma de ser muy complicada que siempre me hace preguntarme si lo que estoy haciendo no es muy fuera de lugar, espero nunca alejarme demasiado de ello.

-Jazmadi


	15. Malestar

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Malestar**

* * *

Karin no había tardado más de una hora en llevar a cabo su labor, sin embargo, al regresar optó por mantener su distancia, por lo que no se acercó a la pareja de ninjas, sino que permaneció alejada lo suficientemente lejos para no entrometerse y lo suficientemente cerca para poder continuar alerta. Sabía que aquellos dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para poder calmar lo que fuese que había entre ellos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando en cuán problemático se había vuelto todo, mas luego aquel sentimiento fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. De algún modo, el peso que se había instalado en su interior cuando Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron en la guarida era ahora más ligero, siendo incluso reemplazado por una extraña paz. Nunca podría olvidar a Sasuke, eso era un hecho, sin embargo, sabía que él estaría bien, y eso era suficiente para poder contener sus sentimientos.

Dejó que una hora más transcurriera y se aproximó a la pareja con cautela. Se conmovió un poco al vislumbrar a la Haruno dormida, apoyada sobre el hombro del Uchiha. Les vio por más tiempo del que pudiese considerarse prudente, deleitándose con la expresión en el rostro del moreno. Lucía en paz e incluso con cierta dicha, su mismo chakra resplandecía de un modo diferente. Sonrió con nostalgia.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó el Uchiha dedicándole un vistazo serio por el rabillo del ojo.

–Na-nada –se apresuró en contestar luego de haber dado un respingo, después de todo, el pelinegro le había tomado por sorpresa. Sasuke asintió, comenzando a hacer movimientos cuidadosos para que la Haruno pudiese descansar acostada sobre el suelo. Extendió su capa sobre ella para cobijarle, notando como la kunoichi aspiraba profundamente el aroma que ésta desprendía, para luego nombrarle en un enternecedor susurro. Sonrió. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para recobrar su mente y poner orden en sus pensamientos, una vez lo hubo logrado, se puso de pie.

–Karin –le llamó con tono serio–, ¿hay algún rastro de Shin y sus esbirros? –preguntó con gesto estoico e interesado, permaneciendo atento a su respuesta.

–Hay… –comenzó a decir ella titubeante– hay un tenue registro de sus chakras en dirección norte –le informó, manteniéndose alerta para no perder detalles sobre la siguiente acción del pelinegro.

Sasuke se tomó un largo tiempo para pensar, no muy seguro de cómo actuar a continuación. Sopesaba un sinfín de escenarios, algunos menos prometedores que otros, dedicándole su mirada de tanto en tanto a la pelirrosa, quien dormía plácidamente e ignorante a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomaría darles alcance? –cuestionó con una idea más clara sobre el plan de acción a seguir.

–Suponiendo que no se muevan del lugar en el que están, diría que un par de días –contestó concentrándose de nueva cuenta en el tenue rastro–. Tal vez tres –añadió.

–No se moverán de dónde están –dijo el pelinegro seguro de sí mismo.

–¿Cómo puedes tener tal certeza? –quiso saber ella, dudosa te tal convicción.

–Dime, ¿han cambiado su posición desde media tarde? –preguntó él en cambio, viendo como ella negaba– Somos su presa, y saben que iremos tras ellos, por lo que nos están esperando. Quieren un Uchiha a como dé lugar, así que se mantendrán alerta ante cualquier movimiento que podamos llevar a cabo que pueda favorecerles. Justo ahora creen que estamos en un punto de completa vulnerabilidad, así que lo tomarán en su favor –le explicó aún con gesto imperturbable.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? –inquirió ella con cierto temor ante cualquier plan que el Uchiha estuviese maquilando. Él le dedicó una larga mirada.

–Escucha –Cedió al fin, y prosiguió a contar con detalles lo que tenía en mente. Karin escuchaba atenta, asintiendo de vez en vez y emitiendo su desacuerdo ante otras sugerencias. Al final, ante las razones que el pelinegro le brindaba, se sentía incapaz refutarle pese a sus propias convicciones y el malestar que aquello le ocasionaba. Finalmente, accedió a colaborar con aquel plan, segura de que la Haruno no estaría para nada contenta con aquello, apostaría cualquier cosa que habría drama y un sinfín de lágrimas, pero aquello sería por un bien mayor. Así pues, afinaron algunos detalles y aclararon otros puntos para, finalmente, disponerse a dormir. El pelinegro le había indicado a la Uzumaki que descansara, puesto que él se encargaría de vigilar, después de todo, dudaba poder ser capaz de dormir. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

El Uchiha permitió que su mente divagara hacia su pasado, sin poder evitar el encogimiento de su pecho ante todo el daño que había hecho, mucho de ello, irreparable. Era una persona demasiado conflictiva que, sin lugar a dudas, no merecía las bondades que la vida le estaba presentando en aquel momento. Dirigió la mirada hacia la pelirrosa, quien descansaba con una respiración acompasada. Se permitió considerar aquello como una segunda oportunidad para poder cumplir el deseo que Itachi tenía para él y poder al fin intentar llevar a cabo una vida normal como un buen shinobi.

 _Su hermano_. No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se estancaran en la imagen de aquel Uchiha, el peor de los mártires en el mundo shinobi. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha había padecido inmerecidas situaciones, sin quejarse, siendo siempre leal a la voluntad de fuego. Si alguien merecía ser Hokage, sin duda alguna ese era Itachi Uchiha, mas la fama y la gloria no eran algo que él persiguiese. Le tomó tiempo comprender que su hermano en verdad estaba en pro de la paz y del bienestar de la Hoja, sin importarle sacrificarse a sí mismo en el trayecto con tal de conseguirlo. No obstante, mayor al cariño que le tenía a la aldea era el que profesaba a su _tonto hermano menor_ , sin embargo, la decisión tomada por sí mismo con respecto al modo de cuidar del menor tal vez no habría sido la más acertada, después de todo, creer que era el odio lo que Sasuke necesitaba para poder salir adelante y crecer en poder fue un tanto drástica, aunado a ello, no había contemplado que el menor desviase tanto su camino gracias a la serpiente, logrando que el niño de aquel entonces manchase su andar con venganza y un odio desmedido, trastornándolo a tal punto de casi arrebatarle cualquier rastro de humanidad que aún residía en él. Fue un tonto. Se dijo con cierto pesar.

Tal vez de haber seguido en la aldea hubiese tomado un camino más turbulento, privándose de la paz que de algún modo le embriagaba ahora, o tal vez hubiese sido el ninja más bondadoso en la historia shinobi, o incluso hubiese sido alguien superfluo y vanidoso. Se rió de sí mismo ante tan absurdos pensamientos. Sin embargo, de algún modo era gracias a todo lo que había sucedido en su infancia y adolescencia que su vida había logrado alcanzar el punto en el que se encontraba. Desde luego no abrazaba la idea de que todo lo que había hecho hasta que la cuarta gran guerra ninja hubiese sido para bien, ni tampoco se enorgullecía del sinfín de atrocidades que había llevado a cabo, si bien tenía algunos arrepentimientos, no podía olvidarse de su pasado, por el bien de su presente y su futuro simplemente no _debía_ hacerlo.

–¿Querido? –escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa en un murmullo. Dirigió su atención hacia su cuerpo, medio acostado sobre el suelo, y apoyado sobre sus codos. Seguidamente se enfocó en su rostro, notándolo sonrojado. Los ojos verdes lucían algo opacos y su cabello se veía algo revuelto, todo esto seguramente a causa del recién despertar. Ella le veía haciendo un gran y evidente esfuerzo por no volver a dormir.

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –inquirió él divertido, preparándose para ver un incremento en el rubor de la Haruno.

–¿Querido? –se dijo a sí misma aún dormida. Sasuke esperó pacientemente a que ella notase su propio atrevimiento. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que ella al fin comprendió, alarmándose al instante. Abrió los ojos como platos y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, levantándose un poco más de un modo torpe– Yo-yo-yo –intentaba expresar algo aún abochornada, mas su mente se encontraba demasiado turbia, resultando en bufidos y gruñidos ininteligibles.

–Está bien, Sakura –le dijo burlesco y calmado, notando como ella intentaba acompasar su respiración.

–¿Te molestó? –inquirió ella con vergüenza. Él negó. La Haruno suspiró y se levantó por completo del suelo, tomando la capa consigo misma, hasta sentarse al lado del pelinegro, extrañando su calor. Extendió la capa sobre ambos cuerpos, recostando su cabeza sobre el brazo del moreno. Permanecieron así un tiempo más, deleitándose con el silencio del lugar.

–Querido –repitió ella ahora más despierta, separándose un poco del pelinegro para poder verle a los ojos, con la esperanza de abochornarlo de algún modo, sin embargo, él lucía serio, sin dejarle ver la dicha que le producía el escuchar aquello. La Haruno torció los labios en un gesto infantil. No pasó mucho cuando sintió la caricia del pelinegro sobre su mejilla, obligándola a brindarle su atención. Ella le vio con los ojos abiertos, expectante a su siguiente movimiento. La pelirrosa acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el moreno, cerrando sus ojos parsimoniosamente hasta que el contacto entre sus bocas se dio. Se permitieron hacerlo lento y profundo hasta saciarse, separándose cuando escucharon movimiento cercano. Sakura se alarmó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Karin con una expresión semejante a la de un niño que ha sido atrapado haciendo una travesura. Notó que la pelirroja se había removido en su lugar entre sueños, murmurando algo sobre un pez. La pelirrosa suspiró con alivio y rió por lo bajo, aún con la mano del pelinegro sobre su rostro.

–Gracias, Sakura –le dijo él aún serio, recuperando la atención de la Haruno. Cuando ella regresó la mirada hacia los orbes del Uchiha, sintió como ahora su mano se separaba de su rostro, y era ahora posada sobre su vientre en un gesto cálido y afectuoso, causándole una descarga eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal. Ella le dedicó una larga e intensa mirada y le sonrió, dándole un corto beso a modo de respuesta. El pelinegro sonrió y suspiró. Sakura imitó su gesto y recuperó su previa posición, recostándose sobre el costado del Uchiha.

–¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasuke? –le preguntó ella al cabo de algunos minutos.

–Perseguirlos, Sakura. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el embarazo avance y seas presa fácil. Tampoco puedo permitir que te alejes de mi lado, desconocemos cuántos secuaces tenga Shin, por lo que no me creo capaz de confiar en nadie –le explicó–. Esto debe terminar cuánto antes –añadió con decisión. Sakura se alentó a sí misma al ver la vehemente expresión del pelinegro, y asintió, dispuesta a poner tanto de su parte como fuese necesario para poder ayudar.

–¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora? –quería continuar escuchando la voz del Uchiha.

–Al norte –respondió escuetamente–. Karin nos guiará hasta el enemigo. Dudo que exista factor sorpresa alguno, así que habrá que estar alertas –le hizo saber, estrechando su mano bajo la capa.

–Te noto muy confiado, Sasuke –le comentó ella, reparando como el aludido fruncía el ceño sin comprender el comentario–. Sé que eres hábil –se apresuró en añadir–, pero… Shin volvió antes que tú, no sé qué haya pasado, pero eso me dio mucho qué pensar –fue sincera en su hablar.

–Eso no volverá a pasar, todo terminará pronto –le aseguró. Sakura no pudo hacer algo más que asentir, deseando en el fondo que aquello fuese verdad.

Cuando el paisaje comenzó a iluminarse, antes de que el sol apareciese por completo, decidieron emprender marcha nuevamente. La Haruno notó que de algún modo el ánimo se había recuperado, mas ella misma sentía demasiado temor en el fondo, se sentía intranquila e insegura de sí misma. Veía desde su posición, sentada al pie de un peñasco, cómo el Uchiha y la Uzumaki intercambiaban frases, con rostros pensativos, desprendían tanta seguridad que no pudo evitar sentir envidia, sin embargo, ella se sentía demasiado perezosa y temerosa para intentar escuchar lo que fuese que estuviesen diciendo.

–Andando –dijo Sasuke acomodando su bolso a su costado, para luego aproximarse a ella y ofrecerle su mano, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

–Gracias –dijo ella en tono suave, aceptando el gesto y sonriéndole con ternura. Sasuke la soltó como si el tacto hubiese quemado y volteó el rostro un poco abochornado, para diversión de la Haruno.

No tardaron en emprender camino hacia el norte, avanzando con precaución a lo largo del rocoso trayecto, siendo guiados por Karin en todo momento. El estado de alerta en el equipo era evidente, el trío de ninjas tenía la convicción de poder poner fin a toda aquella situación que se les había salido de las manos. Estaban seguros de que el encuentro anterior los había tomado con la guardia baja, y de que aquello no volvería a ocurrir.

La luz del primer día en busca del enemigo comenzó a disminuir. Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirrosa, notando una gruesa capa de sudor, aunado a ello, su respiración se encontraba acelerada. Se reprochó a sí mismo por semejante descuido.

–Descansaremos aquí –dijo él tajantemente.

–Pero aún hay luz –se quejó la Haruno aún con dificultad para respirar.

–Sakura –el tono severo del pelinegro le hizo callar cualquier otra queja. La aludida respiró profundamente con el fin de poder recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo agradable. Escuchaba atenta el ruido a su alrededor, seguramente tanto Sasuke como Karin se encontraban haciendo los preparativos para poder pasar la noche en aquel lugar.

Sintió una mano en su cadera y el aroma del Uchiha a su lado. Inspiró hondamente, embriagándose con la fragancia masculina que desprendía el pelinegro, dispuesta a abrir los ojos, mas una arcada le hizo apartar al Uchiha y correr tras una roca, devolviendo el estómago al instante.

Al escuchar ello, Karin hizo una mueca de asco con la vista sobre la otra kunoichi, agradeciendo no ser ella la embarazada. La pelirroja vio al Uchiha detenido en su lugar un par de segundos más, para luego dar grandes zancadas hasta llegar al lado de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke acomodó el cabello de la Haruno por un lado, esperando que no fuese a caer, a continuación, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Ella le agradeció con una expresión por demás lamentable y limpió su rostro, aún con el malestar en él. No pasaron más de un par de segundos cuando volvió a doblarse para vomitar de nueva cuenta, tosiendo una vez había vaciado el contenido de su estómago. Cerró los ojos sin enderezarse e intentó inhalar, esperando no volver a sentir aquella necesidad de devolver todo. Llevó su mano a su vientre y comenzó a frotarlo con calma y pesar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la mano del Uchiha a su espalda, realizando movimientos circulares para infundirle apoyo y confort.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él con preocupación. Ella volvió a inhalar, con el trozo de tela sobre su boca, los ojos aún cerrados, al pelinegro incluso le pareció ver un rastro de lágrimas empapar sus pestañas. Sakura se tomó su tiempo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

–Ya estoy mejor –le dijo sin retirar el pañuelo. Al abrir los ojos, el Uchiha notó que éstos estaban humedecidos.

El pelinegro pasó la mano por los hombros de la pelirrosa y la acercó contra su cuerpo, intentando infundirle tranquilidad. Ella aspiró el aroma del moreno, dejando que aquello la relajase.

–Será mejor que descanses –le dijo el Uchiha ayudándola a recostarse. Karin llegó un instante después ofreciendo algún tipo de ayuda, mas la Haruno negó la oferta, recargándose sobre la gran roca para poder descansar.

Tanto Sasuke como Karin estuvieron al pendiente de la pelirrosa durante toda la noche. La Uzumaki intentó explicarle al moreno los síntomas que Sakura estaba por experimentar, preparándolo de algún modo para aquello. El Uchiha escuchaba con atención cada una de las indicaciones que la pelirroja le mencionaba, grabándolas a fuego en su mente, sorprendiéndose un poco por la variedad de conocimientos médicos que ella poseía y reprochándose por hacer que la kunoichi de la Hoja pasase por algo de aquella magnitud en aquellas circunstancias, a sabiendas de que no tendrían otra opción más que aguantar los síntomas en aquel desértico lugar, intentando sortear peligros y amenazas, la frustración era evidente, puesto que no podía evitar la culpabilidad ni la sensación de inutilidad ante la perspectiva de ayudarle a aminorar aquellos ineludibles malestares.

Luego de aquella charla recreativa, prosiguieron la guardia en silencio.

Al día siguiente, una vez la Haruno despertó, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el lugar. Sasuke y Karin no se veían en las inmediaciones, así que aprovechó el momento para despejar su mente. Subió a una roca de apariencia cómoda y tomó asiento ahí. El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte, haciendo que una frescura fuese percibida por el lugar, relajándole prácticamente al instante. Aspiró profundamente con la mano sobre el abdomen, y abrió los ojos.

–Bebé –comenzó a decir con regaño–, debes comportarte bien, ¿entiendes?, mamá debe ser fuerte y ayudar a papá –siguió diciendo–. Sé bueno, ¿quieres? –la petición vino acompañada de un sollozo. Maldijo sus cambios hormonales y suspiró–, mamá y papá te quieren mucho, y cuando podamos tenerte al fin entre nosotros, te abrazaremos y te lo demostraremos día a día –añadía sin poder evitar imaginarse al pequeño. Suspiró.

El pelinegro se encontraba a un metro de distancia, escuchando atento todo lo que la Haruno le expresaba a su bebé, sintiendo el genuino cariño en cada una de las palabras y frases profesadas.

–Por favor –notó la voz quebrada de la joven. Su propio corazón se estrujó ante aquel sonido–, sé bueno. Te prometo que todo mejorará, sólo debes aguantar –concluyó liberando un sollozo, encogiéndose sin retirar su mano. El pelinegro decidió que aquello había sido suficiente, por lo que intervino.

–Sakura –la pelirrosa escuchó la voz profunda a su espalda, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, sin voltearse aún.

–Te amo, bebé –le dijo en un susurro, sintiendo un poco más de energía y coraje para proseguir con el camino

–Es hora de partir –le informó el pelinegro ya estando a su lado.

–Ya voy –le dijo dando una última caricia a su vientre, para a continuación ponerse de pie.

Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, hasta llegar dónde Karin.

–¿Dónde estaban? –les preguntó alterada. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber él sin entender del todo su estado.

–El enemigo comenzó a moverse, hacia el suroeste, si nos apresuramos podríamos encontrarles en menos de medio día.

–¿Qué hay en el suroeste? –inquirió Sakura.

–La aldea oculta de la nube –contestó Sasuke, recordando los roces que tuvo con el Raikage en el pasado–. Debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen ahí –añadió más para sí mismo. Le dedicó una mirada a Karin, y ésta asintió.

Sakura no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, el Uchiha dio media vuelta y la encaró.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó ella aún sin entender qué estaba pasando. El moreno le abrazó de improvisto, estrechándola con ahínco. Apretó el agarre un poco más, posando su cabeza en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven. Aspiró hondamente.

–Nunca olvides que sólo quiero protegerlos –dijo a su oído por lo bajo, con cierto pesar.

La Haruno abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió un repentino golpe a su hombro, noqueándola en el momento.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke? –inquirió Karin, siendo testigo de cómo el pelinegro sujetaba a la pelirrosa por la cintura cuando estuvo a punto de caer. La colocó sobre su hombro tan gentil y cuidadoso como le fue posible, y luego asintió.

–No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlos –confesó con seriedad–. Confío que nosotros dos seremos lo suficientemente capaces de ponerle fin a esto –añadió, la seguridad en su rostro era envidiable.

La pelirrosa sentía que estaba soñando, sentía que era algo agradable. Había una pequeña niña de mirada negra penetrante llamándola "mamá" una y otra vez. La veía sonreír mientras la tomaba de la mano, haciendo que avanzara hacia un hombre que estaba sentado en una banca. Notó que estaban en un parque. El sujeto se puso de pie cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de distancia, se fijó cuán alto era el sujeto, intentó buscar sus ojos, pero su rostro lucía borroso. Acercó la mano lentamente hasta hacer contacto con su mejilla, acariciándola poco a poco. Conforme el tacto se prolongaba, el rostro se volvía claro, hasta que dejó ver al Uchiha.

Se removió con incomodidad, apretando los párpados, hasta que logró abrir los ojos lentamente. La vista no era clara, así que parpadeó un par de veces. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente, removiendo sus cabellos, intentando hacer memoria, mas lo único que había en su mente era aquel sueño que se repetía una y otra vez.

Recordó al hombre y su tacto, así como a la niña llamándole "mamá" de un modo enternecedor, sintiendo inmediatamente como su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad. De repente abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de la situación. Hizo un movimiento abrupto, intentando incorporarse, mas cayó sentada luego del mareo que aquello le había ocasionado.

Pasó su vista por todo el lugar con incredulidad. Aquello no era el país del Rayo, desde luego que no. Tampoco era Konoha. Reconoció aquel terreno como parte de una de las dimensiones a las que el Mangekyō podía abrir las puertas, donde alguna vez se hubo esforzado más allá de sus límites para poder dar con el paradero del Uchiha. Notó que las dunas se extendían más allá de donde su vista podía alcanzar, pero, sobre todo, notó que se encontraba completamente sola.

–Sasuke –dijo con enojo, haciendo puños entre la arena. Golpeó el suelo una y otra vez, las lágrimas fluyendo sin control. Maldijo al Uchiha una y otra vez, incrementando su furia al saber que aquello había sido sensato, en pos de su bienestar y el de su bebé, y, a pesar de ello, el llanto continuó a raudales incrementando la opresión en su pecho.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Nuevamente algo tarde u.u. A decir verdad, contemplo la idea de publicar seguro los domingos en vez de los sábados, ya que se me está complicando escribir entre semana (aunque tal vez eso cambie...). En fin, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y éste capítulo sea de su agrado, sino, ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber :D, hasta los tomatazos sirven (si son buenos, se puede hacer una buena salsa :P).

Por cierto, un comentario que quería hacer desde hace mucho y siempre se me olvidaba, para quienes leyeron el Gaiden, notarán que el nombre del villano aquí y en el manga es el mismo, eso no fue intencional, mi subconsciente lo tomó y olvidé revisar antes de publicar, cuando recordé ello, pues, ya era demasiado tarde, así que no vayan a creer que es el mismo (aunque la descripción de ambos no coincida, no está de más hacer la aclaración).

En temas no relacionados al fic, el clima ha estado te-rri-ble. Mucho calor, tormentas eléctricas en la madrugada y a veces lluvia, aparentemente volverá a la normalidad en ésta semana, eso espero, de lo contrario calmaré el calor con una buena sidra :3, ¿qué tal el clima por sus lados, prefieren el calor o el frío?

El capítulo pasado recibió más reviews de lo normal, eso me alegró mucho 3 Gracias, porque pese a lo avanzado, sigue habiendo gente que le da una oportunidad a la historia y la añaden a sus favoritos y se suscriben a ella para recibir notificaciones, en verdad, son lo mejor :-).

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (en unos momentos paso a las respuestas a los usuarios registrados)  
 **Vbalor** : ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado! :D Ya veremos qué intenciones son las que tiene Shin y por qué su obsesión con los Uchiha, aunque desde luego, eso no ha pasado en éste capítulo. Por cierto, gracias a ti por dejarme tu opinión, lo menos que puedo hacer es responder ante tal gesto :-) ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Aura117:** Jajaja, ya distingo tu modo de escritura :'), me sentí aliviada al ver que no había errado al adivinar. Sasuke siempre demostrará su afecto en "estilo Sasuke" lo cual no siempre es muy humano, pero qué se le hace :-P Muchas gracias por los animos, espero éste capítulo te haya gustado :D

 **anamia07:** ¡hola!, pese a ser usuario registrado no puedo contestarte mediante mensaje privado, espero no te moleste que lo haga por éste medio, de ser así, no dudes en hacérmelo saber :) muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario, espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final :D no dudes que tendrá su final ;)

-Jazmadi


	16. Batalla

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Batalla**

* * *

–Espero que no te arrepientas, Sasuke –dijo Karin a la espalda del pelinegro una vez éste regresó a través del portal de la otra dimensión.

–Andando –le dijo ignorando su advertencia. La Uzumaki asintió con seriedad, y en menos de un santiamén emprendieron el camino en busca de Shin.

La velocidad a la que avanzaban era tal que el paisaje a su alrededor se había convertido en una ráfaga de tonos difusos.

–Estamos cerca –avisó Karin algunos metros atrás del pelinegro, haciendo todo lo posible por seguir el paso del Uchiha–. ¡Cuidado!

Tan pronto escuchó el grito, el moreno se frenó en seco y dio media vuelta, usando la espada como escudo, desviando por poco un kunai que volaba en su dirección. De repente, una cadena salió de entre los árboles a su derecha, y sujetó su antebrazo para tirar de él con ímpetu, haciendo que Sasuke volara en su dirección, mas logró dar un giro en el aire y aterrizar de pie a tiempo, halando el agarre un instante después, consiguiendo que un ninja saliese de aquel escondite y le encarase, la arrogancia en su rostro era enfermiza. Un ronco grito de batalla emergió desde el pecho del sujeto mientras corría hacia el Uchiha. El pelinegro pisó con firmeza y volvió a girar, haciendo que la cadena acortase la distancia y, cuando le tuvo cerca, se agachó en un santiamén y le propinó una patada desde abajo, justo al mentón, noqueándolo al instante. El pelinegro se irguió en su sitio con pose altiva.

–¡Shin! –rugió su nombre haciendo eco por todo el lugar, mas el aludido no apareció, sino que, en su lugar, diez ninjas armados surgieron desde la tierra.

Uno de ellos se precipitó contra el pelinegro y jaló de su capa, haciendo que el Uchiha se deshiciera de ella para usarla y envolver al mismo ninja, aventándolo después contra una roca a varios metros de distancia, dirigiendo un ataque de rayos a aquel cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil al instante. Un shinobi más corrió en su dirección y se posicionó a su espalda, tomándolo por la cintura haciendo uso de una fuerza descomunal. El Uchiha maldijo por lo bajo e hizo acopio de más fuerza de la normal. El atacante dio un paso hacia atrás, mas el pelinegro se afianzó en el suelo para luego impulsarse hacia arriba, tomando el control de la situación. Giró por encima del atacante y cayó a su espalda para en menos de un segundo atravesar su pecho con un chidori. No más misericordia ni compasión, se dijo con el ceño fruncido, sacando la mano para que el cuerpo inerte cayese en el lugar.

Se entretuvo lo menos posible con el resto de los sujetos, noqueando a la mayoría sin problemas y con la desesperación incrementando en su interior.

–¡¿Dónde está Shin?! –le preguntó a Karin en un grito.

Al escuchar la urgente demanda, la pelirroja se apresuró en localizar y señalar la ubicación del castaño. Sasuke no esperó y corrió en busca del ninja desquiciado, dejando a la Uzumaki detrás. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó a una solitaria llanura, para luego adentrarse con paso cauteloso pero firme en ella. Frente a él emergía un peñasco de unos quince metros de altura.

Escuchó un paso pesado proveniente de aquel lugar, haciendo que él mismo se detuviese, en seguida la pose altanera del shinobi que buscaba se asomó a lo alto de aquel lugar.

–No has tardado en venir a mí, Sasuke –le dijo con evidente desprecio y burla en su expresión. El Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo.

En menos de un segundo Shin había descendido como una bala, produciendo un golpe seco al impactar contra el suelo. Se encontraba a unos cuántos metros de distancia del pelinegro, quien estaba alerta y listo para atacar.

El castaño comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacia el moreno, ensanchando su sonrisa y su mirar.

–Esta vez no habrá una nueva oportunidad –le dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los orbes azabaches.

–Lo mismo digo –informó el Uchiha y parpadeó, mostrando como el Sharingan refulgía con intensidad, incrementando aún más su perturbador e intimidante aspecto gracias al Rinnengan. Pronto su imagen se esfumó para luego proyectarse contra el castaño súbitamente.

Shin lanzó shurikens en dirección del pelinegro, mas éste esquivó el ataque sin problemas e incrementó su velocidad. Un segundo después el Uchiha ya se encontraba al lado del castaño, precipitando el puño contra el rostro del enemigo, mas éste inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y evitó el golpe sin problemas, un instante después se agachó y se giró para patear los tobillos del Uchiha, pero éste saltó y desde arriba apresuró una patada, dando de lleno en la cabeza del shinobi, impactándolo contra el suelo y creando un cráter en él.

Con esfuerzo, el castaño logró levantarse y rodar a tiempo para evitar un nuevo golpe. Consiguió ponerse en pie y proyectar su puño hacia el azabache, impactando su abdomen, sofocándolo al instante. El Uchiha cayó y Shin aprovechó para acercarse y patearle el rostro, haciendo que la sangre brotara de su boca y su nariz.

–Dime, Sasuke –dijo con cierto esfuerzo mientras que el aludido tosía para recuperar el aliento–, ¿dónde está la chica de cabello rosa? –preguntó con burla e interés. El pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada desde abajo– Ella tiene algo que me interesa –añadió con altanería intentando mantenerse erguido–, así que te preguntaré una vez más, ¿dónde está? –dijo con impaciencia.

El shinobi se incorporó por completo y se aproximó al Uchiha tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía, dispuesto a asestarle más golpes, pero el moreno se levantó y se alejó de un salto hasta encontrarse a una distancia prudente.

–No es de tu incumbencia –Respondió el Uchiha con gesto severo.

El castaño se irguió y el ojinegro desenvainó su espada, y comenzó a arremeter contra su oponente con destreza, mas éste evitaba cada uno de los intentos, frustrando a Sasuke por tan mediocre resultado.

Harto, el heredero del Sharingan, se detuvo en seco y clavó la espada en el suelo para así esperar el próximo ataque. Cuando vio la patada venir, desvió al sujeto golpeando su tobillo, y se acercó lo suficiente para asestarle una patada en el rostro, proyectándolo contra el peñasco en la cercanía. Shin emergió desde aquel lugar, limpiando un hilo de sangre para volver al lado del pelinegro a una velocidad vertiginosa. El Uchiha tomó la espada y la regresó a su funda en un santiamén para luego recibir la serie de ataques que su enemigo le brindaba sin reparo.

Continuaron con un intercambio infructuoso de golpes y patadas, incrementando desmedidamente la furia en ambos.

–¡Suficiente! –bramó Shin retrocediendo nuevamente hacia el peñasco– Dejemos de jugar y pongámonos serios –dijo comenzando una secuencia de sellos.

El Uchiha no esperó a que terminase y se acercó tan pronto como le fue posible, enviando una gigantesca bola de fuego en su dirección.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Shin alejándose del lugar para un momento después acortar nuevamente la distancia que los separaba. Justo cuando estuvo a un paso del pelinegro, éste desapareció de su vista, y lo siguiente que sintió fue la hoja de la espada atravesar su hombro, justo en el mismo sitio de la pelea anterior. El grito de dolor fue inevitable.

El castaño giró su cuerpo en cuanto el Uchiha retiró a Kusanagi y con un kunai en mano se precipitó apuntando a su brazo, mas el pelinegro logró esquivarlo sin problema alguno. Shin no se dio por vencido y continuó con ahínco una nueva combinación de ataques, la frustración incrementando en su interior.

De repente, el castaño soltó el arma y cayó jadeante y de rodillas al suelo. El Uchiha aprovechó el momento y levantó el brazo para asestar otro golpe, atravesando nuevamente la carne del hombro con su propia mano.

Luego del grito producto del dolor, Shin sonrió y tomó al pelinegro por la muñeca con una fuerza increíble antes de que ésta fuese retirada. Levantó la vista confiada y comenzó a hacer sellos con una mano. El cielo pronto se nubló y rayos comenzaron a descender intempestivamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño y jaló el brazo, mas Shin se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Harto, el pelinegro se impulsó hacia arriba, aun siendo sujetado, y giró para patear el rostro del castaño y luego dejar ahí su pie e impulsarse hacia atrás y así lograr separarse al fin del enemigo. Apenas un par de metros lograban separarles.

Sasuke realizó unos cuantos sellos, dejando que un sinfín de rayos emergieran desde su brazo.

–¡Chidori Nagashi! –exclamó dirigiendo el ataque hacia Shin, quien sonrió complacido, gritando de éxtasis una vez la agresión le alcanzó.

–Tanto poder desperdiciado –masculló el castaño hastiado y sin aliento. Levantó su humeante cuerpo con dificultad y estiró los brazos, inhalando profundamente para luego dejar que una bola de fuego emergiese intempestivamente de entre sus labios, quemando todo a su alrededor.

El crepitante fuego parecía innatural, extendiéndose más allá de dónde la vista les permitía ver. Sasuke cubrió sus ojos y, aun con el Sharingan y Rinnengan en ellos, inspeccionó el lugar. Todo lucía borroso y no había rastro de Shin por ningún lado. De un saltó emergió de entre las llamas, intentando examinar el lugar desde las alturas.

Shin apareció de la nada a la espalda del pelinegro y lo tomó de la cintura, rápidamente se acomodó de tal modo que el Uchiha quedó de cabeza, para luego girar a una velocidad inhumana y proyectarse precipitadamente hacia el suelo, haciendo que la cabeza del moreno impactara y se incrustara sin cuidado alguno contra este, abandonándolo un instante después de la colisión.

Jadeante, el castaño se irguió desde lo alto del peñasco, la sangre brotando sin clemencia desde su hombro. Se mantuvo atento a cualquier detalle proveniente del lugar y entrecerró los ojos con ansiedad al no notar cambio alguno.

–¿Me buscabas? –inquirió Sasuke a su espalda. El castaño giró con prontitud e incredulidad, viendo como el Uchiha lucía con apenas algunos raspones.

–Pero, ¿cómo…? –preguntó Shin retrocediendo ante cada paso que el pelinegro daba en su dirección. Notó las aspas de su ojo rojo girar un par de veces hasta quedar fijas. Regresó rápidamente su vista hacia abajo, notando que no había fuego ni ningún otro rastro de la batalla que había acontecido segundos atrás– Genjutsu –escupió frustrado. El pelinegro lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó, apretando lo suficiente para hacer del respirar una tortura.

–¿Es así como pretendes ser el guía del nuevo mundo? –preguntó el Uchiha desde abajo con diversión– Patético –añadió viendo el rostro del castaño deformado por el enojo, apretando aún más el pescuezo.

Shin, guiado por el enojo, logró realizar algunos sellos a una mano para liberar una llamarada y así poder alejarse hasta quedar a una distancia segura del Uchiha. Palpó su propio cuello y jadeó hasta recuperar el aliento. Sasuke le veía con atención, listo para su próximo ataque.

El castaño torció los labios y comenzó a ejecutar nuevos sellos, haciendo que intensas llamaradas surgieran por doquier.

–¿Acaso olvidas que ya he visto esta técnica? –inquirió Sasuke con arrogancia.

–Oh, no, Sasuke, no has visto nada aún –refutó comenzando a mover los brazos, logrando darle dirección e intensidad al fuego que les rodeaba.

–¿Tanta es esa insulsa admiración que sientes que tienes que ejecutar copias baratas de mis técnicas? –cuestionó Sasuke con seriedad. Shin frunció el ceño tanto como le fue posible. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mover los brazos, manipulando las llamas y envolviendo al Uchiha en ellas sin contemplación.

–Maldición –profirió el moreno intentando cubrirse del fuego. Harto, abrió los ojos con la mirada desafiante e invocó el Susanoo, logrando surgir de entre las llamas. Sabía que aquella técnica drenaría su energía, por lo que se lanzó in demora hacia Shin. El ninja quedó absorto por tal vista, sin haber imaginado tal derroche de poder. Luego de un par de segundos, volvió en sí y comenzó a mover exageradamente los brazos, logrando que las llamas alcanzasen alturas absurdas con una violencia sinigual. Sonrió ante el panorama, mas el gesto se vio prontamente reemplazado por la sorpresa cuando vio como aquel humanoide avanzaba impasible hacia él.

El Uchiha extendió el brazo de su guardián y tomó al ninja como si de un juguete se tratase, apretando y rompiendo en cientos de pedazos sus huesos. El fuego a su alrededor comenzó a aminorar hasta desaparecer por completo.

Dejó al convaleciente sujeto en el suelo y se aproximó a él. Le vio intentar ponerse de pie sin llegar a lograrlo, cayendo de bruces en su lugar. Una vez el Uchiha se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, el castaño le dedicó una iracunda mirada.

–¡¿Por qué, Sasuke?! –gritó Shin haciendo un nuevo intento por erguirse para fallar y caer estrepitosamente. Desde el suelo, el castaño se removía con desesperación, haciendo lo posible por siquiera dirigir algún golpe hacia el pelinegro, quien se detuvo por un momento y entrecerró los ojos ante tal arrebato– Eras el mejor de todos, creía en ti –dijo con evidente frustración y decepción–. Estaba dispuesto lo que fuese con tal de seguir tus pasos, pero no eres más que escoria– dicho esto, escupió en su dirección.

Sasuke le veía altivo, sin siquiera abrir la boca.

–¡Di algo, maldición! –exclamó Shin, mas Sasuke continuaba inmutable.

–Tuviste tu oportunidad –dijo Sasuke al fin tomando su espada.

–¿Crees que rogaré por mi vida? –inquirió con socarronería Shin– A diferencia de ti, yo sé quién soy, y no pretendo ser alguien más. Soy firme a mis convicciones –el desdén era evidente.

–Suficiente –interrumpió Sasuke sin paciencia, clavando la espada, justo en el corazón del ninja, removiendo el arma.

–Espero –comenzó a decir el agonizante ninja con dificultad, la sangre brotando de su boca. Tosió– que puedas cuidarlos, Sasuke –no se tomó la molestia en ocultar la burla de su rostro.

El pelinegro profundizo la herida y se mantuvo estoico hasta que el shinobi hubo dejado de respirar.

Unos momentos después, Sasuke sintió cómo las piernas le fallaban y cayó sobre su trasero.

–Maldita sea –dijo arrugando el ceño y comenzó a jadear.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Buenas :-) Seguramente dirán: heeeeeey, éste capítulo estuvo excesivamente corto. Y sip, les doy toda la razón. Sin embargo, sentí que añadir más hubiese arruinado la intensidad que (creo) logré inyectarle, además de que lo que sigue a continuación, en verdad hace romper el ritmo (ya casi acabo el siguiente capítulo). Honestamente desconozco qué emoción pude haber causado con lo que se mostró el día de hoy, así que en verdad, éste día más que antes, me gustaría saber su opinión, ya que quisiera poder mejorar las escenas de pelea, y qué mejor que sabiendo qué piensan al respecto :-), encontremos las áreas de oportunidad.

Iba a publicar desde la mañana, pero unos cólicos intensos me atacaron y me tumbaron por unas cinco horas... quedé como vegetal sobre la cama u.u es en éstos momentos en los que extraño a mi familia, estar sola y tener que ver por ti misma cuando pasas por algo así está medio cruel, así que ahora que estoy mejor, me puse a ver películas :3

Tenía algo más en mente para decir, pero se me ha olvidado... en fin, espero tengan una semana de lo mejor 3

¡Ah!, ya recordé, quería hacer un breve comentario sobre cómo conseguí (y batallé) para obtener inspiración para éste capítulo: Metal, jaja, tuve que escuchar algo de metal para entrar en mood de batalla, no me molesta el género, es de mis favoritos, pero ésta semana me la pasé escuchando prácticamente música cursi (DVICIO, sobre todo), así que aunque ponía Rammstein o cosas así, terminaba escuchando a ese grupo de España... justo ahora los estoy escuchando T-T, ¿cuál es su música favorita? :)

Y, como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, follows y favourites 3 ¡es lo mejor que aparece en mi correo!

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (en unos momentos paso a las respuestas a los usuarios registrados)  
 **Vbalor** : Muahaha, soy la maldad andante °w°. Okay, no jaja sólo que hay veces que es mejor dejar el suspenso, jaja. Sí, Sakura es la del lado humano y cariñoso, y Sasuke es el práctico y objetivo. Espero algún día pueda escuchar a su corazoncillo de pollo que todos sabemos que tiene. Espero que, pese a lo cortísimo de éste capítulo, haya sido de tu agrado :)

 **Aura117:** Ese Uchiha siempre protegerá a los que quiere de los modos menos ortodoxos jaja, pero es un hombre de buenas intenciones en el fondo, sólo que como siempre, falla en la parte de "demostrar afecto", pero qué se le hace, hay que saber leer lo que dice con acciones. Estoy casi segura que éste capítulo te debió haber parecido una cosa súper pequeña, lamento ello, pero era lo mejor que pude hacer :(

-Jazmadi


	17. Calma después de la tempestad

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia:**  
Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de desnudez.

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Calma después de la tempestad**

* * *

El Uchiha permaneció en el piso, sentado y jadeante por un momento más, la mano apoyada por detrás para evitar su caída. El sudor perlaba su frente mientras que la respiración aún le era pesada e irregular. Respiró hondo un par de veces, exhalando por la boca todo el aire, logrando con ello acompasar su respiración. A continuación, intento concentrar algo de chakra para poder ponerse de pie, mas sus extremidades sólo temblaban sin llegar a acatar sus órdenes. Maldijo por lo bajo repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, el ceño frunciéndose con más y más fuerza conforme el tiempo pasaba, dejando en evidencia su creciente frustración.

–¡Sasuke! –escuchó el chillido a su espalda. Quiso girar, pero en su lugar, divisó por el rabillo del ojo a la Uzumaki parada a un par de metros a su espalda– Estás bien –el alivio en su tono de voz fue genuino. Su respiración sonaba agitada, seguramente había corrido sin parar hasta llegar a ese lugar. La vio avanzar con rapidez hasta detenerse frente a él, donde aspiró profundamente apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. El pelinegro le vio de arriba hacia abajo, asegurándose de que ella se encontrase en buenas condiciones y asintió.

Karin se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, comenzando un segundo después a inspeccionar la vestimenta y el cuerpo del pelinegro con la vista. Notó sus prendas desgarradas, así como algunas quemaduras y heridas superficiales. El cansancio en el rostro del pelinegro era notorio.

–¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –preguntó acercando su mano hacia los fornidos hombros, no muy segura de tocarle. Vio al pelinegro intentarlo y fallando.

Apresurada, la pelirroja levantó con desesperación la manga de su vestimenta y ofreció su brazo al Uchiha, quien le veía con renuencia, mas Karin no cedió, sino que continuó insistiendo. Sasuke giró su rostro hacia un lado, recordando todas las veces que abusó del poder curativo de la kunoichi, avergonzándose de sí mismo sin estar dispuesto a repetirlo. Aunado a ello, no pudo evitar recordar alguna conversación que se había suscitado con la pelirrosa sobre el mismo tema. La joven médico había sido tajante al respecto, suplicándole no volver a hacer algo tan inhumano en la medida de lo posible.

–¡Hazlo! –le demandó Karin impaciente, recuperando la atención del pelinegro, quien notó los ojos rubíes se encontraban acuosos, inclusive temblando– Está bien –añadió ella con la preocupación en su semblante y acercó el brazo al Uchiha–. Aún debes ir por Sakura –le recordó con cierta desesperación.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el pelinegro cediese y finalmente clavara los dientes en la extremidad de la Uzumaki. La joven controló tanto como pudo el placer que aquello le ocasionaba, concentrándose en que el shinobi pudiese recuperarse apropiadamente, sintiendo su energía ser drenada poco a poco, mas aquello, reconoció, no le era importante.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sasuke giró el rostro precipitadamente al tiempo que con un manotazo alejaba el brazo de la kunoichi. Ya con energías, el pelinegro logró ponerse en pie, siendo imitado inmediatamente después por la joven. Una vez erguido, fijó su atención en el cadáver de Shin, satisfecho porque aquello finalmente terminara.

–Luce terrible –dijo Karin con la vista fija en los cortes en el pecho y hombro del sujeto. Notó también el inmenso charco de sangre que rodeaba al cuerpo.

El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada de desdén al perecido shinobi.

–¿Qué sucedió con los otros sujetos? –preguntó Sasuke recordando a los ninjas que había noqueado antes de adentrarse en aquella batalla mortal contra el castaño.

–Están atados y continúan inconscientes –informó con seriedad, atenta a la expresión del pelinegro. El Uchiha le dedicó una larga mirada y luego llevó su vista hacia el frente.

–Prepara el cadáver –dijo finalmente él, frunciendo el ceño. El Mangekyō y el Rinnengan volvieron a resplandecer en sus orbes y, en seguida, abrió el portal interdimensional, adentrándose en éste.

La pelirroja se frustró por la falta de comunicación e interés que demostró el pelinegro. Maldijo su nombre y lanzó algunas patadas y golpes al aire, dejando salir la frustración que se había originado en su interior. Refunfuñó y finalmente tomó aire para tranquilizarse y llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada.

El Uchiha caminaba a paso lento entre las dunas, aun sintiendo el cuerpo pesado a causa de la reciente batalla. La iluminación y el calor eran intensos, dificultándole el andar. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a divagar en soledad. Una parte de él se sentía complacida de creer que tal vez ahora podría gozar de algo de paz y dedicarse a la familia que había comenzado a formar con la Haruno para así poder disfrutar de aquel par de personas que, sin pedir nada a cambio, inmerecidamente le brindaban el afecto y la comprensión que tanto ha necesitado. No obstante, y en mayor medida, estaba esa otra parte de él, en la que aún había temores que le atormentaban en sus más tranquilas noches y estaba seguro que el Uchiha en camino sufriría también por aquello. Si bien, lo que más anhelaba en el fondo era el superar aquella soledad que le había acompañado desde su niñez, así como poder dejar atrás aquel funesto pasado y el sinfín de desdichas que el linaje del clan del abanico atraía consigo, definitivamente no estaba seguro de ser la persona correcta para lograrlo. No había duda de que su pasado le perseguiría hasta su último aliento, y estaba más que seguro que eso se extendería a la Haruno y al bebé en camino, prueba de ello eran los acontecimientos recientes.

Había cometido tantos errores y tantas atrocidades sin preocuparse realmente por repercusiones o consecuencias, porque en aquel entonces era él, y sólo él, quien tendría que hacer frente a cualquier situación. Sin embargo, ahora el panorama era diferente. Ahora había gente a la que quería más allá de lo humanamente posible, gente por la que daría su vida sin pensarlo. Ahora se lamentaba de que su pasado se convirtiese en una pesada carga y una eterna penitencia para ellos.

Si tan solo Itachi estuviese ahí, se dijo con pesar.

En un instante, sus sentidos se alertaron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Activó al momento sus técnicas oculares, pasando la vista por aquel desértico lugar. Frunció el ceño cuando le pareció haber detectado una sombra más allá, acompañada de una energía aterradora que le parecía terriblemente familiar. Pronto se preocupó por haber mandado a la pelirrosa en aquel estado a aquella dimensión, comenzado a realizar la búsqueda con creciente desesperación.

Al cabo de un minuto sintió la energía de la kunoichi, logrando así tranquilizarse por la cálida presencia a algunos metros de distancia. Apresuró el paso tanto como pudo, calmándose un poco más cuando logró vislumbrarla. Al parecer la chica también había notado la presencia del pelinegro, ya que se encontraba corriendo en su dirección, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro era todo menos alegría.

En cuanto estuvo frente a él, elevó el puño y lo estampó contra el rostro del pelinegro, girándolo abruptamente por el impacto. El atacado llevó su mano hacia el área golpeada y la frotó con el ceño fruncido, mas calló toda queja que cruzó por su mente. Una mezcla de indignación y orgullo se habían alojado en su pecho.

–¡Eres un bastardo! –la voz inconfundible de la pelirrosa le calmó pese a la furia que ésta destilaba– ¡vete de aquí! –gritó ella empujándolo, mas el Uchiha se encontraba bien plantado sobre la arena, haciendo de aquello una tarea por demás complicada. El shinobi levantó una ceja con diversión y la tomó por la cintura– ¡suéltame! –gritó ella forcejeando para comenzar a golpear su pecho con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía– ¡vete al demonio! –gritaba y golpeaba sin tranquilizarse, una y otra vez.

De pronto, su rabieta se vio reemplazada por el llanto, cesando el maltrato para a continuación estrujar las prendas dañadas del moreno. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando rodeó el torso del shinobi en un ferviente abrazo. Recostó su rostro en el fornido pecho, dejando que el aroma y los latidos de su corazón le otorgasen el alivio que necesitaba.

–Qué alegría que estés bien –dijo la Haruno cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando aún más el agarre. El pelinegro le imitó, dejando que su pecho se hinchara con singular satisfacción.

Sakura se separó de él, dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos e hinchados, acompañados por un rastro de lágrimas que no se molestó en ocultar. Acercó su mano temblorosa al rostro del Uchiha hasta que las puntas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con su piel, dejando que un nuevo mar de lágrimas surgiera de sus orbes jades. Sorbió la nariz sin delicadeza. Llevó sus dedos hacia las hebras azabaches, alejándolas con sumo cuidado del rostro del moreno, permitiéndose a sí misma contemplar cada ángulo de sus facciones con genuino regodeo.

–Volvamos –dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello de la kunoichi. Ésta asintió y le brindó una enorme sonrisa, bajando sus manos hasta posarlas nuevamente sobre el pecho del azabache.

–No se te ocurra volver a hacer esto, Sasuke –le reprochó con la mirada de decepción clavada en su rostro.

El Uchiha detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre la cabellera de la Haruno, manteniéndose con expresión seria. Con un movimiento lento, acomodó el cabello cada vez más largo de la kunoichi por detrás de su espalda, despejando el níveo cuello, acariciándolo después con un suave roce. Posó su mano sobre la piel y clavó su mirada severa en los ojos jades.

–Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario –le aclaró para sorpresa de la Haruno.

La punzada de dolor no tardó en aparecer en el pecho de la kunoichi. La expresión de la joven se desencajó un poco, mas optó por contener la gran sarta de reproches y juramentos que clamaban por salir y, en cambio, se puso en el lugar del pelinegro. Él la quería. No. Él la amaba, corrigió. Cada día se convencía más de aquello, pese al modo tan peculiar que tenía el moreno de –no– demostrarlo, estaba segura de que el lazo que se había formado entre ellos era genuino e irrompible, más aún, el bebé en camino era una prueba fehaciente de aquel sentimiento mutuo.

Resignada, suspiró, y se paró de puntitas, alcanzando los labios del Uchiha con los propios en una caricia dulce y tierna. El moreno bajó la mano y apretó su cintura con cuidado, respondiendo al gesto con devoción.

Al separarse, la mano del azabache descendió un poco más, hasta posarla sobre la cadera de la joven. Ambos pares de ojos reflejaban un desmedido embelesamiento.

–¿Está Karin bien? –preguntó la kunoichi pasando el dorso de su mano por sus propios ojos en un fallido intento por deshacerse de la vista demacrada de su rostro. El Uchiha asintió, y de pronto se quedó quieto, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su izquierda, su cuerpo se había tensado ligeramente– ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada por tan repentina seriedad. Sorbió la nariz.

–Nada –contestó aún tenso. Al cabo de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención a la pelirrosa, quien le veía con extrañeza. Le dedicó una apenas perceptible sonrisa, intentando calmarla. En seguida dirigió su mirada al frente para proceder a abrir el portal, la Haruno veía con un deje de sorpresa todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, atenta al pequeño círculo frente a ellos, y cómo éste se expandía más y más, hasta alcanzar dimensiones por las cuales ambos pudiesen avanzar. Y así lo hicieron.

–¡Sakura! –exclamó Karin viendo a la pareja regresar. El Uchiha sostenía la mano de la pelirrosa, guiándola con cuidado a través de aquella puerta.

La médico asintió y avanzó lentamente hacia la joven de ojos rojos, para luego ser abrazada con ímpetu por la misma. La Haruno se dejó envolver, agradecida por la presencia de la Uzumaki. Al cabo de un par de segundos se separó de ella y centró su atención en el cadáver a unos metros de distancia.

Le vio por un minuto entero, dedicándole una mirada de lástima, y luego llevó su mano al vientre. Sasuke había cumplido su palabra y les había protegido, pensó agradecida.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Sakura aproximándose al pelinegro. Karin se encontraba recargada sobre una roca a un par de metros de distancia, atenta a la conversación.

–Tú regresarás a Konoha –le dijo severo–, estarás a salvo bajo la protección de Naruto y Kakashi. La aldea te cuidará y…

–¡De eso nada! –le chilló ella indignada, el entrecejo ya se encontraba sumamente arrugado.

–Sakura –reprendió él.

–No, Sasuke, no me apartaré de ti, no te dejaré solo, estoy harta de eso –se quejó alzando cada vez más la voz, acompañando cada palabra con exagerados ademanes. Karin presenciaba todo aquello desde una distancia prudente.

–Entiende –pidió él haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con la terquedad de aquella mujer–, no es seguro viajar en esas condiciones. Yo mismo te llevaré a la aldea y…

–¡No! –volvió a interrumpir ella– No quiero estar lejos de ti, por favor, Sasuke –los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas–. No estaremos seguros en un lugar que no sea a tu lado –dicho esto, limpió con violencia las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos jades, la vista nunca se apartó de la del pelinegro, dejándole ver la resolución en su rostro.

Sasuke le vio por un largo rato, debatiendo internamente aquello. Sabía que lo que acababa de pasar no volvería a repetirse, o al menos era lo que esperaba. Su cordura estaba comenzando a ceder ante la testarudez de la pelirrosa.

Los ojos negros detallaban cada movimiento que la Haruno realizaba. Notó cómo el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con cierta agitación. Notó cómo lentamente sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Notó cómo apretó los labios, seguramente para reprimir un gemido o cualquier sonido que pudiese emanar desde su pecho.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. Él no quería alejarse de su lado ni creía que nadie más fuese capaz de cuidar a la pelirrosa del mismo modo en que él lo haría.

–Tu terquedad es muy molesta –dijo finalmente el ojinegro, frustrado por ceder ante la insistencia de aquella mujer.

Sakura requirió de algunos momentos para comprender qué era lo que el moreno había insinuado con aquello. Poco a poco el entendimiento alcanzó su rostro, hasta que una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el mismo. En un instante enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, besándole con ahínco, olvidando por completo que no se encontraban solos.

Sasuke la alejó con cuidado, un tanto sorprendido por el efusivo arranque de la Haruno. Escucharon un carraspeo un poco más atrás, devolviendo a la joven a la realidad. Avergonzada, la Haruno se alejó del Uchiha y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a la Uzumaki.

–Hay que buscar si Shin contaba con alguna guarida e inspeccionar –dijo el pelinegro inmutable, cambiando por completo el tema para evitar más momentos bochornosos.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde buscar? –inquirió la pelirrosa imitando la seriedad del ninja, mas éste no respondió– Sasuke –llamó con regaño–, lo interrogaste, ¿verdad? –inquirió sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. El Uchiha permaneció en silencio y la pelirrosa bufó con frustración.

–Karin, ¿puedes encontrar algún rastro? –inquirió en cambio el pelinegro.

–Podría hacer un intento –le dijo con calma. El Uchiha asintió.

–Debemos encargarnos de los secuaces –mencionó Karin recordando a los sujetos amordazados.

–Dejaremos que los ANBU de la aldea de la Nube se encarguen del traslado–informó Sasuke–. En un par de horas deberían de estar aquí si les notificamos en este momento.

–¿Harás el interrogatorio también? –inquirió Sakura. El pelinegro sopesó la idea, y al cabo de un momento habló.

–Podríamos quedarnos algunos días ahí y ver si pueden obtener información relevante, y en base a ello decidir el siguiente plan de acción –comentó analítico. La pelirrosa asintió.

–También debemos informar a Kakashi –añadió la kunoichi de la hoja, a lo cual el resto de los presentes accedió.

Escribieron un par de notas, una breve dirigida hacia el Raikage, solicitando su ayuda con urgencia para comenzar tan pronto como fuese posible el interrogatorio de los ninjas capturados.

La segunda, tenía una estructura más parecida a un reporte, sin embargo, no entraron detalles, sino que informaron únicamente que habían tenido que entrar en batalla con el enemigo, logrando salir victoriosos sin pérdidas que lamentar. Se le indicó que sólo quedaba rastrear la guarida y averiguar si había más ninjas involucrados en aquella empresa, por lo que solicitaban ayuda de algunos ANBU para tal tarea. Le hicieron saber que el líder había sido eliminado sin oportunidad de interrogatorio mientras que los seguidores se encontraban bajo su custodia y a la espera del traslado hacia la aldea de la nube. Resaltaron el hecho de que éstos últimos eran más bien ninjas presuntuosos y carentes de talento, por lo que no habría necesidad de preocuparse de más. Omitieron deliberadamente el embarazo de la pelirrosa y, en cambio, le informaron que tomarían un tiempo antes de regresar a Konoha para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Una vez finalizaron la redacción, enviaron ambas notas usando dos halcones, el más rápido fue enviado hacia Konoha, por lo que estimaban respuesta en alrededor de una semana. No quedaba más que esperar por la llegada de los ninjas de la Nube.

Al cabo de casi tres horas, un equipo de enmascarados se aproximó al trío de ninjas. El Uchiha retomó el rol de líder, avanzando un paso hacia el frente para entablar una breve y precisa conversación, acordando los términos para llevar a cabo el traslado de los sujetos cautivos.

La plática se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon pasos apresurados seguido de un indistinguible sonido para el Uchiha, alertándole del estado de la pelirrosa. Dejó al ANBU parado en su lugar para luego apresurarse al lado de su mujer. Karin, quien estaba acompañando a la joven embarazada, se apartó, dejando que el Uchiha cuidase de la kunoichi de la Hoja.

Sasuke frotó su espalda haciendo círculos hasta que la joven pareció tranquilizarse, ayudándola a incorporarse un instante después.

–Regresa ahí, Sasuke –le dijo ella sentándose en una roca cercana bajo la atenta mirada negra. Una vez el aludido se aseguró de que la joven se encontraba bien, se aproximó al ANBU para retomar la conversación.

Acordaron realizar el traslado de modo inmediato, adelantándose hacia la aldea oculta de la Nube, acompañados por la Uzumaki.

–Lamento enlentecer esto –dijo Sakura con pesar una vez se encontró sola al lado del pelinegro.

El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada larga y se acercó a ella.

–Eres tan molesta –le dijo con seriedad. La pelirrosa infló las mejillas con indignación–. ¿Te sientes mejor? –inquirió pasando algunos mechones rosas por detrás de su oreja. La Haruno asintió con ánimos y se puso de pie con cautela.

–Andando –le dijo ella comenzando a caminar a paso lento.

Avanzaron sin prisa y con paso firme hasta llegar a la aldea, tomándoles alrededor de tres horas para llegar. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de aquel lugar, el Raikage así como algunos de sus ninjas de su confianza estaban dándoles la bienvenida. El Uchiha lucía más serio de lo normal, notó la pelirrosa, pensando que seguramente su pasado con aquella aldea y sus habitantes no se había visto precisamente lleno de flores.

–Uchiha –saludó el gran ninja dando un paso en su dirección.

–¡Hey, yo, Uchiha-yo! –saludó Killer B. a la espalda del líder.

Sasuke asintió y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el imponente ninja.

–Gracias por su ayuda en esto –dijo escuetamente, sin desprenderse de la seriedad que le era tan característica.

–¡Pamplinas! –dijo el moreno alzando la voz–, ese grupo de ninjas habían estado causando muchos problemas, nos da gusto que hayan podido ponerle fin al bastardo –dijo con cierta tranquilidad que se transfirió hacia el Uchiha–. Síganme –sin esperar, dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar, con el resto de los presentes alcanzando sus pasos.

Avanzaron hasta adentrarse en un alto edificio. En cuanto atravesaron la puerta, notaron que el ambiente era algo hostil y tétrico.

–Hemos comenzado hace media hora –comenzó a explicar el Raikage–. Separamos a todos los ninjas, por lo que cada uno tiene su propio interrogatorio, sin embargo, ninguno ha querido hablar –informó con pesar–. Tal vez puedan ayudarnos un poco –sugirió el ninja, a lo que el Uchiha aceptó sin demora.

El pelinegro se adentró a cada una de las salas de interrogación, demorando alrededor de una hora con cada uno de los prisioneros. La pelirrosa presenció algunas interrogaciones. En cada una de ellas, Sasuke entraba silencioso a la sala, sentándose frente al sujeto en turno. Apenas el ninja levantaba la vista y notaba al mismísimo Uchiha, sus ojos se encontraban y el custodio entraba en shock –seguramente a causa del Sharingan haciendo lo suyo–. Algunos sujetos emitían desgarradores gritos, cayendo inconscientes al cabo de algunos minutos. El pelinegro lucía imperturbable en cada uno de los eventos.

Cuando al fin el moreno salió de la última habitación, vio a la pelirrosa sentada en una silla, esperando por él. La joven se aproximó con prontitud al lado del pelinegro.

–¿Cómo salió todo? –se apresuró ella en preguntar. Él resopló.

–Parece que hay algunas guaridas regadas. Aparentemente no lograron establecerse en un solo lugar, así que tienen presencia en varios países. El Raikage informará a las naciones aliadas para rastrear y eliminar tan pronto como sea posible todos esos lugares –informó a la joven y suspiró.

–Necesitas descansar, Sasuke –dijo ella preocupada, posando su mano sobre el pecho del Uchiha, quien le otorgó una larga mirada–. Ven –dijo ella comenzando a caminar, guiándolo a través de los pasillos, hasta salir de aquel inconfortable lugar–. El Raikage nos ofreció hospedaje en un lugar no muy lejos –le informó con tono de voz calmado, para luego continuar el trayecto en silencio.

Al llegar a su destino, el pelinegro notó que se encontraban frente a una casa de huéspedes. Sakura saludó a los dependientes del lugar y avanzó nuevamente, adentrándose en un pasillo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, al final de éste.

–Karin está en otra habitación –le informó apenas entraron.

Sakura tomó la mano del pelinegro y lo guió hasta la cama, donde lo sentó, y en seguida se acomodó, aún de pie, en el espacio que dejaban sus piernas abiertas. Levantó una mano y acarició su cabello, completamente embelesada, para después rodear su cuello y descansar su frente sobre la del Uchiha.

–Te amo –le dijo ella y le besó.

Con movimientos lentos, comenzó a desvestir el torso del pelinegro, sin permitir que éste se levantara aún. Lo quería, y lo necesitaba, sin embargo, esa noche sólo descansarían, uno entre los brazos del otro.

Sasuke llevó su mano hasta los botones en el cuello de la Haruno, comenzando a desabrochar uno por uno, igualando la condición de desnudez en ambos. Una vez terminó, la abrazó con efusividad, y recostó su frente sobre el vientre de la Haruno. A la pelirrosa le pareció notar que los hombros del Uchiha se habían agitado un poco. Llevó sus manos a los hombros del moreno y le abrazó con cuidado. Al cabo de un minuto, sintió los cálidos labios del Uchiha sobre su desnuda piel, a la altura del vientre. Conmovida, llevó el dorso de una de sus manos a su boca, intentando callar los sollozos, producto de felicidad, que el ninja estaba causando. Maldijo a las hormonas y cerró los ojos, liberando, al fin, las lágrimas que se habían juntado en ellos.

Permanecieron abrazados por un momento más, sin ser conscientes de la precisión del tiempo. Segundos, minutos, incluso horas, y ellos no lo habrían notado. Finalmente, el Uchiha se puso en pie y se deshizo de sus pantalones, para luego abrazar a la pelirrosa y depositarla en la cama, acomodándose a su lado un momento después. Al fin gozaban de un poco de paz, fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber disfrutado de un par de horas de tranquilidad, la pareja se dirigió hacia la oficina del Raikage. Al llegar, notaron que Karin ya se encontraba ahí.

Sasuke avanzó un poco más y se adentró en una conversación con el líder de la aldea de la Nube, con el fin de ultimar los detalles en el plan de acción. El rubio les informó que el resto de las aldeas ya se encontraban al tanto de la situación, y ya habían enviado diversos escuadrones ninja en busca de los lugares indicados por el pelinegro, en base a los interrogatorios. Acordaron, además y pese a la insistencia del gran ninja, en abandonar la aldea de la Nube ese mismo día, bajo el pretexto de que aquello les permitiría regresar con mayor rapidez a la Hoja.

Así pues, un par de horas más tardes, Sasuke y el par de kunoichis se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea, despidiéndose del grupo de ninjas que les había recibido apenas el día anterior.

El pelinegro ofreció su mano para estrechar al líder de la aldea, quien aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria, a modo de diversión. El Uchiha sintió que aquello liberaba cierta carga de sus hombros.

Al cabo de un par de minutos luego de haber dejado la aldea, Karin se detuvo de improvisto.

–¿Saben?, honestamente no veo necesario el continuar viajando juntos, ya pasó lo más grave –dijo repentinamente, causando sorpresa en la pareja–. Ha sido un placer viajar con ustedes –les dijo con cierto sarcasmo–, pero es momento de separar caminos. Además, quisiera ir hacia el sur a hacer algunas revisiones –añadió con certeza.

Los otros dos ninjas intercambiaron miradas, hasta que finalmente el Uchiha asintió.

–Gracias, Karin –dijo él con sinceridad, dedicándole una sonrisa tenue que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las presentes.

La pelirroja se dejó cautivar por la expresión del moreno, sintiendo en su interior un gozo que hacía mucho aguardaba por emerger. Siempre había querido ver esa sonrisa nuevamente en el rostro de Sasuke. Hubo un tiempo en el que había creído que aquel chakra puro y radiante que alguna vez le había cautivado nunca más aparecería, que el Uchiha se hundiría más y más en una espiral de odio y venganza, enterrando a aquel joven que había conocido en su infancia para dejarlo únicamente en sus recuerdos. Ahora, a tantos años de distancia de aquel pensamiento, se encontraba rebosante de satisfacción al percibir que la energía del ninja era radiante, como nunca antes. Todo había valido la pena, pensó. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían y asintió.

Sakura observó con atención el intercambio de miradas. Entendía que algo profundo estaba sucediendo, el rostro de la pelirroja delataba la importancia de aquel momento, por lo que no tuvo el valor para interrumpir.

Karin suspiró y cerró los ojos con calma, para luego levantar los párpados y dejar ver la alegría que le embriagaba. Su sueño más profundo al fin se había cumplido, Sasuke al fin era feliz.

–Iré hacia el sur –repitió la Uzumaki al fin, sin saber muy bien qué más decir–. Según sus reportes, hubo algunos eventos en aquella dirección, así que tal vez haya algo que pueda encontrar mientras ustedes indagan en este territorio –añadió con calma.

–Seguiremos comunicados en todo momento –le dijo la Haruno con verdadera preocupación.

–Estaré bien –le dijo Karin guiñándole un ojo.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Holaaaa!, saludos :-) Jaja, estoy algo simple, me temo, pero eso es bueno :D. Como verán, es domingo, un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero aquí tienen el capítulo, un poco más largo para compensar lo corto del anterior, ¡espero les guste!, de lo contrario, saben cómo hacérmelo saber :)

Mi semana fue buena, comienzo a sentirme más ocupada en la universidad, lo cual adoro. Fuera de eso, no gocé de mucho tiempo libre, pero disfruté cada uno de los eventos, espero su semana también haya sido buena, y también que inicien la nueva con muchas ganas y energía :D

Como ya es tradición (y que sepan que no dejaré de hacerlo), gracias por sus reviews, follows y favourites :) :3

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (en unos momentos paso a las respuestas a los usuarios registrados)  
 **Vbalor** : ¡gracias!, qué gusto que las escenas de acción te hayan parecido bien. Seguramente aún hay algo que se puede mejorar, pero soy una papa para ese tipo de redacción, jaja. ¡Oh!, qué genial poder tener vacaciones, seguramente serán muy bien merecidas, espero las disfrutes mucho :D

 **Aura117:** ¡Sí!, jajaja me pasé, estuvo demasiado corto u.u, pero no podía exprimir más mi cerebro, nada me convencía, así que mejor dejé lo que tenía por la paz. Ah, blood... conozco ese ánime de nombre, nunca lo he visto, creo que lo más "hardcore" que he escuchado en cuanto a animes son los openings de Death Note y el Detroit Metal City (éste último es una comedia muy bizarra jajaja), de ahí en fuera soy una ignorante al respecto jaja. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? ¡espero te haya gustado! :D

-Jazmadi


	18. Trayecto

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia:**  
Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito (lemon).

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Trayecto**

* * *

Luego de la despedida inesperada de Karin, la pareja continuó con el camino previamente acordado. El nuevo plan ahora consistía en hacer un barrido en aquellos lugares que habían sido dejados de lado debido a la ausencia de ataques o eventos, únicamente con el fin de determinar si era un área comprometida y potencialmente peligrosa. Sin embargo, el pelinegro sabía de antemano el resultado de aquella exploración. Tenía la certeza de que no había más peligros relacionados a los eventos que habían vivido recientemente.

Por su parte, Sakura se encontraba sumamente contenta, y era algo que estaba fuera de su control. Tal vez estaba siendo muy ingenua y egoísta al permitirse disfrutar de la tranquilidad y el placer que le brindaba el simple hecho de estar sola con el pelinegro, sobre todo cuando aún no habían terminado del todo la misión, sin embargo, no había nada que le ayudase a contener el mar de emociones en su interior, además de que, gracias al embarazo, todo lo que sentía se veía magnificado.

– _Embarazo…_ –pensó deteniendo repentinamente su andar, colocando su mano delicadamente sobre su vientre. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El Uchiha notó el cese de movimiento de la joven y, al dirigir su mirada hacia ella, le vio en un cuadro que nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría imaginado. Tampoco habría alguna vez contemplado la idea de que aquella kunoichi se convertiría en lo más preciado. Se quedó quieto un momento más. Vio a la joven suspirar, para luego levantar la mirada, clavando los intensos ojos jades en los profundos ojos negros. Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa y apresuró el paso hasta colocarse a su lado.

–¡Andando! –dijo ella dando un par de pasos más hacia el frente. Sasuke no pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa ante la vista infantil de su compañera.

–Sakura –le llamó él con tranquilidad, aún sin avanzar. La aludida se extrañó por el tono empleado por el joven. Se detuvo y giró para encararlo nuevamente. La expresión en el rostro del moreno le provocó un tenue rubor en su propio rostro. Juraba que sus mejillas se estaban tornando calientes. Esperó un momento más hasta que el Uchiha al fin habló–. Quisiera ir a un lugar –más que una petición, le informó, la intensidad aún en su rostro.

La pelirrosa le vio fijamente por un largo rato, preguntándose el porqué de la repentina seriedad del moreno. Aquello parecía tener suma relevancia para el joven, pensó la kunoichi ante la expresión estoica del moreno. Se quedó cavilando un momento más, intentando descifrar cada gesto, mas al cabo de un rato, todo pensamiento se desvaneció. Sonrió de nueva cuenta. Ella iría a dónde fuese, siempre y cuando él estuviese ahí. Asintió en acuerdo.

–¿A dónde quieres ir, Sasuke? –preguntó ella con calma, aproximándose a su lado a paso firme, sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, tomó su mano entre las propias y levantó el rostro para ver con claridad el del moreno, encontrándose con su calmada mirada.

–Quiero mostrarte el mundo con mis ojos –contestó él, inmutable– y también quisiera poder verlo con los tuyos –añadió con intensidad.

La joven no supo interpretar bien aquello, por lo que simplemente asintió.

–¿Y qué hay de las investigaciones pendientes? –inquirió ella esperando no matar el cálido ambiente del momento. No pudo evitar que la seriedad alcanzara su rostro. El Uchiha no tardó en contestar:

–Dejaremos que los ANBUs se encarguen –contestó con simpleza–. Además, no creo que podamos hacer mucho en tu estado –añadió sin pretender ofender.

–Lo lamento –dijo ella bajando la mirada con cierta pena.

–No es un reproche, Sakura –le hizo ver el Uchiha con seriedad, mas la kunoichi continuaba con la vista en el suelo. Sasuke suspiró, pensando que el dramatismo de la joven aumentaría con el embarazo, por lo que necesitaría una dotación extra de paciencia– Sakura –llamó para luego tomar su mentón y levantarlo con cuidado, permitiendo que sus miradas se encontrasen nuevamente, contemplando los ojos acuosos de la joven–, no es un reproche –repitió.

Aquel gesto del Uchiha había logrado liberar unas cuántas lágrimas de los orbes jades. La joven sonrió y limpió el rastro de agua salada, para luego sonreír y tomar la mano del pelinegro, la bajó y entrelazó con la suya para después ponerse de puntitas y así poder aprovechar la proximidad de sus rostros, brindándole un casto beso.

–Andando –dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar, el agarre entre sus manos ya se había deshecho.

La Haruno se quedó un segundo en su lugar, admirando la amplia espalda del shinobi. Sonrió de nueva cuenta y corrió para posarse a su lado, tomándose la libertad de sujetar el brazo del Uchiha entre los suyos, apretándolo con fervor. El pelinegro le vio con extrañeza, mas la dejó continuar con aquella peculiar acción, continuando su andar.

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo y, casi al final del quinto atardecer, el halcón que habían enviado con el reporte a Konoha regresó, posándose sobre la mano que el Uchiha ya había levantado para recibirle. Sakura se aproximó, acariciando la cabeza del ave con singular gusto, encontrándose embelesada por el plumaje y la elegancia que el mensajero poseía. Era tan parecido a Sasuke, se dijo, no como aquellas serpientes frías y atemorizantes. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en que el joven heredero del Sharingan compartió más cualidades con esos reptiles que con cualquier otro espécimen, pero ya no era así, sino que ahora Sasuke resemblaba a un halcón, magnánimo, entregado y libre.

La Haruno dio una caricia más al ave y en seguida deshizo el nudo en una de sus patas. Tomó el pequeño rollo de papel y a continuación lo extendió, encontrándose con la impecable caligrafía del ninja copia. Lo primero que el ninja de pelo gris les decía era una rápida felicitación por haber dado con la raíz del problema y haberla eliminado, mas aquello quedó relegado cuando leyó el regaño subsecuente. Kakashi expresaba su decepción al haber notado que los shinobis habían entrado en una batalla sin haber pedido refuerzos, sin importar el nivel de la misma. La Haruno agradeció no haber mencionado detalle alguno sobre su embarazo y prosiguió con la lectura. El Hokage dio su aceptación a la prolongación de aquel viaje por el bien de la paz shinobi, diciéndoles que Konoha siempre estaría ahí para ellos. Como postdata, hizo una breve y cómica mención sobre el rubio preguntando de vez en vez sobre el paradero de la pareja, siendo mantenido a raya por su esposa –algo que era digno de ver, en palabras del ninja–.

La Haruno rió por lo bajo ante lo último y dobló la nota para regresar su atención al mensajero. Volvió a posar su mano sobre el dorso, y le acarició con parsimonia.

Sasuke observó con detalle el semblante de la joven, el cual era tranquilo y divertido, su vista siempre fija en el emplumado animal.

–¿Algo importante? –inquirió él con tranquilidad. La kunoichi negó con la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el ave emitió un graznido y replegó las alas para ascender y alejarse.

–Ya que el sol está a nada de ocultarse, quedémonos aquí –sugirió la pelirrosa, viendo a su alrededor. Estaban en una planicie con poca vegetación, aún dentro del territorio rocoso del Rayo. El pelinegro accedió, comenzando a preparar el lugar para descansar.

–¿No has tenido más malestares? –preguntó él viéndole por el rabillo del ojo mientras acomodaba algunas ramas para luego encenderlas con maestría, gracias a uno de sus jutsus de fuego. La joven meditó por un momento y negó.

–Nada tan intenso como las semanas pasadas –le informó intentando infundirle tranquilidad–, sólo algo de náuseas, pero nada más –añadió sentándose en una manta que había extendido a un metro de la fogata.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y en seguida se acomodó al lado de la joven, sentado con las piernas flexionadas en una pose más bien relajada, su antebrazo descansaba sobre una de sus rodillas. Sakura le observó y sonrió traviesa. Se levantó y con movimientos firmes y decisivos se sentó en el hueco entre las piernas del Uchiha, acomodando su espalda contra el pecho del ninja. Aspiró con profundidad la fragancia fresca y masculina que el moreno desprendía naturalmente. Luego de un par de segundos, tanteó a su costado, buscando el brazo del Uchiha y, una vez le encontró, lo colocó sobre su propio abdomen, forzando así un abrazo. Luego de aquello, comenzó a removerse y no cesó hasta que al fin se sintió cómoda en alguna de las posiciones. Sasuke simplemente se dejaba hacer, viendo a la joven con cierta diversión.

–Debemos regresar a Konoha antes de que ya no puedas moverte libremente –dijo el pelinegro, de repente, con seriedad. Sakura asintió en acuerdo.

–Sería terrible si hubiese algún problema –dijo ella imitando la gravedad de la expresión de su acompañante. Sasuke apoyó sus labios contra su sien, y en un murmuro dijo:

–No dejaré que nada malo les pase –y estrechó aún más a la pelirrosa–. No sé si pueda ser un buen padre –confesó con cierto pesar–, pero no dejaré que les hagan daño –añadió con vehemencia.

Sakura cerró los ojos dejando que una sonrisa de grandes dimensiones apareciera en su rostro, apretándose más contra el shinobi.

–Serás el mejor padre de todos –la convicción y la seguridad se reflejaron en cada palabra expresada. Sasuke sonrió tenuemente, aún sin creer aquello.

En verdad extrañaba esos momentos tan íntimos, donde el pelinegro se relajaba más de la cuenta y dejaba expuesto ese lado tan vulnerable que dejaba ver la humanidad en su ser. En ocasiones la pelirrosa deseaba que la gente pudiese ser capaz de ver el genuino cambio que había sufrido el Uchiha, que notasen que en realidad el Uchiha buscaba el bien de la aldea y no era una fachada, como muchos aún creían.

Dejó su vista en el crepitante fuego y permitió a su mente divagar en el pasado. Aún había días en los que dudaba que todo eso estuviese en ocurriendo en realidad y no fuese un mero genjutsu, incluso llegaba a pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que aquello no fuese sólo un sueño.

De pronto sintió un ligero apretón sobre su abdomen, una leve caricia que fue subiendo hasta que la palma de la mano se detuvo sobre sus costillas, cálida y firme.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó ella con extrañeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven, encontrándolo con la vista al frente– ¿En qué piensas? –inquirió curiosa.

–No es nada –le dijo posando sus orbes sobre los jades, sonriéndole con un deje de ternura.

–Puedes contarme lo que sea, Sasuke –insistió ella.

–Descansa –dijo él–. Aún tenemos un largo viaje por recorrer, y necesitas tener suficiente energía.

La Haruno no quiso discutir, por lo que se dispuso a obedecer, relajándose entre los brazos del joven y dejando que el movimiento de su pecho al respirar le meciese de un modo suave, arrullándola para lograr conciliar el sueño sin problema alguno.

Aquella fue una de muchas noches compartidas a lo largo del viaje. Habían acordado volver a la Hoja antes de que entrase en el sexto mes de embarazo, esto por la insistencia de la pelirrosa, quien se negaba en acortar el viaje. Ya en la aldea podría haber más cuidado en el último trimestre.

Por otro lado, Sasuke había hablado en serio al decir que quería mostrarle el mundo con sus ojos y, a su vez, contemplarlo con los de ella. A cada lugar donde llevaba a la pelirrosa, se permitía deleitarse con el increíble brillo y emoción reflejado en el rostro de la joven. La veía extender una sonrisa y luego comenzaba a hacerle preguntas, intercambiando opiniones y experiencias.

–No lo sé –le respondió en una ocasión él a una de sus preguntas, cuando llegaron a un claro, en lo profundo de un bosque. Ya se encontraban en el cuarto mes de gestación, la pancita apenas había aumentado algunos centímetros, por lo que su embarazo aún era imperceptible a simple vista.

–¿Cómo puedes no saber? –inquirió ella, recordando la pregunta inicial.

–Nunca antes había pensado en eso, Sakura –añadió con simpleza. Sakura bufó y se puso en pie.

–Esto es un paraíso, Sasuke –dijo ella avanzando hacia una roca. Puso un pie sobre esta y luego el otro, estaba de frente al claro, dándole la espalda al Uchiha.

–¡Hey, ten cuidado! –advirtió el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

–Estoy bien –dijo ella con fastidio y extendió los brazos. Aspiró tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron, y en seguida comenzó a desvestirse con calma.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó el pelinegro con el entrecejo aún arrugado.

–Relájate, Uchiha –dijo ella doblando la ropa–. Sólo quiero un baño.

Y dicho esto, realizó un clavado en aquel lago de agua fresca, completamente desnuda.

El Uchiha suspiró y se puso en pie. Dio algunas zancadas, hasta colocarse a la orilla viendo desde arriba el cuerpo desnudo de la joven a través del agua cristalina. La contempló por un momento y volvió a decir:

–No lo sé.

La pelirrosa emergió desde el fondo del agua y nadó hacia la orilla, donde el pelinegro se encontraba. Él se deshizo de las botas ninjas y se sentó, dejando que sus pies se sumergieran en el agua.

Una vez la joven llegó a su lado, salió por completo del claro, todo bajo la atenta –y en cierto modo, erótica– mirada del Uchiha.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella sonrojada por la intensidad del ónix en sus ojos.

–Tus senos están más grandes –dijo él.

–Sí… bueno, es por culpa del embarazo, ya sabes –fue su respuesta un tanto divertida por la observación del moreno que, además, le hacía cada vez que la contemplaba sin ropa.

Descalza y con sumo cuidado, se aproximó hacia Sasuke, quien le ofreció su capa para que ella pudiese secarse. Ella la tomó y la apretó contra su pecho, más como un intento de cubrirse que de retirar el exceso de agua.

El pelinegro le veía atento, hasta que al fin ella suspiró y se sentó sobre su regazo, aún desnuda. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y recargó su frente sobre la de él. Le sonrió y a continuación le besó la mejilla, para luego abrazarle, apretándose contra el cuerpo del shinobi.

–Me estás empapando, Sakura –rezongó él.

Ella rió y volvió a besar su mejilla, para luego ponerse de pie y volver a sumergirse en el lago.

–¡El agua está deliciosa! –chilló ella cual niña, y se acostó boca arriba, dejando que la tranquilidad del momento se transfiriera a su propio ser.

Un momento después, tal vez un par de minutos, escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo sumergiéndose, ocasionando ondas que le mecieron con cierta fuerza. Sonrió.

–Sabía que no podrías resistirte –dijo ella aún acostada.

–Eres insufrible –fue la tosca respuesta que obtuvo a unos metros de distancia.

–Lo sé –dijo ella altiva.

Luego de escuchar un pesado suspiro del pelinegro, la kunoichi se irguió y nado en su dirección. El hombre estaba recargado contra una piedra, con la mirada fija en ella. En cuanto la Haruno llegó a su lado, le abrazó y se pegó a él con violencia.

–Luces demasiado contenta –se quejó el pelinegro.

–No seas amargado –reprochó a su vez la pelirrosa, jalándolo hasta el centro del agua–. Esto es maravilloso –la sonrisa en su rostro lucía auténtica.

Sasuke torció la boca en una sonrisa de medio lado y posó su mano sobre uno de los senos de la kunoichi, comenzando el contacto como una suave caricia hasta convertirlo en un firme y evocador masaje. La reacción fue instantánea, lo pudo comprobar en lo erecto de los pezones, cuasi al instante.

–Demasiado sensible –dijo él sin perder detalle de la expresión de placer en el rostro de la mujer.

–Calla –se quejó ella aún presa de las sensaciones. Había cerrado los ojos y ahora tenía la boca entreabierta. El Uchiha apretó un poco más, ocasionando al momento un cambio en la respiración de la joven.

Sakura, sin poder contenerse más, se abalanzó contra el moreno, comenzando a devorar su boca con urgencia, siendo correspondida al instante por el Uchiha. Enredó las piernas alrededor de la cadera del moreno, instándolo a penetrarla en el momento. Ella se restregaba contra la erección del joven sin poder siquiera ser dueña de su mente.

El pelinegro lucía más bien divertido ante la descarada súplica de la pelirrosa. Ciertamente no le molestaba –ni tenía problemas– ser una herramienta para esos fines. Ya en alguna ocasión la misma médico le había advertido sobre aquel posible cambio en su apetito sexual, sin embargo, le preocupaba un poco el estado de salud de la joven. No obstante, la Haruno le había explicado y asegurado en reiteradas ocasiones que no habría ningún problema con mantener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo.

Así pues, Sasuke decidió torturar a la kunoichi sólo un poco más, proporcionando movimientos lentos que apenas permitía un roce entre sus sexos, incrementando la frustración de la joven.

–¡Sasuke! –chilló ella con desesperación, la mirada se tornaba cada vez más opaca. Con decisión, dirigió su mano hasta el miembro erecto del Uchiha, dispuesta a ella misma ponerle fin a ese sufrimiento.

Una ronca risa emergió desde el fondo del pecho del ojinegro, embelesando los oídos de la Haruno, quien volvió a atacar sus labios, buscando de nueva cuenta la penetración. La masculina mano descendió desde el cuello hasta el trasero de la joven, clavó los dedos en la tersa piel y con un poco de dificultad logró al fin lo que la Haruno tanto ansiaba, otorgándole la tan ansiada liberación.

Un gemido había escapado de entre los labios rojos e hinchados de la kunoichi en cuanto hubo sentido la intromisión en su cuerpo.

Abrazados como se encontraban, lograron aproximarse hasta una pared aledaña, donde el Uchiha consiguió recargar la espalda de la mujer contra ésta para así poder comenzar un vaivén frenético de sus caderas. Los gemidos subían en intensidad con cada estocada, siendo más bien descarados y agudos.

Sintió las afiladas uñas de la pelirrosa clavarse a su espalda, incitándolo a incrementar un poco más el movimiento de su cadera.

–¡Oh, Dios! –gritó ella perdiéndose en el placer de tan salvaje acto.

Pronto la kunoichi se detuvo y fue presa de algunos espasmos de placer, terminando en su cuerpo lánguido y desforzado.

–Aguanta un poco más –pidió el pelinegro aún moviendo las caderas.

–Lo intento –dijo ella sin muchas fuerzas.

El pelinegro suspiró al escuchar su débil tono de voz, por lo que fue disminuyendo poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas, permitiéndose a sí mismo calmarse.

–Lo siento, Sasuke –dijo ella a sabiendas de la frustración del joven por no haber podido culminar aquello.

–No hay problema –le dijo él comprensivo, besándole con ternura. Pronto el llanto de la joven llegó a sus ojos.

–¡Eres tan comprensivo! –se quejó en un chillido y se sujetó tan fuerte como sus desganadas extremidades le permitieron.

Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a moverse, aún dentro del agua, hasta llegar a la orilla donde su vestimenta se encontraba. La pelirrosa estaba prácticamente dormida.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, la sacó del agua y la recostó sobre su capa, cubriéndola a continuación con una manta. En seguida volvió a sumergirse en el agua para calmar el calor interno que aún amenazaba con emerger.

Nadó hasta cansarse, y se obligó a pensar en cosas serias o desagradables para apaciguar su lascivia. Cuando al fin salió del claro, se secó y se vistió únicamente con los pantalones, sentándose al lado de la aún dormida kunoichi.

–¿En verdad nunca has pensado que hay lugares, como éste, que están llenos de magia, misterio y fantasía? –escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa de repente. Al posar su vista en ella, la encontró sentada, cubriéndose con la manta.

–¿Cómo es que tú puedes creer en ello? –preguntó en cambio él. Ella se alegró de su interés, así que se levantó y comenzó a vestirse mientras explicaba.

–En un mundo como este, con guerras y crímenes por doquier, con zonas que han sido destruidas por el mismo shinobi que prometió defender la paz de la humanidad, puedes encontrar lugares que no han sido tocados por la mano de ningún otro ser humano, como si se resguardasen de todo mal para que sólo algunos cuantos privilegiados lo descubran –explicó con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos–. No es cuestión de casualidad– añadió–. Así como nosotros, no es casualidad que estemos juntos –su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Sasuke le vio embelesado por la firmeza y convicción con la que profirió cada una de las palabras de aquel espontáneo discurso.

–Tienes un modo muy peculiar de ver el mundo –dijo él al fin. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él–. A decir verdad –comenzó a decir él–, creí que te gustaría ver un lugar como éste. Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, sólo era un lugar idóneo para descansar. Después simplemente me permití disfrutar la naturaleza. Tal vez tienes razón y hay algo de magia en todo esto, la verdad es que no lo sé –añadió.

–Mi perspectiva suena demasiado ingenua e infantil –dijo Sakura luego de escucharlo. El Uchiha rió.

–Es justo como eres –la burla en el tono empleado fue evidente–. Sin embargo, Sakura –suspiró. Era tan difícil externar sus pensamientos–. Ya te lo había dicho en alguna ocasión. Ahora eres tú mi familia –rememoró–. Y ahora el bebé que viene en camino. Somos una familia, y quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en el entorno debido –fijó sus ojos en los jades–. Quiero que tomes mi apellido, que seas reconocida formal y oficialmente como miembro del clan Uchiha –dijo al fin.

La pelirrosa se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos como platos. Al cabo de un segundo, sonrió y asintió.

–No necesito de un papel que me diga el tipo de relación que existe entre nosotros –dijo Sakura para sorpresa del pelinegro–, pero, tal vez sea necesario para el bebé –concordó posando la mano sobre su apenas abultado vientre. El Uchiha asintió.

–Para mí desde hace mucho ya eres mi mujer –concordó–. No. Mi esposa –corrigió el pelinegro serio, ocasionando que el pecho de la kunoichi se alborotara sin control.

Ahora mismo podrían llamarse con aquellos títulos, sin embargo, aún debían esperar a llegar a Konoha para poder hacer de aquello algo oficial y legítimo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en calma. Cuando el sol se hubo ocultado por completo, algunas luciérnagas habían otorgado una increíble iluminación en aquel claro, incrementando la magia del lugar. La Haruno había conocido muchos sitios al lado del pelinegro, aprendió sobre diversas historias en cada uno de los puntos que, de algún modo, habían marcado al Uchiha durante sus viajes.

Algunas de sus historias le provocaban cierto temor y, otras más, tristeza. Poco a poco comprendía un poco más al hombre serio e inexpresivo que estaba a su lado, regocijándose por aquella oportunidad de conocer más sobre el Uchiha y su pasado, reafirmando el amor que sentía hacia él día con día.

Así pues, su trayecto continuó, encontrándose avanzando hacia el sur, en busca de retomar el camino de regreso a Konoha, esperando llegar ahí antes de que el embarazo dificultase el traslado de la joven pelirrosa.

Durante el quinto mes, a media caminata, la pelirrosa gritó a todo pulmón, alarmando al pelinegro, quien giró inmediatamente para encontrar a la joven con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una mano sobre su vientre. Tiempo atrás ya había dejado de usar la banda extra alrededor de su torso, con el fin de no apretar su cada vez más abultado vientre.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el Uchiha serio, la mano ya estaba sujetando la empuñadura de Kusanagi.

Sakura ignoró por completo la alarma en el tono de voz del moreno y tomó su mano, dirigiéndola hacia su propio vientre.

–¿Sientes eso? –le preguntó ella con emoción–, ¡se movió! –chilló sin poder creerlo del todo.

El Uchiha mostró una expresión confusa y expectante, posando por completo la mano sobre el vientre. Permanecieron así un poco más, sin embargo, ningún movimiento volvió a realizarse.

–Pronto se moverá más y podrás sentirlo tú mismo –le dijo Sakura para reconfortarle. El Uchiha asintió no muy convencido.

De pronto, el moreno desenvainó su espada y se puso en posición de defensa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la pelirrosa algo asustada.

–Silencio –dijo él activando el Sharingan, pasando su vista por su alrededor.

Levantó su mano e hizo un sello, creando un clon de sombra, para luego salir disparado hacia el oeste.

–¿Qué sucede? –volvió a preguntar la Haruno al clon.

–Detecté un chakra similar al de Shin en aquella dirección –contestó sin bajar la guardia–. Tranquila, todo estará bien –añadió.

–Ten cuidado –pidió ella con excesiva preocupación.

Mientras tanto, el Sasuke real había avanzado algún par de cientos de metros, hasta que decidió lanzar una serie de shurikens a un punto en específico, de entre algunos arbustos. Al instante un alarido de dolor se escuchó por todo el lugar.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Sasuke al ninja en el suelo. Supuso que no tendría más de veinte años. El ahora herido sujeto le veía con miedo desde abajo.

–¡No me mate! –pidió realmente atemorizado el shinobi, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó ahora el Uchiha avanzando con un aura amenazante.

–¡No fue mi idea, lo juro! –gritaba el ninja, desconcertando cada vez más al pelinegro.

–Vas a decirme qué está pasando, si es que acaso valoras tu vida –sentenció el Uchiha sin paciencia.

–¡Hablaré, hablaré!

–¡Traidor! –escucharon un nuevo grito de entre los árboles, seguido de una ráfaga de diversas armas ninjas que lograron ser evitadas con destreza por el Uchiha.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó el pelinegro encarando a quien, suponía, era el líder–, ¿qué relación tienen con Shin? –inquirió el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

–Shin fue nuestro maestro. Nuestro líder –contestó con pesar el recién llegado, emergiendo de entre la vegetación. Su rostro lucía serio y decidido, aún era joven, pudo notar el pelinegro. Su cabello rubio lucía desaliñado y su complexión era más bien delgada y débil–. Él tenía una idea del mundo que sólo alguien destinado a la grandeza podría poseer –añadió.

–¿Destinado a la grandeza?, no me hagas reír –comentó el Uchiha–. Te aconsejo que te largues –amenazó nuevamente el pelinegro.

–¡Jamás!, terminaré lo que Shin comenzó –declaró avanzando hacia el Uchiha sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

No obstante, el pelinegro notó la carencia de poder del shinobi, por lo que cada uno de los ataques que su contrincante intentó acertar fueron infructuosos. Fastidiado y sin intención de hacer esperar a la pelirrosa, el Uchiha se acercó en un santiamén al shinobi, las aspas del Sharingan ya se encontraban girando, paralizando a su oponente por el temor.

–Suficiente –rugió el moreno, dirigiendo una patada al rostro del rubio, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, yendo a su encuentro inmediatamente después.

–¡Sasuke! –escuchó el grito de la joven, haciéndolo titubear en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de sujetar a su contendiente. Aquel instante fue aprovechado por éste para realizar una técnica de reemplazo y huir del lugar.

–¡Demonios! –rugió el Uchiha dispuesto a perseguir al sujeto, sin embargo, se detuvo al volver a escuchar el llamado de la Haruno–, ¿por qué viniste? –inquirió con molestia. El clon ya había desaparecido.

–¡Estaba preocupada! –se justificó alzando la voz.

–¡Eso fue muy imprudente, Sakura! –gritó él con preocupación. En un momento, se giró y se aproximó, aún fúrico, hacia el primer atacante. El sujeto aún se encontraba pasmado–. Tú –le llamó el Uchiha–. Habla –demandó sin suavizar el tono de su voz.

–Y-yo, e-e-ellos –el shinobi no podía dejar de tartamudear.

–Tranquilo –dijo la pelirrosa aproximándose. El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada.

–No te acerques –le dijo el pelinegro con un claro tono de amenaza.

–No te haremos daño –le dijo ella al enemigo, ignorando por completo al Uchiha–. Cuéntanos, ¿qué es lo que pretenden? –preguntó al fin con voz suave.

–N-no lo sé –respondió. Los ojos le temblaban sin control–. Y-Ya-Yato dijo que usted es un criminal, que teníamos que rescatar a la joven embarazada de sus garras –contestó con temor–, ¡por favor, no me mate! –suplicó cerrando los ojos.

–Calma –le dijo la pelirrosa posando una mano sobre su hombro–. No te haremos daño, pero, me temo que te han engañado. Mi esposo –el rubor apareció en su rostro al pronunciar aquel título– no es ningún criminal. Sin embargo, la gente que te contó esa mentira, ellos sí lo son –añadió aún calmada–. Por favor, dinos todo lo que sepas al respecto –pidió esperando infundirle confianza al pobre hombre que no paraba de temblar.

Él asintió frenéticamente, y en seguida relató todo cuánto recordaba.

Todo indicaba que Shin había dejado una especie de legado y testamento, previniendo la falla en su plan y anticipando su muerte prematura. Su discurso estaba plagado de ideas que Sasuke reconoció como propias en su pasado previo a la gran guerra ninja. Él había inspirado a Shin a llevar a cabo todo eso, reconoció con culpa y vergüenza.

El perecido ninja creía con fervor que un Uchiha sería capaz de liderar aquella causa, a sabiendas de su destreza y de su entrega en cualquier encomienda, y, al ser Sasuke el último de su clan –y la inspiración detrás de aquellas acciones–, resultó lógico pensar que el shinobi se uniría sin problemas.

Mas al ver la renuencia del pelinegro en unirse a su banda, seguramente el plan cambió a entrenar y someter al no nacido a una vida criminal con el fin de hacer que se uniera a su causa, y extendiendo el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a sus actos a favor del mal. No hay nada como un niño para corromperle y moldearlo a intereses ajenos basado en odio y rencor. Él mismo había sido presa de aquello. Frunció el ceño.

Sakura agradeció al sujeto por la información y lo liberó bajo la furibunda mirada del moreno.

–Vienen por ti –declaró el Uchiha enojado.

–Estaré bien –dijo ella con calma, aproximándose al pelinegro.

–Eres demasiado confiada –recriminó él.

–Estoy a tu lado, tengo razones para serlo.

–Te llevaré a Konoha –dijo ignorando el comentario de Sakura, quien asintió con pesar.

Continuaron avanzando a paso lento, atentos a cualquier otra amenaza que pudiese aparecer, sin importar qué tan inocente fuese ésta.

Un par de días después, durante la noche al lado de un arroyo, Sasuke fue alertado por un desgarrador alarido proveniente de su mujer.

–Sakura, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó asustado, acercándose. Le brindó su mano, la cual ella apretó con fuerza mientras llevaba la otra a su vientre.

–Duele –dijo, las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

–Mierda –masculló el Uchiha, esperando que el dolor pasara, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que la pelirrosa pudiese calmarse. Estaba empapada en sudor y sus ojos permanecieron acuosos.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó con temor el Uchiha. Ella asintió sin ánimos–, ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó él contrariado.

–Son… contracciones –informó ella notando un temor incremental en el rostro del shinobi–. No son reales, quiero decir, sí duelen, pero no significa que el bebé vaya a nacer ahora, sino que mi cuerpo se está preparando para el momento –se apresuró en añadir esperando aminorar la carga que seguramente el moreno sentía.

–Aún faltan tres meses, y estamos en pleno invierno –comentó el Uchiha comenzando a contemplar algún modo de llegar con prontitud a la Hoja–. ¿Crees poder hacer el viaje? –preguntó con preocupación.

Ella asintió, sin embargo, pronto su rostro volvió a descomponerse en una nueva mueca de dolor. El Uchiha volvió a acercarse, otorgándole su mano de nueva cuenta.

Cuando Sakura se hubo calmado, ella misma llevó su mano hacia abajo, palpando con temor ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

–Necesito luz, necesito ver –le dijo nerviosa a Sasuke sin poder ocultar cuan asustada se sentía.

El pelinegro buscó y encendió algunas ramas tan pronto como pudo, al regresar el rostro a la joven, la vio pasmada, aún sentada con la mano al frente, viendo detenidamente las yemas de sus dedos, donde pudo distinguir el rojo carmesí.

–Sa-sangre –dijo Sakura asustada.

–Hay que movernos –dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie–. Estamos cerca de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, no debe ser muy lejos, vayamos ahí –añadió el Uchiha, brindándole ayuda para ponerse de pie, realizando cada movimiento con extrema cautela.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Aún es domingo por éstos lados :-P Y en verdad quería publicar hoy, así que aquí lo tienen, espero les guste el capítulo :D

Lamento no haber podido publicar la semana pasada, se me complicó como no tienen idea, han sido días muy pesados y mucho me temo que continuarán incrementando :-/. Por lo que quisiera recordarles que estoy comprometida con ésta historia, por lo que no duden que tendrá su fin :-) Bueno, como compensación, el capítulo de ésta semana fue un poco más largo.

Pooor cierto, si notan errores, no duden en hacérmelos saber, estoy algo dormida y posiblemente pese a la revisión, algo se me escapó. En fin, tengo sueño y estoy simple, así que no se me ocurre nada más para decir, por lo que paso a retirarme, tengan linda semana :D

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, por añadir ésta historia a su lista de favoritos o a sus alertas para seguirla! Tienen un lugar en mi pequeño y retorcido corazón (Ok, tal vez eso no suene bien jaja, disculpen)

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (a los usuarios ya les contesté :P)  
 **Aura117:** Soy mala B-) Jajaja, siempre dejo el lemon a medias. En mi mentecilla, Sasuke es una persona relativamente demostrativa cuando siente la confianza, además, es un bebé, su hijo, debe de expresarlo de algún modo, estilo Sasuke :B. Me haré algún tiempo en un futuro para ver la serie :D aunque de momento no cuento con mucho u.u. En cuanto a tus conjeturas, eso se irá descubriendo conforme avance la historia, aún quedan algunos capítulos :P

 **Vbalor:** Jajaja, sí, fue algo predecible el reencuentro, quisiera creer que eso está bien porque significa, tal vez, que no estoy muy alejada de sus personalidades, o al menos me lo digo para animarme jaja. En éste cap, como habrás leído, hubo un poco de lemon, pero desconozco si sea de tu agrado XD. En fin, gracias por tus amables palabras, ¡espero éste capítulo te guste!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por comentar :D Ya se vió un poco más en éste cap sobre el "legado" de Shin, ¿es lo que esperabas?, ¡no dudes en hacérmelo saber!, espero éste cap te guste y que tengas una buena semana :)

-Jazmadi

 **NOTA:** Este capítulo ha sido actualizado. Detalles de la trama principal no han sido afectados :)


	19. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Bienvenida**

* * *

La pareja caminó a paso lento, cada movimiento siendo realizado con extremo cuidado. Sakura mentiría si negase su terror ante lo que había visto y sentido. Sabía que cada embarazo era diferente, y que éstos podrían variar en síntomas e intensidad, había mujeres que presentaban sangrado de un modo un tanto común, sin embargo, ella no había sufrido nada parecido en los meses anteriores, por lo que la señal de alarma apareció de inmediato. Los peores escenarios rondaron su mente sin cesar, cada pensamiento siendo reemplazado por uno mil veces peor.

–Tal vez debí haberte hecho caso –dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos, con la vista fija en el camino en un vano intento por reprimir las lágrimas y los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. El Uchiha se extrañó un poco ante el comentario y el tono de voz empleado por la chica. Fijó sus ojos en el cada vez más pálido semblante de la pelirrosa.

–Todo estará bien –dijo Sasuke, a pesar de que en el interior se encontraba contemplando el mismo pensamiento.

–M-Mi bebé –decía Sakura ausente una y otra vez. Posó una mano sobre su vientre y llevó la otra hacia su frente. La mueca en su rostro comenzaba a deformarse al tiempo que el pelinegro le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, sirviéndole de soporte.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando gota a gota las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus orbes. El frío de la temporada hacía que el viento contra su rostro calara más de lo normal, no obstante, la joven seguía perdida en sus fatídicos pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Tal semblante no hizo más que plantar una semilla de desesperación en el Uchiha, haciendo poco a poco estragos su mente, requiriéndole un gran esfuerzo el mantener sus emociones bajo control.

–Sakura –llamó severo. La aludida respingó ante el tono de voz del Uchiha, mas no se atrevió a verle, en cambio, cerró los ojos y giró el rostro–. ¡Sakura! –volvió a llamar él, incrementando la intensidad y el regaño.

La joven detuvo el avance y, aún dudosa, llevó su mirada hacia la del Uchiha, encarándolo. Fue en ese momento en que el pelinegro pudo percibir con claridad la desesperación y el temor en los temblorosos ojos verdes. La vio parpadear un par de veces, tal vez ella intentaba recuperar la compostura–. Todo estará bien –le dijo sin cambiar el tono, esperando transmitirle seguridad y confianza con la profundidad de sus pozos negros.

La Haruno apreció por un largo rato los ojos de su pareja y, finalmente, asintió. El Uchiha imitó su gesto y, en un movimiento rápido, realizó un sello, creando así un clon de sombra para enviarlo con prontitud a la guarida de Orochimaru con el fin de que tuviesen todo preparado para su llegada. No obstante, no pudo frenar la sensación de impotencia que se adueñó de su ser al no poder tomar a la joven entre sus brazos para facilitarle el viaje y reducir su esfuerzo y cansancio o hacer cualquier otra cosa para desvanecer cualquier malestar. Mas de nada servía lamentarse, por lo que afianzó su agarre tras los hombros de la joven, instándola a continuar por aquel el camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la respiración de la pelirrosa se tornó pesada y errática. La sintió removerse bajo su abrazo, para luego percibir cómo su propia camisa era estrujada por la joven con fuerza y desesperación. Unos momentos más y su respiración se aceleró.

La Haruno se esforzaba cuanto podía por avanzar y llegar al lugar, el movimiento, creía, había ayudado a disminuir el dolor, mas el sudor comenzaba a escurrir por su piel y su respiración se volvía más pesada. Ella, se dijo, había cometido un error al creer que un viaje no presentaría problemas durante el embarazo. Fue un pensamiento caprichoso que podría desembocar en un fatídico final. Se enojó consigo misma y se prometió hacer todo cuanto estuviese en su poder para que la gestación terminase en su debido tiempo. Estaba decidida.

–Ya llegamos –dijo el Uchiha esperando que aquello animara a la joven, quien levantó el rostro con alivio, dejando salir un largo suspiro, y asintió.

–¡Sakura! –la voz de Karin resonó por todo el lugar. La Uzumaki se acercó tan pronto como le fue posible hasta la pareja–, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó alarmada una vez llegó a su lado.

–Sangrado y contracciones de Braxton Hicks –contestó simplemente, a sabiendas de que la Uzumaki sabría qué hacer a continuación. Así pues, la pelirroja asintió y le brindó una mano a la Haruno para servirle de soporte y guía, y así acompañar el lento caminar de la pareja hasta la entrada del lugar, donde una silla de ruedas les esperaba.

Tanto Karin como Sasuke ayudaron a la joven de la Hoja a sentarse, y una vez estuvo en la silla, el Uchiha le tomó de la mano. Sakura no dudó, y recibió con un fuerte apretón el gesto, aferrándose al agarre como si su vida dependiese de ello. La pelirrosa inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces para después subir su mirada, dejando que ésta se encontrase con la reconfortante del Uchiha. La joven agradeció internamente poder tener a aquel hombre a su lado, y sonrió.

El contacto visual se vio interrumpido cuando un nuevo alarido de dolor emergió de los labios blanquecinos y secos de la joven, llevando su mano libre hacia su abultado vientre.

–Andando –dijo Karin guiando a la convaleciente mujer a través de diversos pasillos, hasta llegar a una pulcra habitación de aspecto lúgubre, donde había una cama de sábanas grisáceas. Una mesa con el equipo médico necesario yacía justo al lado. Sasuke haló un poco la mano que la pelirrosa sujetaba con el fin de que se pusiese de pie y se desplazara a la cama. La Uzumaki le ayudó un segundo después.

Sakura hacía cada movimiento con lentitud, la fatiga era clara en cada gesto de su rostro, acompañado siempre por sonoras respiraciones, sin embargo, intentaba sonreír para demostrar su entereza y evitar preocupaciones que ella consideraba innecesarias.

Una vez se recostó sobre el colchón, Karin procedió con rapidez y destreza a examinar con cuidadosas palpaciones en el vientre.

–Tal vez sea mejor que salgas, Sasuke –dijo la pelirroja empleando un tono de voz profesional, mas no escuchó sonido alguno que delatara pensamiento o acción alguna por parte del aludido. Levantó el rostro para echar un vistazo, encontrándose con la áspera expresión del moreno, el ceño severamente fruncido.

–E-Está b-bien –dijo Sakura con algo de esfuerzo–, quiero que esté aquí –y dicho esto, dio un nuevo apretón a la mano del pelinegro.

Karin asintió y a continuación comenzó a hacer una inspección un tanto más minuciosa en el área sangrada.

Al cabo de media hora en la que únicamente el ruido del material era lo que se escuchaba, Karin soltó un pesado suspiro. La pareja quedó a la expectativa, habiendo, incluso, contenido la respiración.

–Todo está en orden –dijo la joven con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar a ambos. La alegría se reflejó en el rostro de la kunoichi de la hoja, mientras que el alivio hizo lo mismo en el del pelinegro.

–Gracias –las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en el rostro de la embarazada.

–Pero, Sakura –comenzó a decir con tono severo–, eres médico y sabes muy bien que si no te cuidas esto podría volver a pasar y nada nos puede garantizar que todo volverá a salir bien. Piensen en ello antes de continuar con su viaje –añadió con severidad–. Los dejaré un momento a solas –avisó Karin poniéndose de pie. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a limpiarse las manos. Una vez confirmó que todo estaba en orden, avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación–. No duden en llamarme si necesitan algo –añadió al momento que giraba el picaporte de la puerta. Les dedicó un último vistazo y salió del lugar, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras sí.

La mano de la pelirrosa se movió, como de costumbre, hasta posarse sobre su vientre. Lo acarició con cuidado y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Detuvo su movimiento cuando sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre la suya, de inmediato buscó sus ojos, expectante. Al encontrarlos, notó intensidad y alivio. Era su modo de transmitirle sus pensamientos, de hacerle ver cuán importante eran ella y el bebé para él.

–Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí hasta que el bebé nazca –dijo Sasuke repentinamente, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos. Sakura levantó el rostro con sorpresa, no obstante, no le tomó más de un segundo en entender que aquello sería lo mejor que pudiesen hacer, por lo que accedió sin demora.

–Lamento que no podamos regresar a Konoha antes del nacimiento –dijo ella con pesar, una sonrisa nerviosa había aparecido en su rostro.

–Es mejor así –contestó él con simpleza, imaginándose al rubio haciendo un sinfín de preguntas, y, peor aún, el recorrer el camino faltante con el estrés y la preocupación de algún ataque sorpresa que, tal vez, no podría combatir–. Es mejor así –repitió aún más convencido–. Todo estará bien –dijo Sasuke mientras que la Haruno regresaba su atención a su vientre.

De pronto, una expresión de sorpresa se adueñó de ambos rostros.

–¿Eso fue…? –preguntó Sasuke sin poder reprimir la alegría y la estupefacción que ya comenzaba a reflejarse en su propio rostro, usualmente estoico. Sakura asintió con ímpetu.

–Se movió –dijo para confirmar el hecho con palabras–. Tal vez le da gusto escucharte y saber que le quieres –comentó colocando su mano sobre la masculina. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó para besarle con ternura en los labios y, después, en la frente.

Un par de horas después, la kunoichi ya se encontraba dormida. Al fin había podido conciliar el sueño luego de haberle pedido al Uchiha se acomodase a su lado, permitiéndole gozar de su calor corporal y de aquella fragancia que, sobre todo ahora, le tranquilizaba más y más. Tal vez su bebé apreciaba también eso, y por ello el efecto era más rápido y reconfortante que de costumbre. Así pues, la pelirrosa estaba abrazada al torso de un despierto pelinegro, quien rodeaba con excesiva delicadeza a la joven con su brazo.

Una hora más transcurrió, y un par de suaves golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación fueron escuchados. A continuación, la puerta se abrió, dando el paso a la pelirroja kunoichi, quien no ocultó la sorpresa ante la vista de la pareja. Una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En verdad se veían bien, se veían felices.

–¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó Sasuke con calma, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Karin negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo quería verificar que todo se encuentre en orden –dicho esto, se aproximó a la cama y comenzó con aquella tarea–. ¿Han pensado qué harán? –cuestionó intrigada mientras inspeccionaba los monitores. El Uchiha le vio fijamente.

–Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el bebé nazca y el peligro haya pasado –contestó serio. Karin asintió con alivio.

–Todo está bien –dijo luego de terminar de revisar los signos vitales de madre e hijo.

–Karin –llamó el Uchiha con acritud–, ¿hay alguien más aquí? –preguntó con cautela. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

–Yo soy la única encargada en esta guarida –contestó–. Hay subordinados, desde luego, pero el más alto mando soy yo –explicó con cierto orgullo–. Suigetsu y Jūgo se encuentran con Orochimaru –añadió–, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí ni la condición de Sakura, ni siquiera ellos. Es imperativo –aquello fue más una súplica disfrazada de orden. Karin entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

–Es algo que se puede hacer sin problemas, pero ¿por qué? –preguntó.

–Hemos sido atacados algunas semanas atrás –confesó con enojo, recordando aquel burdo encuentro.

–¿Tiene que ver con Shin? –Karin comenzaba a atar cabos. Sasuke asintió con rigor.

–Están tras Sakura y el bebé –añadió.

–Entonces nadie sabrá que están aquí –prometió la Uzumaki con fervor, entendiendo el predicamento en el que la pareja se encontraba.

–Gracias, Karin –dijo Sasuke ejerciendo un leve apretón a la pelirrosa.

La aludida asintió, y procedió a abandonar nuevamente la habitación, dejando a la pareja nuevamente con la única compañía del otro.

Luego de aquel día, el par de kunoichis se enfrascó en una larga conversación, detallando cada posible escenario que el futuro podría traer consigo. Acordaron mantener vigilados los signos vitales de la joven durante las próximas semanas para evaluar qué tan crítico era su estado y en base a ello, poder decidir el mejor modo de esperar al nacimiento del nuevo Uchiha.

Así pues, los siguientes días Sakura vivió conectada a diversos cables y se realizó un sinfín de exámenes con el objetivo de detectar cualquier anomalía y tomar la debida acción, no obstante, se encontraba en una situación en la que se sentía inútil e inválida, puesto que cualquier movimiento, por mínimo que éste fuese, le hacía detenerse y tomar aire, incluso llegaba a marearse, entorpeciendo del todo cualquier actividad física. Toda esto le hacía sentir sofocada e irritable, llegando, inclusive, a producir dolor e incomodidad. Tenía que calmarse, sí o sí.

Algo que no lograba entender, era el cómo había llegado a esa situación. No había presentado síntoma alguno que la alertase de un estado tan deplorable y riesgoso. Todo había sido más bien repentino. Se maldijo en voz baja, acostada sobre el mullido colchón, al tiempo que llevaba su antebrazo contra su frente. Inhaló y exhaló cuantas veces fue necesario hasta que se hubo calmado. Un par de golpes sobre la madera de la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación. Llevó ambas manos hacia su abdomen y dijo:

–Adelante.

Karin entró por la puerta con un semblante que le hizo preocupar.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –inquirió la Haruno con temor.

–Sakura –Karin suspiró–, los resultados de los estudios están listos –le hizo saber con pesadez. La kunoichi de la Hoja evaluó su rostro y preguntó:

–¿Tan mal estoy? –una sonrisa nerviosa asomó en su rostro. La Uzumaki asintió.

–Estás realmente mal –confirmó con pesar mientras se acercaba a la cama para luego tomar asiento sobre ésta–. Tus niveles de hierro son bajos y tus defensas también, aunado a eso, parece que tu ritmo cardiaco se acelera a sobremedida con cualquier movimiento que haces –enlistó todo aquello, sorprendiendo a la misma Haruno–, ¿cómo diablos lograste estar así? –preguntó con genuino enfado. Sakura giró su contrariado rostro.

–Justo me estaba preguntando eso –musitó avergonzada de sí misma.

–Harás reposo absoluto –indicó Karin– y vigilarás como se debe tu dieta. Es imperativo que no hagas ningún movimiento a menos que sea estrictamente necesario –añadió con regaño. Sakura asintió.

La pelirroja notó el pesar en la expresión de la joven. Asintió y le brindó un abrazo, transmitiéndole su apoyo, y luego abandonó el cuarto.

Nuevamente se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Suspiró. Sasuke salía algunas horas al amanecer, y volvía antes de que el sol llegara a lo más alto, haciéndole compañía hasta el día siguiente, para repetir la rutina. Se preguntaba qué haría el pelinegro aquel tiempo que no estaba a su lado, no obstante, tenía una idea sobre aquello, preocupándola por el bienestar del moreno. Suspiró nuevamente. Al poco tiempo cayó dormida.

Más tarde ese mismo día, la joven sintió suaves caricias sobre su cabeza, incluso podría jurar que su cabello estaba siendo peinado de un modo delicado y tierno. Se removió con gusto entre las sábanas, moviéndose en busca del calor que, sabía, se encontraba cerca.

Pronto la caricia se trasladó hacia su rostro. Los dedos delinearon su mandíbula con un fino toque, para luego viajar hasta su cuello, donde finalmente la mano áspera se posó en su totalidad. El suave roce de un par de labios sobre los suyos en un masaje tierno y relajante le hizo despertar al fin.

–Hola –dijo ella con una sonrisa una vez se separaron.

–Hola –contestó él con tono neutro–. Karin me contó sobre tu estado –comentó. La culpa era evidente en su voz.

–Sólo hay que tomar más cuidados –dijo Sakura con aparente calma. El ojinegro asintió–. Sasuke –le llamó luego de un momento en silencio–, ¿qué… qué es lo que haces en las mañanas? –preguntó con temor.

–Me aseguro de que nadie se acerque –contestó escuetamente.

–Entiendo –dijo ella no muy convencida–. Prométeme que nunca dejarás de cuidarte y estar alerta –pidió ella con los ojos cristalinos.

–Nunca dejaré que nada les pase, Sakura –dijo en cambio, estrechando la mano de la joven.

No muy conforme, Sakura dejó el tema. No quería discutir por culpa de su terquedad.

–¿Has encontrado algo? –inquirió la pelirrosa con voz temblorosa–. Tontas hormonas –dijo en un susurro, llevando el dorso de su mano libre hacia sus ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Algunos bandidos han merodeado, pero no parecen tener relación con Shin. Además, hay sellos protegiendo el lugar a cinco kilómetros a la redonda, si algo sucede, nos enteraremos al instante –explicó, esperando que aquello calmara la joven.

Un poco más tranquila, la Haruno sonrió y comenzó una conversación más bien trivial, sin embargo, pronto la fatiga se apoderó de ella, cayendo dormida casi al instante.

El Uchiha no estaba muy seguro si aquello era en verdad normal en un embarazo, aún pese a que el par de mujeres se lo habían asegurado, sobre todo por la situación en la que se encontraba la pelirrosa. Suspiró aún sin estar muy convencido y, como cada noche, se acomodó en la cama, al lado de la joven, descansando su mano sobre su vientre cada vez más grande.

Las semanas continuaron transcurriendo, y para el inicio del noveno mes, la pelirrosa ya se había habituado a vivir empotrada en aquella cama. El dolor, de algún modo, había logrado disminuir en intensidad, mas no en frecuencia. El color de su piel había recobrado un poco del tono rosáceo de los vivos, sin embargo, su estado de ánimo aún era demasiado fluctuante, abrumándola más de lo que le gustaría. Y, entre todo aquello, el Uchiha era el rayo de cordura que le quedaba, prácticamente había permanecido a su lado día y noche desde un par de semanas atrás, alertándose ante el mínimo movimiento de la kunoichi.

Durante la última semana de marzo, las contracciones comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, indicando que el nacimiento estaba cada vez más próximo, sin embargo, Sakura se debilitaba cada vez más, haciendo la tarea de siquiera permanecer despierta todo un reto.

Uno de aquellos días escuchó entre sueños que le llamaban una y otra vez, mas no lograba identificar la voz, ni tampoco abrir los ojos. La voz volvía a llamarle. Finalmente, logró con algo de esfuerzo que los párpados se levantasen, encontrándose con la cálida iluminación de su habitación así como con el rostro de su pareja.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó adormilada.

–Feliz cumpleaños –dijo él con seriedad y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Una "o" se formó en los labios de la pelirrosa.

Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y el hecho de que el Uchiha recordase esa fecha le ensanchaba el corazón. Pronto comenzó a hipar y a derramar lágrimas, para luego hacerle señas al pelinegro, pidiéndole su cercanía para poder abrazarle con fervor.

Mas el momento se vio interrumpido por una nueva contracción que surcó el rostro de la joven, quien comenzó a realizar una serie de respiraciones, con el fin de calmar tal sensación.

–Llamaré a Karin –dijo Sasuke abandonando la habitación.

Un par de minutos después, el hombre regresó acompañado de la kunoichi del sonido, quien se aproximó a la joven de cabello rosado y procedió a revisarla.

–Falsa alarma otra vez –dijo la recién llegada luego de comprobar el estado de la embarazada–. Aunque no dudaría que el bebé decidiera nacer uno de estos días –añadió con alegría–. Y, por cierto –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro–, feliz cumpleaños, pelo de chicle –el gesto en su rostro se extendió. Sakura rió ante aquello y agradeció los buenos deseos. Karin tomó aquello como el pie para salir, por lo que abandonó la habitación.

Sasuke intentó mantener despierta a la kunoichi. Ella se hacía la fuerte, el pelinegro lo sabía, pero era muy mala al mentir. Le dolía verla en aquel estado y no poder hacer algo más que le pudiese brindar paz y le ayudase a calmar el dolor. Sin poder hacer nada, poco a poco la joven volvió a caer dormida.

El Uchiha soltó un pesado suspiro y se levantó con tranquilidad, para, a continuación, besar la frente de la kunoichi al tiempo que llevaba su mano sobre el vientre de la joven. Volvió a suspirar y a tomar asiento, la mano aún sobre la pancita de la dama.

–¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir con soltura–, estás causando muchos problemas –dijo sereno–, y a pesar de ello, no podemos dejar de quererte –añadió con una sutil sonrisa en su cara–. No cabe duda de que serás un digno Uchiha –su gesto se ensanchó. Pronto sintió el movimiento por debajo de la piel de la joven. Aquello se había vuelto una rutina, en cuanto la joven caía dormida, él mismo se encontraba sumamente relajado y con la confianza de hablar con su no-nacido bebé, y éste siempre reaccionaba con algunos movimientos que, en ocasiones, lograban despertar a la Haruno.

Era en momentos como aquellos en los que en verdad podría creer la idea de él siendo un buen padre.

Un par de días más pasaron, y fue durante la noche del 30 de marzo que todo comenzó. Sakura se vio despertada por una serie de contracciones que calaron en lo más hondo de su ser.

–Sa-Sasuke –le llamó con esfuerzo, apretando la vestimenta del shinobi, quien abrió los ojos al instante–. Cre-creo que es hora –le dijo cerrando los ojos por culpa del dolor. Sasuke no esperó y se apresuró en buscar a la pelirroja en tiempo récord.

Apenas regresó a la habitación, el Uchiha se dirigió de inmediato al lado de la joven, ofreciéndole su mano con el fin de fungir de apoyo.

–Sakura, debes calmarte y concentrarte –pidió Karin severa. La Haruno asintió, intentando aún respirar como se esperaba de una embarazada en labor. El dolor iba y venía produciendo alaridos.

–Todo estará bien –decía Sasuke en tono bajo contra la sien de la pelirrosa, esperando que aquello le ayudase a apaciguarse.

Karin informó que la dilatación de la joven avanzaba lentamente y que, con tal ritmo, podría tomar horas antes de que el bebé por fin pudiera salir. Sasuke tomó aquello con fingida calma, puesto que la preocupación por la joven aún era latente.

Las horas continuaron transcurriendo, siendo ya era último de aquel mes. El dolor y el sudor habían incrementado en el rostro de la joven.

–Es hora –notificó la Uzumaki luego de comprobar las mediciones–. Tienes que pujar –pidió enérgica, a lo que la Haruno procedió, tomando en consideración la fuerza que aquella tarea podría requerir, con el fin de no imprimir más de la necesaria y dañar al bebé.

–Vamos, cariño, tú puedes –dijo Sasuke sin pensar, sólo para los oídos de la joven. La pelirrosa asintió y continuó con la labor.

–Bien, ya logro ver su cabeza –dijo Karin con emoción. La pareja no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo. Sakura, motivada, continuó por un par de minutos más, hasta que, al fin, el llanto del bebé resonó en toda la habitación.

Sakura se dejó caer exhausta sobre la cama, con la respiración completamente agitada. Karin tomó una toalla que había colocado cerca, y procedió a limpiar y posteriormente envolver al bebé.

–Es una niña –informó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

El pecho del Uchiha se hinchó con un orgullo y satisfacción sinigual. De pronto, la idea de la paternidad sonaba a lo mejor en el mundo.

La Uzumaki se aproximó con la bebé en brazos, colocándola en los brazos de la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba con una expresión exhausta incomparable, mas al ver a la pequeña bebé que se había alojado dentro de ella y que ahora estaba afuera, con ellos, su semblante cambió a uno completamente maternal y amoroso.

Sasuke aproximó la mano al rostro de la bebé, no muy seguro de lo que hacía. Al final, acarició su pequeña y regordeta mejilla y sonrió.

–Bienvenida al mundo… –dijo Sakura con ternura, besando la coronilla negruzca de la bebé.

–Sarada –dijo Sasuke, para luego ver los ojos de su mujer brillar con intensidad. La joven asintió, y volvió a decir:

–Bienvenida al mundo, Sarada.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Nuevamente híper tarde, pero como es casi 100% seguro que la próxima semana no publique, preferí ponerme las pilas y hacerlo hoy, así que espero que sea de su agrado :-) No es tan largo como el anterior, pero tampoco es muy corto. Posiblemente sufra ediciones durante la semana, ya que ahora mismo está bajo revisión con mi beta reader (espero no les moleste eso), igualmente si tienen observaciones ortográficas o gramaticales, siéntanse libres de hacérmelas saber (son el tipo de ediciones que haría, nada que afecte la trama ni el trayecto de la historia).

Por cierto, edité un poco el capítulo anterior (la parte del lemon), sólo quería avisar, por si quisieran leer lo actualizado :-P

¡Gracias por su apoyo en forma de reviews y favourites! :D

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (a los usuarios de la página ya les contesté, lamento si no tiene coherencia, pero estoy más dormida que despierta)  
 **Vbalor:** Sí, han sido semanas algo pesadas, entonces no pude publicar aquella ocasión u.u. Quiero creer que la ventaja es que tengo una especie de bosquejo sobre lo que quiero hacer en cada capítulo, así no pierdo el hilo y es más fácil adquirir inspiración jeje. Sobre tu pregunta, soy de México, pero vivo en Inglaterra :-) Sobre tus dudas, bueno, ya tuvimos lo más importante en éste capítulo :-D Lo demás se irá resolviendo en los siguientes :-)

 **Aura117:** Sí, el viaje de ambos me intriga mucho, sobre todo el qué rayos pasó como para que creyeran que era buena idea que el bebé naciera durante un viaje y no en Konoha y más aún, para que no hubiese registro de nada. Hay demasiados hoyos que nadie se digna en llenar u.u Qué bueno que te haya gustado el lemon :-) mi cerebro se queda sin ideas jaja, y no quiero entrar en lo vulgar, así que se me complica un poco. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos, hasta pronto!

-Jazmadi

 **NOTA: Actualizado**


	20. Hogar

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XX**

 **Hogar**

* * *

Sorpresivamente –o tal vez no tanto como creían–, Sarada era una bebé muy tranquila. Las veces que había llorado la semana después de su nacimiento podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano. Sasuke veía con orgullo que su pequeña tenía apenas algunos días de vida y mostraba un comportamiento ejemplar. Era toda una Uchiha, pensó con el pecho inflado.

Sakura, por otro lado, había quedado exhausta luego del parto, durmiendo alrededor de dos días después de haber sostenido a la nueva integrante de la familia entre sus brazos. Tenían que agradecer a Karin el hecho de haber podido llevar a fin todo el embarazo sin ninguna complicación mayor.

Algunas horas después luego del mediodía del tercer día, la pelirrosa logró al fin abrir los ojos, sintiendo como si estuviese despertando luego de un prolongado letargo. Parpadeó un par de veces, mejorando con ello la claridad de su visión. Lo primero que logró vislumbrar, fue el blanco techo de la habitación. Hizo memoria, repasando lo último que había sucedido antes de caer dormida. Con debilidad y como mero acto reflejo, llevó su mano hasta su vientre. Ya no había bebé, notó.

Con parsimonia pasó la mirada por el lugar. Giró un poco su rostro hacia su derecha, donde logró distinguir la espalda ancha del moreno. Él estaba erguido, con una pose orgullosa y satisfecha, tal vez hasta arrogante. Juraría que incluso lucía más alto de lo normal. Su anguloso rostro estaba girado hacia su lado derecho, un gesto afable se distinguía en él con claridad. Llevó sus ojos jades hacia el centro de atención del Uchiha, encontrándolo sostenido por su propio brazo; un pequeño bulto escondido por una cobija de tono gris. Sonrió con singular alegría.

–Mi pequeña Sarada –dijo en un susurro, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la aspereza de su voz y el dolor de su seca garganta.

El pelinegro giró al escuchar a su mujer, la sorpresa y el alivio se dibujaron en su semblante, para luego ser reemplazados por una sutil sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente hacia la pelirrosa, quien con cuidado había intentado sentarse sobre el colchón. Inevitablemente, una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro, mas pronto recuperó la compostura, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia su pareja. El hombre entendió el mensaje y, con extremo cuidado, colocó a la bebé entre los brazos de la pelirrosa, quien no tardó en abrazar con firmeza y suavidad al pequeño ser.

–Eres tan hermosa –dijo Sakura llevando la mano hacia el rostro de la bebé, haciendo a un lado la manta para poder apreciar su carita con mayor claridad.

Sasuke se aproximó de nueva cuenta, sentándose a la derecha de la joven. Llevó su mano hacia la pequeña cabeza de la Uchiha, aún sobre la manta, y acarició con suavidad.

–Me pregunto si habrá heredado tus ojos –comentó el moreno sin perder detalle del rostro de la bebé.

–Tal vez heredó los tuyos –musitó la nueva madre. Dicho esto, levantó a la bebé con cuidado para besar su coronilla, tardando más de la cuenta en aquel gesto–. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –preguntó sin atreverse a quitar sus ojos de su hija.

–Dos días y medio –respondió Sasuke. La pelirrosa pareció no sorprenderse.

–Me alegra tanto que al final todo haya salido bien –comentó ella con la voz quebrada, apretando un poco más a su bebé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

–Te dije que todo estaría bien –recordó Sasuke con un poco de burla y alivio. Sakura rodó los ojos–. ¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió clavando su vista en el fino y delgado rostro de la joven. La vio detenerse, como si estuviese asimilando la pregunta. Al cabo de un minuto, giró el rostro para ver al pelinegro a los ojos y sonrió.

–A decir verdad, me siento bien –dijo con tranquilidad–, aún estoy un poco adolorida y cansada, pero –regresó su atención a la bebé– me siento bien –repitió volviendo a sonreír.

Sasuke quedó embelesado por el semblante de la Haruno más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir. Parecía como si aquel instinto maternal que emanaba su ser fuese algo natural en ella. Su rostro había adquirido cierta madurez y tranquilidad propia de una gran kunoichi y, sobre todo, de una gran madre. No había duda de que Sakura haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para que su hija pudiese tener una buena vida. Y él también.

La Haruno elevó un dedo hacia su bebé, comenzando a delinear sus pequeñas manos. Parecía una frágil muñeca. Con una ligera presión, logró acariciar la palma de una de las manos de Sarada, sintiendo cuasi al instante como los diminutos dedos se cerraban alrededor del suyo. Un gemido de gustó escapó de entre sus labios.

Sin lugar a dudas, a partir de aquel 31 de marzo, la vida de ambos había dado un gran giro, encontrando un nuevo cauce y un motivo aún mayor para vivir y proteger a sus seres queridos. La prueba más fehaciente de su amor se había materializado en forma de un pequeño ser y, desde entonces, cada día se convertiría en un nuevo descubrimiento de sí mismos y de su familia. No había momento en que no se fascinaran por lo que una criatura tan pequeña podría hacer, incluso los balbuceos eran todo un deleite auditivo, así como un enigma que deseaban resolver.

Aquello era el inicio del resurgimiento del clan Uchiha.

Así pues, dejaron el tiempo transcurrir hasta asegurarse que la nueva integrante del clan tuviese las suficientes defensas para soportar el viaje de regreso a la Hoja. Sakura mentiría si negase que estaba sumamente emocionada por volver y comenzar a formar un hogar con el pelinegro. Con el objetivo en mente, la Haruno se había desvivido en recuperarse, cuidándose a sí misma y a su bebé cada minuto del día, mientras Sasuke continuaba con las investigaciones en los alrededores, nunca alejándose más de lo necesario.

Al cabo de mes y medio, habían convenido que el momento de regresar a la Hoja había llegado.

Karin se sentía sumamente conmovida por aquella situación, la cual aún le parecía demasiado inverosímil. Jamás hubiese creído que su vida y la del pelinegro tomarían tales caminos y, sin embargo, estaba sumamente satisfecha con ello. Y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la guarida, despidiendo a la crecida familia.

–Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia hacia la Uzumaki. La pelirrosa sostenía a la bebé contra su pecho, de modo tal que no cayese ni le hiciese daño. Sasuke asintió en concordancia.

–¿Qué dices? –dijo Karin a su vez con tono altivo–, es mi deber proteger la felicidad de Sasuke –añadió con sorna. Sakura sonrió con diversión a la vez que Sasuke giró el rostro con algo de fastidio.

–Andando –dijo él.

Y dicho esto, dieron media vuelta para retomar el viaje de regreso a la Hoja.

Karin se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que las siluetas se perdieron en la distancia. Suspiró y se adentró en el edificio a su espalda. Avanzó por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina, donde sacó de su escritorio una pequeña caja y sonrió con nostalgia. Ahí, había un pequeño trozo del cordón umbilical que había unido al nuevo par de integrantes del clan Uchiha. Aún recordaba con diversión la cara que había puesto la pelirrosa cuando le informó que conservaría un pedazo del material genético, argumentando que podría ser de utilidad ante algún evento en del futuro que involucrase el bienestar de Sarada. Prometió, además, que no dejaría que Orochimaru pusiese sus manos sobre aquel tejido, puesto que sabía cuán codiciado era el material genético de los Uchihas para el Sannin. Sakura, con una expresión de desconcierto total, accedió a aquello puesto que confiaba en la Uzumaki.

Por otro lado, la familia Uchiha caminaba con un paso constante a través de los árboles, deteniéndose cuando era momento de alimentar a Sarada o para descansar un poco. El Uchiha estaba alerta en todo momento.

La pelirrosa sentía que el pelinegro había sufrido un cambio, muy en el fondo. Tenía un aura más fraternal, permitiéndose a sí mismo ser un tanto más expresivo y cuidadoso con ella, aproximándose de vez en vez para robarle un casto beso o acariciar la cabeza de Sarada, cerciorándose que ambas se encontrasen bien.

Conforma iban avanzando, la Haruno notó que el camino se desviaba un poco del trayecto convencional hacia la Hoja.

–¿A dónde vamos, Sasuke? –preguntó curiosa, sin dejar de avanzar.

–Pronto lo verás –fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

Medio día más tarde, justo cuando salieron del espesor de un bosque cercano a Konoha, la Haruno abrió inmensamente los ojos ante la vista frente a ella. A unos cuantos metros, se extendían colosales ruinas, delatando la antigua existencia de un grandioso edificio.

–Hemos llegado –avisó Sasuke, ocasionando extrañeza en la joven.

–¿Es aquí? –preguntó aún incrédula– ¿Qué es este lugar? –quiso saber aún más curiosa, reanudando el avance hacia un espacio al costado con demasiada emoción y cautela.

–Sígueme –la evasión de las preguntas comenzaba a frustrar a la joven.

El sitio estaba apenas a las afueras de Konoha, mas no recordaba detalle alguno sobre su existencia cuando niña. Avanzando entre los escombros, la pelirrosa detallaba cada piedra, intentando acomodarlas entre ellas mentalmente, como si tratase de recrear la imagen original del lugar cual rompecabezas. Sakura supuso que aquel debió ser un edificio imponente cuando estuvo erigido, preguntándose cómo llegó a aquel deplorable estado.

Descendieron algunas escaleras hasta llegar a un gran muro. La extrañeza e intriga se intensificaron en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Sasuke, en cambio, realizó una serie de sellos con demasiada familiaridad, el Sharingan resplandeciendo en su orbe al lado del Rinnegan. Una vez terminó, una gran puerta de piedra se movió, ofreciendo el paso a los recién llegados, quienes no tardaron en adentrarse. Sakura notó que el espacio era una habitación ceremonial que lucía en perfecto estado, salvo por la densa capa de polvo esparcida por doquier, así como algunas telarañas en los rincones más húmedos y oscuros. El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, incrementando la sensación de misterio.

–Éste es el santuario Nakano –comenzó a decir Sasuke una vez descendieron. La Haruno le vio esperando que continuase–. Fungía como lugar secreto y sagrado para el clan Uchiha. Todos los secretos de mis antepasados se encuentran aquí –explicó, sorprendiendo a la joven con aquella revelación.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella con genuino desconcierto.

–El libro del clan también está en este lugar–dicho esto, avanzó hacia un altar, donde reposaba un gran y, aparentemente, antiguo libro. Un grueso manto de polvo yacía sobre su portada, notó Sakura.

El Uchiha subió los tres escalones que le separaban del libro, seguido siempre de cerca por la pelirrosa, sosteniendo siempre contra su pecho a la pequeña Sarada, quien se encontraba realmente cómoda con el lugar.

–Cada acontecimiento relevante dentro del clan se registra en este libro, reconociendo así el estatus de cada Uchiha –levantó la gruesa portada del encuadernado con un poco de esfuerzo. La pasta cayó pesada con un golpe seco.

El moreno comenzó a pasar las páginas con cuidado. Sakura notó, que todos los nombres se encontraban tachados. Supuso que aquello sucedió luego de la masacre a manos de Itachi. No pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara ante el recuerdo, a sabiendas de cuán doloroso era aquello para el hombre a su lado.

Al cabo de un momento, Sasuke dejó de pasar las páginas y dijo:

–Como mi esposa, tu nombre debe ser registrado –informó, ocasionando un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, quien había quedado sin aliento ante semejante implicación–, al igual que el de Sarada –añadió clavando sus ojos en el bulto sostenido por la Haruno.

La kunoichi asintió conmovida, los ojos ya se encontraban acuosos. Vio cómo el Uchiha procedía a tomar un bolígrafo de entre sus prendas, escribiendo con una caligrafía tan perfecta que parecería que toda su vida hubiese sido diestro.

Sakura Uchiha.

Sarada Uchiha.

Ambos nombres habían sido anexados en la lista de miembros del clan, junto con la fecha de aquellos acontecimientos, convirtiéndola, oficialmente, en una Uchiha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir desde sus orbes verdes, incluso había comenzado a hiperventilar. Simplemente no cabía de felicidad.

Luego de aquello, procedieron a abandonar el lugar. Sasuke explicó que la habitación en la que se encontraban podía únicamente ser accedida por un miembro del clan, ya que requería de las habilidades oculares que distinguían a los Uchiha. Explicó, también, que el santuario había sido destruido durante el ataque de Pain, antes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Todo había quedado en ruinas, salvo la habitación en la base a la que habían ingresado. Él mismo pidió que el santuario no fuese reconstruido.

Así pues, Sasuke comenzó a relatar la cruel historia por la que su clan se había visto envuelto desde sus inicios. Sakura escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que él decía, fascinada por todo lo que involucraba ser un Uchiha. El dolor y los secretos que nadie más conocía. Pero ahora, quería creer, todo era diferente. Sasuke fue por mucho tiempo el único miembro del clan, pero ya no más. Ahora contaba con una familia con la que podría ayudar a renacer el apellido y el honor de los Uchiha. Era como empezar de cero, se dijo. Ella misma haría todo cuanto fuese necesario para que aquel pasado tan turbulento no alcanzara a Sarada, resolvió ante tan escabrosos relatos. Comprendía cada vez más la actitud tan áspera de su esposo.

La ahora Uchiha se encontraba atenta al relato, embelesada por la profunda voz del pelinegro y tan enigmática historia, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, e incluso del espacio. Tanto fue su adentramiento, que no había notado que se estaban aproximando a las grandes puertas de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Sakura se detuvo en seco a algunos metros de la entrada. Al fin estaban de regreso, se dijo. Inspiró profundamente, sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por algunos segundos, para luego expulsarlo lentamente.

Sasuke le veía un paso por delante, examinando sus facciones y la expresividad de sus ojos. Sabía de primera mano aquel sentimiento, así que le pareció bien brindarle algún tiempo para asimilar el nuevo giro que su vida estaba por dar. A él mismo le había costado algo de tiempo y esfuerzo el adaptarse a Konoha una vez regresó luego de tan larga ausencia.

La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia la de su marido. Apenas divisó su rostro, ella logró relajarse, sintiendo mayor seguridad. Asintió y acomodó la cobija sobre su hombro que cubría y protegía a la pequeña Sarada del sol, ocultándola, a su vez, de cualquier transeúnte que se encontrase a cierta distancia. Ya más confiada, reanudó el avance, seguida muy de cerca por el pelinegro.

–Bienvenidos a Konoha –dijo un ninja en los puestos de vigilancia apenas escuchó los pasos acercándose. Al levantar el rostro para verificar quién era el recién llegado, quedó petrificado en su lugar –¡Se-Señorita Sakura! –exclamó–, ¡y el gran Sasuke también! –añadió con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa.

Su compañero se había levantado como un resorte al escuchar tal grito. En cuanto los vio, les otorgó una significativa reverencia y dijo:

–¡Bienvenidos a Konoha, es un honor tenerlos de vuelta!

La pareja asintió y, sin emitir palabra alguna, continuó su andar.

–¿No te parece que se veían algo diferentes? –comentó uno de los shinobis, viendo las espaldas de los recién llegados. El otro asintió.

Así pues, la familia Uchiha se adentró en la aldea, siendo, inevitablemente, víctimas de miradas de sorpresa y algunos señalamientos que elevaron el rojo en las mejillas de la joven.

De pronto, Sakura detuvo su paso, una expresión contrariada se distinguía en su rostro.

–¿Sucede algo? –inquirió el Uchiha con preocupación.

–Acabo de recordar que no tenemos dónde vivir –dijo ella, sintiéndose de pronto como una extraña en el lugar que una vez fue su hogar.

–Primero debemos reportarnos con Kakashi –dijo Sasuke con calma. La antigua Haruno asintió y continuó su andar, acomodando mejor al bebé en brazos.

Avanzaron algunos minutos más por las calles de la aldea hasta que al fin divisaron la entrada de la torre del Hokage, aventurándose hacia el interior sin pensarlo dos veces. Procedieron a subir escalón por escalón, con sumo cuidado. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la oficina, el Uchiha levantó la mano, y con los nudillos dio un par de golpes sobre la puerta.

–Adelante –escucharon la indistinguible voz del Hatake.

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia. El pelinegro giró el picaporte y cedió el paso a la pelirrosa. La cara de sorpresa del peligris fue todo un poema que la pareja preservaría en sus mentes hasta el final de sus días.

–¡Sasuke, Sakura! –exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Al entrar, notaron que Shizune y Shikamaru se encontraban también en la habitación. Los colores en el rostro de Sakura incrementaron en intensidad. La otra kunoichi en la habitación estaba realmente sorprendida. El ninja perezoso únicamente había mostrado una sonrisa torcida.

–¡Sakura! –dijo la de pelo corto, acercándose a la aludida–, ¿es…? –Sakura asintió– Felicidades –dijo con ternura viendo a la nueva madre a los ojos. La pelirrosa asintió de nueva cuenta, como gesto de agradecimiento. Kakashi carraspeó.

–Pueden retirarse –dijo el peligris, invitando a los otros dos ninjas a salir.

El par de shinobis asintió en entendimiento, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Shikamaru pasó al lado del pelinegro, dándole una suave palmada a su espalda como gesto de camaradería que Sasuke jamás se habría esperado.

–Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Kakashi cerró los ojos con felicidad, y se aproximó a ellos.

–Ciertamente tenía preparado un discurso de regaño para el momento en que los volviese a ver –confesó con pesar–, pero esto es definitivamente una sorpresa –añadió sin poder ocultar el gusto de ver a aquella nueva familia.

Sakura sonrió y acercó a la bebé.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó fraternalmente.

–Sarada Uchiha –dijo Sasuke con calma y cierto orgullo. Para él, Kakashi era lo más parecido a una figura paterna que pudo tener.

El Hokage acercó la mano a la bebé, tocando con el dedo índice la diminuta barbilla. Sarada bostezó de pronto, abriendo un poco los ojos, y llevó la mano hacia su mentón con un tierno manotazo, para alejar aquella extraña sensación sobre su piel. La sonrisa se hizo más grande por debajo de la máscara.

–¿Qué más me ocultaron? –preguntó suspicazmente el mayor.

–Sólo eso –contestó prontamente Sasuke.

–¿Por qué no vinieron a la aldea para el nacimiento de la bebé? –cuestionó con un tono de decepción.

–Tuvimos ciertas complicaciones –respondió Sakura con pesar.

–Debieron regresar de inmediato –replicó Kakashi severo. Sakura no pudo evitar que aquel tono calara en ella. Estaba de acuerdo.

–No volverá a suceder –prometió Sasuke con seriedad. Kakashi asintió.

–Espero el reporte de la misión el día de mañana, a primera hora –notificó el peligris, esperando que aquello aligerara el, repentinamente, pesado ambiente.

–Kakashi –comenzó a decir Sasuke captando la atención del aludido–. Nos gustaría que fueras el padrino de Sarada –comentó el Uchiha aún calmado. El Hatake se sorprendió ante aquella petición, mas no dudó en aceptarla con genuino entusiasmo. Ya luego conversaría con el Uchiha.

El líder de la Hoja se relajó un poco más, recargando su cadera en una orilla del escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Había perdido el habla por un momento. En verdad estaba conmovido.

–Quisiéramos ir al templo tan pronto sea posible, Kakashi-sensei –añadió Sakura con una expresión nueva para el Hokage. Éste asintió.

–Además… –Sasuke hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de estar abordando correctamente el tema. El ninja copia levantó el rostro intrigado–. He añadido los nombres de Sakura y Sarada al registro del clan. Espero que ambas sean reconocidas en la Hoja oficialmente como miembros del clan Uchiha –informó, sorprendiendo nuevamente al mayor de los presentes.

–Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa –confesó Kakashi al cabo de unos segundos–. No podía esperar una ceremonia pomposa para una boda de tu parte, ¿verdad? –preguntó retóricamente, la burla era evidente–. Haré lo necesario para que no haya problemas con ello –añadió finalmente.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel par había sido toda una sorpresa para él. Aunque tal vez aquella aseveración no era del todo cierta, sino que en su interior siempre supo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura estarían destinados a permanecer juntos y, de ser sincero, más que nada gracias a la terquedad de su antigua alumna. Sonrió. En verdad estaba contento de que el futuro de ambos shinobis hubiese tomado tal camino, que Sasuke se hubiese convencido, al fin, de que él también merecía ese trozo de felicidad que Itachi había querido para él, y no tenía duda alguna de que al lado de la pelirrosa aquella meta sería alcanzada sin complicaciones. Suspiró complacido. El equipo siete había madurado y crecido, pensó mientras una punzada de nostalgia le atacaba.

–Bien –Kakashi se irguió deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos, esperando desvanecer aquella depresiva sensación, y avanzó hasta su escritorio, donde tomó un bolígrafo y garabateó sobre un papel, ofreciéndoselo al otro hombre de la habitación–. Vayan a este lugar –dijo. Sasuke tomó la nota, y la aproximó a su propio rostro, leyendo en él una dirección. El peligris llevó una mano a su bolsillo, y sacó un juego de llaves, aventándolo al rostro del ojinegro, quien las tomó en el aire sin problemas–. No está aún en buenas condiciones, pero entenderán que su llegada ha sido toda una sorpresa –añadió sonriente.

–Gracias, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura enternecida. El peligris asintió y dijo:

–Pueden retirarse.

La pareja asintió, y procedieron a abandonar el lugar.

Al salir de la oficina, Sakura se detuvo un momento, intentando reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Sasuke se aproximó a ella, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, instándola a liberar las gotas saladas. La Uchiha no tardó en sollozar y pronto el llanto tuvo lugar. Estaba feliz, se repetía una y otra vez.

Sasuke limpió el rastro de agua salada con su pulgar, para luego bajar el rostro y besar con suma delicadeza a la joven, quien no tardó en responder el gesto. Al alejarse, la pelirrosa pudo notar el imperturbable y relajado rostro del ojinegro, infundiéndole nuevamente esa paz que tanto bien le hacía.

Antes de reanudar el camino, la pelirrosa ofreció al Uchiha el sostener a la bebé. Sabía que Sasuke, por dentro, ansiaba volver a tomarla en brazos mas, tal vez gracias a cierta timidez u orgullo, reprimía las palabras necesarias. Con cuidado, Sakura colocó a la bebé en el brazo de su pareja, asegurándose de colocar la cobija nuevamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Una vez todo estuvo en orden, abandonaron el edificio, caminando hacia la dirección indicada por el Hatake.

En cuanto llegaron, la mandíbula de Sakura se desencajó, ¡estaban frente a una casa enorme de dos pisos! Pronto se adentró al lugar, comenzando a examinar cada rincón. Estaba maravillada. El edificio estaba prácticamente vacío, notó, pero no tardarían en ir transformando aquel lugar en un acogedor hogar, en el cual su familia pudiese crecer y convivir.

Era tan raro estar de vuelta, pensó Sakura. Habían estado fuera más de dos años por lo que la sensación de poder tener un lugar fijo para vivir le parecía irreal.

Habían recorrido algunas habitaciones, encontrando pocos muebles con los cuales podrían, al menos, descansar un par de días antes de readaptarse a su vida en la aldea, esta vez como padres.

Acomodaron a Sarada en la gran cama en el segundo piso, colocando tantas almohadas y cobijas como encontraron a su alrededor. Sakura estaba embelesada con la bebé, aún incrédula de que algo tan perfecto pudiese existir y, más aún, que hubiese sido creado por ella y Sasuke.

Al cabo de una hora, sonoros golpes sobre la puerta principal comenzaron a escucharse por toda la casa. Sasuke, fastidiado, abandonó la habitación y bajó sin previo aviso, dejando a la pelirrosa con la bebé. En cuanto giró el picaporte y jaló la madera, aquella indistinguible cabellera rubia se asomó.

–¡Hey, idiota! –Naruto no había gritado, sin embargo, el volumen de su voz era más alto de lo considerado normal o educado.

–Baja la voz, tonto –dijo Sasuke con regaño.

–Lo siento, lo siento –dijo Naruto elevando una mano a modo de plegaria. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del rubio, siendo imitado por el mismo Uchiha. No tardaron más de un par de segundos en unirse en un abrazo fraternal–. Me alegra mucho que estén de vuelta –dijo el rubio con sinceridad.

Rompieron el abrazo, y el pelinegro se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso a su amigo.

–¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó echando un vistazo a su alrededor, curioso por el precario lugar.

–Arriba –dijo con simpleza. El rubio comenzó a subir los escalones sin esperar aprobación alguna, siendo seguido de cerca por el pelinegro. Asomaba la cabeza por cada una de las puertas con infantil curiosidad. Al final de un pasillo, en la última habitación del lugar, se adentró apenas estuvo en frente sin siquiera llamar.

–¡Hola, Sakura! –dijo animadamente sin llamar.

–¡Naruto! –el grito de sorpresa y enojo se escuchó por toda la casa. Sasuke, de inmediato, jaló al rubio por el cuello de su playera para sacarlo de la habitación, dónde Sakura se encontraba amamantando a Sarada.

–¡Lo siento, Sakura, no pensé que…, ¿por qué tienes un bebé?! –exclamó nervioso.

Esperaron un par de minutos afuera, antes de que Sakura se les uniera al par de hombres, Sarada aún estaba en sus brazos.

–Naruto –llamó ella. El enojo no se apreciaba ni en su rostro ni en su voz–, acércate –dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa. El mismo rubio quedó prendado de la expresión tan extraña en el rostro de la joven. Hizo lo solicitado, no muy convencido de aquello–. Te presento a Sarada Uchiha –le dijo Sakura al tiempo que descubría el rostro de la bebé, viéndola removerse un poco.

–¿Uchiha? –preguntó contrariado, dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro, quien lucía orgulloso. Aquello explicaba el pequeño chakra que el rubio había detectado con anterioridad, el cual nunca antes había sentido–. Felicidades –dijo al fin con una sonrisa ensanchada.

El Uchiha le vio por largo rato, y luego sonrió, aceptando el gesto. Naruto no paró ahí y le abrazó con efusividad.

–¡Felicidades! –volvió a gritar, esta vez jalando a la pelirrosa con ellos.

–¡Idiota! –gritó la joven, levantando el puño hacia su amigo–. Ten cuidado –le dijo revisando a la bebé.

–Lo siento –dijo el ojiazul con sentimiento–. Los extrañé –añadió con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

–Nosotros también te extrañamos –dijo Sakura. Sasuke bufó.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Tarán! Sé que la semana pasada dije que era casi un hecho que no habría publicación ésta semana, pero heme aquí, publicando, y antes de lo normal :D. Éste capítulo fue muy fácil de escribir, me mantuvo una sonrisa en todo momento, imaginando cada pequeña acción y detalle, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí :D

Lo escribí en dos días (woaaaaah, eso es nuevo para mí), pero, repito, fueron momentos demasiado placenteros para escribir. Llenando más y más huecos, ¿qué opinan, tiene sentido si queremos encajarlo con el universo canon? :)

Vino un amigo desde México ("vino", porque en realidad lo tuve que ir a encontrar fuera de la ciudad) por motivos de trabajo y, aunque me quedé pobre, me dio mucho gusto ir a verlo, además de que logré recargar pilas para seguir con mis actividades diarias.

En fin, aún quedan algunos capítulos, sé que la historia ya tuvo dos momentos importantes, sin embargo, quisiera recordar que el fic intenta llenar huecos que dejó Kishimoto, porque le encanta torturarnos al fandom del SasuSaku, así que aún quedan algunos capítulos antes de terminar, ¿cuántos?, lo desconozco, pero ya vamos mucho más allá de la mitad :P

¡GRACIAS por sus reviews, favourites y follows! *inserte corazón aquí*, también por la paciencia y la comprensión en cuanto a los tiempos para publicar :-) Son un amor, ¡en verdad!

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (Ya contesté a los usuarios :-) )  
 **Vbalor:** Escribir es un placer, así que publicar y compartir, y subsecuentemente leer sus opiniones es todo un gusto :-D. Inglaterra es un país sumamente agradable, adoro su clima fresco/frío y nublado, jaja, pero extraño mucho México, mi familia y mis perros, ¡me desvié! Sobre el capítulo, ¡gracias!, a decir verdad, disfruto más escribir ese tipo de escenas, porque las de batalla sí me hacen jalarme el cabello jaja. Honestamente, no creo que Pierrot le haga justicia al gaiden ni a los momentos SasuSaku que todas esperamos, aunque no sigo Boruto, pero... no sé, me desanima un tanto, entiendo que él es el protagonista, pero creía que Sarada sería el "nuevo Sasuke", pero no tiene una presencia equiparable (de lo poco que he visto). Cómo habrás visto, ¡hay capítulo! :D Espero que te haya gustado ^-^

 **Guest (¿ChibiChibi-sd?):** Espero no haber errado jaja, pero el estilo de mensaje parece mucho, además del dato de facebook :-P. De no ser, lamento la confusión n/n. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia!, en verdad. Éste capítulo, como habrás visto, muestra, de hecho, una nueva faceta de Sasuke, espero no haberlo alejado de su esencia (intenté mantenerla, digamos que "mejorarla"). Ojalá en Boruto pasen algo bueno, únicamente veo videos cuando sé que sale algún Uchiha u.u jaja. En fin, espero tengas una buena semana y que éste capítulo te haya gustado :D

 **Aura117:** :D Qué bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo. Sarada tenía que nacer en la guarida de Karin, y éste fue el modo que se me ocurrió para que aquello sucediese. Apuesto a que Sasuke será un buen padre y esposo, tal vez no sea muy expresivo, pero las acciones discretas serán la clave (al menos eso creo). Muchas gracias por tal apoyo, en verdad me llena de alegría saber la estima que le tienes a ésta historia. Karin es buena, no por nada se hizo amiga de Sakura, así que no hay por qué ponerla como una bitch jaja. Espero el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado :D

-Jazmadi


	21. Rutina

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XXI**

 **Rutina**

* * *

La visita de Naruto había sido más bien breve, si bien él habría querido permanecer más tiempo con ellos, explicó, sin entrar en detalles, que ahora tenía asuntos que atender que requerían su atención de un modo prioritario. No dijo más y, en cambio, prometió visitarles nuevamente aquella misma noche y traerles la cena, aquello, desde luego, al lado de Hinata.

Los Uchiha se extrañaron por aquel comportamiento, mas no le dieron mayor importancia, no obstante, mantuvieron en mente la promesa de la visita. Sakura, pensando que la vivienda no estaba presentable, se dispuso a arreglar en la medida de lo posible los pocos muebles dentro de la casa, esperando con ello poder tener un momento más ameno una vez los Uzumaki arribasen.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se encontraba cuidando a Sarada, aunque, a decir verdad, no había mucho que cuidar. En vez de ello, pasaba el tiempo atento a la tranquila respiración y a la afable expresión de la bebé, tan ajena al mundo y sus complicaciones. Sonrió cálidamente y acarició la espalda de Sarada con cuidado, notando cómo ésta reaccionaba al instante al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro con un gesto aún más relajado. No pasó mucho cuando él mismo dejó salir el aire de sus propios pulmones. Poco después, se aseguró de que la pequeña pelinegra estuviese segura entre los muros hechos con almohadas y cobijas y, una vez estuvo convencido de que la pequeña no correría peligro alguno, se aventuró hacia la salida de la habitación, bajando después las escaleras, en busca de su mujer.

Avanzo con calma hasta el área del comedor y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, recargando su hombro contra éste para poder ver con atención a la pelirrosa. Desde aquella posición sólo podía ver la espalda de la joven. Detalló la vestimenta con profundo escrutinio. Tomó nota de la falda negra corta y la blusa de tirantes color tinto que se ajustaba a sus curvas sin exponer más detalles de lo considerado decente. _Típico_ , pensó él. Su largo cabello rosado estaba sujetado en una coleta baja, mientras que sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cadera. La postura era rígida, por lo que supuso que tendría las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido, seguramente se encontraba deliberando la siguiente acción.

Un gusto se instaló en el pecho del moreno y alcanzó su rostro de un modo apenas perceptible y, en silencio no planeado, se acercó a la espalda de la pelirrosa, aún sin ser detectado por ella. Con movimientos suaves hizo su cabello hacia un lado, asustándola por aquel inesperado tacto.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella con el rubor en sus mejillas, girando levemente el rostro, en busca de los ojos del moreno. Cualquier previo pensamiento se esfumó de su mente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y acercó su nariz hacia su cuello descubierto, mas no hizo contacto.

–Gracias por todo –dijo simplemente, su cálido aliento chocando contra la sensible piel. Sin poder reprimirse, el moreno apretó la estrecha cintura de Sakura contra su propio cuerpo.

La joven sintió cómo el pelinegro aferraba el agarre con ahínco, dejando entrever el incontenible sentimiento de su interior. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante las dificultades que el Uchiha mostraba para poder expresar sus emociones.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el cabello largo del joven comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sobre su hombro desnudo, por lo que decidió girar y encararle, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre para poder así enfrentar sus ojos con los propios. El sentimiento expresado en la mirada azabache era profundo y enigmático, mientras que los ojos jades reflejaban una dicha incomparable.

Sin aguantar un segundo más, Sakura se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, alcanzando los labios del moreno con los suyos en un beso profundo y travieso de corta duración. Una vez estuvo satisfecha, la joven se separó abruptamente, dejando al pobre hombre sin la menor idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La Uchiha simplemente le guiñó un ojo y continuó con la tarea de acomodar algunos artículos dentro del comedor, habiendo reemplazado el arrugado entrecejo por una ancha sonrisa. Sasuke bufó y se dispuso a ayudarle.

Habían movido la mesa en diversos ángulos, mas la poca cantidad de muebles y electrodomésticos hacían ver aquel lugar como un edificio precario, por ende, Sakura no lograba quedar conforme con cualquier resultado. Resignada, se dio por vencida. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Pronto dejó de preocuparse por ello y tomó nota mental sobre todos los aditamentos que necesitaría para lograr el ambiente acogedor que esperaba otorgar a su casa. A s _u casa_ , se dijo en su mente con emoción, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro. Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios, haciendo notorio su estado de ensoñación.

Así pues, la kunoichi optó por esperar la llegada del rubio y familia, por lo que ahora se encontraba en la planta baja, acompañada por Sasuke y Sarada. El Uchiha sostenía el pequeño cuerpo con sumo cuidado y, sin embargo, estaba también atento al interminable parloteo que la pelirrosa llevaba a cabo. La joven sentía la necesidad de incrementar la convivencia, puesto que aseguraba que Sarada, pese a tener poco más de un mes de edad, comenzaba a estar más consciente de su alrededor, por lo que quería incentivar un ambiente óptimo para su desarrollo y crecimiento. Sarada era una niña muy inteligente, se decía, así que no estaba en sus planes entorpecerla.

A Sasuke, desde luego, aquello no le molestó, por lo que participaba en las conversaciones sugeridas por la joven con ocasionales comentarios o asentimientos de cabeza. De algún modo, ver a la kunoichi con tanta energía, así como el brillo de sus ojos verdes, le confirmaba que aquello era, sin duda alguna, lo correcto.

Una hora más tarde, unos cuantos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la casa. Con un grito de "un momento", Sakura caminó con prisa para atender el llamado.

Al mover la puerta, pudo divisar en el pórtico a los Uzumaki, tal como el rubio lo había prometido unas horas atrás.

–Bienveni… –fue la misma Uchiha quien cortó su frase. Se había quedado sin habla y la sonrisa había sido sustituida por la sorpresa, que, a su vez, fue prontamente reemplazada por un nuevo gesto alegre. La ternura y la comprensión alcanzaron sus ojos.

Entre los brazos del aspirante a Hokage yacía un bebé de cabellera rubia, los ojos ligeramente abiertos, dejando ver un azul eléctrico como el de su amigo. El rostro de Hinata reflejaba un cariño inmesurable hacia aquel pequeño ser.

–Es precioso –dijo Sakura poniéndose a la altura del bebé.

–Se parece a su padre, ¿no es así? –dijo Naruto con orgullo.

–Por el bien del niño, espero que estés equivocado –la voz de Sasuke sonó a la espalda de la pelirrosa, quien giró el alegre rostro para poder apreciar la expresión del pelinegro. Sus ojos brillaron ante la mera vista del hombre con la pequeña Sarada acunada en su brazo.

–¿Puedo…? –preguntó Hinata con un tenue rubor, aproximándose al ojinegro. Sasuke asintió y la pelinegra se acercó un poco más para apreciar mejor a la bebé– Se parece mucho a ti, Sasuke –comentó con una afable expresión en su rostro, el pelinegro lució complacido con tal aseveración, agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y dio un ligero apretón a la bebé.

–¡Ni hablar! –replicó Naruto al instante–, seguramente la pequeña Sarada no tendrá el rostro amargado del tarado –añadió soltando una carcajada. El resto de los presentes bufó. Naruto nunca dejaría de ser Naruto.

–Pasen –dijo Sakura al fin, haciéndose a un lado para que los visitantes pudiesen ingresar a la casa y, una vez llevado a cabo, cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

–Esperamos que no les moleste, pero traemos la cena –dijo la de los ojos perlas, mostrando un paquete con algunos contenedores de comida.

–Para nada –dijo Sakura aceptando el gesto, invitándoles al comedor.

La noche transcurrió sin percances. Hinata en verdad lucía como una madre excepcional, notó Sakura. Siempre atenta y dispuesta a ayudar a su pequeño en todo lo que se necesitase con genuino interés y sin una pizca de fastidio. Aquello parecía como si fuese algo innato en la kunoichi, aunque no era de extrañarse, la joven siempre se caracterizó por la dulzura y la tranquilidad, y nunca dudó que desempeñar el rol de madre le sería natural.

Naruto, por su parte, también había cambiado, reparó Sakura con nostalgia. Si bien la esencia de aquel niño hiperactivo y ruidoso que siempre buscaba llamar la atención aún estaba en algún lado –sobre todo cerca del Uchiha–, la verdad era que poco quedaba de ello y, en cambio, ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre que, sin lugar a dudas, se desviviría por su familia sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunado a ello, estaba aún su sueño por convertirse en el Hokage de la aldea. Por alguna razón, la idea de tenerlo al frente de Konoha lucía menos descabellada conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Los sueños se cumplen, pensó la Uchiha con una mezcla agridulce de sentimientos.

No obstante, Naruto quería saber más sobre aquel misterioso viaje realizado por la pareja. Aún le parecía increíble que el par de shinobis hubiese regresado nada más y nada menos que con un bebé. No dudaba que aquello sucediese tarde o temprano, pero las circunstancias parecían más bien misteriosas y nada óptimas, ¿quién tendría un bebé en tal situación?, la curiosidad le estaba matando. Apenas preguntó por el nacimiento de la más joven de los Uchiha, pudo percatarse de una ligera tensión en el ambiente, claramente apreciable en los rostros de los otros dos miembros del antiguo equipo siete.

–¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó el rubio con cautela.

–No, no hay ninguno –se apresuró en responder la pelirrosa con una sonrisa–. Sarada está bien, y nosotros también, las circunstancias son lo de menos –añadió con algo de incomodidad.

Hinata notó el cambio en el ambiente, por lo que desvió el tema a asuntos más triviales. Contó, por ejemplo, que Boruto –nombre del primogénito de los Uzumaki– era un niño que pasaba todo el tiempo pegado a Naruto, llorando a todo pulmón cuando su padre se separaba de él. Todos rieron ante tales anécdotas, en las que el Uzumaki no hacía más que ruborizarse y alegar con orgullo que él sería el mejor padre, aún por encima del Uchiha. Sasuke bufó, mas no se atrevió a refutar, puesto que en el fondo dudaba de sí mismo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron, agradeciendo por la hospitalidad brindada por los Uchiha, pese a haber llegado a la aldea aquel mismo día.

–Al fin, un poco de descanso –dijo Sakura dejando salir un pesado suspiro. Dio media vuelta, acercándose hacia el pelinegro, extendiendo los brazos, pidiendo el turno para poder tomar a Sarada en brazos, para luego dirigirse hacia el dormitorio, con Sasuke siguiendo sus pasos.

Al no contar con una cuna, optaron por compartir la cama, dejando a la bebé en el centro de modo tal que ellos pudiesen cuidarle durante su sueño. Sakura no podía sentirse más dichosa.

Aquella fue la primera noche que durmieron en su nuevo hogar.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, uno seguido del otro. La pelirrosa estaba decidida a retomar su antigua rutina tan pronto como fuese posible, dejando, desde luego, el tiempo suficiente para cuidar a Sarada. Así pues, con aquel pensamiento en mente, se dirigió hacia el hospital principal de Konoha, esperando encontrar a Tsunade. Llevaba a Sarada consigo, con la intención de presentarla a la ninja médico. Siendo honesta, ansiaba verla. Ella fue más que su maestra. Representó un modelo a seguir, aseguraba que si no fuera por ella, tal vez no hubiese encontrado el camino que le llevaría a poder combatir al lado de Naruto y Sasuke y, aún peor, tal vez no estaría contando con la familia que tenía ahora. Sin lugar a dudas le debía mucho.

–Adelante –escuchó la voz de Tsunade desde el otro lado de la puerta luego de haber dado un par de golpes sobre ésta. Con una sonrisa ansiosa giró el picaporte, entrando por completo a la habitación.

–Tsunade-shishou –dijo con exagerado buen humor.

–Sakura –exclamó con sorpresa, para luego sonreír–, me preguntaba cuándo te dignarías a visitar a tu maestra –añadió con presunción–. Toma asiento –ofreció sin perder de vista el pequeño bulto entre los brazos de la joven.

Sakura aceptó y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de la médico.

–Veo que sigues cumpliendo tus sueños –comentó con tono maternal la rubia al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre éste, quedando cerca de la pelirrosa.

–Su nombre es Sarada –dijo Sakura en tono suave, acercando un poco a la bebé. Tsunade quedó embelesada por el diminuto tamaño de la criatura.

–Te vas un par de años y regresas con un bebé –comentó sardónica–. ¿Por qué no tenerlo en Konoha? –preguntó con curiosidad y algo de decepción– Sabes que habría hecho todo porque estuviesen bien –añadió con arrogancia. El rostro de la joven madre se ensombreció un poco.

–Tuvimos varios problemas –respondió sin más.

–¿Qué clase de problemas? –la sospecha se reflejaba en los ojos entrecerrados de la mujer de exuberantes atributos. Sakura suspiró.

–No tomamos precauciones de ningún tipo, y estábamos siendo perseguidos por algunos ninjas –explicó–. Querían a Sarada –añadió con pesar–. No podíamos arriesgarnos a regresar a Konoha luego de tantas complicaciones.

–¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

–Sangrado, anemia…

–¡¿Anemia?! –el reproche era claro– Sakura, ¿en qué estaban pensando?

–Honestamente no creo que estuviésemos pensando con claridad –confesó con un deje de arrepentimiento–. Afortunadamente todo terminó bien, pero, como comprenderá, intentamos no dejar evidencia del nacimiento de Sarada en ningún lado –Tsunade le vio extrañada, por lo que procedió a explicar–. Al ser una Uchiha, hija de Sasuke, se convirtió en blanco de antiguos enemigos de mi esposo o de gente que se encuentra tras el poder de ese clan. Siendo un bebé es una presa fácil, no queremos que la encuentren ni que la aparten de nuestro lado, por lo que decidimos no divulgar detalles sobre su nacimiento hasta que ella tenga edad suficiente para comprender –añadió. La petición del silencio era implícita.

Tsunade prometió callar y no ahondar en detalles, no obstante, no se encontraba segura de que aquello fuese la mejor decisión, mas los Uchiha eran los padres de la niña, ellos eran quienes decidían sobre el bienestar de ella.

–No sólo vine a hablar de Sarada –dijo Sakura al cabo de un rato, cambiando tenuemente su semblante a uno más apacible. Tsunade arqueó una ceja con curiosidad–. Quisiera reanudar mis actividades en el hospital tan pronto como sea posible –soltó con una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad.

–¿Estás segura de que es tu deseo trabajar? –preguntó la rubia con extrañeza. Sakura asintió fervientemente.

–No me malentienda, amo a mi familia –se apresuró en aclarar–, pero no puedo simplemente dejar de trabajar y abandonar todo lo que hemos logrado –explicó. El brillo en sus ojos delataba el sincero gusto por ayudar a los demás.

La maestra sonrió de medio lado, orgullosa de haber entrenado a tan noble kunoichi.

–¿Cuál es la edad de Sarada? –preguntó de pronto.

–Poco más de un mes –respondió Sakura. Tsunade asintió y llevó su mano hacia su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

–En cinco meses podrás regresar –concedió la rubia. Sakura asintió con gusto.

Pese a las ganas de continuar con la conversación, se vieron interrumpidas por un nuevo paciente que solicitaba la atención de la médico con urgencia. La pelirrosa no tuvo otra opción más que abandonar la oficina de la rubia con la promesa de encontrarle algún día próximo para continuar con aquella conversación y poder afinar los detalles de su regreso.

Tachada aquella actividad de la lista de pendientes, Sakura prosiguió con las visitas que tenía planeadas para aquel día. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. La visita de los Uzumaki algunos días atrás había sido muy productiva, pensó. El rubio se encargó de ponerle al día con cada evento que él había considerado importante, empezando, desde luego, con detalles sobre el nacimiento de su hijo Boruto.

Le contó, con algo de incredulidad, que diversas parejas se habían unido en matrimonio en esos dos años de ausencia. Sai e Ino, Shikamaru y Temari, Chouji y Karui.

Una punzada de envidia atacó el corazón de la joven, al saber que se había perdido de aquellos eventos. Sin embargo, aquello había valido la pena, se dijo, puesto que el lazo que compartía con el Uchiha se afianzaba día con día. El tiempo a su lado le había hecho crecer y comprender más cómo pensaba y actuaba el moreno, convenciéndose de que, sin lugar a dudas, Sasuke les amaba más que a nada.

Así pues, logró obtener del aspirante a Hokage la dirección de la rubia Yamanaka para poder realizarle una visita aquel día. Caminó con entusiasmo hacia el sitio indicado por el Uzumaki y, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, liberándolo lentamente algunos segundos después, dejando que la sonrisa volviese a formarse en su rostro. Levantó la mano y dio dos golpes sobre la madera. Sarada se removió entre sus brazos.

Escuchó ruido desde el interior de la casa. Una serie de pasos hasta que, finalmente, la puerta se abrió. La sorpresa en la cara de la rubia fue todo un deleite.

–¡Frente! –chilló Ino con sorpresa, colgándose del cuello de la pelirrosa.

–¡Es suficiente, cerda! –replicó Sakura entre risas intentando zafarse para no hacerle daño a Sarada. Ino no cedió, sino que, en cambio, le rodeó los hombros.

–¡Un bebé! –gritó la Yamanaka con emoción– Déjame cargarla –pidió con inquietud, extendiendo los brazos hacia la pelirrosa.

–Ten cuidado –pidió la Uchiha una vez que Ino sostuvo entre sus brazos a la bebé.

–¡Sai, cariño, ven! –gritó Ino. Nuevamente se escucharon pasos hasta que el alto cuerpo del shinobi apareció por detrás de la joven. Si Sai se sorprendió al ver aquel cuadro, no lo demostró.

–Hola, fea –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sincera. La joven sonrió a más no poder, abrazando al joven con emoción.

–Suficiente, suficiente –comenzó a decir Ino con aire presuntuoso–, suelta a mi esposo, ¿quieres? –añadió con sonrisa petulante. Sakura soltó una carcajada.

–No estés celosa, cerda –dijo divertida–. Nunca le sería infiel a mi marido –añadió con aire arrogante, mostrándole una sonrisa de lado a la mujer frente a ella, quien desencajó la mandíbula ante semejante noticia.

–¡¿Estás casada?! –chilló con emoción e indignación. Sakura asintió petulante– No me puedo creer que Sasuke te lo haya pedido –comentó incrédula–. Gracias por la invitación –añadió con reproche.

–No hubo fiesta –explicó–. Ya conoces a Sasuke, fue un evento demasiado privado –añadió, aún alegre.

Ino asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección la situación de la joven. No pudo evitar rememorar sus tiempos cuando aún eran un par de crías que competían por la atención de un niño incomprendido. Sin lugar a dudas, nadie hubiese aguantado tanto como la pelirrosa para lograr, al fin, cumplir sus sueños. Si le preguntasen a Ino, ella diría que su amiga era más bien masoquista, sin embargo, aquello le funcionó, así que podría afirmar que todo el dolor y el pesar habrían valido la pena, puesto que la de los ojos jades lucía sumamente feliz.

–Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?, ¡quiero saber todo! –pidió la rubia impaciente– Por momentos creí que no volvería a verte –añadió con melancolía y alivio al saberse errada.

Sakura pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en la acogedora casa de la rubia. Notó que había flores por doquier, brindándole al sitio un ambiente más fresco y agradable. Conversaron todo cuanto les venía a la mente sin reparos. La rubia no tuvo reparos en preguntar sobre la vida sexual de la pelirrosa, abochornándola y ocasionando respuestas cómicas por parte de la joven. La rubia estaba, sin lugar a dudas, sumamente contenta por volver a ver a su amiga luego de tan larga ausencia.

La Uchiha se enteró de que Ino se había hecho muy cercana a la nueva integrante del clan Nara, Temari, quien resultó ser una joven demasiado simpática. Le comentó que solían reunirse un par de veces por semana, y no dudó en invitar a la recién llegada a aquellos encuentros. Sakura, contenta, aceptó la invitación.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara, la Uchiha decidió que era momento de regresar, puesto que Sarada requería de descanso y atención de su padre.

Una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro y no desapareció en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. A medio camino divisó el perfil del pelinegro, quien se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, bajo la sombra que éste ofrecía.

–¡Sasuke! –le llamó con emoción, apurando el paso.

El Uchiha se separó del tronco y esperó a que la joven estuviese cerca. Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente, Sakura le cedió a la bebé para, un momento después, caminar el uno al lado del otro en dirección a su hogar.

Sakura había comenzado a lucir con orgullo el símbolo Uchiha en su vestimenta, incentivada por el mismo Sasuke, quien consideraba aquello necesario, puesto que ella era miembro del clan. La ropa de Sarada, a su vez, poseía el abanico en los lugares necesarios. El pecho del moreno se hinchaba al ver aquello, como si fuese un modo más de decirle al mundo quiénes eran su familia.

Un par de días más adelante, un insistente golpe se escuchó muy temprano en la residencia Uchiha. Sasuke, alarmado, descendió las escaleras vistiendo sólo unos pantalones para dormir. Con cautela abrió la puerta, siendo rápidamente empujado de lado mientras una horda de Narutos entraban en la casa, dejando consigo un sinfín de cajas por aquí y por allá.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido a uno de los clones.

–Un pequeño detalle por parte de los amigos –respondió el rubio sonriente–. Pese a que no fuimos invitados a la boda, decidimos enviar los regalos –añadió.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura bajando las escaleras, encontrando el desorden realizado por el rubio. El Uchiha le vio bajar con unos pantaloncillos cortos y una playera holgada. Aún lucía algo adormilada– ¿Naruto? –dijo ahora, más extrañada de ver a tantos shinobis.

–¡Sorpresa! –dijo el aludido.

El aspirante a Hokage volvió a explicar el porqué de aquello, conmoviendo las fibras sensibles de la pelirrosa, quien agradeció y tomó nota mental de que tendría que mandar su gratitud a cada uno de los implicados en aquella travesura. Ahora podría acomodar todo de modo tal que al fin podría llamar a aquel lugar, su hogar.

Lentamente se aproximó a un mueble que habían colocado en el pasillo. Deslizó la mano por la madera, deleitándose con el suave tacto.

–¡Ya sé! –dijo de repente corriendo escaleras arriba.

Entró a una habitación, en busca de un baúl de buen tamaño. Le abrió con cuidado y sacó de ahí un marco sumamente empolvado. Pasó la mano sobre la superficie, retirando la suciedad y bajó prontamente.

–¿Qué tienes ahí, Sakura? –preguntó curioso el rubio viendo a la kunoichi acercarse con paso lento hacia el mueble. Al escuchar al ojiazul, la aludida sonrió sin responder, aún limpiaba el objeto entre sus manos con su propia playera.

Una vez estuvo frente al mueble, acomodó el objeto sobre éste, satisfecha con la imagen.

–Está perfecto –dijo irguiéndose. El Uchiha y uno de uno de los clones se aproximaron a la joven.

Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó al moreno, pasando los brazos alrededor de su torso, para luego aspirar su varonil fragancia. Sasuke dejó pasar el gesto y elevó la mano hasta posarla en la cintura de la joven, viendo con un deje de nostalgia aquel marco. El rubio, en cambio, asintió en reiteradas ocasiones. Se encontraba en completo acuerdo con aquello.

Sobre la madera se exhibía la foto del antiguo equipo siete. Muchos años habían transcurrido desde el día en que esa foto había sido tomada, y un sinfín de situaciones tuvieron que tomar lugar para poder llegar a ese momento. Sasuke besó la sien de Sakura, sintiéndose cada vez más agradecido por aquella oportunidad.

Luego de aquel corto momento en el que evocaron algunas anécdotas de sus tiempos de genin, el rubio prosiguió con la entrega de más paquetes y, una vez hubo terminado, se dispuso a ayudarles a acomodar cada una de las cosas dentro de la casa. Al cabo de una hora, el arrepentimiento y el cansancio se volvieron notorios en su rostro, ¡habían regalado de todo!, y, peor aún, ningún acomodo satisfacía a Sakura, quien le hacía a él, y sólo a él, mover cada cosa una y otra vez. Un par de horas más transcurrieron, y el rubio decidió que había tenido suficiente, por lo que desapareció a cada uno de los clones. Sakura rió.

El tiempo continuó pasando, trayendo consigo una considerable cantidad de sorpresas. La gente ya se había acostumbrado a ver de regreso a la, ahora más famosa, familia Uchiha. Una de las más gratas, fue saber más sobre aquellos con quienes compartió campo de batalla. Resultó ser, como una más que extraña coincidencia, que las parejas formadas se encontraban esperando el nacimiento de sus respectivos primogénitos. Para el momento en que habían llegado a la aldea, Karui, la esposa de Chouji, se encontraba con seis meses de embarazo, mientras que Temari contaba con tres. Todo indicaba que la siguiente generación compartiría aulas y, tal vez, continuarían con aquel legado. No le extrañaría que Ino terminase encinta en los meses por venir.

Sarada continuaba creciendo, sorprendiendo a sus padres por su gran nivel de atención ante cualquier estímulo externo, así como su tranquila personalidad. Estaban sumamente orgullosos de su hija, y no dudaban en demostrarlo cuando se encontraban en la comodidad de su hogar.

Sasuke, por otro lado, había retomado las misiones, en su mayoría de rango A o S, las cuales, afortunadamente, eran esporádicas y, debido a la dificultad, muy bien remuneradas. Sin embargo, pronto las misiones comenzaron a prolongarse y a incrementar en número, por lo que, para pesar de la pelirrosa, tenía que pasar bastante tiempo fuera de la aldea. La kunoichi intentaba poner siempre buena cara. Sabía que su esposo era un ninja de élite sinigual, por lo que el hecho de que sus habilidades fuesen requeridas en tal manera implicaba que las tareas a realizar en verdad requerían de alguien de tal calibre. Además, gracias a tales ausencias, el tiempo en el que la familia Uchiha se encontraba junta solía ser de calidad. Desde luego no siempre lo lograban. Sakura a veces se frustraba de los silencios o simplemente le abrumaba el hecho de que Sasuke pasase tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Mas él simplemente aceptaba su error y cualquier reclamo por parte de la joven, a sabiendas de que aquello era merecido.

En una ocasión la pelirrosa externó tal preocupación a Karin Uzumaki, con quien se mantenía en contacto, conversando a través de sus teléfonos móviles, aparatos recientemente disponibles en el mercado y que facilitaban enormemente la comunicación cuando había distancias considerables de por medio.

La pelirroja le había explicado algo que Sasuke jamás habría admitido en voz alta. Aseveró que el Uchiha permanecía lejos de la aldea como protección hacia ésta y, ahora, hacia la misma Sakura y Sarada. Bandidos, criminales, gente de todo tipo y casi nunca de buenas intenciones han estado siempre tras los Uchiha, ya sea por poder o con el fin de arreglar cuentas pendientes, por lo que permanecer lejos de la aldea era el mejor modo que el moreno tenía para protegerles, puesto que aquello, a su vez, alejaba a aquellos criminales. Sakura hubiese querido negar aquello, mas había experimentado de primera mano tal situación. Aún ahora, pese al tiempo transcurrido, le crispaba los nervios el siquiera pensar que pudiesen arrebatarle a Sarada. No podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo confiar en su esposo.

Un par de meses más transcurrieron y recibió la noticia del embarazo de Ino. Era cuestión de tiempo, se dijo. Sin embargo, lo que sí causó revuelo fue el descubrir que Lee, aquel joven que había jurado protegerla cuando niños, estaba a punto de convertirse en padre, aunque nadie conocía a la que sería la afortunada madre. Raro, pensó, mas decidió no darle importancia y, en la primera oportunidad, felicitó al joven. Lee se mostraba abochornado por recibir una felicitación tan cálida por parte de la pelirrosa, mas agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón por las palabras expresadas, deseándole, a su vez, que ella pudiese gozar de felicidad al lado de su familia.

Antes de darse cuenta, el plazo sugerido por su antigua maestra se había cumplido y Sakura retomó sus actividades en el hospital, así como sus responsabilidades en el centro de atención pediátrico que había abierto antes del retorno del Uchiha. No obstante, el tiempo dedicado a tales actividades era el mínimo aceptable, ya lo incrementaría conforme fuese asegurándose que Sarada estaría bien, mas de momento quería aprovechar tanto tiempo como fuese posible al lado de su hija, para así poder vivir y acompañarla en cada uno de sus avances: el presenciar su primer risa, escuchar su primera palabra, ayudarle a caminar por primera vez. Estaba sumamente emocionada ante tal idea y, aunque el pelinegro no lo dijese en voz alta, sabía que él estaba en la misma situación. Por tal razón, habían acordado que no solicitarían ayuda para criar a Sarada a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. En verdad querían dedicar tanto tiempo como fuese posible para cuidar de la pequeña Uchiha, sin embargo, no siempre era posible, por lo que en ocasiones recurrían a Hinata, quien amablemente se ofrecía a cuidar de la pequeña Uchiha cuando ambos padres se encontrasen imposibilitados por culpa del trabajo.

Los meses seguían avanzando, y pronto Sarada se encontraba gateando y balbuceando. Era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a hablar y a caminar, pensó Sakura con orgullo.

–Ma-má –decía Sakura sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa. Sarada estaba sentada en sus piernas, viendo con demasiada atención a la pelirrosa–. Anda, di mamá: ma-má –repetía una y otra vez. La pequeña ladeó el rostro, como si pudiese comprender lo que su madre decía.

La niña abrió y cerró la boca en reiteradas ocasiones, intentando imitar los sonidos expresados por la kunoichi sin éxito. Sakura suspiró.

–Entonces di papá: pa-pá –dijo ahora. Tomó las manitas de la niña y las guió para realizar aplausos con cada sílaba–. Pa-pá –continuaba repitiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Pa… –dijo Sarada de repente, sorprendiendo a la misma pelirrosa– pa –volvió a decir. Los ojos jades se iluminaron intensamente. La joven soltó un chillido. Si tan sólo Sasuke estuviese ahí, pensó con tristeza.

Aquel día se cumplían dos semanas luego de que el Uchiha partiese en una misión de rango S. Hacía un par de meses que Sakura había notado un cambio en la actitud del hombre, luciendo ausente e intranquilo. Cuando ella le cuestionaba sobre aquello, él decía que no era nada y cambiaba la conversación.

–¡Papá, papá! –chillaba Sarada alegre, palmeando por sí misma. Una lágrima descendió desde los ojos de la pelirrosa, mas pronto limpió el rastro y comenzó a conversar con su bebé.

–¿Quieres ver a papá? –le preguntó alegre– Yo también quiero verlo –le dijo con cierta melancolía–. Pronto estará de regreso y podrás llamarle, tal como lo has hecho ahora –le dijo. Sarada no entendía lo que su madre le decía, mas aquello no fue un obstáculo para que estuviese atenta a su rostro.

–Papá –repitió volviendo a aplaudir. Sakura rió.

–Te quiero tanto, Sarada –le dijo abrazando a la bebé, apretándola con cuidado. La pelinegra se removió impaciente entre sus brazos y chilló–. Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó Sakura–. Es que eres tan adorable –le explicó tomándola en brazos, caminando hacia el jardín.

Una vez llegó, tomó una manta que se encontraba colgando en un tendedero y la extendió en el pasto, donde depositó a Sarada para que ella pudiese gatear libremente. Sakura veía con ensoñación a su pequeña. Aún había días en que todo aquello le parecía increíble y, sin embargo, no podía reprimir la sensación de tristeza al sentir a Sasuke alejado de ambas. Un lamentoso suspiro escapó de sus labios. Intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos y regresó su atención a su bebé, quien le veía desde abajo. La pequeña Uchiha había levantado ambas manos, buscando el rostro de su madre.

Sakura cargó a la bebé, colocándola en su regazo, permitiéndole así un mejor alcance. La niña palmeó con cuidado las mejillas ocasionando una risilla en su madre.

–Sakura –escuchó su nombre desde atrás. Giró sorprendida de ver a su esposo parado en el pasillo de madera que se encontraba por detrás de la casa. El rostro del Uchiha se desencajó, Sakura no entendió por qué.

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke –le dijo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se ponía de pie con su hija en brazos.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó él, aproximándose hacia ella con evidente preocupación.

–Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –dijo ella sin desvanecer la sonrisa en su rostro.

–Estás llorando –le dijo él mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de la joven. Sarada imitó el gesto.

–No es nada –repitió. Ni siquiera había percibido las lágrimas sobre su piel. Apenada, se apresuró en limpiar su rostro–. Me da gusto que estés de vuelta –dijo ya más compuesta.

–Estoy en casa –dijo él otorgándole un beso con una gran carga de sentimientos.

–Sarada –llamó Sakura, recibiendo la atención de la infante–, di papá –pidió para sorpresa del pelinegro, quien de inmediato centró su atención en la bebé en brazos. La ojinegra veía con atención el rostro de su madre–. Pa-pá –repitió Sakura con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a la niña.

–¡Papá! –chilló con una sonrisa. Sakura rió y dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke.

El pelinegro estaba sonrojado, sumamente sorprendido. La pequeña tenía nueve meses y, aparentemente, su primera palabra era aquella. Pese a la ausencia del shinobi, Sakura se había encargado de que la niña no le olvidara y siempre lo tuviese en presente, haciendo de aquel título su primera palabra.

Conmovido y en un intento por ocultarlo, llevó su mano a su frente, escondiendo así su rostro. La carcajada de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

–¡Papá! –repitió Sarada aún más fuerte, alzando los brazos.

El Uchiha, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó al par de féminas estrechamente, para luego tomar a Sarada y besar su sien. La pelinegra rezongó por tal cercanía, levantando las manos al aire.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el jardín, jugando con Sarada, pidiéndola una y otra vez decir más palabras, mas la favorita –y aún única– era "papá". La pelirrosa pudo notar cómo aquello había removido fibras sensibles en aquel hombre.

Aquella noche, la pareja acostó a la bebé en su habitación. La acomodaron en la cuna y arroparon apropiadamente, puesto que era invierno y no deseaban que se enfermase. Dejaron la puerta abierta y salieron del cuarto, encaminándose hacia el de ellos.

–Sasuke –llamó la kunoichi una vez cerró la puerta de la recámara principal, estaba con la vista aún sobre la puerta. Suspiró y dio media vuelta, notando que el pelinegro le veía con atención–. Serás un buen padre –dijo con simpleza. El ojinegro permaneció estoico–. Sé… –continuó ella al no recibir respuesta alguna–, sé cuánto quieres a Sarada, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede verlo. Estoy segura de que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para que ella esté bien –añadió. La voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Sasuke acortó la distancia que les separaba y le abrazó con desesperación

–No lo estoy haciendo bien –confesó él con pesar. Sakura se aferró al abrazo.

–Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, Sasuke –le dijo ella.

–Lamento no estar siempre aquí –aquello fue sincero–. Daría lo que fuera por no perderme momentos a su lado –dijo–. Pero daría aún más porque no les pase nada –añadió. Sakura le apretó con fervor. Sabía que algo le ocultaba.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Oh, Dios, ni yo me creo que estoy publicando en sábado, antes de que caiga el sol, ¡y es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora! :-D Incentivada por mi pequeño break fuera de la ciudad y una semana furctífera (al menos eso quiero creer) en la universidad, y, sobre todo, porque vi que animarán el Gaiden :D No sigo Boruto, pero es el gaiden, así que... ¡tengo que verlo!, y de ahí no me molestaría ver algo de relleno. El nuevo ending está increíblemente genial, 100% enfocado a la familia Uchiha, ¡ya quiero que sea Agosto!

Pooor cierto, me preguntaron sobre lo de Kakashi siendo padrino de Sarada... eso creo que no pasó jeje, ahí sí se me fue por completo y lo escribí porque... pues, fluyó, pero me temo que no sé si sea algo factible o no. Creo que en éstos capítulos meteré demasiado mi cuchara (muchos hoyos por llenar), si bien las situaciones son desconocidas, espero al menos mantener fiel las personalidades.

Otro comentario, desconozco quiénes nacieron primero de la nueva generación. Investigué las fechas y asumí que todos son del mismo año (ya que todos están en el mismo grupo de la academia, pero bien puede ser un error). En algún lugar leí que Sarada había sido la última en nacer, pero nunca encontré la fuente oficial, así que sólo tomé los datos de Narutopedia :-( Si alguien tiene alguna fuente para corroborar, se los agradecería mucho :-). El cumpleaños de Boruto y el de Metal Lee no aparecían, así que asumí que Boruto fue el primero (ya que Naruto y Hinata fueron los primeros en casarse) y de Metal Lee... sólo algo ambiguo :-P

Como nota muy aparte, tengo una canción en la cabeza que no me logro quitar por nada del mundo (en realidad son varias, que repito y repito y repito): Slow Hands - Niall Horan, This Town - Niall Horan, Still - Jupiter Jones (en alemán), Ich muss immer an dich denken - SDP (también está en alemán y es triste, muy triste) y Casi Humanos - DVICIO, por si no tienen nada que hacer, les recomiendo esas canciones :) (no es metal, es más bien pop). Confieso que me tienen súper inspirada para escribir algo, pero ya veré después que termine ésta historia, que, por cierto, cabe decir que ya estamos en la recta final, honestamente no creo que la historia pase de los 30 capítulos :-P

¡GRACIAS! Reviews, favourites, follows. Y gracias a mi amigo y beta reader (quien no tiene cuenta aquí pero que merece que le mencione) porque me sugirió una escena en el capítulo de hoy que me pareció adecuada, así que la añadí :-)

 **NOTA: Acabo de publicar el primer capítulo en wattpad (mismo username), por si la ven ahí, no se extrañen :-)**

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (Ya contesté a los usuarios registrados :-) )  
 **Vbalor:** :-D qué gusto que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Kakashi es un gran shinobi, me hubiera gustado que pudiese haber formado alguna familia, o no sé, el retiro no le sienta, espero ver más de él en Boruto (aunque para eso debería ver la serie...). Aquí se llevan a cabo más situaciones sobre el regreso y el "día a día" de los Uchiha, espero que también te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Aura117:** Sep, Sasuke es más hombre de acciones que de palabra B) (al menos mi retorcida mente lo cree). Pues, soy una ferviente fan del SasuSaku, poder compartir un poco de mi imaginación y hacer feliz a los demás con ello es un gran honor, sobre todo porque hay tanto NaruHina y tan poco SasuSaku :(. Gracias a tu comentario sobre la posible animación del gaiden me puse muy contenta jaja, y cuando vi muchas noticias y el ending, pff, exploté de alegría, veamos cómo la maneja Pierrot (porque me ha decepcionado un poco cómo ponen a Sarada :(, no siento que le den el protagonismo que merece - no sigo la historia, pero veo esporádicamente algunos videos, espero estar en un error)

-Jazmadi


	22. Comunicación

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia:**  
Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo eplícitas (lemon).

* * *

 **XXII**

 **Comunicación**

* * *

Sarada continuó creciendo a pasos agigantados, notó la pelirrosa con pesar, deseando poder mantener a la bebé en tan tierna edad. Poco a poco, la personalidad de la más pequeña de los Uchiha fue moldeándose, resultando en un equilibrio perfecto entre en el temperamento terco de su madre y la dedicación y talento innato de su padre, por lo que se esforzaba por hacer las cosas tantas veces fuera necesario, frustrándose con creces cuando no lograba su cometido.

Por lo general, Sakura siempre estaba ahí, motivándola a no rendirse y a continuar intentando, sin embargo, en los últimos días aquello había sido diferente y la ausencia de la kunoichi en gran parte del día comenzaba a ser algo normal debido a un complicado caso que había surgido en el hospital. La diferencia, sin embargo, radicaba en el hecho de que era ahora el pelinegro quien se encontraba con mayor frecuencia en casa, puesto que había optado por rechazar misiones cuando creía que sus servicios eran una exageración, para así poder pasar más tiempo con su familia. A Sakura aquello le había parecido fantástico, ya que consideraba indispensable que el Uchiha dedicase tiempo a su hija y, tenía que admitir, a ella también.

Gracias a ello, el moreno se había visto involucrado en cada uno de los subsecuentes logros de la pequeña Uchiha. Uno de ellos que se quedaría grabado en la mente del shinobi, fue cuando ella al fin había tomado valor para ponerse de pie por sí misma, fallando en un sinfín de ocasiones. Aún recordaba cómo aquel día Sarada se encontraba empecinada en levantarse. Ya lo había hecho antes, con ayuda de sus padres, pero ahora quería hacerlo sola, así que había comenzado algunos minutos atrás con fútiles intentos. Pronto comenzó a frustrarse por la más reciente caída, emitiendo un sonoro chillido. El puchero no tardó en aparecer, logrando que algunas lágrimas se juntasen en sus ojos.

–No llores, Sarada –dijo Sasuke serio. Sarada giró el rostro hacia la fuente de la voz que tanto le gustaba y la calmaba –tal como le sucedía a Sakura–.

El pelinegro había estado viendo a su hija desde una distancia prudente desde hacía un rato, siempre atento a los movimientos que ella realizaba, listo para interceder en caso de ser necesario. Vio cómo la Uchiha había intentado en reiteradas ocasiones levantarse, mas, justo antes de lograr su cometido, volvía a caer de sentón sobre un par de cobijas dobladas en el suelo.

La mueca de disgusto aún estaba amenazando en el rostro de la pequeña.

–Puedes ponerte de pie –motivó el hombre con un tono de voz tranquilo, en un intento por transmitir seguridad a su hija, no muy seguro de si ésta en verdad entendiese lo que quería decir–. Tú puedes –repitió acercándose a la ojinegra para luego acuclillarse a su lado y sujetarla por un costado.

Sarada lo intentó una vez más y nuevamente cayó. Frunció el ceño con gesto decidido y volvió a intentarlo cuasi al instante, logrando, al fin, durar más de cinco segundos en pie, gracias al apoyo que ejercía su padre. La pelinegra comenzó a chillar de alegría, agitando las piernecillas, complacida por al fin haber permanecido suficiente tiempo parada. Estuvo a punto de caer por tan intempestivos movimientos, mas el pelinegro logró sujetarla e, inmediatamente después, cargarla. La pequeña comenzó a aplaudir con fervor ante su propio logro. Sasuke, sin evitarlo, sonrió dulcemente. Ser padre no era tan malo, pensó y luego otorgó un beso sobre la coronilla de la niña.

Aquel día, el Uchiha contempló y ayudó a la ojinegra tantas veces como ella hubo querido en aquella tarea. Se encontraba sumamente motivada, repitiendo la acción que había logrado una expresión tan extraña en el rostro de su padre.

Más tarde ese día, poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, la pelirrosa había, al fin, regresado.

–¡Estoy en casa! –gritó desde la entrada, deshaciéndose de las zapatillas sin cuidado alguno, con movimientos rápidos y bruscos.

Aventó el bolso sobre el suelo sin importarle dónde fuese a parar y apuró el paso. Entró a la sala con la intención de continuar su andar hasta la cocina, sin embargo, se detuvo apenas ingresó al ver la escena frente a ella. Ahí estaba Sasuke sentado en el sofá. Sarada se encontraba de pie frente al pelinegro, en el hueco entre las dos piernas del ninja. El Uchiha apenas sujetaba a su hija por la espalda, sin embargo, aquello lucía más como un gesto preventivo que como un soporte completo. La pelinegra tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre las piernas de su padre. Sasuke había girado medio torso para ver a la pelirrosa, esto, desde luego, sin soltar a la ojinegra.

–¡Sarada! –exclamó Sakura con excesiva emoción, dando un breve aplauso. La aludida giró el rostro al instante y sonrió ante el tono alegre de su madre–, estás de pie –dijo sonriéndole, acercándose a los Uchiha. Apenas llegó donde ellos, se inclinó hacia Sasuke, otorgándole un corto beso en los labios que fue correspondido al instante.

–¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? –preguntó el moreno con tranquilidad.

–Bien, la cirugía se prolongó más de lo esperado, pero logramos estabilizar al paciente –dijo con cansancio–. Me he ganado un par de días de descanso –añadió sentándose a su lado, para luego tomar a Sarada entre sus brazos.

–La aprietas demasiado –rezongó Sasuke viendo como la pelirrosa estrechaba a la criatura con fervor.

–¡No puedo evitarlo! –se justificó–. Es tan linda –añadió besando la sonrojada mejilla de la niña. Sarada se removió incómoda entre los brazos de su madre. Sakura soltó un suspiro ante tal reacción y la alejó con pesar, depositándola en el regazo del pelinegro, quien no dudó en sujetarla–. Prepararé la comida –avisó la kunoichi poniéndose de pie con demasiado ánimo.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, la joven ya había servido sobre la mesa diversos platillos. Aquel día hizo del tomate la base principal, con el fin de complacer el paladar de su marido. _Nutritivo y delicioso_ , decía Sasuke.

–Abre la boca, Sarada –pedía Sakura mientras acercaba una cuchara con puré de tomate. La bebé abrió la boca con gusto, mas su rostro se desencajó cuando saboreó el alimento, dejando salir todo al instante con un disgustado puchero. La pelirrosa se apresuró en tomar un pañuelo y limpiar el rostro de la bebé. Acercó una nueva cucharada, pero la pelinegra giró el rostro.

–¡No! –chilló la infante con notorio tormento.

–Sarada –reprendió Sakura. La aludida veía a su madre con ojos llorosos. Al final, la pelirrosa suspiró resignada–. ¿Quién lo hubiera imagino? –dijo risueña haciendo al lado el platito–, el tomate es el único alimento que rechaza –dijo en voz alta, viendo a los ojos de su esposo. Sasuke bufó.

–Con la edad aprenderá –dijo escuetamente, incrementando la diversión de la pelirrosa.

Indudablemente, cada día se convertía en un nuevo descubrimiento sobre su pequeña. A pesar de ser tranquila, había ocasiones en las que hacía rabietas, sobre todo cuando algo no le parecía –justo como en aquel momento–, pero, en general, demostraba una gran conexión y comprensión hacia sus padres, siempre atenta cuando ellos conversaban, reclamando un poco de atención de vez en cuando.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber despedido al Uchiha antes de que fuese a su habitual entrenamiento –aprovechando que Sakura podría cuidar de Sarada por unas cuantas horas–, la pelirrosa se paró frente al espejo de su habitación, evaluando su propio aspecto. Tenía el cabello demasiado largo, notó, y aquello era por demás impráctico. Tomó uno de sus mechones y lo extendió, notando la longitud. Un pesado suspiro emergió desde lo más hondo de su ser. No pudo evitar recordar cuando era niña y había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar su cabello porque había escuchado el rumor de que Sasuke prefería a las chicas de cabello largo. Había sido demasiado inmadura y tonta, pensó abochornada. Ahora comprendía que aquello fue un mero chisme, puesto que en aquel tiempo el Uchiha no tenía mente para nada que no fuese su venganza. Si quería llamar su atención, debía haberse esforzado más para poder ofrecer algo más profundo al niño, pero ella nunca había comprendido la desdicha que él y el rubio habían vivido. No, ella era una chiquilla caprichosa y superficial que creía en absurdos cuentos de hadas, que se creía mejor que los demás por considerarse bonita y por haber tenido la suerte de estar en el mismo equipo que el pelinegro. Tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente de haber terminado en otro equipo, pensó desanimada.

Sin embargo, aquello era tema del pasado y no tenía importancia alguna en el presente, puesto que, pese a ello, ahora habían formado una familia en base de una profunda conexión que iba más allá de cualquier atracción física. En verdad existía un lazo trascendental entre ellos que nadie más sería capaz de entender. Sasuke era Sasuke, pensó mofándose de sí misma ante tal idea tan simple. No obstante, aquello no dejaba de ser cierto. La mayoría de la gente se aventuraría a etiquetar a la familia Uchiha basados en lo considerado normal, pero, es que ahí mismo estaba el problema, ninguno de ellos era normal, ni sus vidas ni sus personalidades. El mundo podría irse al carajo, se dijo decidida. Sasuke les quería y se los demostraba, a su manera, pero lo hacía, por lo que el resto podría opinar cuánto quisiesen.

Pronto el llanto de Sarada la trajo a la realidad, por lo que salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su bebé. Pronto se acercó a la cuna, donde Sarada lloraba y manoteaba con singular energía.

–¿Qué sucede, cariño? –preguntó con gesto afable, tomando a la ojinegra entre sus brazos, para luego levantarla por encima de su cabeza, notando como aquello la tranquilizaba un poco. Pronto la volvió a acomodar a la altura de su pecho, para luego besar sonoramente su mejilla–. Tal vez tienes hambre, ¿es eso? –pregunto sujetándola con firmeza para comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez estuvo en la planta baja, se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde sentó a Sarada en una silla para bebés. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba bien sujeta, emprendió camino hacia la cocina y preparó un poco de puré con algunos vegetales.

–Hoy acompañarás a mamá a cortarse el cabello –le dijo con ánimo, comenzando a llevar cucharadas con papilla a la infante. La pelinegra se le quedó viendo con atención, abriendo la boca cuando era necesario, saboreando el alimento.

Cuando Sarada hubo terminado con el contenido de su pequeño plato, Sakura lavó los trastes y tomó su bolso, para luego cargar a la pelinegra. Ciertamente la pequeña Uchiha lucía sumamente contenta por salir.

Avanzaron por las calles con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la brisa fresca. No había duda de que pronto el invierno terminaría y daría paso a una agradable primavera. Sonrió con alegría ante la idea. Pronto Sarada cumpliría un año de edad y, poco después, ellos habrían completado el primer desde su regreso a la aldea.

Aquello sirvió para animar un tanto más su día por lo que luego de haber regresado a su cabello corto, conforme y satisfecha, decidió hacer una parada en un parque en su camino de regreso. El rostro de Sarada se iluminó al ver el lugar. La pelirrosa sonrió y caminó hasta depositar a la bebé sobre un cajón de arena.

Apenas se hubo sentado en la arena, la niña se mostró maravillada por las texturas y lo increíble de aquel lugar, comenzando pronto enterrar las manitas, haciendo surcos con genuino regocijo. La pelirrosa permaneció en cuclillas, fuera del cajón de arena, contemplando la expresión tan peculiar en el rostro de su hija.

–Mira, Sarada –llamó, mostrándole cómo podía hacer dibujos sobre la arena. La ojinegra veía con atención, repitiendo al instante con curiosidad. Pronto comenzó a aplaudir con gusto.

–Sakura –la aludida respingó al escuchar la suave voz a su espalda. Cuando la sorpresa pasó, la kunoichi se levantó y giró para saludar apropiadamente, viendo de vez en vez a la bebé por el rabillo del ojo–. Luces muy bien con el cabello corto –añadió la Uzumaki con una tenue sonrisa.

–Hinata, gracias –dijo en tono cortés. La de ojos perlas se acercó hacia la Uchiha–, ¿cómo estás?, no te veo desde el cumpleaños de Boruto –preguntó Sakura, para luego dirigir la atención al niño entre los brazos de la pelinegra–. Hola, pequeñín –dijo dirigiéndose al rubio, tomando una de sus manos con la intención de jugar con este. El ojiazul rezongó y dio un manotazo, para luego abrazar a su madre con desesperación.

–¡Boruto! –reprendió Hinata avergonzada.

–No pasa nada –dijo la pelirrosa–. Los niños son niños –añadió con una sonrisa condescendiente–. ¿Te gustaría jugar con Sarada, Boruto? –preguntó la Uchiha, viendo como el niño le ponía atención.

–Jugar –repitió torpemente, removiéndose entre los brazos de su madre.

–Pórtate bien, Boruto –advirtió Hinata mientras ponía al rubio al lado de la bebé.

La pequeña ojinegra se le quedó viendo por largo rato hasta que al fin decidió que el niño no merecía su atención, por lo que siguió enterrando sus manos, entretenida por las sensaciones tan raras. Hacía puños de arena, viendo maravillada como los granos salían de entre sus manitas. Palmeaba el suelo y repetía el proceso.

–¿Qué tal está Naruto? –quiso saber Sakura. Aún le costaba imaginar al rubio en el papel de padre.

–Está bien. Quiere mucho a Boruto –comentó con expresión ensoñadora.

–Yo creo que también te quiere mucho a ti, Hinata –dijo Sakura con picardía, notando cómo los colores aparecían en el rostro de la Uzumaki.

–La verdad es que Naruto es un gran hombre –dijo de repente la pelinegra.

–Todo valió la pena –comentó Sakura con enternecida expresión, viendo al par de niños jugando. Hinata asintió.

Un pesado suspiro salió de entre los labios de la ninja médico.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hinata extrañada. Sakura negó.

–Sólo estoy pensando un poco en los niños –comentó–. Es increíble –La Uzumaki asintió en concordancia.

Una hora más tarde, Sakura se disculpó con Hinata y tomó a Sarada en brazos para partir en dirección a su hogar y así poder pasar el resto del día con su esposo. Aquello le emocionó.

Al llegar a la casa, la pelirrosa se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde puso a llenar la bañera para poder quitar la suciedad de su pequeña. Divertida, la madre comenzó a hacer figuras con la espuma del shampoo, haciendo inofensivas travesuras que la bebé no comprendería, y que, sin embargo, le producía alegría a ella misma. Eufórica, la pelinegra llevó las manos al agua en repetidas ocasiones, salpicando todo a su alrededor.

–¡Sarada! –chilló Sakura entre risas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura tomó una toalla que había dejado cerca, y cubrió a Sarada, llevándola a la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro. Acostó a la niña sobre la cama y comenzó a frotar la toalla para quitar el exceso de agua.

–Estoy en casa –se escuchó la voz del pelinegro desde la entrada principal–. ¿Sakura? –apenas se escuchó la pregunta.

–¡Arriba! –gritó hacia la puerta de la habitación, aún entretenida con su labor.

Pronto los pasos del pelinegro se escucharon sobre las escaleras. Cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta, se aproximó a la joven madre se detuvo un momento, contemplando lo corto de su melena. Sonrió al notar sin problemas el abanico en la espalda de la joven. Terminó por reducir el espacio entre ambos, colocando su mano sobre el escudo del clan y después de inclinó hacia la pelirrosa, depositando un casto beso sobre su frente. Se separó medio brazo de distancia y levantó una ceja con extrañeza al ver a la kunoichi empapada. Sakura notó el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

–Esta pequeña decidió que su madre también debía tomar un baño –explicó con simpleza.

Sasuke asintió y contempló cómo la joven vestía a la bebé con un pantalón de algodón y una playera de manga larga. Sarada bostezó.

–¿Estás cansada, cariño? –preguntó Sakura levantando a la bebé, recargándola contra su pecho– Tal vez debas tomar una siesta –añadió llevando a la menor hacia su habitación, acostándola sobre el mullido colchón, para luego arroparla con una cobija ligera.

Sasuke veía todo con atención.

Aquello era muy agradable, pensó el pelinegro. Poder llegar a casa y encontrarse con la tranquilidad y comodidad que sólo su familia podría proporcionar era algo que siempre valoraría, algo que, cada vez que se encontrase lejos, extrañaría. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la inquietud de Sarada por comenzar a caminar se hizo evidente. Una noche antes de cenar, la pequeña se encontraba sobre la alfombra de la sala, sentada con algunos muñecos de felpa mientras Sakura y Sasuke preparaban la cena.

La pelinegra quería ir hacia donde escuchaba las voces de sus padres, algo interesante ocurría, pues su madre estaba gritando mientras su padre reía. Tenía que saber qué sucedía. Decidida, apoyó las manitas sobre la alfombra y comenzó a gatear hasta llegar al sofá. Ya lo había hecho antes cuando su papá le observaba, sabía que así podía ponerse de pie. No obstante, si caía, no habría nadie cerca para ayudarle. No importó. Fue apoyando y deslizando las manitas sobre la tela del mueble hasta que al fin logró ponerse en pie. Muy bien. Ahora sólo tenía que ir hacia donde escuchaba las voces. Con movimientos torpes comenzó a mover sus pies, uno delante del otro, con algo de desesperación por la lentitud. Las voces aún se escuchaban, y ella quería estar ahí con ellos. Una vez llegó al final del mueble, intentó alejarse de éste para poder llegar a su destino.

–Iré a ver a Sarada –dijo el pelinegro, abandonando la cocina, aún se percibía la diversión en su voz.

En cuanto puso un pie en sala, la pequeña Uchiha levantó el rostro ante la presencia del hombre, quien le veía desde arriba con sorpresa. Sarada extendió los bracitos hacia él, cayendo al instante. Sasuke se aproximó apresurado, alcanzando a detener y a amortiguar la caída de la pequeña. Sarada rió.

–Quieres caminar, ¿eh? –dijo el pelinegro, ayudando a la bebé a ponerse de pie– Dame la mano –pidió al tiempo que tendía la propia. Sarada vio por un par de segundos la extremidad del Uchiha e imitó el gesto, levantando la mano hacia el moreno con una gran sonrisa. Pronto y con excesiva calma, el Uchiha iba guiando cada uno de sus cortos pasos, por lo que avanzaba ligeramente encorvado, para poder sujetarla apropiadamente.

–¡Mamá! –chilló la pelinegra con alegría.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó casi al instante la aludida, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta. En cuanto vio la escena frente a ella, su rostro se iluminó– ¡Muy bien, Sarada! –chilló alegre, acercándose al par y tomando la manita libre de la niña.

La ojinegra pataleó, sin caerse del todo gracias al soporte que ejercían sus padres. Continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde el pelinegro levantó a la pequeña mientras Sakura finalizaba la cena de aquel día.

–Eres una niña muy inteligente y hábil –dijo Sakura dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La ojinegra aplaudió con entusiasmo.

–Es una gran niña –concordó Sasuke.

Sarada, cautivada por la voz de su padre, levantó las manos, palmeando el rostro del Uchiha sin reparos. Sakura soltó una carcajada ante el indefenso aspecto de su esposo.

Más meses transcurrieron, dejando tras de sí las celebraciones por los cumpleaños de las Uchiha. No habían hecho de aquello un gran alboroto, sino que, en cambio, se encargaron de poder dedicar todo el día a la familia. Sakura había mostrado un álbum consistente de diversas fotografías tomadas a lo largo de su vida. Aún con más orgullo, señaló algunas cuantas adiciones, donde lucía la pequeña pelinegra en diversos momentos en el año que había transcurrido. Sasuke sostuvo una de aquellas impresiones en las que la pelirrosa sostenía alegre a la bebé, dedicándole a la cámara una increíble sonrisa.

–Puedes quedarte con esa foto –ofreció la pelirrosa notando cuán perdido estaba él en ella.

El Uchiha había asentido, guardando la imagen entre sus prendas, contento ante la idea de por poder llevar a ambas féminas consigo, a cualquier lugar.

–Deberíamos enmarcar estas fotos –comentó la Uchiha mostrándole una en la que aparecía el pelinegro al lado del resto de Taka. Sasuke tomó el papel, rememorando el momento en que aquella fotografía había sido tomada.

–No sería una mala idea –concordó.

Con el permiso dado, la antigua Haruno se dispuso los siguientes días a buscar marcos dignos para sostener aquellos recuerdos, para luego añadirlos al mueble donde habían colocado hacía un año la imagen del antiguo equipo siete.

Las semanas transcurrieron, y pronto dieron paso a un caluroso y lluvioso verano. Una noche, luego de haber acostado a la pelinegra y con motivo de calmar el frío que se colaba dentro de la casa, Sakura se dispuso a preparar alguna bebida caliente.

–¿Quieres un poco de té? –ofreció la joven abrazándose a sí misma esperando aminorar el frío que sentía. El Uchiha había llegado a casa unos instantes atrás, completamente empapado a causa de la impetuosa lluvia. El shinobi aceptó la oferta– Deberías tomarte un baño mientras lo preparo –comentó saliendo de la habitación.

Así pues, la pelirrosa bajó las escaleras mientras que el ojinegro tomaba una ducha rápida.

Sasuke había realizado tal tarea en menos de diez minutos. Al salir de la regadera, se vistió holgadamente, dejando una toalla alrededor de su cuello, para evitar que las gotas de su cabello mojasen su playera, y, después, bajó para encontrar a la de ojos jades en la cocina.

–El té estará en un momento –informó Sakura.

El Uchiha asintió y tomó asiento en la mesa, contemplando a la joven moviéndose con naturalidad entre los cajones y electrodomésticos, ¿y por qué no habría de hacerlo?, pensó burlándose de sí mismo, después de todo, aquella era su casa.

El sonido de la cerámica de la taza de té sobre la madera le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, dando un ligero sorbo a su propia taza.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –le preguntó ella con interés.

–Estuvo bien –contestó con simpleza–. Luego de entrenar tuve que reunirme con Kakashi, afortunadamente no tomó más de media hora –añadió.

–¿Qué necesitaba el Hokage de ti? –preguntó extrañada. El pelinegro pensó un largo rato antes de responder.

–Parece ser que han detenido a una banda de shinobis renegados y encontraron información que creyeron nos sería de interés –sacó un pergamino de entre sus prendas y lo ofreció a la pelirrosa.

–¿Qué es esto? –inquirió con duda, desenrollando el papel y comenzando a leer.

Aquel parecía un reporte detallado en el que se explicaba la captura y los crímenes de un grupo errante relacionado con el shinobi capturado año y medio atrás. Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida.

–¿Esto significa…? –Sasuke asintió.

–Ya no causarán más problemas –corroboró, notando como aquello iluminaba el rostro de su esposa.

–¡Esto es fantástico! –dijo con alegría–, ¿es esto lo que te tenía preocupado? –cuestionó con un gesto comprensivo, mas el pelinegro no respondió, volviendo a sembrar la duda en la kunoichi–. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ansiando comprender lo que fuese que aquejaba la mente del pelinegro. El silencio reinó–. Dime, Sasuke –pidió ella con tranquilidad, no obstante, el tono empleado lucía un tanto extraño. Sasuke dudó–, ¿qué es una familia? –le preguntó bajando la taza, con la mirada fija en él. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

–¿A qué viene esto? –inquirió a su vez extrañado.

–Dime, ¿somos importantes para ti? –cambió la pregunta. El interrogatorio continuaría hasta que ella estuviese satisfecha.

–Por supuesto –hubo un rastro de ofensa. El que ella siquiera se atreviese a preguntar algo así era absurdo.

–Y… –calló con la intención de incrementar el suspenso. El Uchiha comenzaba a impacientarse– dime, ¿confías en mí? –dijo con mirada decidida, enfrentando los ojos profundos con sus ardientes jades.

–No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar –dijo a su vez.

–¿Acaso es eso un "no"? –preguntó fingiéndose ofendida.

–Claro que no –refutó al instante. Aquella mujer quería llegar a algo, pero le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Frunció el ceño–. ¿Podrías ser directa? –pidió el pelinegro un tanto impaciente. Sakura suspiró.

–Sasuke, te amo con todo mi corazón –dijo. A pesar de que el Uchiha sabía aquello, se abochornó al escucharlo de un modo tan directo–, y sé que correspondes esos sentimientos, pero eso no es suficiente –tal declaración le tomó por sorpresa–. Quiero creer que no soy la única que quiere esforzarse en esta familia –añadió. En su voz no había tristeza, sólo decisión.

–Es por las misiones, ¿verdad? –preguntó él al cabo de un rato de meditación, fijando sus ojos en los esmeraldas. La pelirrosa asintió–. Escucha –pidió con paciencia–, he estado haciendo trabajos confidenciales para Kakashi, no puedo contarte más allá de lo estrictamente permitido, no importa cuánto lo quiera –aquella respuesta no calmaba a la Uchiha–. Todo a su tiempo –añadió.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, para luego llevar la taza hacia sus labios, dando un largo trago al té. Cuando bajó el recipiente, aún sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, clavó la mirada en el contenido verde traslúcido. Al cabo de un par de segundos, la mano del pelinegro se posó sobre la de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

–¿Podrías al menos decirme si es algo grave? –preguntó con resignación, esperando con todo su corazón que fuesen sólo ideas suyas. El pelinegro calló, ocasionando un pesado suspiro. La mirada jade comenzaba a hacerse cristalina.

–Sakura –llamó con calma–, todo a su tiempo –repitió con la mirada intensa. La joven sólo asintió. No tenía otra opción más que confiar en él–. Ahora sólo quisiera estar con ustedes tanto como sea posible –añadió con un deje de amargura.

–Eso es lo que no me gusta –dijo ella–. Actúas como si algo fatídico estuviese a punto de pasar, y no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte –explicó ella. Aún no había lágrimas, pero sí un deje de decepción hacia ella misma.

–¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en busca de Shin? –preguntó él. Sakura le vio extrañada, pero asintió–. Me hiciste prometer no más secretos en la medida de lo posible, no más engaños –recordó él–. Esto es diferente –añadió convencido–, no estoy ocultando nada de modo deliberado como en aquella ocasión, es algo que no me compete sólo a mí –explicó con pesar.

–¿Qué es lo diferente, Sasuke?, ¡soy tu esposa! –estalló– No soy un adorno, no soy sólo la madre de tu hija, soy alguien en quien puedes confiar, soy…

–Eres, junto con Sarada, lo más preciado que tengo en la vida –interrumpió él. La pelirrosa mordió su labio, reprimiendo una rabieta–. Quisiera poder contarte, pero, como te he dicho, toda la información es confidencial –reiteró. Él también estaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza. El Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a hablar de más, aquello era loable, pero no le ayudaba en su insaciable necesidad de él.

–Existe… –comenzó a decir el joven– existe la probabilidad de que las misiones se alarguen –dijo al fin–. No puedo darte detalles, no aún. Necesitamos corroborar las suposiciones, pero con cada avance, la probabilidad incrementa considerablemente –informó. No estaba dando pormenores de ningún tipo, sólo estaba advirtiendo el daño colateral que sufrirían–. Es por eso que sólo quiero estar con ustedes. No quiero perderme de ningún momento a su lado –añadió. Su expresión seria terminó por quebrar a la kunoichi.

–Y… –apenas era un hilo de voz– ¿qué tan largas serán esas misiones? –cuestionó agachando la mirada.

–Es desconocido –respondió–, pero tememos que cada una podría tomar al menos un par de meses –añadió siendo tan sincero como podía. A él también le dolía aquello, delataba su voz. Sakura hipó, conteniendo el llanto.

–No podré acompañarte en esta ocasión –informó ella pensando en Sarada. El Uchiha asintió sin ganas–. Parece ser que estamos destinados a repetir esto –comentó ella en volumen bajo, había un evidente tono de dolor–. ¿Por qué tú? –preguntó luego de un largo momento de silencio, clavando sus turbios ojos en los del moreno.

–Soy el único que puede hacerlo –fue su escueta respuesta–. Cuando llegue la hora podré contarte todo, pero por el momento sólo quisiera tener tu apoyo. Sé cuán difícil será para ti, y sé también que soy el peor de los bastardos al pedirte que esperes por mi regreso cada vez que tenga que partir, pero no concibo la idea de perderlas.

–¡No! –cortó ella con un chillido– Sasuke, no es así. Yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, y sé que no te estarás alejando por gusto. Puedo ver que también sufres con esto –levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla del pelinegro con delicadeza–. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, y Sarada también –dijo al fin con una sonrisa cálida, con un deje de melancolía–. Lo mejor será aprovechar cada momento juntos –dijo ella al fin, más recobrada. El Uchiha levantó el rostro, para luego y así poder aproximarse y besar a la médico.

–Gracias –dijo él.

Aquella noche Sakura durmió aferrándose al moreno en un abrazo desesperado. El corazón de Sasuke se estrujó al comprender el sentimiento de pérdida que la kunoichi estaba sintiendo. Se maldijo una y mil veces por ser él el causante de aquello.

La mañana siguiente, el pelinegro fue despertado por una secuencia de besos en su mandíbula. A pesar de las cosquillas, aquello en verdad se sentía bien. Con rapidez tomó a la Uchiha por la cintura y la posicionó debajo de su cuerpo, oprimiéndola contra el colchón. El gesto pícaro en la joven fue reconfortante. El pelinegro levantó una ceja contrariado.

–No quiero discutir más –dijo con simpleza, rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma–. Si es algo inevitable, no tenemos otra opción más que aceptarlo. No quiero pensar que el tiempo que te veré será entre reclamos insensatos –añadió para luego devorar sus labios con desesperación–. Además, quiero que éste día sea especial para ti, Sasuke –una sonrisa radiante se había instalado en su rostro–. Feliz cumpleaños –dijo al fin, ensanchando aún más la expresión.

El entendimiento llegó pronto al Uchiha y pronto sus recorrieron con avidez las curvas de la joven, quien, aún con las prendas de dormir, había rodeado la cadera del joven con sus piernas, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos, notando así la urgencia del moreno.

Sasuke comenzó a trazar un camino de saliva por la quijada de la joven, escuchando como ésta comenzaba a soltar suspiros de placer. Sonrió de medio lado y atacó los labios de la joven.

Desesperada, la pelirrosa empujó al pelinegro, y luego ella misma se elevó, quedando sentada sobre los muslos de su marido, puesto que aún estaba abrazada a su cadera. Se quitó con premura la playera holgada que usaba para dormir, exponiéndose en todo su esplendor ante él. El Uchiha arqueó la ceja con gusto y llevó sus labios al cuello de la joven saboreando con deleite la dulce piel de la joven madre, para luego elevar su mano y masajear uno de sus senos.

La Uchiha llevó las manos a la espalda del moreno, deslizándolas hacia abajo para tomar la orilla de su vestimenta y comenzar a subirla con desesperación. El pelinegro rió roncamente y se separó para facilitar la tarea de la joven.

Sakura volvió a posar las manos en la espalda ancha, intentando afianzarse con impaciencia, para después llevarlas hacia el frente, donde tanteó hasta dar con el miembro erecto del shinobi, aún oculto debajo del pantalón. Apenas dio un leve apretón, un profundo gruñido emergió desde lo más hondo de la varonil garganta, cautivando los oídos de la kunoichi.

Altanera, comenzó a realizar cada vez más frenéticos movimientos. Quería otorgarle satisfacción a su marido, mas saberlo vulnerable ante ella le parecía irresistible, por lo que no lograba contener sus propios impulsos.

El Uchiha cerraba los ojos, preso del placer. La joven cesó los movimientos y aventuró la mano por debajo de la prenda para poder sentir la piel del moreno y continuar con la tarea de proporcionarle placer. El miembro se extendía largo y palpitante bajo el tacto de la pelirrosa, hasta que al fin alcanzó la liberación.

Sasuke, retomando el control sobre sus propios sentidos, acostó a la joven con violencia sobre el colchón y de un movimiento brusco se deshizo de toda prenda que separase sus más íntimas partes.

–Sasuke –gimió sofocada, comenzando a jadear con frenesí, sintiendo al Uchiha descender desde sus clavículas hasta el centro de todo placer, deteniéndose y deleitándose con cada recoveco, atendiendo cada sensible área de la joven.

No tardó mucho en llevar su lengua hasta la cavidad de la kunoichi, lamiendo y saboreando todo rincón. Su cumpleaños había comenzado muy bien, pensó arrogante.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Hello, my dear fellas! Jajaja espero lo hayan leído con acento inglés, porque así sonaría más divertido XD

¡Nuevo capítulo!, lento, va lento, pero es porque ya nos vamos acercando a la parte que nos encogerá el corazón :-(

Fue una extrañisima coincidencia que incluyese lo del cumpleaños de Sasuke y que, precisamente, publique hoy, que lo es :-P

Otro comentario, habrán notado que no estoy incluyendo por ningún lado a los padres de Sakura, ésto es porque me baso más en el manga que en el anime, y en la parte impresa nunca salieron los padres, así que dejaré eso medio intacto. Otra cosa, hay algunas incongruencias en el manga, como el hecho de que Sasuke empiece la mega misión cuando Naruto ya es Hokague pero que cuando lo hacen Hokage, el Uchiha ya estaba en la misión. Abordaré eso más adelante, pero sólo es un comentario que creí necesario mencionar.

Creo que tenía algo más por decir, pero no recuerdo que era... así que supongo que mejor me despido :D. Espero tengan una linda semana :D y que ya sea agosto para ver el gaiden animado. Y espero, en verdad, con todo mi corazón, que al fin le den a Sarada el protagonismo que merece, es una kunoichi hábil, pero siento (por lo poco que he visto en Boruto) que no la han dejado crecer gracias al personaje de relleno (Sumire, creo que se llama). En fin, hasta aquí mi reporte de la semana.

¡GRACIAS! por sus reviews, favourites y follows, así como comentarios para sugerir ideas, créanme que leo y evalúo todo lo que dicen e intento incluirlo (si se adapta con los planes para la historia). ¡Hasta la próxima, tengan una linda semana!

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (en unos momentos paso a responder a los usuarios registrados)

 **Vbalor** : ¡Lo sé!, también me sorprendí por el logro de la semana pasada jaja. Me agradó escribir sobre Ino, a veces olvido poner interacciones con otros personajes, así que agradezco mucho cuando me hacen esas sugerencias, sino, dejo todo un tanto enclaustrado :-) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D Oh, Sign of the Times está chida, me sorprende que Harry Styles tenga ese tipo de música, creo que me lo imaginaba diferente. Concuerdo al 100%, ese ending estuvo muy bien, incluso respetaron la vestimenta de Sarada que le había puesto Kishimoto (odio la del otro mangaka). Dos semanas y media más de espera, ¡sí podemos aguantar! Sobre la misión, me temo que es inevitable :-/ ¡espero éste capítulo te guste! Gracias por todo :-)

 **Aura117:** Qué bueno que te hayan gustado las escenas de la vida cotidiana :D espero no estar alterando sus personalidades jeje. Ya iremos descubriendo lo que le oculta Sasuke a Sakura, sin embargo, seguramente será lo que pienses u.u. Debemos cruzar los dedos para que pongan más SasuSaku (y uno decente) en el anime :D

-Jazmadi


	23. Misión

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia:**  
Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo eplícitas (lemon).

* * *

 **XXIII**

 **Misión**

* * *

Luego del final de la guerra contra Madara y Kaguya, la alianza entre las cinco grandes naciones ninja había perdurado y, por consiguiente, las reuniones de los kages continuaban realizándose periódicamente de un modo más bien amistoso. Aquello, desde luego, con el fin de estrechar lazos y llevar a cabo el intercambio de ideas y avances tecnológicos, después de todo, la colaboración entre las naciones se había vuelto fundamental para finalizar la guerra y alcanzar el tan anhelado estatus de paz que gozaban en ese momento. La sede de dichas reuniones se alternaba cada año para obtener aportaciones equitativas por parte de cada una de las aldeas dentro de la alianza.

Aquel año en particular, cuando Sarada tenía poco más de dos años, los kages acudieron a Konoha para llevar a cabo la tradicional cumbre. Generalmente, eventos de tal magnitud involucraban únicamente a los líderes de la aldea y a sus consejeros, aunque, en ocasiones extraordinarias, algunos otros shinobis implicados en los temas a tratar eran convocados. Aquel año ocurrió una de esas excepciones, y los responsables de sellar a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki y poner fin a la guerra fueron citados al encuentro.

La familia Uchiha se encontraba en casa realizando su rutina matutina cuando, por medio de Pakkun, fueron contactados por el Hatake para solicitar su asistencia.

–Buenas –había dicho perezosamente el perro, la edad ya se notaba en su expresión. Su repentina aparición había causado sorpresa en la pelirrosa que no pasó desapercibida por el amigo fiel del peligris. Pakkun carraspeó un poco y prosiguió–. Kakashi espera la presencia de ambos por la tarde –informó moviendo la cola con alegría. Sarada, siendo la perspicaz niña que era, tenía demasiada curiosidad por el pequeño peludo frente a ella, por lo que se puso de pie y se aproximó tambaleándose hacia éste, con la idea en mente de acariciar el lomo del can.

–¿Kakashi? –preguntó Sakura incrédula, a sabiendas de que él debería estar ocupado con el resto de los kages.

–Ahí estaremos –contestó Sasuke serio, pasando por alto la pregunta hecha por su esposa. Sarada ya se había acercado y ahora comenzaba a abrazar al pobre perro con cuidado. El pequeño amigo de Kakashi lució complacido y lamió el regordete rostro de la niña, incrementando la velocidad con la que movía su cola.

Pakkun proporcionó la dirección y la hora donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro y, un instante después, desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a la pobre pelinegra con una mueca de extrañeza total. Sarada dirigió la mirada a sus padres sin comprender qué acababa de ocurrir, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos puesto que ya extrañaba al perro.

La pelirrosa se acercó pronto a la niña, y la tomó en brazos esperando apaciguar su llanto.

–¿Acaso es…? –cuestionó Sakura enfocando al pelinegro, temiendo lo peor mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija, quien se había aferrado a su cuello.

El Uchiha le dedicó una larga mirada y en seguida se aproximó a ambas, para luego abrazarles con cuidado de no aplastar a la pequeña, en un gesto cargado de sentimiento y pesar.

–Lo lamento –le dijo él aferrándose más al agarre. Sarada comenzó a llorar.

La pelirrosa contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió forzadamente contra el pecho del moreno, estrujando un poco sus prendas con una de sus manos. En verdad no contaba con palabra alguna que pudiese remediar las emociones que seguramente atacaban al pelinegro, ni tampoco a las propias y, sin embargo, no quería ser un obstáculo… no, de ninguna manera planeaba restringir al shinobi, sino que, por el contrario, quería ayudarle a realizar aquella tarea con mayor ligereza, proporcionándole el apoyo necesario para así aminorar la carga que seguramente el pelinegro estaría soportando sobre sus hombros.

Se separaron al cabo de un momento. La pequeña pelinegra veía con atención a su padre, mientras tomaba la ropa de su madre, aun apretándola con fervor, el llanto ya se había esfumado, mas había dejado un par de ojos rojos y rastros de agua salada. Sasuke sonrió y pasó la mano por las mejillas de la pelinegra, limpiando pobremente su rostro, para después acariciar su cabecita y proporcionar un beso sobre su frente, logrando que Sarada sonriera un poco, olvidando la tristeza que había dejado el can unos momentos atrás.

Al no creer conveniente el llevar a la pequeña con ellos, la Uchiha fue dejada donde los Uzumaki, y fue en ese momento que se enteraron de que el rubio, al ser considerado un héroe y próximo líder de la Hoja –para lo cual ya se encontraba en preparación–, también había sido convocado a la reunión, por lo que los miembros del antiguo equipo siete se encaminaron juntos hacia el lugar indicado. Un mal presentimiento se había alojado en el pecho de la kunoichi, mas no emitió comentario alguno, sino que, en cambio, había tomado la mano del Uchiha, proporcionándole un ligero apretón, transmitiendo así la incertidumbre que sentía. El pelinegro aceptó el gesto, estrechando aún más el agarre.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, los ninjas fueron recibidos con miradas expectantes por parte de los kages, quienes, aparentemente, llevaban tiempo esperando. Los rostros de avanzada edad habían sido reemplazados algunos años atrás y ahora jóvenes –y conocidas– caras se encontraban al frente de cada una de las grandes aldeas ninjas, siendo Gaara el único shinobi que había continuado con su título desde antes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y el Hatake el más longevo de los cinco.

–¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? –el pelirrojo fue el primero en preguntar sin ocultar la intriga que la visita de los recién llegados producía. El aludido le dedicó una larga mirada, de esas que advierten sobre un acontecimiento relevante. Entrecerró el ojo visible por un momento y, luego de unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

–Hemos estado llevando a cabo una serie de investigaciones exhaustivas desde hace un par de años y tenemos información que nos ha hecho retomar el estado de alerta ante una nueva amenaza de proporciones colosales –informó con el rostro rígido, consciente de la ambigüedad de sus palabras y la sorpresa inicial que había causado en los presentes. Llevó su mirada hacia el Uchiha, invitándole a que continuase con aquella explicación.

–Escuchen –comenzó a decir el pelinegro con el rostro sumamente serio.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, el Uchiha detalló sus observaciones y sus consecuentes sospechas surgidas desde el fin de la última guerra. Planteó hechos y dudas que él mismo se había hecho, relató las misiones de exploración realizadas desde la terminación de la batalla contra Kaguya hasta las más recientes –incluyendo aquella al lado de la pelirrosa–, todas ellas con el fin de recolectar más información y poder resolver cada una de las dudas que le aquejaban. Todas las posibles respuestas le llevaban a temer sobre un mal de la misma naturaleza del de la Ōtsutsuki, y no dudó en externar su inquietud al respecto.

Todos los presentes –exceptuando a Kakashi– se sorprendieron ante semejante conclusión, y no tardaron en cuestionar las bases y cuanto detalle consideraron relevante, no obstante, aún había demasiados huecos por llenar y, por ende, todo aquello seguían siendo meras conjeturas.

Sakura, al igual que el resto, también había mostrado una sorpresa inicial ante semejante revelación. Cuando el pelinegro le había advertido sobre las consecuencias de la misión un año atrás, no entendía qué era aquello que podría requerir semejante compromiso por parte del shinobi, sin embargo, ahora todo cobraba sentido, aceptó con pesar.

La reunión continuó por media hora más hasta que lograron tomar una decisión y, en acuerdo unánime y por ofrecimiento del mismísimo Uchiha, se resolvió que éste realizase una misión de máxima prioridad y confidencialidad en solitario con el fin de indagar y aclarar de una vez por todas aquella situación. Naruto intentó intervenir y se ofreció para acompañar al pelinegro, mas su idea fue rechazada tajantemente bajo el argumento de que, como futuro Hokage, la aldea necesitaría de su protección, así como de su imagen para poder tener confianza y estabilidad. Aunado a ello, estaba fuera de discusión el siquiera pensar en alertar al mundo entero por una nueva amenaza de tamaños catastróficos cuando éste aún se estaba recuperando de una guerra y, peor aún, no contaban con evidencia de aquella nueva amenaza. Fuer por ello que los únicos que sabrían sobre la verdadera razón detrás de las actividades del Uchiha serían únicamente los presentes en aquella reunión. Nadie más podría enterarse, ni siquiera las familias de los shinobis que participaron en aquel encuentro.

Una vez la reunión se hubo terminado, los antiguos integrantes del equipo siete se retiraron para permitir que los cinco kages continuasen con el resto de los temas planeados para aquel día.

El ambiente se había tornado algo denso en el camino de regreso a casa, notó Naruto. En verdad deseaba poder decir algo que aligerase la tensión en el aire, pero las palabras simplemente no llegaban. Entendía, desde luego, que la aldea era prioridad para cualquier ninja de la misma, más aún, aquello no sólo competía a Konoha, sino al mundo entero. Sin lugar a dudas, era una situación sumamente complicada, reconoció. Si fuese él quien tuviese que dejar la aldea… ni siquiera tenía el valor para pensarlo, el dejar a Hinata, a Boruto, y al bebé en camino era simplemente impensable. Suspiró. En verdad no deseaba estar en los zapatos de sus amigos.

Una vez llegaron a la residencia Uzumaki, Hinata invitó a los Uchiha a pasar un tiempo dentro, ofreciendo para ello una deliciosa cena. Los padres de Sarada aceptaron sin problemas, su estado de ánimo lucía normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sin embargo, era el rubio quien delataba que la realidad era otra.

–¿Sucede algo, cariño? –preguntó Hinata a su esposo, luego de haber percibido su mirada vaga y su ánimo un tanto decaído. El rubio meditó un largo rato, a sabiendas de que en realidad no podría revelar nada. Finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No es nada, Hinata –contestó, dedicándole después una amplia sonrisa, para luego posar su mano vendada sobre el vientre de la kunoichi–, ¿se ha portado bien? –preguntó cambiando su semblante por uno más afable. La de los ojos perlas sonrió con gusto y asintió.

–Causa menos problemas que Boruto –dijo con diversión. Naruto asintió y besó la frente de su esposa.

Media hora después se encontraban todos en la mesa degustando un delicioso platillo preparado por la Uzumaki. Las conversaciones estaban centradas en los progresos de los niños y algunos trabajos realizados por los ninjas. Hinata notó que cualquier oración relacionada al encuentro con los kages fue deliberadamente evitada, incrementando su preocupación y su curiosidad, mas respetaría el silencio de aquellos ninjas y no intentaría ahondar en el tema.

Un par de horas más tarde Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron y agradecieron por la hospitalidad brindada, para luego emprender el camino de regreso a casa con una Sarada dormida en brazos de la pelirrosa. El silencio acompañó nuevamente a la familia durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a la residencia Uchiha, Sakura subió al cuarto de la menor, acostándola con cuidado en la cuna para luego cubrirla delicadamente con una cobija. Sasuke le seguía en todo momento, no muy seguro de emitir alguna palabra. La pelirrosa acarició el perfil de la niña con infinita dulzura, reprimiendo el mar de sentimientos en su interior. Siendo consciente de que tenía que afrontar la situación tarde o temprano, la joven emitió un pesado suspiro y se enderezó, para luego dar media vuelta y enfrentar la mirada aparentemente imperturbable del Uchiha. Sakura sonrió y, con la mirada, le invitó a seguirla escaleras abajo.

Sin siquiera preguntar, preparó un poco de té en un silencio cuasi sepulcral y, una vez estuvo listo, sirvió dos tazas con parsimonia, para después deslizar una de ellas sobre la superficie de madera, acercándola al pelinegro.

–Sakura –llamó él sin aguantar ni un minuto más aquel ambiente.

–Está bien, Sasuke –dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada–. En verdad lo entiendo –añadió sin atreverse a verle a los ojos, permitiéndose a sí misma el perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

Recordó que Sasuke había continuado realizando hasta ese momento misiones de corta duración, regresando a la aldea al cabo de una semana cuando mucho, y permaneciendo en casa un par más antes de volver a aventurarse en la siguiente.

Sakura no podía quejarse. En realidad, no quería hacerlo, ¿con qué fin? El Uchiha había dejado en claro que era su deber y, además, que era por ella y por su hija que él encontraba la motivación para aceptar las peticiones del Hokage. No valía la pena discutir por nimiedades cuando el tiempo juntos estaba prácticamente contado.

–¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir ella con la mirada fija en el recipiente entre sus manos–, siempre he sido leal a ti, y no por obligación, sino por convicción –le dijo. Suspiró y, finalmente, levantó el rostro para encontrar los ojos del shinobi con los propios–. Podremos soportarlo, después de todo hemos pasado por cosas peores y todo ha terminado bien. Además, no es para siempre –añadió intentando ocultar los sentimientos que amenazaban con salir.

–Lo lamento tanto –dijo él, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de la kunoichi–, en verdad lamento todo –añadió aún serio.

–No tienes por qué, Sasuke –refutó ella. Su expresión lucía más tranquila–. Yo sé que, pese a todo, amas a Konoha tanto o más que Naruto. Es parte de tu deber como shinobi el proteger a la aldea y al mundo entero –aclaró–. Estoy orgullosa de ti, querido –añadió con un tenue rubor–. Y estoy segura de que Sarada también lo estará –la sonrisa se había extendido un poco más.

El Uchiha se le quedó viendo por un rato.

–Sarada me odiará –dijo al fin. Sakura negó.

–Eres su padre, eso no pasará –replicó con certeza–. Yo misma me encargaré de ello –añadió intentando que el pelinegro se deshiciese de tan absurda idea.

–Gracias –dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Al día siguiente Sasuke había sido citado en la torre del Hokage para ser informado sobre los detalles de la misión, entre ellos, la fecha de partida, la cual sería al cabo de una semana a partir de aquel aviso. El Uchiha únicamente había escuchado y asentido, pétreo como siempre, sin demostrar emoción alguna que delatase cómo se sentía en aquel momento. Kakashi sabía que, pese a que aquello era por el bien de la aldea, el separar al shinobi de su familia sería algo sumamente doloroso. Lamentaba aquello, en verdad lo hacía, pero lo cierto era que el pelinegro era el único capaz de llevar a cabo tal encomienda. Suspiró resignado.

La siguiente semana, tanto Sakura como Sasuke habían cancelado cualquier plan y cualquier previo compromiso con el fin de aprovechar el tiempo en familia. Ino rezongó sobre aquello, sin entender qué había de especial en el hecho de que el pelinegro fuese de misión, después de todo, aquello era normal en la vida de cualquier shinobi. Sakura no contestó, sólo sonrió y dijo que no necesitaba alguna razón para querer dedicarle un tiempo a su familia. La rubia había notado un brillo particular en sus ojos, uno que hacía muchos años no veía. No ahondó más.

Sasuke había notado que su esposa se encontraba con demasiada energía, manteniéndose siempre positiva ante el inminente futuro. Sin embargo, pese a lo extraño de aquella actitud, no había hecho comentario alguno al respecto, agradeciendo para sus adentros el cómo ella estaba enfrentando la noticia, ya que aquello les permitía disfrutar al cien aquellos momentos previos a su misión. Tan sólo esperaba que nada malo sucediese en su ausencia o jamás se lo perdonaría.

–Entrenemos –dijo de pronto la pelirrosa una de aquellas mañanas, tomando al Uchiha por sorpresa. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con un brillo desafiante.

Los ninjas se encontraban sentados en el _engawa_ , disfrutando la brisa proveniente del jardín trasero, mientras Sarada jugaba en la sala de estar.

–No –contestó Sasuke tajantemente, sin siquiera dirigir su mirada hacia la kunoichi.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella indignada–, ¿tienes miedo de que patee tu trasero? –dijo con la esperanza de cabrearlo y lograr su cometido. Él le dedicó una mirada imperturbable por el rabillo del ojo.

–No –repitió él.

Sakura refunfuñó y se levantó del piso de madera, adentrándose en la casa. El pelinegro bufó ante la reacción de la Uchiha y regresó su mirada hacia el patio, relajándose por la frescura de la mañana.

Había pasado una hora y la pelirrosa aún no había regresado, tampoco había escuchado el parloteo de Sarada. Extrañado, se puso de pie e ingresó a la vivienda, comenzando a buscar a las féminas con la mirada.

–¿Sakura? –preguntó con voz firme, mas no hubo respuesta. Refunfuñó y se dispuso a buscarla.

Subió las escaleras de una en una y se asomó al cuarto de Sarada, encontrándolo vacío. Volvió a llamar a su esposa, mas nuevamente sólo hubo silencio. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y ahí pudo divisar el menudo cuerpo de la kunoichi tendido sobre la cama, abrazada a Sarada. Tal marco le enterneció, dibujándole una afable expresión en su, usualmente, serio rostro. Sonrió y se acercó con parsimonia a la cama, sentándose un instante después. La pelinegra suspiró y se removió aún entre sueños, buscando el cuerpo de su madre.

Sin poder contenerse, el Uchiha delineó las facciones de su esposa con un fino roce, notando cómo ella comenzaba a moverse, hasta que sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza, para luego levantarlos poco a poco. El pelinegro retiró la mano y permaneció atento.

–¿Sasuke? –llamó aún adormilada–, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse. Ante el movimiento, Sarada despertó por completo–. Tranquila, cariño –dijo rápidamente la pelirrosa, tomando en brazos a la pequeña, quien comenzaba a frotar sus ojos con sus manos.

–Papá –dijo Sarada viendo al aludido, estirando sus bracitos hacia el imponente shinobi. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó, y aceptó la petición de su hija, cargándola con cuidado.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la pelirrosa ya más despierta. El Uchiha negó.

–No escuchaba ruido, sólo eso –contestó. Sakura alzó una ceja entre ofendida y divertida.

–¿Insinúas que soy escandalosa? –preguntó.

–No lo insinúo –la sonrisa burlesca ya estaba en su rostro.

–¡Papá! –chilló Sarada, esperando obtener un poco de atención del pelinegro. En cuanto él hubo posado su mirada sobre la niña, ésta comenzó a balbucear, intentando relatar algo para nada inteligible. Manoteaba y sonreía, sin ser consciente de que sus padres no lograban entender lo que quería decir.

–Dime, Sasuke –al escucharla, el pelinegro le vio por el rabillo del ojo, sin querer desatender del todo a su hija–, ¿por qué no quieres entrenar conmigo? –preguntó. La idea aún no se había ido de su mente, notó el pelinegro.

–No estarás satisfecha si no acepto, ¿verdad? –preguntó él con cierta resignación. Sakura asintió decidida. El Uchiha suspiró– Andando –dijo mientras se ponía de pie, aun sosteniendo a Sarada. El rostro de la pelirrosa se iluminó y, sin dudarlo ni un instante, se puso de pie.

–Vamos, antes de que te arrepientas –dijo ella corriendo escaleras abajo.

Así pues, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento que tantos recuerdos traía consigo. Sakura suspiró contenta, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel primer enfrentamiento con Kakashi, el cual había sido todo un desastre, recordó entre abochornada y nostálgica.

Sasuke creó un clon de sombras para cuidar a Sarada mientras él y Sakura llevaban a cabo una batalla de prueba, aún sin entender el ímpetu de la kunoichi por realizar tal cosa.

La pelirrosa no era tonta, desde luego que sabía con antelación que jamás podría vencer a su marido, después de todo, el único rival a su altura era el Uzumaki. Sin embargo, aun así estaba convencida de que podría hacer notar su punto luego de un par de horas de arduo combate.

Ella no planeaba limitarse, no señor, y aquello lo descubrió el Uchiha luego de haber recibido un golpe certero que desencajó su mandíbula. Sasuke pareció sorprendido ante semejante golpe y pronto una sonrisa petulante se dibujó en sus labios. Si ella no se limitaba, él tampoco lo haría.

Con aquella resolución por parte del shinobi, el entrenamiento no duró más de un par de horas, en el que heridas en ambos ninjas se hicieron evidentes, así como el cansancio en sus facciones. No obstante, ambos sonreían, satisfechos por el resultado obtenido.

Sakura trató las heridas superficiales en ambos y, al terminar, la pareja optó por permanecer un momento más en aquel lugar para recuperar energías. Al cabo de un minuto, el clon de sombras apareció con la niña en brazo, deteniéndose a algunos metros de distancia para bajar a Sarada y dejar que ésta caminase hacia sus padres, de modo tal que el clon podía desaparecer. La pelinegra se sorprendió al notar como su padre había desaparecido, mas pronto se puso contenta de ver a su madre y –¡oh, sorpresa! – a su padre también, por lo que apresuró el paso hacia el par de ninjas sentados frente a ella.

Sakura extendió los brazos contenta, esperando recibir a la pelinegra con gusto y sintiendo la mirada del Uchiha sobre ellas.

–No soy débil, Sasuke –le comentó ya con la niña en brazos, dedicándole una desafiante y decidida mirada.

El aludido no entendía a qué quería llegar con aquello.

–Puedes ir y hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer con la seguridad de que sabré cuidar de Sarada y de mí misma. No quiero que te preocupes por nosotras mientras estás fuera, quiero que hagas todo cuánto puedas, para que así puedas regresar antes –le comentó con una expresión tranquila.

El Uchiha había logrado entender, al fin, el porqué de aquel deseo por parte de la kunoichi, por lo que asintió complacido.

El resto de la semana continuó con tranquilidad. La gente cercana a la familia del escudo de abanico supo sobre una misión especial encomendada al pelinegro, mas los detalles de aquella eran más bien difusos. No obstante, lo cierto era que pocos se interesaban en realidad por el paradero del shinobi, algunos llegando incluso a considerar que su ausencia sería una bendición para la aldea de la Hoja, después de todo, aún existía un poco de aversión por parte de algunos habitantes.

La noche previa a la partida del moreno, el ambiente en la casa se había tornado un tanto tenso, pese a los intentos de la pelirrosa por combatir aquello. Una despedida en tales condiciones dolía, y no había nada en el mundo capaz de apaciguar tal sufrimiento.

–Sarada está dormida –anunció Sakura desde el marco de la puerta, donde podía ver al ojinegro sentado al pie de la gran cama. Tenía una expresión ausente.

La pelirrosa se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a él. Llevó la mano hacia el gran mechón que ocultaba su Rinnegan e hizo el cabello hacia un lado. El shinobi levantó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos verdes, un tanto cristalinos, así como con una tenue sonrisa. Sakura continuó con la caricia, peinando hacia atrás el cabello azabache con suaves movimientos. Sólo quería poder apreciar por más tiempo sus facciones, grabarlas en su mente para nunca olvidarle.

Una vez que ella despejó las facciones masculinas, su propia sonrisa se ensanchó y poco a poco bajó el rostro hasta depositar un beso en la frente del Uchiha, quien arrugó el entrecejo. Sakura rió.

–Te amo tanto –dijo ella, para luego arrodillarse ante él, seguida en todo momento por la mirada profunda del shinobi. La pelirrosa había movido sus manos hacia los pectorales del ninja para después levantar los ojos y enfrentar los del Uchiha, dejándole ver la intensidad en sus iris verdes. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios hacia los del moreno, hasta que, finalmente, logró rozarlos para comenzar así un beso lento y tranquilo.

No tardó en rodear el cuello del heredero del Sharingan, incrementando la desesperación y despertando la necesidad en ambos. Sasuke sujetó la cintura de la joven, asiéndola hacia sí mismo con fuerza, para luego ponerse de pie, haciendo que la kunoichi le imitara.

Giró aun abrazando a la pelirrosa, para luego empujarla con suavidad contra la cama, haciendo que ella se acostase, posicionándose después sobre su delicado cuerpo. Antes de reanudar el beso, Sakura tomó la playera azul del Uchiha desde el borde inferior, levantándola con desesperación hasta lograr retirarla por completo, permitiéndole apreciar el torso desnudo del shinobi, marcado por numerosas cicatrices. Llevó las manos hacia su abdomen y con un fino roce llevó la punta de sus dedos hasta su clavícula, y después hacia la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí para profundizar aún más el beso.

Las caricias que el Uchiha proporcionaba continuaron sobre el camisón de la pelirrosa, incrementando la excitación que ésta sentía. En un momento, Sakura empujó al Uchiha con ambas manos, alejándolo de ella. El moreno rezongó e intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero la kunoichi volvió a alejarlo, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

–¿Qué demonios? –preguntó él cabreado.

Sakura posó ambas manos en el pecho del joven, sentándose sobre la cama, obligándolo a retroceder. Un momento después, ella cambió posiciones, dejando el fornido cuerpo debajo del propio. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, a la altura de la cadera, dejando que las partes sensibles estuviesen cuasi en contacto, separadas únicamente por el pantalón de él y las pantaletas de ella.

La pelirrosa apoyó sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha y comenzó a balancearse, sin perder detalle de la expresión parcamente controlada en el rostro de su marido. Su propia sonrisa se ensanchó, y se inclinó hacia el rostro del pelinegro, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos centímetros del contacto. El hombre sintió cosquillas en su rostro a causa de las puntas del cabello de la joven, quien, finalmente, le besó, demandando atención y afecto.

Sasuke llevó la mano a la cintura de la joven en un intento por acercarla más hacia su propio cuerpo. Paseaba sus dedos a lo largo de la figura de la de ojos jades, aún sobre la prenda. Con desmesurada premura, llevó la mano hasta el trasero de la joven, apretando el glúteo con ahínco, logrando escuchar un ronco gemido de su amante. Sonrió arrogante y volvió a mover la mano hasta su muslo, por debajo del camisón, para luego deslizar los dedos hasta dar con las pantaletas. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su expresión, y en un rápido movimiento jaló la tela de la ropa interior, rompiéndola sin contemplación alguna para poder deshacerse de ésta, causando risas por parte de la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro volvía a apretar la piel de la kunoichi. En verdad disfrutaba aquello. Sakura intentó erguirse, separándose nuevamente del cuerpo del moreno, mas en esta ocasión, él mismo se aferró a la cintura de la joven, sentándose junto con ella. Sin detenerse a pensar, llevó su boca hacia la clavícula de la joven, comenzando a lamer y a chupar, deleitándose con los sabores de la piel y los sonidos provenientes de los labios de su mujer, quien ya comenzaba a moverse apremiantemente contra el miembro viril del Uchiha.

El pelinegro deslizó su boca hacia la izquierda, mordiendo el tirante que posaba sobre el hombro de la joven, mientras que con su mano derecha deslizaba el del otro lado. Con un movimiento rápido, logró bajar por completo la prenda, que ahora rodeaba holgadamente la cadera de la joven. Sakura sacó las manos de entre los tirantes, llevando una hacia el cabello del moreno y la otra hacia su ancha espalda y, con firmeza, dirigió el rostro del Uchiha hacia su seno desnudo, esperando que el shinobi comenzara a atenderlo. Sin detenerse ni un instante, el Uchiha llevó la punta del pecho hacia su boca, chupando y lamiendo, logrando que los pezones respondieran al instante. Cada lengüetazo contra su piel producía una arqueada en la kunoichi, que no hacía más que incrementar el roce entre ambos cuerpos y con ello el calor de la pasión.

Sakura, incontrolable, apretó aún más al Uchiha contra su propio cuerpo, intentando inútilmente reducir el inexistente espacio entre ambos. Su respiración ya era errática y se volvió aún más cuando ella misma llevó sus propias manos hacia su cabello, alborotándolo sin contemplaciones, producto de las sensaciones que el shinobi estaba ocasionando en ella. Sasuke, altanero, volvió a rodar y cambió la posición, para poder deshacerse de su pantalón, así como del bóxer debajo de éste. Sakura hizo lo propio con el molesto camisón a su cadera.

Sin más miramientos, Sasuke tomó su miembro y lo llevó hasta la entrada de su esposa, penetrándola de una vez, ocasionando que la pelirrosa liberara un grito de placer. En seguida, la joven rodeó la cadera del pelinegro, estrechándolo con fuerza para lograr una mejor y más placentera unión.

Incitado ante tal reacción, el shinobi comenzó el vaivén, incrementando así la aceleración en la respiración de ambos. Sasuke no quería cerrar los ojos, deseaba ver la expresión de la Uchiha bajo su cuerpo. Demonios, maldijo para sus adentros. Aún no se iba y ya comenzaba a extrañarla, pensó con pesar, aumentando aún más la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas.

Extrañado, notó que un par de lágrimas habían aparecido en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Arrugó el entrecejo e incrementó la frecuencia de las estocadas, esperando que aquello lograse calmar a la joven. Notó que el níveo cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse con espasmos de placer, por lo que continuó con aquel movimiento hasta que él mismo no pudo controlarse y una desencajada expresión se apoderó de su rostro, producto de la satisfacción del acto.

Cayó como peso muerto sobre el ahora lánguido cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Con un poco de dificultad, logró sostener su propio peso con su brazo y sus piernas, para luego depositar un tierno beso en el rostro de la kunoichi, justo por debajo de sus ojos, ahí donde las lágrimas habían aparecido.

La de ojos jades, enternecida, no pudo evitar que algunas nuevas gotas de agua salada fuesen liberadas desde sus orbes, por lo que sólo atinó a abrazar al moreno con desesperación. Sentía que podría pedirle, no, rogarle que no se fuera, que no la dejara ahora que al fin había logrado tener una familia y la vida tan pacífica que merecía. Quería ser egoísta por ella y por él, mas al final mordió su propia lengua y calló, permitiéndose caer en un profundo sueño.

Antes del amanecer, Sakura despertó desnuda, abrazada a su esposo, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo. Notó que una fina sábana les cubría, seguramente obra del moreno. Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondamente para grabarse el olor del Uchiha. Luego, levantó los párpados con cuidado, y paseó su mirada por cada una de las masculinas facciones. Lucía tan tranquilo, notó con el pecho hinchado.

Apretó el abrazo, intentando pegarse aún más al trabajado cuerpo y volvió a dormir.

Un par de horas más tarde, la pelirrosa despertó sola en la cama. Palpó con parsimonia el lado vacío del colchón, notando cómo éste aún estaba cálido. Sujetó la sábana contra su pecho y suspiró con pesadez. El día había llegado.

Calló, intentando escuchar cualquier cosa que le alertase del paradero de su esposo. Una vez distinguió con claridad el sonido de la regadera, se levantó con decisión hacia la fuente del ruido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró al pequeño espacio donde el Uchiha ya se encontraba empapado, dándole la espalda.

–Permíteme ayudarte –pidió ella tomando la esponja y untándole jabón.

Sasuke le vio serio por el rabillo del ojo, mas se dejó consentir por el cuidado de la joven. Notó como ella pasaba la esponja por cada recoveco, con especial cuidado en las cicatrices, las cuales acariciaba con delicadeza luego de enjuagarlas. Continuó con su tarea, deslizando delicadamente la esponja por la espalda del Uchiha, mas pronto olvidó la tarea, y con la yema de los dedos acarició los omóplatos, notando cómo el músculo se contraía bajo su tacto, dio un beso, justo en el centro y suspiró.

–¿Sakura? –llamó Sasuke al cabo de un rato, luego de no haber sentido o escuchado movimiento alguno por parte de su esposa.

–Da la vuelta –pidió ella en cambio y él obedeció.

La pelirrosa no le vio a la cara. Sin duda alguna, estaba empeñada en realizar minuciosamente aquella tarea, limpiando desde la punta de sus pies, subiendo poco a poco y acariciando la longitud de su virilidad, la cual también besó en un roce por demás íntimo. Continuó el ascenso, deteniéndose al llegar al brazo amputado. Acarició el corte, ocasionando una descarga eléctrica en su pareja, y luego sujetó el antebrazo, para luego continuar con el recorrido hasta los hombros anchos del shinobi.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, levantó el rostro, encontrándose con los pozos enigmáticos del azabache. La kunoichi le sonrió, llevando ahora la esponja hacia la mejilla, sin embargo, el Uchiha tomó su muñeca, ocasionando desconcierto en su mujer.

–Es mi turno –dijo él, e imitó el proceso, dedicándole atención y mimos a la kunoichi, acariciando y besando con infinita ternura las áreas más sensibles, evocando recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Al finalizar, el Uchiha llevó su mano hacia la nuca de la joven, y le brindó un hambriento beso, cargado de un sinfín de emociones. Al separarse, continuaron con la tarea de retirar el jabón hasta quedar completamente limpios.

Sasuke llevó la mano al grifo con la intención de cortar el paso del agua, no obstante, la Uchiha llevó la mano sobre la del pelinegro, deteniendo su acción.

–Adelántate –pidió ella–. En un minuto salgo –añadió con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha asintió y salió de la ducha, enrollando una toalla alrededor de su cadera, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta del baño e ingresar a la habitación que compartía con la kunoichi.

Apenas escuchó que la puerta se cerró, Sakura llevó sus manos hacia su boca, liberando un sollozo, para luego levantar el rostro y recibir agua sobre éste, esperando que las lágrimas se perdiesen y que el llanto se apaciguase. No quería mostrarse así ante el pelinegro, debía ser fuerte.

Giró el grifo hasta que el agua dejó de salir, para después abrir la puerta y poner un pie fuera de la ducha. Tomó una toalla y se cubrió, tomando camino ahora hacia el dormitorio. Al entrar, notó que su esposo no estaba ahí. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia una cómoda y tomó un conjunto de ropa interior limpio de un cajón, y se vistió con éste, para luego cubrirse con un vestido holgado y hogareño en tono tinto. Estaba lista, se dijo, mas antes de salir, se quedó viendo a la habitación. La ropa del día anterior aún estaba regada en el suelo. Tomó la playera que había usado el shinobi, y la llevó hasta su rostro, inhalando el aroma que ésta desprendía. Un nuevo sollozo amenazó con salir, pero ella logró retenerlo.

Finalmente, reunió valor y se levantó para salir de la habitación en busca del ausente, sabiendo de antemano dónde lo encontraría. Bajó las escaleras y se asomó a la sala de estar, donde pudo divisar al pelinegro con su hija. Sarada balbuceaba, intentando mantener una conversación con el Uchiha, quien únicamente le veía con una expresión tranquila, acariciando de vez en cuando la cabeza de la niña.

Se acercó un poco más, percibiendo que el shinobi contaba sólo con sus pantalones. Sólo un paso les separaba, sin embargo, Sakura optó por permanecer en aquel lugar, detallando con la mirada cada una de las cicatrices en la espalda amplia. Posó su mirada en el brazo amputado, sintiéndose afligida, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento pesimista y se acercó con ímpetu al Uchiha, abrazándole desde atrás.

–Hola, querido –le dijo otorgándole un beso en la mejilla.

El moreno arqueó una ceja, extrañado por tan efusivo saludo.

–Buenos días –respondió él, como si no la hubiese visto apenas unos minutos atrás en la ducha.

–¡Mamá! –chilló Sarada, extendiendo los brazos hacia la pelirrosa, en una de sus manos sujetaba a un muñeco de felpa. Sakura, sin dudarlo, tomó a la niña para luego sentarse al lado del pelinegro, con la pequeña Uchiha sobre su regazo, para luego ella misma recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

–Quisiera detener el tiempo –dijo ella de repente, su respiración aún era tranquila.

–Yo también –dijo el pelinegro con la vista sobre su hija, quien se entretenía con el suave juguete.

El resto de la mañana realizaron su usual rutina, como si fuese un día más. Sakura preparó el desayuno con esmero, colocando los platillos sobre la mesa una vez estuvieron listos. Sentó a Sarada sobre su regazo y le dio de comer con paciencia, mientras sostenía una plática con el pelinegro sobre algunos de sus casos en el hospital. Sasuke prestaba atención, mas no podía evitar que sus pensamientos tomasen otra dirección. No podía dejar de contemplar a la pelirrosa. Tenía la certeza de que su mujer estaba afrontando aquello con madurez y valor sinigual. Estaba orgulloso de ella y de la pequeña pelinegra y sabía que, a pesar de lo que Sakura asegurase, su hija guardaría algunos sentimientos no tan agradables hacia él. Es muy difícil crecer sin un padre, recordó. Sólo esperaba que aquella misión no se prolongase más de lo necesario.

Luego del desayuno, Sakura prosiguió con algunos quehaceres en la cocina mientras el pelinegro dedicaba más tiempo a su hija. Al cabo de un rato, el Uchiha llevó su mirada hacia un reloj de pared, concentrado con el movimiento del segundero. Dio un largo suspiro.

–Ven, Sarada –pidió, haciéndole una seña con la mano. La aludida obedeció al instante–. Sé una buena niña, ¿quieres? –dijo suavizando el gesto. La pelinegra le veía fijamente–. Sé que no seré el padre que mereces y tampoco el esposo ideal para tu madre, pero eso no significa que no las quiera. No suelo decir cómo me siento, doy todo por hecho, y espero que tú también lo hagas y nunca dudes de cuánto las amo. Cada día lejos de ustedes será difícil, pero es precisamente por ustedes que lo haré –Sarada seguía atenta. La voz de su papá sonaba diferente, más tranquila, más profunda y no estaba segura si aquello le gustaba o no.

–Papá –dijo posando su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla del moreno y luego sonrió.

–¿Quieres a tu papá, Sarada? –preguntó Sakura desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo al pelinegro por la intromisión. El par de Uchihas llevó la mirada hacia la fuente del sonido, encontrando a la pelirrosa limpiando sus manos con el delantal que colgaba desde su cuello. La kunoichi repitió la pregunta.

–¡Sí! –respondió la pelinegra eufórica.

–Eso nunca cambiará, querido –dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a su esposo. Sasuke le vio por un largo rato con su tan característica indescifrable expresión.

–Es hora –informó él. Sakura asintió.

–Dame un minuto –pidió con una sonrisa, deshaciéndose del delantal.

Sasuke se levantó y cargó a Sarada.

–Te esperaremos afuera –avisó.

Un par de minutos después, la familia Uchiha ya se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea. La pelirrosa deseaba con todo su corazón poder congelar el tiempo, y que aquella misión no se realizase, pero aquello sería pedir demasiado.

Una vez llegaron al final del camino, Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ante lo inevitable.

–Cuídate mucho, por favor –pidió la Uchiha. El moreno estaba parado frente a ella, aún con la pequeña pelinegra sentada sobre su brazo. Sasuke asintió.

–También tú –replicó él.

–Ven, hija –dijo Sakura tomando a la pequeña Uchiha entre sus brazos.

Sarada no entendía qué rayos estaba ocurriendo, pero los rostros de sus padres lucían extraños, y no sabía por qué.

El pelinegro tomó a Sakura de la nuca y la besó con ahínco, trasmitiéndole la promesa de un nuevo reencuentro. Al separarse, el shinobi se agachó un poco, dejando su rostro a la altura del de su hija, para luego levantar su mano y dar un pequeño toque sobre la frente de la niña con los dedos índice y medio.

–Hasta la próxima, hija –Sarada llevó sus manitas hacia su frente, desconcertada por aquel gesto mientras veía a su padre. Aún no lograba entender.

Sasuke se irguió y dedicó una última mirada a su esposa.

–Te esperaremos –dijo ella. Sasuke asintió–. Te amo –añadió. La compostura comenzaba a fallarle.

–Yo también –y una vez dicho esto, dio media vuelta para comenzar aquella nueva travesía.

Nuevamente la pelirrosa veía la espalda de aquel al que tanto amaba, sin poder hacer nada más por él. Apretó un poco a Sarada, intentando ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo.

–¡Papá! –gritó la niña sin entender por qué su padre caminaba en aquella dirección, lejos de ella y de su madre– ¡Papá! –volvía a gritar, las lágrimas ya se habían formado en sus ojos.

–Tranquila, cariño –intentó calmar Sakura mientras besaba su cabellera, reprimiendo inútilmente las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir–. Papá volverá pronto –mas ella misma dudaba aquello.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Hola!, luego de un fin de semana de ausencia, publico. Espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) haya valido la pena. Tenía buena parte escrita la semana pasada, pero publicarlo hubiera sido demasiado apresurado y no quería subir algo sólo por subir, así que preferí "pulirlo". Al final, el capítulo salió más largo de lo que pensaba (el más largo hasta ahora), mas espero que la calidad no haya bajado. Tuve un par de semanas con... falta de tiempo, un pequeño bloqueo y ahora estoy enferma (no he salido del departamento desde el jueves :-( , nada serio, un resfriado, pero pff, con el clima no me quise arriesgar y salir)

Pues bien, lo que muchas veían venir ha sucedido... ya llegó el "esperado" momento y Sasuke tuvo que partir. Honestamente, quedé satisfecha con el modo en que quedó, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

En noticias más alegres, el miércoles ya tendremos el nuevo capítulo de Boruto con el gaiden. Aún guardo esperanzas de que cambien la vestimenta de Sarada y que le hagan justicia al personaje :-(

Como siempre, GRACIAS por sus reviews, favourites y follows :3 me hacen muy feliz cuando recibo esas alertas, saber su opinión me anima bastante para esmerarme más con la historia. ¡GRACIAS!, espero que tengan una muy muy buena semana :-D

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (contesté a los usuarios registrados la semana pasada :-) )

 **Vbalor** : Soy mala, lo sé :B lo hice con alevosía y ventaja jaja. ¿Te gustó éste capítulo? Honestamente dudo que Sasuke pueda ser muy expresivo/tierno, pero al menos la gente cercana debe saber interpretar sus emo-ciones XD. He notado más detalles al escribir la historia, hago "investigaciones" (le pregunto a google antes de poner algo) y releo las historias antes de escribir para no alejarme mucho de lo canon, entonces detalles así me saltan mucho a la vista. Sobre tu última pregunta, desconozco si escriba algo pronto, tengo ideas en mente, nada en concreto, por lo que no me aventuraría a hacer alguna promesa. No te niego que me gustaría seguir escribiendo, pero me da miedo empezar algo y dejarlo a medias (porque se me viene una etapa algo pesada). Lo que contemplo es, tal vez, escribir PERO dejar más espacio entre los capítulos (2-3 semanas). Pero nada decidido aún :-P, ¡gracias por el interés! :D

 **Aura117:** ¡Sí! tuve esa escena en mente al escribir los pasitos de Sarada :3 ¡Qué bueno que el lemon te gustó!, a pesar de que lo corté jaja. Los padres de Sakura salen sólo en el anime, y se ven... peculiares jaja, pero en el manga no los mencionan nada nada, ni siquiera parece que fuesen cercanos a Sarada (tampoco en el anime, parece ser). Aún mantengo los dedos cruzados para ver algo decente en Boruto, el miércoles ya veremos el inicio del gaiden, ¡al fin!

-Jazmadi


	24. Postales

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia:**  
Este capítulo contiene **SPOILERS ** de Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (actualmente animado por Studio Pierrot para el anime Boruto: Naruto Next Generations).

* * *

 **XXIV**

 **Postales**

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _¿Cómo estás? Hace apenas una semana de tu partida y ya te extrañamos mucho. Sé que es muy poco tiempo, pero, no sé, tal vez extraño contarte sobre mi día a día, como solemos hacer cuando estás en casa. Prometo que no molestaré mucho y sólo te enviaré carta de vez en cuando, sólo si la razón lo amerita. Poco a poco lograré adaptarme a esto, sólo dame un poco de tiempo._

 _La aldea no ha cambiado del todo. Boruto sigue causando problemas, Hinata continúa siendo la dulce madre que es y Naruto es un padre torpe pero afectuoso. En verdad me da mucho gusto que al final la vida le haya resultado así, y ahora está cada vez más cerca de tomar las riendas de la aldea. Sigo pensando que Kakashi está más ansioso que Naruto, el trabajo de oficina nunca fue para nuestro sensei._

 _Sarada continúa desarrollándose y creciendo, pareciera que cada vez que parpadeo crece un par de centímetros, ¡no te rías!, en serio creo que pronto dejará de ser nuestra bebé… ojalá ese día nunca llegara._

 _Cuéntame sobre tu misión, ¿va bien? Bueno, es demasiado pronto para tener cualquier resultado, ¿verdad?, necesito hacer acopio de paciencia._

 _¿Qué lugares visitarás?, ¿te detendrás en alguno de los lugares donde permanecimos durante nuestro viaje? Por favor mantente en contacto, quiero saber que estás bien._

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

 _PD: No bromeo, escribe de vez en cuando._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _¿Por qué no te comunicas? Da señales de vida, ¿quieres?_

 _Algunos meses han pasado desde la anterior carta, y aún no logro acostumbrarme a tu ausencia. Sarada tampoco. Pregunta por ti con frecuencia, pero poco a poco he logrado que comprenda que tu ausencia se debe a su bienestar. Desde luego aún es muy pequeña para entender adecuadamente, pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo lo logrará._

 _Decidí tomar algunos meses libres del trabajo ya que no quiero dejar a Sarada sola por tanto tiempo. Hinata y Shizune (a decir verdad, todas) se han ofrecido para cuidar a nuestra pequeña para que no deje de ir al hospital, pero he declinado tal amabilidad. En ocasiones acepto la ayuda de Shizune, ya que hay casos que requieren mi atención en el trabajo, sin embargo, quisiera estar con nuestra hija la mayor parte del tiempo. Es mi bebé, después de todo._

 _En cuanto a Hinata, he decidido no molestarla por un tiempo, ¿recuerdas que esperaba un bebé?, pues… ¡ya nació!, es una preciosa niña, decidieron llamarle Himawari. Honestamente, creo que Neji se sentiría halagado ante tal detalle, ¿no te parece? Me estoy yendo por las ramas. A lo que quería llegar, es que, a pesar de que Sarada es una niña tranquila, sabemos que Boruto no es así. Además, ahora tienen cada vez más problemas gracias a los preparativos para que Naruto pueda convertirse, al fin, en Hokage. Me imagino que su casa debe encontrarse patas arriba. En verdad no quiero causarles molestias, además de que Sarada es tan linda, ¡no me atrevo a dejarla!_

 _Creo que he hablado mucho, cuéntame sobre tu viaje, ¿quieres?, ¿cómo ha sido el camino?, ¿has encontrado algo importante o interesante? ¡No estoy intentando presionar, no vayas a siquiera pensarlo! Simplemente tengo curiosidad… ¿has visitado lugares nuevos?, ¿qué tan lejos has llegado?_

 _Espero tener noticias de ti pronto. Por favor nunca olvides que te amamos y que estaremos esperando por ti._

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

 _PD: ¿Cargas la batería de tu teléfono?, he intentado comunicarme un par de veces, pero simplemente la llamada no logra conectar contigo._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _Aún no he sabido nada de ti, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿has tenido alguna dificultad en tu viaje? Por favor no hagas que me preocupe, ¿quieres? Kakashi tampoco ha recibido información nueva sobre ti, por lo que me preguntaba si te había ocurrido algo. Quiero creer que no escuchar malas noticias son buenas noticias, ¿no es así?_

 _Sarada se encuentra bien. Por las noches suelo hablarle de ti. Su carita se ilumina tanto cuando escucha historias sobre cuán maravilloso es su padre, ¡sólo le cuento la verdad!, y parece encantarle._

 _He retomado poco a poco el trabajo en el hospital, a veces llevo a Sarada conmigo, desde luego la alejo de lugares con virus y bacterias, así que básicamente se queda jugando en mi consultorio. En ocasiones Ino trae consigo a Inojin, así que pasan el tiempo juntos. Las enfermeras también nos ayudan a cuidarles, ¡les encantan los niños!, sobre todo cuando lucen tan adorables como Sarada (Ino dirá que su hijo es más adorable, pero todo Konoha sabe que no es así)._

 _¿Cómo va tu viaje? Te extrañamos y te amamos, ¡nunca lo dudes!_

 _Te quieren y te esperan,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

 _PD: ¡Sarada está creciendo a pasos agigantados! Quisiera que dejara de hacerlo para poder tener a mi bebé siempre._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _¡Sarada sigue creciendo! Y es una niña muy lista, deberías verla, es bastante linda y audaz. Quisiera poder mandarte alguna fotografía, pero debo seguir tus indicaciones y desistir ante cualquier idea similar. Sé que los mensajes pueden ser fácilmente interceptados y nuestra hija aún es muy pequeña para defenderse por sí misma. Lo mejor será esperar a que tenga edad suficiente para evitar correr riesgos._

 _Como te decía, Sarada es muy inteligente y perspicaz, ¡y pregunta mucho por ti!, ¿ves?, ¡te lo dije!, jamás te olvidará y te tendrá siempre en su mente. Hace un par de días me pidió que describiera tu apariencia, así que pensé que sería mejor mostrarle una fotografía, pero ¿sabes?, ¡noté que no tenemos ninguna! Y peor aún, tampoco hemos inmortalizado un marco con nuestra imagen familiar. Tenemos bastantes de Sarada y su crecimiento, también hay algunas cuantas en las que aparezco, pero no estás tú, ¿cómo pudimos ser tan tontos como para no tener alguna fotografía tuya?, ¡definitivamente debemos tomar suficientes cuando regreses!_

 _Como sea, busqué entre algunos papeles, y encontré la foto donde apareces con el resto de Taka, así que la coloqué en un marco para que Sarada pueda verte. Quiero que nuestra bebé tenga por lo menos una referencia de su padre, una idea de cómo luce, y que no dude nunca que somos una familia, no se parece al Sasuke que dejó la aldea hace un año, y seguramente tampoco se parece a la imagen del Sasuke de ahora._

 _A pesar de que estoy encantada con la idea de poner tu imagen en un marco familiar, creo que tendré que ocultar al resto de Taka por un tiempo, ya que el tenerlos ahí ocasionará más preguntas que acordamos no contestar hasta tu regreso. Sarada es muy inteligente y cuestionará hasta que su curiosidad sea saciada, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y hay temas que no sabré abordar apropiadamente y otros tantos que te corresponden a ti, y sólo a ti, tratar._

 _De momento continuaré relatando historias de nuestra juventud, aquello servirá para calmar el hambre de información de nuestra niña. Espero hacerlo bien y no ocasionar más preguntas._

 _Cuídate mucho y nunca dudes de cuánto te amamos._

 _Te quieren y te esperan,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _Nuestra Sarada ya tiene cuatro años, ¿puedes creer cuán rápido pasa el tiempo? Pero no todo es felicidad... hace unos días enfermó, ¡pero no te preocupes!, hice todo lo posible y ahora se encuentra bien. Duró algunos días en cama con fiebre, pero con los cuidados de su grandiosa madre logró recuperarse. Sin embargo, parece que la enfermedad desató un problema de visión (nada grave, desde luego), y ahora tiene que usar lentes. Afortunadamente no sufrió ningún otro daño colateral, así que puede continuar con su desarrollo de modo normal._

 _Le mostré una foto a Karin de nuestra pequeña usando las gafas, y, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡se burló de la apariencia de mi bebé!, dijo que una gran kunoichi (porque nuestra niña, sin lugar a dudas, lo será) debe lucir siempre bien, así que mandó un par de gafas (iguales a las que ella usa). A Sarada parecieron gustarle más que los que le habían dado en la clínica, así que son los que ahora usa._

 _Además de ese pequeño susto, nada más sucedió._

 _Espero que la misión esté yendo bien y pronto poder verte._

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _Hoy fue el primer día en la Academia para Sarada. Me causa demasiada nostalgia pensar que nuestra bebé está avanzando por el camino para ser un ninja…_

 _Está compartiendo grupo con Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou y Metal Lee. No lo creerás, pero Shino es su profesor y, honestamente, creo que se le da bien la enseñanza._

 _Siento que es como si estuviésemos todos juntos otra vez, viviendo los días de academia a través de nuestros pequeños. Tal vez eso es lo que me está causando tanta nostalgia, ¿no crees?_

 _La vestimenta de nuestra pequeña (a decir verdad, toda ella) es la de una niña de mayor edad, tal vez incluso la de un adulto. En verdad me sorprende cuán madura y comprensiva es, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que tiene tan sólo cinco años. Nunca causa problemas y siempre está buscando el modo de ayudar, ¡tenemos a la mejor niña de todo Konoha! Desde luego, eso viene en los genes._

 _Estoy segura de que será una estudiante ejemplar, tal y como sus padres lo fueron en su momento._

 _Tal vez en algunos años comience a enseñarle algunas técnicas para que pueda defenderse apropiadamente (sólo como mera precaución, uno nunca sabe qué podría ocurrir y preferiría no cometer errores)._

 _Espero que la misión esté yendo bien. No te pongas en peligro, recuerda que tu familia espera tu regreso a casa._

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _¡Gracias por la nota que enviaste!, ayer tu halcón llegó hasta la ventana de mi consultorio, te imaginarás la alegría que sentí al verlo, y aún más cuando noté la hoja amarrada a una de sus patas._

 _¡Deberías escribir más seguido!, sabes que adoro saber de ti, y Sarada lo adora aún más. Por cierto, ¡no creerás la clase de preguntas que hace nuestra pequeña! Hace un par de días estaba en la cocina, y volvió a preguntar por ti, pero, después, cambió el tema y comenzó a indagar sobre nuestra vida amorosa, ¿te imaginas? Comenzó a preguntar si nos hemos besado, tan sólo tiene cinco años y hace ese tipo de preguntas… tal vez deba pasar menos tiempo con Kakashi… ¡sólo bromeo!, él pasa a visitar de vez en cuando, y procura mucho a Sarada, nunca haría algo en contra de la integridad de nuestra niña, eso incluye malos ejemplos. En verdad es muy loable de su parte, tal vez ve a Sarada como su nieta, ya sabes, porque nosotros somos, tal vez, como sus hijos._

 _¿Sabes?, he dejado crecer mi cabello, pero nuevamente siento que es una molestia, así que creo que lo cortaré pronto. Con lo largo que está ahora es poco práctico y requiere de mucha atención y cuidados que, honestamente, no tengo deseos de realizar. ¡Espero que no dejes crecer más tu cabello!, te luce fatal._

 _¿Hay alguna novedad?_

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _Sarada ha estado algo desanimada últimamente. He notado que pasa demasiado tiempo viendo a otras familias, sobre todo a los padres de los niños. Como era de esperarse, no tardó en preguntar por ti. Sin embargo, sin importar qué tanto le dijese, no lograba hacer que su estado de ánimo mejorase._

 _Al final decidí que lo mejor sería despejar la mente en el festival de verano de la aldea, y una vez ambas nos vestimos con los yukatas, Sarada comenzó a sonreír. La pasó muy bien y pudo distraerse con juegos y algunos platillos –aunque nunca con tomate–. Al final los fuegos artificiales parecieron dejarla encantada. Al menos pude hacer eso bien._

 _¿Cómo va tu viaje?, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de detenerte en alguna aldea y apreciar un festival? Me gustaría creer que no, pero debes descansar también. Sé cuan concentrado sueles estar y nada más puede captar tu atención, sólo la misión. Cuídate, ¿quieres?_

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _¿Sabes? He comenzado a notar que las actitudes y los patrones comienzan a repetirse en la nueva generación. Por ejemplo, Boruto hace demasiadas travesuras, algunas de ellas idénticas a las de su padre a su edad. A decir verdad, no lo culpo, parece que busca la atención de Naruto y, también, que no logra aceptar del todo que su padre le dedique tanto tiempo a su trabajo y no a su familia._

 _No te mentiré ni negaré que Sarada también está un tanto afectada por su situación tan similar. Estoy segura de que en Boruto refleja sus propios sentimientos. Es como si entre ese par de niños existiese un lazo creado por la ausencia de sus padres. Desde luego no te estoy reclamando, sólo estoy haciendo ver un punto en común en ese par._

 _Sin embargo, ten en mente también que nuestros pequeños cuentan con una familia para guiarles a lo largo de su crecimiento, así no desviarán sus caminos y podrán realizarse como shinobis de la Hoja. Además, confío en que algún día llegará la comprensión a sus mentes, pero, por el momento, aún son muy pequeños para dimensionar la situación y los berrinches y desencantos estarán a la orden del día. Habrá que tener paciencia._

 _A pesar de todo ello, estoy 100% segura de que tanto Sarada como Boruto aman a sus padres con intensidad, de lo contrario, no preguntarían por ustedes ni buscarían el contacto. El día que algo así deje de suceder, entonces habrá que detenerse y meditar qué es lo que pasó. Pero estoy segura de que estamos muy lejos para que suceda algo así, además, nunca me cansaré de demostrarle a Sarada todo el amor y comprensión que puede existir en una familia._

 _Te queremos mucho, Sasuke, nunca lo olvides._

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _Shino ha comenzado a enseñar técnicas de combate, así que Sarada ha cambiado su vestimenta para poder realizar todos los entrenamientos sin problemas y, ¿sabes qué es lo que viste ahora? ¡es una mezcla de las prendas de misión de nuestros tiempos de genin! En verdad, me sorprende cuán observadora es. Me imagino que lo decidió luego de haber visto, por millonésima vez, la foto del antiguo equipo siete y preguntado sobre nuestras experiencias en aquella edad (le parece increíble que hemos estado… err… juntos desde entonces)._

 _Me pareció demasiado halagador que optara por escoger su atuendo de batalla de ese modo y me enorgullece que se encuentre enfocada en las actividades de la academia y no piense en niños (como en su momento lo hice yo, ¡qué bochorno siquiera pensarlo!). A la larga será por su beneficio._

 _Con respecto a su desempeño en la academia, tal como te lo había comentado, nuestra querida Sarada destaca por sus habilidades en cada uno de los ramos, ¡era de esperarse de la hija de Sasuke Uchiha! Así que he decidido poner un poco de mi parte y ayudarle en lo que se me da mejor: manejo de chakra. Nuestra hija no será débil ni tonta, ¡será la mejor!_

 _También ha comenzado a ayudar mucho en casa, cuando menos lo noté, ella ya comenzaba a lavar los trastes luego de las comidas, a mantener las habitaciones en orden y cosas semejantes. También ha aprendido a cocinar con deliciosos resultados, aunque aún reniega bastante del tomate. Supongo que eso nunca cambiará. A veces me da la impresión de que Sarada es un adulto en un cuerpo de una niña, tal vez es mi culpa por tener tan extenuantes jornadas laborales y lo que ella misma ve y juzga. No puedo evitar reprocharme por ello, es como si ella decidiese dejar de lado su infancia por comprensión a su madre, no importa cuántas veces le insista en que viva todo a su tiempo, parece estar más cómoda con ese comportamiento tan adulto. Honestamente, no sé qué hacer al respecto, quiero que ella sea feliz sin sentirse obligada a tales acciones por culpa de mis responsabilidades..._

 _¿Sabes? El pensar en el trabajo me produce una gran desazón. Es… como tener dos emociones contradictorias. Amo mi labor como médico, pero al mismo tiempo la odio porque me mantiene lejos de Sarada. No puedo evitar pensar que es así cómo te sientes, lo que me hace admirar tu entereza y tu valor para soportar tales sentimientos y seguir adelante. Desde luego no lo digo como muestra de lástima ni de compasión, simplemente… agradezco todo lo que haces. Estoy orgullosa de ti y te amo, eso nunca va a cambiar._

 _Sarada aún pregunta por ti, y aún le cuento con gusto historias sobre su grandioso padre. Aunque me siento mal por no saber decir nada sobre tu estado actual, ni qué ha sido de ti en los años anteriores. Manda mensajes de vez en cuando, ¿quieres?_

 _Espero que la misión esté progresando bien, quisiera poder verte pronto, y Sarada también, me he encargado de que no se olvide de que tiene un padre que la quiere y vela por su bienestar._

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura U._

* * *

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _¿Cómo va tu misión? Ya han pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que te vi, y me pregunto si aún luces igual, si tal vez tienes más cicatrices, si… bueno, si sigues siendo tú._

 _Sarada aún pregunta por ti, ahondando cada vez más en las ideas que su mente empieza a producir. Espero haberla dejado satisfecha con las respuestas a sus inquietudes, pero, a decir verdad, lo dudo. Es demasiado inteligente y ella no conoce a su padre, así que no cuenta con la misma convicción que yo ni confía ciegamente en tus sentimientos. No importa cuántas veces le confirme que nos quieres, porque estoy segura de que así es, ella dudará, porque no te conoce._

 _Espero que pronto puedas volver y así ella pueda constatar que nuestros lazos sin irrompibles._

 _Pasando a temas más mundanos, me he dado cuenta que la casa que Kakashi nos brindó tan amablemente a nuestro regreso ha comenzado a pasar factura y requiere de algunos cambios –mero mantenimiento–, así que he decidido pedir un préstamo para poder realizar todas las modificaciones pronto._

 _No te preocupes, trabajaré lo suficiente en el hospital para pagar el préstamo en cosa de algunos meses. No me agrada la idea de vivir endeudada por mucho tiempo, pero es necesario para nuestro hogar no se derrumbe._

 _Te quieren,_

 _Sarada y Sakura_

 _PD: Lamento haber dejado entrever acidez o amargura en los primeros párrafos, pero considero que debes saberlo. Después de todo, eres su padre._

Sentado al pie de un árbol, el pelinegro terminó de leer la más reciente de las cartas. Se había permitido a sí mismo el tomarse tanto tiempo como quisiese para enterarse de lo que fuese que su esposa tenía que comunicarle.

Como cada una de las ocasiones anteriores, no pudo evitar leer cada palabra con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mezcla de añoranza y nostalgia instalada en su pecho, puesto que era la voz de su mujer la que resonaba en su cabeza, produciéndole un regocijo sinigual. No lo admitiría a nadie más que a su propia familia, pero ansiaba cada nuevo mensaje enviado por la Uchiha, sin importar el tema que ella fuese a tratar y preguntándose qué sería lo que tan animadamente querría compartir con él. Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, le hacía mantener la motivación y la convicción para poder llevar a cabo la encomienda, así como una actitud petulante ante el hecho de que Sakura no le había olvidado, ni tampoco lo había hecho Sarada. No obstante, y, sin poder evitarlo, una dolorosa punzada atacó su corazón.

Se odiaba a sí mismo en la misma medida que amaba al par de Uchihas que se encontraba en Konoha.

Apenas había mandado un par de mensajes a su familia, pensó decepcionado. Llevaba casi diez años fuera de la aldea y sólo había enviado dos mensajes a Sakura. Sin lugar a dudas, era el peor de los bastardos.

Reconoció, con vergüenza y dolor, que no tenía idea de cómo era su hija. Sabía detalles, desde luego, gracias a las vagas descripciones brindadas por la pelirrosa, mas aquello no era suficiente. Si bien era capaz de recordar los relatos ofrecidos por la Uchiha, aquello distaba mucho de una experiencia de primera mano. Sabía cómo fue el primer día de academia de Sarada, mas no tenía idea de su sentir. No estuvo ahí para apreciarla ni para brindarle apoyo. No estuvo ahí, para ayudarle a entrenar ni para cuidar sus resfriados. No estuvo ahí para contarle historias sobre su pasado. No estuvo ahí para demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

Y, pese a cualquier pensamiento de semejante índole, aún no era momento de volver. Su misión había progresado –sería una tremenda decepción si no–, mas aún había detalles, huecos esenciales que no lograba llenar, y que le frustraban aún más, puesto que aquello aún representaba una amenaza latente para el mundo entero y, por consiguiente, la razón de su ausencia.

Durante su camino, se encontró con diversos bandidos y criminales. Algunos le reconocieron en seguida y se apartaron sin atreverse a iniciar una pelea. Otros, tontos e ingenuos, osaron en desafiarle con fatídicos resultados.

La falta de contacto humano había mermado un poco en él, notó sin perturbarse.

Extrañaba a Sakura y le atormentaba cada logro de Sarada que no pudo atestiguar. Suspiró. En verdad no tenía valor para contestar, ¿con qué fin? Jamás fue bueno con las palabras y, peor aún, no encontraba razón alguna para enviar algun mensaje si al final de éste no estaría la tan ansiada noticia de su regreso.

Leyó la carta un par de veces más y, tal como lo había hecho con cada una de las anteriores, la quemo en su mano, deshaciéndose de la información, en caso de que el papel pudiese llegar a manos enemigas.

Se puso de pie y sacudió sus prendas, para después concentrarse y abrir los ojos con decisión. El Sharingan y el Rinnegan resplandecieron en sus orbes, abriendo, a continuación, el portal a una de las dimensiones en las que había percibido chakras terriblemente similares a los de Kaguya.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que distinguió tales energías en aquel lugar. Incluso podía sentir el mismo terror de aquel entonces al creer que la pelirrosa, embarazada, podría haberse encontrado en peligro gracias a su atrevido movimiento de ocultarla ahí. Fue tonto y estúpido, pero no cometería el mismo error, no volvería a poner en peligro a sus seres queridos, pensó mientras avanzaba hacia la dimensión de la Ōtsutsuki.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Hola!, En ésta ocasión les traigo un capítulo corto, pero necesario para el que se viene que (estimo) publicaré en un par de semanas. Conforme el tiempo avanza, la universidad requiere un poco más de mi tiempo y mente, así que drena a veces energía e inspiración para escribir, por lo que no puedo prometer capítulos semanales :-( Sin embargo y como bien saben, estamos cerca del final, así que no habrá tanta espera en realidad.

Ahora, sobre el contenido de las cartas en éste capítulo, me inspiré en base a mis propios deseos y a algunas escenas en el manga (y el anime). ¿Qué les pareció ese modo peculiar de narración? Espero no les haya decepcionado leer algo así en vez de algo más... "real", ya verán en el siguiente capítulo por qué decidí que este capítulo fuera de este modo :-)

Por cierto, gracias a un comentario que recibí, quisiera también añadir que muchas veces la inspiración la tomo de imágenes, dōjinshis, música, películas y escenas de la vida real. Desafortunadamente tengo una mala memoria y no cuento con datos para proporcionarle el crédito a quien lo amerita, pero gracias a una buena amiga que he hecho en ésta página, di con una **historia que seguramente mi subconsciente usó para el capítulo pasado,** la encuentran como **"SasuSaku - Una Dolorosa Despedida"** en YouTube, por el canal **Dota2funny** (si alguien conoce el autor original, les estaría muy agradecida me proporcionasen el nombre :-) )

Recomendación de la semana: The Choice, una película basada en una novela de Nicholas Sparks (no me gusta su trabajo, lo confieso -demasiado drama-, pero amé esa película y no pude evitar pensar que había cierta similitud entre esos protagonistas y Sasuke y Sakura).

Otra nota XD ¡Volví a cambiar la imagen del cover de la historia! Soy mala con los colores, así que ésta vez la dejé en blanco y negro y estoy satisfecha con el resultado (aunque conociéndome intentaré "mejorarla"), omitan el hecho de que Sasuke tiene el brazo izquierdo jaja.

Aún me parece increíble el _timing_ , quiero decir, la historia entró al arco del gaiden, ¡y lo están animando en Boruto! ( **SPOILERS** en lo que queda de éste párrafo). Tengo un par de comentarios al respecto (que nadie pidió, pero que igual deseaba comentar) 1) me parecen tontas algunas cosas de la serie, como el hecho de que Sarada pueda ir a la biblioteca y saber tanto sobre el Sharingan y el Mangekyō, que, según yo, incluso dentro de los Uchihas era un gran secreto, como para que ahora sea de dominio público, aunque no he seguido mucho la serie, posiblemente haya algo que se me escapa. 2) Adoro que pongan a Sakura como una madre trabajadora (cosa que no se veía mucho en el manga), sigue siendo una medic nin al pendiente de sus labores en el hospital, y siempre procurando a su bebé, ¡muy buena esa! y 3) ¡Cambiarán el outfit de Sarada, al fin! Al menos en el preview se percibe eso :D.

¡GRACIAS! Reviews, follows y favourites, nunca en la vida me imaginé que ésta historia recibiría tal acogida, me pone muy contenta saber que la siguen :-)

* * *

 **UPDATE (26/08/2017): Decidí poner en PAUSA el fanfic hasta que el GAIDEN HAYA TERMINADO de ser animado (para recolectar más momentos a conveniencia, ya que hay diferencias -y relleno- a comparación del manga).**

 **Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia :-)**

* * *

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (acabo de contestar a los usuarios registrados :D)

 **Vbalor** : :D Sí, espero no haberlos malacostumbrado a esas longitudes, ya que el de ésta semana estuvo bastante corto en comparación jeje. :') ¡me da gusto saber que logré tales emociones!, no como tal el que hayas llorado, sino que hayas podido sentir lo que intenté transmitir, gracias por hacérmelo saber :D, ¿qué te pareció el gaiden?, tengo bastantes dudas al respecto, pero no queda de otra más que esperar y ser paciente :-/ Muchas gracias por tus halagos, en verdad me ruborizas y me alientas como no tienes idea :-) Si decido emprender una nueva historia, les haré saber al final de ésta, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

 **Maberth24** **:** ¡Hola!, gracias por dejarme un review, me parece que FF remueve los links, así que no pude ver la imagen :-( ¿será tal vez del dōjinshis que mencioné? No lo sé :-( Espero el capítulo de ésta semana también te haya gustado, de lo contrario, no dudes en hacérmelo saber :D

 **Aura117:** Dios, no sé si vayas a ver ésta respuesta, ya que la actualicé luego de ver tu comentario u.u El viaje de Sasuke era inevitable, así que qué mejor que poner algunos momentos en familia :) Lo del hermano, pues, no, jaja, al menos no de momento porque no es canon :( (ojalá el nuevo mangaka le de uno). Espero no nos salga el tiro por la culata jaja, tanta emoción y expectativa puede acabar mal, y me parece que Pierrot tiene experiencia decepcionando a los fans del SasuSaku. Al menos espero prolonguen las escenas que puso Kishimoto en su momento. ¡Se vale soñar! En fin, gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos, y también por el apoyo :D Espero tengas una muy buena semana :)

-Jazmadi


	25. Ausencia

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia:**  
Este capítulo contiene **SPOILERS** de Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (actualmente animado por Studio Pierrot para el anime Boruto: Naruto Next Generations).

* * *

 **XXV**

 **Ausencia**

* * *

La semana luego de la partida de Sasuke no había sido tan difícil, al menos no para Sarada, quien, de cierto modo, se había acostumbrado a las esporádicas ausencias de su padre. No obstante, era Sakura quien sufría por las noches al palpar el vacío en el colchón y la falta de calor, a sabiendas de las implicaciones de la misión que él estaba realizando en aquel momento.

Poco a poco el olor del Uchiha se había ido disipando hasta convertirse en un simple recuerdo al que intentaba aferrarse con vehemencia. En su mente aún podía distinguir claramente la fragancia que solía despedir el cuerpo de su marido, sobre todo luego de cálidas noches a su lado, mas aquello era un mero producto de su imaginación, puesto que ya nada en la casa conservaba tal aroma.

Así pues, Sakura encontró muy difícil el conciliar el sueño, preguntándose en cada momento sobre el estado y el paradero de su esposo. Estaba intranquila y era común que las pesadillas comenzaran a asomarse entre sueños, por lo que en ocasiones se atrevía a tomar a Sarada entre sus brazos para que le hiciese compañía y así poder dormir en las solitarias y frías noches. Se prometió, no obstante, adaptarse tan pronto como fuese posible a la nueva rutina que regiría su vida, por el bien de su hija y guardando aún la esperanza de que Sasuke pudiese volver en algunos meses, acortando así el dolor que su ausencia producía.

Sin embargo, no podía sólo desear que él regresara a la brevedad. Ahora, ésta era su realidad y tenía que afrontarla, no negarla, sobre todo si quería que aquella experiencia fuere lo menos desagradable posible y lo más llevadera para su hija. En definitiva, tenía que poner de su parte, tenía que ser fuerte.

Al cabo de una semana, cuando no aguantó el mar de sentimientos que le habían atacado, escribió la primera carta. Estaba decidida a explayarse y hacerle saber cuánto lo extrañaba y necesitaba. Así pues, había tomado asiento en el comedor, con un par de hojas sobre la mesa y el bolígrafo siendo firmemente sostenido. Pronto se dio cuenta que tal vez no sería la mejor idea hacerle saber cómo se sentía, puesto que aquello podría presentar un peso extra sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Entonces, ¿qué podía escribir ahí?, se preguntó levantando la vista para observar a su hija jugar con un muñeco de felpa. Lo necesitaba. Quería hablar sin razón alguna, escucharlo, verlo, tocarlo…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en sus ojos.

–No debes llorar, tonta –se reprendió a sí misma. Suspiró y apretó más el bolígrafo, dispuesta a comenzar a escribir.

–Querido Sasuke –leía en su mente conforme la pluma danzaba sobre el papel. Al instante detuvo el movimiento, aún sin estar segura sobre qué quería comunicarle.

A decir verdad, se sentía tonta. Apenas llevaba una semana fuera y le extrañaba horrores. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia en los meses anteriores y el no tenerlo ahora le parecía una aberración.

–Será mejor ser honesta en la medida de lo posible –se dijo con melancolía, reanudando la escritura.

Al final decidió contarle trivialidades, aún firme ante la idea de callar los más profundos y tristes de sus pensamientos, considerándolo, en verdad, innecesario.

Intentó sonar alegre y preguntó sobre su paradero, esperando que aquello alentara alguna respuesta de su parte, aunque sabía de antemano que tal cosa no sucedería, sin importar cuan profundo fuesen los sentimientos que él guardaba por ellas.

Así pues, envió la carta con un poco de añoranza, aun albergando la esperanza de que sus pensamientos le alcanzaran y le sirviesen de aliciente. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, todo se tornaría en su favor.

Habían acordado antes de la partida del moreno que limitarían la comunicación a asuntos estrictamente necesarios, con el fin de prevenir que algún enemigo interceptase tales mensajes y pudiese tomarlo en contra de la familia Uchiha, razón por la cual Sakura no podía brindar tantos detalles ni fotografías como le gustaría. Aún tenía en mente cierta culpa al atreverse a usar el halcón de su marido para hacerle llegar un texto tan trivial.

Al cabo de un minuto, llevó nuevamente la vista hacia Sarada, para luego ir a su lado y disponerse a jugar con ella.

Los días continuaron pasando, y Sakura volvió a ser capaz de dormir sola en su propia alcoba, separada de su pequeña. Cuando los días comenzaron a convertirse en semanas, fue cuando Sarada se percató de que algo andaba mal, llorando por las noches para pedir la atención de su padre y recibiendo en su lugar, la visita de su querida madre.

–¡Papá! –repetía con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas.

–Papá no está, cariño –solía decir la pelirrosa con ternura y aflicción–, pero papá piensa en ti –añadía tomando a la niña en brazos, frotando su espalda, mientras avanzaba hacia su propia habitación.

–¿Dónde está papá? –preguntaba viendo a Sakura a los ojos.

La pelirrosa suspiraba y la acostaba del lado que su marido solía ocupar, arropándola con ternura, para luego acuclillarse a su lado, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura.

–Papá está trabajando –contestaba con una forzada sonrisa–, pero te aseguro que él te quiere tanto como tú a él –añadía llevando sus manos hacia las regordetas mejillas de su hija, limpiando las lágrimas frescas sobre su piel.

–Papá –volvía a repetir Sarada más calmada, hasta quedarse dormida de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose protegida por la presencia de su madre, a quien aquello siempre le estrujaba el corazón.

Suficiente, pensó Sakura una de aquellas noches, antes de dormir. ¿Acaso no se había prometido ser fuerte y dejar de llorar?, sí, lo había hecho, y en repetidas ocasiones. Ahora tenía una razón de gran peso para hacer bien las cosas y dejar el drama de lado.

Con tal convicción, a la mañana siguiente telefoneó a Shizune, solicitándole de la manera más amable que le cedieran algunos meses del trabajo para poder poner orden en su vida y definir el plan de acción a seguir. El permiso le fue concedido sin mayores dificultades y, satisfecha, Sakura agradeció y prometió estar disponible ante cualquier emergencia.

–Sarada –llamó desde la cocina una vez colgó, escuchando pronto la risita de la niña. Sonrió y salió en su búsqueda.

Jugó con ella durante toda la mañana y luego del almuerzo la llevó consigo a dar una caminata por la aldea, deteniéndose en los lugares que mayor significado habían tenido para ella hasta ese momento.

Se habían detenido en un campo, Sarada tomaba la mano de Sakura con recelo mientras observaba a su alrededor con extrema atención.

–¿Dónde estamos, mamá? –preguntó entre curiosa y temerosa.

–Es un campo de entrenamiento –contestó viendo tres troncos a unos metros de distancia. Sonrió, y soltó la mano de su hija para luego agacharse y quedar a su altura–. Aquí fue la primera tarea en equipo que tuvimos tu papá, tío Naruto y yo –le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. El rostro de Sarada pronto se iluminó ante la mención de su padre.

–¿Siempre han estado juntos? –preguntó interesada. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

–Hubo un tiempo que tu papá viajó mucho, fuera de Konoha. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara –confesó mientras acomodaba el cabello de su pequeña tras su oreja.

–¿Siempre lo has querido? –Sakura asintió–, ¿y él a ti? –esta vez su madre calló y, en cambio, sonrió. Sarada le miró confundida.

–Los sentimientos son diferentes en cada persona, hija –explicó–. Cuando seas más grande entenderás –y dicho esto, se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar y abandonar el lugar.

A medio camino, el par de Uchihas había sido interceptado por Kakashi.

–Sakura, Sarada –saludó revolviendo el cabello de la pequeña–. En este momento me dirigía a tu casa –le dijo a la mayor con semblante tranquilo que, irónicamente, le había parecido sospechoso a la pelirrosa.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella con cautela. Kakashi le vio por un largo rato, aún sin emitir palabra alguna, esperando que su silencio dijese más de lo evidente– Andando –dijo Sakura al fin, aferrando el agarre de su hija.

La pelinegra había notado un ambiente algo serio entre su madre y su, según tenía entendido, padrino. Los veía atenta y escuchaba su conversación, girando en torno a tío Naruto y su crecida familia, por lo que entendía, Boruto ahora tenía una hermana, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué significaba eso, pero sabía que ahora había un nuevo bebé en la casa de su amigo.

Una vez llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, Sakura mandó a la pequeña a jugar mientras ella tomaba té con su invitado. Sarada tomó su muñeco de felpa preferido y se sentó en la sala, comenzando a conversar con aquella figura.

–¿Cómo han estado? –inquirió el peligris una vez tuvo la taza de té entre sus manos.

–Estamos bien –dijo Sakura con mirada melancólica–. Tan bien como se puede –añadió con una lastimera sonrisa.

–¿Sasuke ha estado en contacto contigo? –preguntó al fin. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante la pregunta y al instante comenzó a exaltarse.

–No, ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó alterada.

–Tranquila –dijo Kakashi levantando las manos, pidiendo con un ademán que se calmase–. Tampoco hemos sabido nada de él, sólo…

–¿Pensaron que él se habría puesto en contacto conmigo? –intentó adivinar ella con pesar. La tristeza se instaló en su pecho sin dilación y negó con la cabeza–. No he recibido noticia alguna de su parte –dijo al fin, para que no quedara duda.

Kakashi notó al instante cuán desolada lucía su antigua alumna. No muy seguro de qué decir, desvió su atención hacia la pequeña en la sala.

–Lo estás haciendo bien, Sakura –dijo al fin.

La aludida tuvo que levantar el rostro para saber a qué se refería el Hokage. Al cabo de un momento su rostro logró recobrar un poco de alegría.

–Es la mejor niña –dijo la pelirrosa con el pecho inflado.

–Tiene a la mejor madre –contestó con simpleza.

Halagada, Sakura asintió, aceptando el cumplido y leyendo claramente lo dicho entre líneas. No pudo evitar pensar sobre Sasuke, el padre que estaba perdiendo momentos valiosos al lado de su hija.

–Ella lo entenderá –escucho a Kakashi decir.

–¿Acaso lees la mente? –preguntó ella con cierto bochorno. El shinobi se encogió de hombros.

–Siempre has sido muy transparente –dijo con simpleza–. Bien, es momento de retirarme –anunció poniéndose de pie.

–Sarada, despídete de tu padrino –pidió Sakura a la niña, quien de inmediato hizo mal gesto.

–¡Pero si no ha jugado conmigo! –se quejó.

–Sarada

El tono de su madre bastó para saber que estaba siendo injusta con el adulto.

–Lo lamento –dijo agachando la mirada, para luego correr hacia el Hokage–. ¡Espero puedas visitarnos pronto! –le dijo con una sonrisa y una reverencia. Kakashi asintió y en seguida salió de la vivienda. A pesar del gusto que le causaba ver a aquel trío, la situación se había tornado un tanto delicada en lo que concernía a los Uchiha, pero no había más que hacer, pensó con pesar.

Aquel mismo día y luego de cenar, Sakura arropó a su pequeña, quien ya había dejado la cuna recientemente, y ahora contaba con su propia cama.

–Mamá –llamó Sarada mientras veía a la adulta acomodando las cobijas sobre ella. La aludida levantó la vista, indicándole a la niña que contaba con su atención–, ¿puedes contarme historias sobre papá? –pidió con genuino interés. Sakura, conmovida ante la expresión de su hija, accedió sin dudarlo.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, y comenzó a contarle sobre sus tiempos de niños, el cómo ella le veía de lejos, atenta a cuán talentoso era desde tan temprana edad, motivándola a sí misma en aspirar a dar lo mejor. Sin dudarlo, le aseguró a su pequeña que ella misma sería una ninja hábil, pues, después de todo, era una Uchiha.

Sarada escuchaba atenta, sorprendiéndose ante cada logro narrado con lujo de detalles por su progenitora. Aquel día la pequeña pelinegra soñó con un Sasuke joven, como el de la foto que su madre conservaba sobre un mueble en la sala.

Algunos días después, Sakura regresó al hospital. Sarada ya contaba con tres años, y pronto comenzaría a acudir a la academia ninja, mas no podía postergar más el retomar sus actividades en el nosocomio, ya que aún había gastos que necesitaban cubrirse y no podía contar sólo con una parte de las ganancias de Sasuke.

–Adelante –había dicho Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta de su propia oficina luego de escuchar un par de golpes sobre la madera.

–Hola, frentona –dijo Ino apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar. Sakura sonrió.

–¿Frentona? –preguntó Sarada desde un sofá.

–¡Sarada! –chilló Ino asustada, entendiendo que los insultos era algo que quedaba prohibido en frente de los niños– Yo, no… es que… ¡Sakura! –dijo Ino atropelladamente y terriblemente apenada. La pelirrosa soltó una carcajada.

–Tranquila, cerda –dijo Sakura desafiante.

–Mamá, ¿por qué llamas cerda a tía Ino? –preguntó Sarada sin entender.

–No pasa nada, cariño, es un juego entre amigas –le dijo poniéndose de pie, para luego acercarse a su hija y agacharse a su lado–. Tía Ino y yo no estamos ofendidas porque sabemos que es un juego, pero sólo lo hacemos porque somos amigas. Nunca digas eso con afán de hacer sentir mal a alguien, ¿entendido? –Sarada asintió no muy segura. Ya luego hablaría con ella con más calma–. ¿Qué sucede, Ino? –preguntó Sakura regresando a su escritorio, para tomar una carpeta con algunos papeles– ¿Ino? –llamó de nueva cuenta al no haber recibido respuesta alguna. Levantó la vista y vio una mirada orgullosa en la rubia. Extrañada, alzó una ceja.

–No pasa nada, sólo venía a preguntarte si tienes algún inconveniente con que Inojin juegue con Sarada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Qué dices, hija? –preguntó la Uchiha, a sabiendas de que su pequeña estaría atenta a las conversaciones. La aludida asintió sonriente– Ahí tienes tu respuesta –dijo Sakura imitando el gesto de su hija.

–¡Perfecto! –chilló la Yamanaka– Mañana traeré a mi hombrecito, así Sai puede descansar un poco, hoy vuelve de una misión y... –de pronto Ino calló.

–No pasa nada –dijo Sakura sin borrar la sonrisa, comprendiendo tan repentino silencio–. No tienes que restringirte, Ino –le alentó.

La rubia asintió y prosiguió con el parloteo. La Uchiha no demostró envidia o tristeza ante las anécdotas y quejas de su amiga, aunque en el fondo existía un deje de aquello.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta interrumpió al par de kunoichis.

Luego de que la pelirrosa concediera el permiso para ingresar, una enfermera se asomó e informó la llegada del paciente de la una y media. La médico solicitó que dejasen pasar al recién llegado.

–Creo que será mejor que me vaya, vendré en cuanto estés libre –dijo Ino poniéndose de pie, siendo imitada por su amiga.

–Adelante, señor Ishida –escucharon decir a la enfermera.

Menos de un segundo después, un joven alto y de cabello castaño claro, un tanto corto para su gusto, ingresó en la habitación. Las mejillas de Ino se tornaron rojas ante el apuesto rostro del paciente casi al instante.

–Volveré tan pronto te desocupes –repitió la rubia con una sonrisa pícara, abandonando, al fin, el consultorio.

–Tome asiento, por favor –pidió Sakura mientras tomaba el expediente médico del hombre–. Bien… sólo es una revisión de rutina antes de que parta en la siguiente misión, ¿es correcto? –inquirió levantando la vista, encontrándose con un serio shinobi. Sólo asintió.

La Uchiha torció los labios pensando que aquella actitud le parecía terriblemente familiar, viendo a su propio marido reflejado en esos pequeños desplantes.

–Pase a la camilla, por favor –pidió Sakura poniéndose de pie y tomando el estetoscopio para comenzar la inspección–. Sarada, cariño, ¿por qué no vas con Shizune? –pidió la pelirrosa con gesto dulce. La aludida abandonó el lugar un momento después, bajo la atenta mirada del paciente–. Retírese la playera, por favor –solicitó la médico con actitud profesional.

–Es muy hermosa –dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su playera, dejando ver una serie de vendajes. La Uchiha no demostró la sorpresa que aquel comentario había causado, mas no pudo evitar que un tenue rubor subiese a sus mejillas.

–Esto puede calarle –advirtió sin emitir palabra alguna ante aquel atrevido comentario. Pronto comenzó a auscultarlo.

Le indicó realizar algunas respiraciones, para corroborar el estado de sus órganos, repitiendo los pasos tantas veces necesitó hasta asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en orden. En todo momento pudo sentir con claridad la mirada de él clavada sobre su cuerpo, causándole con ello un estremecimiento.

–¿Me escuchó? –preguntó él un tanto hastiado–, he dicho que usted es…

–Lo escuché la primera vez –le cortó ella tajante–. Le agradezco el cumplido –dijo con simpleza, mas su rostro no lucía alegre.

–¿La he ofendido? –el entrecejo en el varonil rostro ya lucía fruncido. Sakura suspiró.

–Lo siento –dijo al fin–. Pero usted es un paciente, agradezco su halago, pero es inapropiado –aclaró, siendo consciente de las intenciones resguardadas por el shinobi.

–No me retractaré –dijo él orgulloso.

–No le he pedido tal cosa –aclaró–. Sólo no quiero ningún malentendido.

–Salga conmigo –pidió con fervor reflejado en sus ojos. De nueva cuenta un suspiro salió de entre los labios de la médico.

–¿Vio a la niña que salió? –preguntó ella y no prosiguió hasta que él asintió– Es mi hija. Mi hija –recalcó–. Ella es lo más preciado para mí y no tengo tiempo para salir con gente, menos aun estando casada –su decisión ya había sido tomada, notó Ishida.

El shinobi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo último dicho por ella. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar aquella información.

–Puede volver a vestirse. Todo luce en orden –le informó volviendo al tono profesional y distante–, dele esto a su superior antes de salir a su nueva misión –añadió extendiéndole el reporte médico.

–Debe ser un hombre afortunado –comentó él tomando el papel. Sakura le vio por un largo rato antes de asentir–. ¿Puedo volver si me siento mal? –preguntó con seriedad.

–Claro, el hospital siempre está abierto –contestó dejando en claro que no cedería ante semejantes insinuaciones.

Luego de decir aquello, Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, invitando al paciente a abandonar el consultorio.

Cuando Ishida puso un pie fuera, notó a la misma niña pelinegra de unos momentos atrás, la hija de Sakura, sentada en una silla, al lado de la puerta. La niña le veía con atención, como si evaluara al hombre.

–¿Mamá? –llamó Sarada.

La aludida pronto salió del consultorio y se acuclilló frente a su hija. El shinobi pudo notar un cambio en el semblante de la mujer, intrigándolo aún más. No pudo evitar que la atracción hacia la médico incrementase.

No pasó más de una hora cuando Ino cumplió su promesa y apareció de nueva cuenta en el consultorio de Sakura, hablando sin parar, mas fue un tema en particular el que había captado la atención de la pequeña Uchiha.

–¡En verdad te digo que se parecía a Sasuke! –chilló la rubia.

–Y yo en verdad te digo que no. Ni en cuanto al físico ni en cuanto a la personalidad –replicó la kunoichi, claramente cabreada–. ¿Viste su cabello? –añadió con una mueca–, además es muy directo y…

–¿Cómo que directo? –interrumpió la Yamanaka–, ¿qué te dijo? –preguntó cada vez más interesada en el cotilleo. Los colores subieron al rostro de Sakura.

–Sólo tonterías –contestó girando el rostro.

–Deberías de divertirte un poco, frente –dijo Ino con picardía. Pronto el ceño de la pelirrosa se arrugó.

–¿Qué insinúas? –inquirió claramente ofendida.

La rubia no tardó en comprender sus propias palabras, deseando en el instante no haber dicho aquello.

–Yo… lo siento –dijo sin bajar la cabeza.

Sakura cerró los ojos y contó lo necesario hasta que se hubo calmado.

–Ino, agradezco tu preocupación, pero estamos bien –le informó–. Además, yo sé que Sasuke se preocupa por nosotras. Sé cuánto nos quiere y sé que esto tampoco ha sido fácil para él –añadió tranquila y con convicción. La rubia no pudo objetarle.

Una vez el par de Uchihas se encontraron de regreso en casa, Sarada se quedó parada, viendo la foto del antiguo equipo siete.

–¿Mamá? –llamó alzando un poco la voz.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Sakura desde la cocina, entretenida mientras preparaba la merienda para ambas.

–¿Papá se parece al señor de la tarde? –preguntó ella con inocencia.

Extrañada, la pelirrosa se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden antes de apagar la estufa e ir en dirección hacia su pequeña.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

–¿Cómo es papá? –preguntó en cambio. Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos.

–Él es muy apuesto –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, antes de añadir–. De hecho, te pareces mucho a él –dijo con una sonrisa, notando cómo la alegría se reflejaba en el rostro de su hija.

–¿En verdad? –quiso asegurarse con ilusión. Sakura asintió.

–Tienes sus ojos –añadió con una expresión enternecedora.

Luego de cenar, Sarada se dispuso a jugar y Sakura dejó todo como estaba para ir directo a su habitación, ya luego se encargaría de limpiar, por el momento, tenía algo más importante qué hacer. Del clóset, algo oculto entre algunas cobijas, sacó un pequeño cofre. Se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a ver entre los papeles guardados ahí, hasta dar con una foto de Sasuke, sin embargo, en aquella imagen él estaba acompañado del resto de Taka, notó con pesar. No era que se avergonzara de ellos, después de todo cada uno de los miembros del equipo demostró ser un shinobi excepcional. La imagen de Karin evocó los recuerdos de su viaje y el nacimiento de Sarada, mas pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlos a la vista… su hija era demasiado observadora y sin demora comenzaría a preguntar y a querer saber más sobre ellos y, debía aceptar, ella no contaba con suficiente información, y lo que sabía no eran historias que un niño debiese conocer, menos aun si se trataba de su propio padre y su vida como criminal. No obstante, era la única y la más reciente imagen que tenía de su marido.

De repente, recordó sobre un marco viejo que tenía en casa. Sonrió cuando una idea atravesó su mente y, decidida, apartó la fotografía y fue inmediatamente a buscar algunas más. Una vez encontró lo necesario, recortó y acomodó las imágenes en el marco, sin haberse atrevido a cortar la foto de Sasuke, pero asegurándose de que quedase bien oculto tras el resto de las imágenes y la madera. Satisfecha, acomodó el objeto sobre su tocador.

–Hija, quisiera mostrarte algo –dijo Sakura aquella misma noche, estando sentada en la cama de su pequeña, luego de haberla arropado. Apenas dijo aquello, notó como la curiosidad de la niña había sido despertada.

Sin levantarse, la pelirrosa giró medio torso y tomó el marco entre sus manos y lo extendió hacia Sarada.

–Él es tu padre –dijo al fin.

La sorpresa pronto se mostró en el rostro de la pequeña Uchiha. Llevó la mano hacia el cristal, aún sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Levantó su cara hacia la de Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa en ésta.

–¿En verdad? –preguntó con emoción. Sakura asintió, conmovida por la reacción de su hija.

–Aunque es una foto algo vieja, de hace tal vez diez años –comentó apenada–. Lo lamento, hija, es la imagen más reciente que pude encontrar –dijo con pesar. Sarada negó con la cabeza.

–¡Gracias, mamá! –gritó abrazándola con fervor–. Así que éste es papá –dijo más para sí misma.

Aquel día, Sarada soñó con un Sasuke de mayor edad.

Antes de dormir, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que no había escrito a Sasuke recientemente, por lo que se dispuso a redactar una nueva carta para contarle sobre lo que había hecho con la foto. Desde luego, Sarada era muy pequeña para recordar a su propio padre, pero se preguntaba si algo similar estaría ocurriendo con él, si… tal vez él sería capaz de olvidarlas, de inmediato descartó tal pensamiento, aferrándose a la idea de que eso jamás ocurriría.

Se sintió tentada en contarle sobre Ishida, pero aquello hubiese sido mero morbo de su parte, reconoció, ante la duda de si Sasuke sería capaz de sentir celos o alguna otra emoción porque hubiese alguien cortejándola. A punto estuvo de escribir al respecto, pero desechó la idea de último minuto.

Un par de años más habían transcurrido, y con ello las preguntas de Sarada sobre Sasuke disminuían, mas Sakura sabía que aquello no significaba que su hija le olvidase o ya no tuviese interés en él, sino que, preocupantemente, la Uchiha había comenzado a guardarse sentimientos para sí misma.

Diversos cambios habían ocurrido, recordaba Sakura con nostalgia. El más preocupante fue cuando Sarada enfermó.

Al rememorar aquello, lograba sentir la misma preocupación de aquel momento, al pensar que algo malo pudiese haberle sucedido a su pequeña. En definitiva, jamás se lo habría perdonado.

La pelinegra había durado casi una semana con una terrible fiebre y Sakura se había vuelto incapaz de abandonar su lado y sólo lo hizo cuando su niña al fin había sido capaz de permanecer lúcida por algunas horas, aún débil, pero consciente. Nunca antes había sentido tanto alivio.

Para el final de aquella semana, luego de asegurarse de que Sarada se encontrase bien y durmiendo sin complicaciones, había bajado a servirse un vaso de agua, mas desvió su camino hacia la entrada, cuando escucho cómo el timbre había resonado por toda la casa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar el rostro serio de Ishida. Aquel paciente había continuado acudiendo a consulta con ella, aprovechando cualquier momento para colmarla de halagos, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. Sakura no podía negar que tal atención le hacía sentir joven y querida, mas pronto la imagen de Sasuke aparecía, eclipsando cualquier otro pensamiento y acelerando su corazón como si él aún estuviese a su lado. En definitiva, Ishida debía darse cuenta de aquello, o de lo contrario podría salir más herido.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Sakura sin ocultar su sorpresa. Sintió los ojos de aquel hombre inspeccionarla.

Ella sabía que no estaba del todo presentable, aun vistiendo sólo una playera holgada y unos pantalones para dormir, también holgados.

–Luces fatal –dijo él con el ceño fruncido. La pelirrosa le imitó y pasó por alto la confianza con la que se dirigía a ella.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –preguntó nuevamente. Ishida cayó en cuenta de su falta de tacto y negó.

–Me había preocupado al no verte en el hospital en la semana –dijo sin regresar al tono formal–, así que indagué tu dirección y vine a cerciorarme que todo estuviera en orden– añadió, el tono de alivio fue evidente.

–Estoy bien, gracias –expresó Sakura, ligeramente conmovida por aquello, deseando que fuese Sasuke quien estuviese ahí y no aquel desconocido.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó el notando el cambio de ánimo de la médico. Finalmente, Sakura suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

–¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té? –ofreció, dispuesta a aclarar de una vez por todas aquella terrible situación. El shinobi aceptó gustoso.

Apenas entró, el castaño notó la foto que posaba sobre un mueble. Sakura lucía hermosa en el marco, y la bebé debía ser Sarada, mientras que el hombre en medio seguramente era el padre, el famoso Sasuke Uchiha del que toda la aldea hablaba. Desde luego que él sabía de quién se trataba, todo ninja que se respete conoce a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, aunque a ésta última en menor medida.

Cabreado por la imagen, puso el marco hacia abajo, para no ver ese rostro tan pétreo que le hervía la sangre. No entendía a los Uchiha, pensó y, honestamente, no le agradaban. Pero la médico no lo era, al menos no de sangre.

Sakura, ajena a los pensamientos de su invitado, preparó el té, recordando cómo había realizado aquello tantas veces para Sasuke. Chasqueó la lengua por la divagación y terminó la tarea, invitando al castaño a tomar asiento.

–Sakura, gracias por…

–Lo siento –interrumpió ella. Ishida frunció el ceño, sin entender el porqué de aquello.

–No me has dejado hablar –se quejó.

–No necesito escucharlo –replicó–. No soy tonta, y tus intenciones han sido claras desde el inicio. Lo siento, en verdad, pero lo cierto es que no te conozco ni tú a mí. Estoy segura de que sabes que estoy casada…

–Con un sujeto que no ha estado aquí en los últimos, ¿qué serán, dos o tres años? –dijo mordaz.

–Estoy casada –repitió ella–. Y, aunque te cueste creerlo, amo a mi esposo con todo mi corazón…

–¡Pero…!

–Y estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo –añadió, haciendo caso omiso a lo que el shinobi tuviese que decir–. Agradezco tus cumplidos, pero me parece justo hacerte saber que no tienes ninguna oportunidad. He amado a Sasuke desde niños, y ahora que estamos juntos, te aseguro que ese sentimiento no ha disminuido. No quisiera que desperdiciaras tu tiempo en algo que jamás va a suceder –añadió con una tenue sonrisa. Jamás perdió el tono tranquilo de su voz, frustrando aún más al castaño.

–No te entiendo –dijo él, al fin, con frustración.

–Y no te pido que lo hagas –refutó en seguida–, sólo te pido que nos respetes, a mí y a mi hija –aclaró–. Gracias por todo, pero si tus intenciones van más allá de una amistad sincera, no hay nada aquí para ti –finalizó decidida.

Ishida le vio por un largo rato, aun librando una lucha interna por externar todo lo que quería decir. Finalmente, optó por hablar.

–Sakura, en verdad no te entiendo, ¿cómo puedes ser…?

–Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir –cortó ella.

–Sí, y ahora te pido que me dejes hablar y seas tú quien escuche –pidió con poca paciencia. A regañadientes, Sakura aceptó–. No entiendo cómo puedes seguir aferrada a un tipo como él, que parece que se ha desentendido de su familia, ¿acaso eres masoquista?

–Jamás lo entenderías –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió–. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas para poder formar esta familia, y no seré yo quien lo arruine. Sasuke podrá no ser lo que se espera convencionalmente de un padre o de un esposo, pero no por eso dudaré de sus sentimientos ni de su compromiso hacia nosotras. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que es innecesaria –dijo al fin.

El semblante y la seguridad con que lo dijo hizo, de algún modo, que el castaño comprendiese que en realidad no había nada qué pelear ahí, a pesar de que aquello iba más allá de su entendimiento. No obstante, no podía evitar la furia interna que sentía.

–Lamento las molestias –dijo con las manos hechas puños antes de dirigirse a la salida a toda prisa bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura. Una vez tuvo la mano sobre el picaporte, se detuvo–. No volveré a incordiarte, a menos que así lo quieras –y dicho esto, abandonó el lugar sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La Uchiha se levantó de su lugar lentamente, acercándose hacia el pórtico para cerrar la puerta. Lamentaba haberle causado sufrimiento a Ishida, mas aquello era lo correcto a hacer. Avanzó hacia el mueble de madera y levantó el marco que el shinobi había bajado, para luego llevar las puntas de sus dedos hacia el inexpresivo rostro. Susurró el nombre del shinobi en un suspiro, antes de dirigirse de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Sarada.

Algunos días después, Sakura comenzó a notar un extraño comportamiento en Sarada, por lo que comenzó a prestarle más atención a sus movimientos. Una idea ya cobraba forma en su mente.

–Hija, ¿dónde está el pajarillo? –preguntó una mañana, mientras ambas estaban sentadas en la engawa. Desde luego, la pelirrosa sabía con antelación la ubicación del ave, era algo muy obvio, pero necesitaba corroborar sus sospechas.

Vio a Sarada fruncir el ceño en reiteradas ocasiones y, al cabo de un minuto, dubitativa levantó un dedo, señalando el árbol.

–¿Ahí? –más que una aseveración, aquello fue una pregunta.

Sakura le observó con cierto pesar y señaló un poco más a la izquierda de dónde su hija había indicado. Sarada le vio por largo rato.

–¿Tengo algo malo, mamá? –preguntó con cierto temor. La pelirrosa de inmediato negó.

Le explicó en palabras sencillas el problema que estaba presentando, y que aquello no era grave, sino que, con el uso diario de gafas podría solucionar sus problemas.

Así pues, aquella misma tarde Sakura llevó a su pequeña al hospital para que le pudieran recetar un par de anteojos a la medida y, una semana después, la Uchiha ya se encontraba usándolos.

–¿Ves mejor? –preguntó su madre a la expectativa. Sarada asintió con fervor.

–¡Es tan diferente! –dijo mientras se quitaba y ponía las gafas, asombrada por las diferencias entre ambas imágenes. La kunoichi rió.

–Hija, para –pidió Sakura con ternura–. Podrías lastimar tus ojos –añadió. Sarada asintió alegre sin intención de objetar.

Algo emocionada, la pelirrosa tomó algunas fotografías, y no dudó en compartirla con Karin a través de su teléfono móvil. Pronto recibió una respuesta eufórica ante la idea de que Sarada luciría mejor con las gafas adecuadas, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja había enviado un par de marcos para gafas, idénticos a los suyos, salvo por el tamaño, con la esperanza de que la Uchiha los usase con gusto. A Sarada había parecido encantarle, así que aquellos se volvieron sus anteojos de uso cotidiano.

Karin, complacida por la aceptación de la niña, prometió enviarle un par nuevo cada vez que aquello fuese necesario.

Un año más transcurrió, y la Uchiha alcanzó la edad para ingresar a la academia ninja. Sakura le había hablado maravillas sobre aquella profesión, contándole cuán estupendo era trabajar en beneficio de la aldea, así como saber defenderse. En confidencia le contó también que fue ahí donde había conocido a su padre.

 _Su padre_.

A decir verdad, no había día en que Sarada no pensara en él y ella misma había notado cómo el mencionarlo ocasionaba cierta tensión en su madre, prometiéndose a sí misma que no sacaría el tema más. No obstante, había días en los que simplemente no aguantaba la situación y, sintiéndose sobrepasada por las emociones, emitía reclamos a diestra y siniestra, descargándose sobre la pelirrosa, sin entender cómo era posible que su padre nunca estuviera en casa.

Inevitablemente veía día a día cómo el resto de sus compañeros eran acompañados por sus padres a la academia o a jugar al parque, causándole dolor e incluso envidia pues no sabía qué era convivir con un padre. El mero hecho de pronunciar esa palabra le resultaba insípido, sin sentido, puesto que nunca antes había atestiguado tal cosa. La furia y la tristeza pronto le habían invadido, ¿por qué papá no estaba ahí? Tal vez había dejado de quererlas, tal vez prefería estar lejos de casa, tal vez sentía aberración hacia ella. Simplemente no entendía, mas su madre le aseguraba en cada oportunidad que era precisamente la ausencia de su padre la prueba inequívoca de su amor, ya que no existía nada tan difícil cómo alejarse de los seres queridos, y aquello sólo se hace bajo razones que en verdad lo ameritasen.

Algún día entendería, le había dicho su madre, y en verdad esperaba que ese día llegase y que hiciese de lado el vacío que crecía aceleradamente en su pecho.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Buenas! Tres semanas de ausencia no fue mucho, ¿verdad? El capítulo tal vez no es tan largo como esperaban, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado :-) Digamos que ésta es la "verdadera versión" de Sakura, porque una cosa es lo que se dice, y otra es la realidad.

Puse una nota en el capítulo anterior sobre mi decisión por no publicar hasta que terminase el gaiden o al menos los flashbacks, cosa que ya pasó, aunque desde luego, fue a mi conveniencia, ya que tuve un par de semanas por demás estresantes a la universidad. De hecho, apenas el viernes en la tarde fue que sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima y de pronto tuve muchas ganas de escribir, así que aproveché.

Recuerden, recta final, y sostengo lo dicho previamente: no pasará del capítulo 30 (aunque aún no escribo lo último, pero mi corazonada dice que así será)

Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews (así como sugerencias para mejorar la redacción, en verdad lo aprecio), sus follows y sus favourites :) ¡Son lo máximo! Espero tengan una semana increíble :D

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (Por cierto, contesté los reviews la semana pasada y a decir verdad no estoy segura si los había contestado antes o no, ya que me perdí por completo en el estrés :-/)

 **Aura117:** ¡hola!, no estoy segura si habías leído el capítulo anterior o no ya que tu review me apareció en el capítulo 23, por si las dudas, sólo para comentarte que dejé en el capítulo 24 la respuesta a ese review :-).

-Jazmadi


	26. Añoranza

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **XXVI**

 **Añoranza**

* * *

Sarada se había vuelto muy observadora. Siempre se encontraba analizando cada detalle de su entorno con dedicación e, incluso, cierto recelo, intentando en todo momento entender las razones detrás de cada evento, de cada acción y de cada palabra dicha o callada, con la esperanza de poder comprender a su propia familia y, a la vez, buscar a alguien con quien empatizar, pues creía ser la única que sufría por un padre ausente, incrementando con ello la sensación de soledad que frecuentemente le azotaba.

Fue al cabo de algunos meses luego de haber ingresado a la academia que su atención había sido acaparada por Boruto, a quien conocía desde que tenía memoria, puesto que el niño era hijo del mejor amigo de sus padres, o al menos eso era lo que su propia madre le había dicho un sinfín de veces, cada una de ellas con excesiva alegría y seguridad. El rubio era un niño muy ruidoso y lleno de energía, siempre estaba haciendo travesuras y, a pesar de ello, nunca borraba su gran sonrisa, seguramente debido a la felicidad, suponía ella, que traía consigo el tener una familia como la de él. Sin embargo, eso cambió no mucho después de que el séptimo Hokage hubiese tomado el cargo, cuando las obligaciones habían sobrepasado al adulto, forzándolo a reducir aún más el tiempo con su familia, produciendo, a su vez, cambios en el pequeño Uzumaki, quien se había vuelto un tanto antipático y problemático, mas era evidente que aquello lo realizaba con el fin de exigir la atención de la que gozaba antes de que su padre hubiese sido arrebatado de su familia por semejante responsabilidad.

Sí, en un inicio, había sentido una envidia infinita y un anhelo reprimido al ver a los Uzumaki tan contentos y tan unidos. No pasaba desapercibo que el –en aquel entonces– aspirante a Hokage se desvivía por sus hijos. Le veía jugar y reír, con su esposa Hinata siempre cuidándoles y procurando que no se hiciesen daño. En definitiva, un cuadro completamente ajeno a su propia realidad que no hacía más que producirle una profunda desdicha.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella quería experimentar eso. El poder caminar por la calle, de la mano de papá y mamá. El poder ver a aquel hombre, del que tantas historias había escuchado, en la entrada de la escuela, esperando por ella para llevarla a casa. El poder dormir con ambos luego de que una pesadilla le despertase a media noche. El poder abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo necesita. Y, sobre todo, el poder escuchar de sus labios que las quiere y que nunca las abandonaría.

Mas no tardó en darse cuenta de que no importaba cuánto lo desease, todo indicaba que tales sueños jamás se llevarían a cabo. Y, aunque comenzaba a resignarse a aquello, el dolor no lograba disminuir.

Así pues, había sido precisamente en Boruto en quien había encontrado, al fin, alguien que, tal vez, podría compartir un poco su dolor. Si bien, el rubio había estado toda su vida con su padre, gracias a su proclamación como el nuevo líder de la aldea se convertido gradualmente en una figura ausente para su propia familia. En definitiva, no le agradaba que alguien más sufriese por una pena similar a la suya, a sabiendas de cuán difícil podía ser la situación, pero debía admitir que le reconfortaba un poco no ser la única atravesando una etapa como aquella. Así pues, con tales pensamientos en mente, comenzó a ser más consciente del travieso ojiazul, habiendo ocasiones en las que le seguía, atenta a sus desplantes infantiles, gusto que no compartía y que, sin embargo, le intrigaba.

No obstante, a pesar del amargo consuelo de saber que no era la única que sufría a causa de la falta de una figura paterna, su situación seguía siendo por demás diferente, puesto que Boruto conocía a su padre, había vivido con él desde siempre y conservaba recuerdos de buenos tiempos a su lado, algunos de los cuales ella misma había sido testigo, por lo que, en el caso del Uzumaki, su sentir se había tornado en reproche y recelo ante lo que le había sido arrebatado, mientras que, en el caso de Sarada, ella no tenía con qué compararlo, dado que no conservaba ni tenía idea alguna de cómo sería su propio padre.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a preguntarse a sí misma sobre él, imaginándolo e idealizándolo, mas a sabiendas de que no podría encontrar las respuestas sin ayuda, pronto se encontró interrogando de nueva cuenta a su madre, sin poder disimular un deje de tristeza en su rostro y en su tono de voz. La mera pregunta había producido una especie de indignación en el rostro de la adulta, quien de inmediato le había asegurado con excesivo fervor que su padre las quería y que era esa la razón que le obligaba a permanecer lejos. Y, pese a lo simple que aquella afirmación podría parecer, Sarada no lograba entender qué podría ser más importante que su propia familia. No obstante, no tenía razones para dudar de ella, quien siempre le había demostrado un amor incondicional y desmesurado. Así pues, una vez estuvo un poco más repuesta luego de que su madre le hubo abrazado –como siempre– con más fuerza de la necesaria, cambió de tema, adentrándose en el terreno sentimental –que únicamente le concernía al par de adultos–, ¡pero es que ella tenía curiosidad!, quería saber si su padre era afectuoso, si era capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos como su madre… tal y como ella lo había imaginado en tantas ocasiones. Decidida, preguntó inocentemente a la pelirrosa si había besado a su padre. "Algo mejor que un beso", le había contestado con cierto bochorno y, al querer saber a qué se refería, obtuvo sólo una promesa y un pequeño toque sobre su frente que le había dejado desconcertada y, a su vez, había logrado que una calidez se instalara en su pecho. Cada vez que recordaba aquel extraño gesto, no podía evitar llevar su mano hacia su frente, ahí donde su madre había posado sus dedos. Raro. Muy raro.

Conforme fue creciendo, sus cuestionamientos no hicieron más que incrementar. Aún ponía excesiva atención a todo su alrededor, anhelando poder entender por sí misma todo lo que no le podía preguntar a su madre por falta de valor. Una de sus observaciones le llevaron a concluir, por ejemplo, que sus compañeros de clase poseían un increíble parecido con sus padres, algo demasiado obvio pero que, lejos de hacerla sentir bien, le hacían dudar de su propio origen. Era del conocimiento de toda la aldea el, ella creía, nulo parecido físico que conservaba con su progenitora, quien resaltaba tanto en color de cabello como de ojos –increíblemente, ambos naturales–, ¡y ni hablar de su personalidad tan explosiva y alegre! En verdad no se parecía a ella. Sin embargo, la misma adulta le había dicho que aquello se debía a la fuerza de los genes de su padre, con quien tenía mucho más parecido y, nuevamente, prometió que entendería una vez se reencontrase con él.

Cada vez le mencionaban a su padre, una mezcla peculiar se producía dentro de sí misma. Desde luego, había emoción y alegría, después de todo era papá, el sujeto más increíble en el mundo y, a pesar de ello, también había un sentimiento que, conforme el tiempo avanzaba, crecía y se extendía, intoxicándola con la amargura que le cobijaba cada vez que escuchaba sobre él, pues le hablaban de alguien de quien no poseía recuerdo alguno y, a decir verdad, comenzaba a dudar que pudiese ser capaz de volver a verlo.

Aunado a ello, su madre se mostraba dudosa cuando le preguntaba sobre su nacimiento, ¿es que acaso no le podía contar alguna historia como las que ya le había relatado con anterioridad? Le parecía natural que cualquier persona quisiese saber sobre su propia vida, conocerse e imaginar todos aquellos relatos que, al final del día, le ayudarían a aferrarse a la idea de una familia. Ella sólo quería saber más sobre sus padres para así poder visualizarlos como la familia que fue y no pudo seguir siendo, quería seguir creyendo en ellos. Pero Sakura se había mostrado reacia a soltar información, como si ella misma no contase con ella –lo cual era absurdo per se– mas aquello no la desalentó y continuó indagando, hasta que, al crecer, pudo percatarse de la desolación que se asomaba en el rostro de su madre, como si el tema fuese difícil o doloroso para ella, pero ¿por qué?

Y entre más vueltas le daba al asunto menos lograba comprender. Al final, era su propia pena la que crecía más.

En un afán por indagar más, intentó investigar por su propia cuenta con resultados por demás desastrosos, pues nadie sabía responder ni siquiera las más básicas cuestiones. En sus rostros lucía siempre la duda. Ni tía Ino, ni tía Shizune, ni siquiera el séptimo tenían idea, era como si su origen fuese ajeno a Konoha. Como si… no, claro que no, jamás dudaría de su madre, ella había sido la única que había estado con ella. Eran un equipo, el mejor de todos.

No obstante, no era la única que tenía dudas sobre la verdad detrás de la familia Uchiha. En una ocasión, teniendo cerca de seis años, ¿o serían, tal vez, siete?, no recordaba bien, pero lo que sí se le había quedado grabado, fue que, aquella vez, mientras esperaba a su madre en la entrada de la academia, no pudo evitar escuchar a un par de mujeres hablar.

–Ahí está Sarada –el par había intentado bajar el tono de voz, mas aquello había sido en vano, ya que la pelinegra les escuchaba con claridad, y la mención de su nombre no había hecho más que lograr que obtuvieran por completo su atención.

Pasó discretamente su mirada hacia ellas, divisando a una rubia y a una castaña, dudaba que fueran de mayor edad que su propia madre. Llevó sus ojos hacia sus pies en un intento por disimular, aún concentrada en escuchar cualquier cosa que las aldeanas tuvieran que decir sobre ella.

–¿Quién? –había preguntado la castaña, su rostro evidenciaba confusión.

–¡Serás tonta! –reprendió su acompañante–, ¡Sarada Uchiha! –dijo alzando un poco la voz. Pronto la comprensión alcanzó el rostro de la otra aldeana.

–¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a la hija de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó. Sarada les veía por el rabillo del ojo, aún más intrigada luego de la mención de sus padres. La otra mujer asintió con ganas– Se ve tan sola –comentó la castaña al fin, ocasionando que la sonrisa se extendiera en el rostro de la rubia.

–Bueno, Sakura es madre soltera, no me extraña que la niña esté sola –comentó mordaz. Sarada frunció el ceño ante tan extraño título.

–¡Estás de broma! –chilló incrédula–, ¿acaso le pasó algo a Sasuke? –inquirió con preocupación, ocasionando también intranquilidad en la pequeña espía. La otra mujer se encogió de hombros.

–Nadie sabe nada de él desde hace años, y nadie lo menciona –explicó–. No me extrañaría que haya decidido huir de sus responsabilidades. Nunca fue muy adepto a la aldea ni a Sakura, ¿quién creería que de la noche a la mañana decidiría sentar cabeza nada más y nada menos que con su fan número uno?, ¡por favor! –sin lugar a dudas, la rubia destilaba veneno. Sarada no pudo evitar sentirse mal, como si la idea que tuviese de sus padres estuviese completamente errada.

–Pero tuvieron a la niña –replicó con compasión–. Y él estuvo un tiempo en la aldea con ellas. Lucía contento… –dudó– o eso creo.

–¡Para nada! –negó la otra al instante– Seguro fue un accidente y él intentó hacer algo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no podía y prefirió dejarlas –agregó con emoción. Notándose a leguas cómo disfrutaba lanzar ese tipo de comentarios.

La castaña vio por largo rato a Sarada, quien había decidido mirar hacia otro lado, pretendiendo que su atención estaba en la calle frente a ella, mas las palabras ya habían calado hondo en su pecho.

–Con que madre soltera, ¿eh? –dijo la castaña. Una lastimera expresión estaba en su rostro– Debe ser difícil hacer todo sola, después de todo, tampoco ha abandonado el hospital, sé que está a la cabeza de éste –añadió con sincero pesar. Su acompañante chasqueó la lengua, como si su objetivo no fuese que empatizaran con Sakura o con su familia.

–Ella se lo buscó –dijo simplemente.

–¡Sarada! –escucharon el llamado de la pelirrosa a unos metros. Lucía sonriente, con una afable expresión en su rostro.

La aludida respingó en su lugar, mientras que las aldeanas bajaron aún más la voz, impidiendo que la pequeña pudiese seguir escuchando. No obstante, Sarada ya había escuchado suficiente, así que, sin más, tomó de inmediato su bolso y corrió hacia su madre, brindándole la mano para comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa.

¿Madre soltera?, ¿accidente?, ¿abandono?, no podía alejar esas palabras de su mente. La pelirrosa lucia siempre radiante, contenta, y lo que las mujeres habían dicho sonaba fatal, ¿sería capaz su propia madre de mentirle y de fingir con tal de evitarle el dolor de la realidad?, si aquello era lo que ocurría en verdad, entonces no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Con aquello en mente y curiosa, como siempre, no pudo evitar preguntar esa misma noche, mientras cenaban juntas.

–¿Eres madre soltera? –lanzó de repente. Nunca tenía tacto.

Sakura se sorprendió por tal cuestionamiento.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –quiso saber. Nuevamente la evasión, notó Sarada con pesar.

–Escuché a dos señoras diciendo algo así –respondió–, ¿qué es una madre soltera? –insistió. Un suspiro salió de entre los labios de la pelirrosa.

–No soy madre soltera, Sarada –dijo serenamente–. Tal vez tenga semejanzas con ello, pero no es mi… nuestra –se corrigió–, situación –al notar el rostro aún confuso de su pequeña, optó por continuar–. Verás… hay ocasiones en las que una mamá debe educar y cuidar a su hijo sola, sin contar con el apoyo del padre –explicó vagamente.

–¿Cómo tú?

–No es así –negó de inmediato–… al menos no del todo –añadió dubitativa–. Nuestro caso es muy peculiar, hija. Papá no está aquí por una razón muy importante, pero él te quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Sería incapaz de abandonarnos, y te aseguro que siempre está pensando en ti.

–¿Entonces por qué no viene? –las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos azabaches en un santiamén.

–Sarada… –nuevamente había hecho sentir mal a su madre.

La pelinegra había cerrado los ojos, reprimiendo sin éxito las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir. No le gustaba llorar, porque cuando aquello sucedía, su madre se entristecía también. No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando fue estrechada con fuerza entre los brazos de la otra Uchiha, haciendo que, finalmente, rompiera en un llanto incontrolable.

–Te amamos más que a nada ni a nadie, Sarada –le escuchó decir. Su voz sonaba tranquila, mas aun así logró percibir tristeza en ella–. No dejes que lo que los demás digan te afecte, porque ellos no son parte de nuestra familia. Ellos no tienen idea de nada. Cree en lo que te digo, hija, jamás te mentiría –dijo al fin, habiendo logrado calmar a la pequeña.

Sakura logró sentir a su hija removerse un poco bajo su abrazo, para luego respirar profundamente un par de veces, desvaneciendo el hipo que su propio llanto había causado. Una vez estuvo tranquila, soltó un suspiro. La pelirrosa frotó su espalda, brindándole un poco más de confort antes de alejarse, no sin antes limpiar las lágrimas en las mejillas de la pequeña.

–Ahora, termina tus vegetales –pidió con una sonrisa enternecedora. Sarada hizo un puchero al ver los tomates, pero asintió.

–¡Mamá! –llamó repentinamente luego de un breve momento en silencio. La emoción se notaba claramente en su expresión y en su llamado, el cambio en su tono de voz fue inesperado–, ¿puedo ayudarte a preparar la comida la próxima vez? –pidió.

Sarada había estado pensando los minutos previos en la expresión de su madre, convenciéndose y decidiéndose a relegar sus propios pensamientos, los más tristes y desdichados, a un rincón de su mente, a sabiendas de que para ella era muy difícil estar sin un padre, pero suponía que no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal y, ya que eran sólo ellas dos –por el momento– pondría todo de su parte por ayudar. Se prometió no causar más problemas.

Contenta y extrañada, Sakura accedió. En un inicio únicamente le permitía lavar los vegetales y cortarlos, siempre bajo su supervisión, para asegurarse de que no se hiciera daño, mas no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la misma Sarada comenzó a cocinar platillos sencillos por sí misma. Incluso había ocasiones en las que le sorprendía con el desayuno en la cama, consciente de lo exhausta que se encontraba la médico luego de extenuantes jornadas en el hospital. Sí, su padre no estaba ahí para ayudarle, pero eso no significaba que su madre tuviera que hacer todo sola. Sin lugar a dudas, valoraba todo lo que la Uchiha hacía por ella en un intento por proporcionarle una buena vida y llenar el vacío que la ausencia del azabache había dejado.

Y con aquella aceptación y, hasta cierto punto, resignación en mente, se forjó una nueva rutina en la vida del par de Uchihas, en la que ambas contribuían tanto como fuese posible, apoyándose la una a la otra.

Sakura, por otro lado, continuaba mencionando al pelinegro en cada oportunidad, con la esperanza de que Sarada no le olvidase ni guardase ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo hacia él, mas aquella tarea se tornaba sumamente difícil al saberse imposibilitada de otorgar un genuino consuelo ante la falta de Sasuke ni un reemplazo ante su figura. Jamás podría llenar aquel vacío para su hija, así como nadie podría llenarlo para sí misma.

–¡Sarada! –llamó Sakura al llegar a casa algunos días después. La pelinegra se extrañó por el tono de su madre, luciendo alegre, genuinamente alegre.

–¿Qué sucede, mamá? –inquirió asomándose, un delantal colgada desde su cuello, y en su mano sostenía un cucharón.

–¿Estás cocinando otra vez? –preguntó la médico, decepcionada un poco de sí misma por no ser capaz de hacer tales actividades sin depender de su hija– Lo lamento, Sarada. No deberías de estar ayudando con esas tareas –añadió. La aludida negó con una agradable sonrisa.

–No pasa nada, me gusta cocinar –se encogió de hombros–, ¿por qué estabas tan contenta? –preguntó curiosa. Notó cómo su madre recuperaba la alegría al instante.

–Hoy recibí una carta de tu padre –informó. El brillo en los ojos verdes era sinigual. La sorpresa alcanzó el rostro de la menor, y un sutil sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

De inmediato, Sarada llevó el dorso de su mano hacia sus ojos, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrima que se asomase.

–¿Y qué dice?

–Dice que está bien –comentó con una sonrisa. Inconscientemente, Sakura llevó sus manos a su pecho, un sonrojo no planeado había aparecido también, no obstante, Sarada lo notó–. Su misión sigue avanzando, aunque no con el progreso que nos gustaría –añadió con pesar.

–¿Puedo verla? –preguntó con ilusión. Sakura asintió, mas pronto dudó.

–Pero, hay una condición, hija –advirtió–. No tenemos permitido conservarla, debemos destruirla –informó. Ya anticipaba la reacción de la niña.

–¡No puede ser! –se lamentó. Bajó el rostro hacia un costado, mordiendo su labio inferior. Al cabo de unos segundos, levantó la mirada, ya más repuesta– Está bien –dijo al fin extendiendo la mano–. ¿Puedo verla? –preguntó, recobrando un poco de la ilusión que tenía.

Sakura asintió y tomó la carta de un bolso de su pantalón, estaba doblada y lucía muy cuidada.

–Te advierto que tu padre no es muy expresivo –comentó con un poco de bochorno.

Sarada tomó el papel y lo desdobló con cuidado, notando la caligrafía tan bien cuidada. Los trazos lucían toscos y elegantes. Se ruborizó un poco ante el análisis que estaba llevando acabo. Procedió a leer el contenido. Las frases lucían faltas de calidez, incluso insípidas. Para ella parecía más como un reporte de misión que como una carta dirigida a quienes se quiere. No obstante, al final de ésta había una frase que resonó en su mente y que se quedaría grabada por bastante tiempo: "Gracias y perdón por todo. Las veré cuando regrese". Había algo en aquella línea que le hacía sentir un vuelco dentro de sí, como si aquellas palabras tuviesen un significado más profundo del que aparentaba.

Aquella simple frase le hacía creer que en verdad su padre lamentaba estar separado de ellas.

–¿Por qué papá casi no escribe? –rezongó la pelinegra con tristeza.

–Es complicado. Su misión le impide muchas cosas, Sarada –contestó Sakura. La niña sabía que, sin importar cuánto preguntase, jamás obtendría detalles. Suspiró–¿Tenemos que destruirla ya? –preguntó finalmente, aún con pesar. Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a formarse en sus orbes, por lo que parpadeó un par de veces, mas no tardó en extrañarse porque su vista había comenzado a nublarse. Sin importar cuánto parpadease, lo que veía no dejaba de lucir borroso.

Pronto se retiró los anteojos y comenzó a frotar sus ojos, con un poco de desesperación.

–¿Sucede algo, hija? –preguntó Sakura con preocupación. Mas la aludida no respondió, sino que continuó con su tarea– Déjame verte –pidió mientras retiraba las manos de la pelinegra–. Abre los ojos.

Una vez Sarada levantó los párpados, ésta notó tan bien como la imagen le permitía, el cómo su madre había fruncido el ceño. Sintió sus dedos fríos palpar alrededor con sumo cuidado.

–Voy a hacer una rápida examinación –informó–, no te va a doler, pero permanece quieta –pidió. La pelinegra asintió y Sakura procedió con lo dicho–. Listo –avisó al cabo de un momento–, ¿cómo te sientes? –la preocupación era notoria en su tono de voz.

–Mejor –dijo para alivio de su madre–, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta. La pelirrosa negó.

–Todo está en orden, parece que tus ojos podrían darte algunos problemas, pero no es nada para preocuparse… –dudó antes de proseguir–. Sarada, quisiera contarte algo –dijo al fin, segura de que era un tema que tendría que tocar tarde o temprano.

La pelinegra, intrigada, accedió. Sakura comenzó a hablarle con cautela sobre el Sharingan y los cambios que podrían presentarse en ella una vez la técnica despertase, mas decidió omitir detalles escabrosos, considerando que la edad de Sarada no era apropiada aún para enterarse de tales cosas. Ella cuidaría su infancia tanto como le fuese posible.

–¿Tú también tienes el Sharingan, mamá? –preguntó una vez la pelirrosa hubo terminado de hablar. La vio negar.

–Soy Uchiha por matrimonio, cielo, pero soy Haruno de nacimiento.

–¿Y tú tienes alguna técnica como esa? –preguntó emocionada. Sus padres eran, sin lugar a dudas, increíbles. Vio a su madre sorprenderse por esa pregunta, meditando por un breve momento su respuesta.

–Podría decirse –dijo al fin–. No es una técnica que pase de generación en generación en mi familia, pero es algo que logré dominar con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo –añadió, orgullosa de sí misma.

–¿Y qué es? –Sakura señaló su frente.

–Dominio excelso de chakra –su sonrisa se amplió–. Es muy útil para combate y para el trabajo médico –añadió. El rostro de su hija se iluminó.

–¡Eres genial! –chilló Sarada con suma emoción.

–Y tú serás aún mejor –aseguró Sakura besando la frente de la niña–. Bien, a comer –dijo poniéndose de pie.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Dun dun duuuuuuuun, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, no muy largo, pero suficiente (¿?).

Antes se seguir adelante, quisiera mandar **un abrazo muy fuerte a toda la gente que lee desde México y Guatemala** (si hay alguno), espero, de todo corazón, que se encuentren muy bien. Soy mexicana, pero por cuestiones profesionales llevo un par de años fuera de mi país, y no tienen idea de cómo se me encogió el corazón al ver las noticias sobre el sismo de hace poco más de una semana, despertar y leer esas noticias, ver la devastación y destrucción en los lugares más desatendidos me produjo tanto coraje como tristeza. Espero que el gobierno finalmente ayude a la gente con el proceso que debe estar sucediendo en éste momento. Han habido muchas muestras de solidaridad, incluso donde estoy se han llevado a cabo colectas para ayudar a quienes más lo necesiten allá. **¡FUERZA, MÉXICO!**

Pasando al tema del fanfic, quisiera que se prepararan mentalmente, porque el próximo capítulo será el último :-) aún no lo he escrito, pero estoy segura que no pretendo alargarlo más de lo necesario. Tampoco les puedo dar una fecha, posiblemente me tome hasta un mes (tengo una entrega importante qué hacer y pretendo ir a la universidad en fines de semana :-( )

Hablando ahora sobre Boruto, amé el gaiden, la pelea de Sakura, la expresión tan solemne de Sasuke al ya estar en casa, wow, en verdad, amé todo eso, tanto que he repetido ese último capítulo bastantes veces jaja, no me harta. Al fin le darán a Sarada el protagonismo que merece.

¡Casi lo olvido! **GRACIAS** como siempre, por sus reviews, follows y favourites, en verdad, aprecio mucho que sigan apoyando ésta historia, llenan mis días de alegría :-D

 **Respuesta a Guests:** (Ya contesté los reviews a los usuarios registrados durante la semana pasada)

 **Vbalor:** No te preocupes :-) Entiendo a la perfección que hay prioridades y pues, el deber llama. :-) He intentado entender y "maquillar" esas situaciones tan inhumanas (desde mi punto de vista) que está sufriendo esa familia, no creo que haya en realidad alguna razón o justificación a la ausencia de comunicación de tal grado, pero bueno... de algún modo en el gaiden ya sanaron esas heridas, así que fingiré demencia :-P Oh, sí, Sakura es hermosa, la han intentaado cortejar en otras ocasiones, así que, ¿por qué no ahora?, tal vez luce emocionalmente vulnerable a los ojos de algunos :-P quién sabe... te mando un fuerte abrazo, y espero tengas una excelente semana :-)

 **Aura117:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, En ésta ocasión te dejo la respuesta a ambos comentarios en éste capítulo :-) Espero que la universidad te esté tratando bien, aunque me imagino que consumirá bastante tiempo, mente y energía XD, pero valdrá la pena :-) Me alegra que las cartas te hayan gustado, sentí que podía ser extraño meter ese tipo de narración, pero quise expermentar, así que en verdad me regocija saber que el sentido del mismo se haya entendido :D, quisiera saber también cómo se comunicaron, espero más relleno al respecto. Seguro Sakura y Sasuke no se quedan sin más hijos por falta de intentos jaja, me gustaría ver que expandan su familia, espero el nuevo mangaka lo haga realidad. Concuerdo contigo, Ishida no le gana a Sasuke B-) jaja, me da curiosidad si expresaría sus celos o cualquier emoción, porque seguro lo siente, ¿no? Jajaja, meras conjeturas pero la imaginación está bien xD Espero éste capítulo te haya gustado y que tengas una muy buena semana.

Ahora sí, a comer mole...

-Jazmadi


	27. Lazos

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencia** :  
Este capítulo contiene **SPOILERS** de Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (animado por Studio Pierrot para el anime Boruto: Naruto Next Generations).  
Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito (lemon).

* * *

 **XXVII**

 **Lazos**

* * *

Once años. Sarada ahora tenía once años, reflexionó Sakura entre afligida e impotente. Once años, de los cuales Sasuke sólo había participado en poco más de dos. Aquello era una burla, pensó con reproche, deseando, a la vez, poder hacer algo para ayudarlo y que terminase pronto su misión, mas sabía que aquello era un sueño más allá de sus propias capacidades y, por ello, imposible de cumplir. No obstante, ella no podía ser egoísta y pensar en sí misma. No, ahora Sarada era lo más importante de su vida, ni siquiera se atrevería a considerar la idea de dejarla sola. Jamás. También estaba fuera de discusión el que ellas le acompañasen durante el viaje, puesto que la menor aún no estaba preparada para los peligros que el mundo ofrecía y, menos aún, para los que Sasuke buscaba. Era una terrible situación. Tan sólo quería que su familia por fin pudiese gozar de paz, para así poder convivir y reforzar los lazos que siempre habían estado ahí. Y, a pesar de que la esperanza de reunirse con su esposo aún estaba presente, era consciente de que la escasa comunicación que habían tenido sólo era una señal de que el tan ansiado reencuentro estaba aún distante. Suspiró.

Encima, ahora se había endeudado para poder hacer remodelaciones a la casa y que ésta fuese más acogedora para su pequeña familia. Como consecuencia, tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a extender sus jornadas de trabajo. No es que aquello le costase, pues Sarada pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la academia y, de vez en cuando, con algunos compañeros, especialmente con Chōchō Akimichi, en quien había encontrado una amistad incondicional y, debía admitirlo, bastante peculiar, por lo que en ocasiones la casa resultaba demasiado solitaria y abrumadora, llevándola a divagar en temas para los cuales no tenía ánimos. Así pues, lo mejor era mantenerse ocupada, incrementando considerablemente sus rondas en el hospital.

Sin embargo, tenía la certeza que no todo estaría bien, pues a pesar de que su hija siempre había sido una niña madura y comprensiva, era más que un hecho que, por algo así, ahora ella estaba perdiéndose de una etapa de su vida que jamás volvería: su infancia. Y todo por tomar, sin queja alguna, responsabilidades que no le competían, con el fin de aligerar las que ella, y sólo ella, debía asumir. En definitiva, Sarada era más de lo que merecía como madre. En realidad, ella era lo mejor que le hubiese podido pasar en la vida, con todo lo que su llegada implicaba –por ejemplo y sin demeritarlo, Sasuke–. Nadie podría dudar jamás del amor que la kunoichi expresaba hacia su hija, así como de los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer, procurando que nada malo le sucediese, protegiéndola tanto como fuese posible de cualquier daño que pudiese presentarse, muy a pesar de lo que las lenguas viperinas pudiesen decir para menospreciar a la mujer.

Y con todo aquello en mente, la última semana había sido particularmente pesada, sumándose al estrés generado por los diversos casos médicos que requerían atención prioritaria y que no podía posponer ni delegar. Gracias a ello llegaba a casa únicamente a cenar con su hija, para después dormir y abandonar el inmueble a primera hora al día siguiente. No obstante, aquella rutina no había sido impedimento para notar la ausencia emocional de la pequeña Uchiha, quien unos días atrás había retomado el sinfín de preguntas sobre su padre, dejando a Sakura absorta y sin saber cómo responder ante semejantes cuestionamientos, por demás válidos e inesperados, algunos de ellos rayando en lo bizarro. Pero ella no podía contarle todo, no aún, y así se lo hacía saber. Parecía que, en general, Sarada lo entendía, aunque aún había cierta duda y desilusión en su expresión, comprimiendo el corazón de la mayor al no poder brindarle el alivio que buscaba con tanta desesperación.

A pesar de ello, fue la misma pelinegra quien había motivado a su madre para tomarse un día de descanso, siendo consciente de cuán cansada se encontraba. Si bien, Sakura le tomó la palabra, no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, dejando que su mente la llevase a recuerdos del pasado y sueños del futuro.

La kunoichi se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera, aquella en dónde en alguna ocasión estuvo con Sasuke. Tenía frente a sí una vista inigualable de un lago, extendiéndose algunos kilómetros a los lados. Bajó la cabeza, sin ocultar la ilusión en su rostro al tiempo que acariciaba la madera bajo su mano. Era consciente de que Sarada aún ansiaba conocer a su padre, y no podía culparla, después de todo, había sido ella misma quien había alimentado tal anhelo con un sinfín de historias que aún en fechas recientes le contaba. Prefería mil veces eso a que ella creciese sin querer a su padre, dudando de su cariño y de su existencia.

–Quiero verte –murmuró al aire, visualizando el rostro del pelinegro, deseando poder materializarlo para así ser estrechada por su abrazo.

Sonrió lastimeramente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en juntarse en sus ojos con cierto dolo al recordar cómo Sasuke había hecho algunas visitas a la aldea, sin siquiera dignarse a parar en casa. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que su presencia era necesaria? Lo que más le molestaba era que pareciese que él continuaba expiando sus pecados y que, a pesar del indiscutible amor que él sentía por ellas, no era capaz de olvidarse de sus fallas, dejando que éstas guiaran sus acciones. Sabía que él se creía indigno, sin tener el valor de verlas para luego volver a dejarlas, pero ¡maldición!, eran una familia. Tendrá que aleccionarlo cuando lo volviese a ver, pensó indignada y decidida.

El tiempo continuó su cauce, haciendo desastres en la mente de la menor de los Uchiha y, a los pocos días, lo más temido sucedió: Sarada dudó. Y no sólo de Sasuke y su cariño, sino que dudó también de que el matrimonio entre sus padres siquiera existiese. Atacó a Sakura con preguntas sin medir su tono de voz ni las palabras que fueron escupidas con veneno, dejando a la mayor en shock. La pelirrosa, cediendo ante el terrible estrés del que estaba siendo presa, terminó por golpear el suelo con desmedida fuerza, haciendo que su propia casa, su hogar, se derrumbase junto con sus sueños e ideales, perdiendo el conocimiento un instante después por la impresión.

Conforme las horas pasaron, todo empeoró. Al despertar, Sakura supo gracias a Shizune que Sarada había salido de la aldea en busca de Naruto, quien, a su vez, había partido para encontrarse nada más ni nada menos que con Sasuke. La pelinegra le informó, además, que la niña tenía en su posesión una antigua foto de su padre, aquella en la que Taka le acompañaba. No fue difícil el atar cabos y darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hija, por lo que pronto se encontró siguiendo el camino indicado por su colega.

En el trayecto, no podía evitar reprocharse por el tremendo fracaso hacia su hija. Le falló, y aquello le dolía con toda el alma. No fue capaz de apaciguar las inquietudes de la menor ni de brindarle la confianza necesaria para que fuese completamente abierta y, como resultado, ahora tendría que enfrentar semejante embrollo, con una Sarada dudosa del parentesco entre ambas. ¡Tonterías!

Así pues, Sakura corrió tan rápido como le fue posible hasta llegar al lugar indicado por Shizune, donde se encontró con un enemigo de aspecto perturbador hiriendo a Naruto. Aquel hombre tenía el sharingans implantados por todo su cuerpo, y de vez en vez, los ojos se movían de un modo por demás tétrico. Vio cómo aquel sujeto había intentado atacar a su hija arrojando estrellas ninjas hacia la indefensa Uchiha, siendo apenas salvada por su propio padre, quien no había dudado en hacer de escudo humano con tal de evitar que su pequeña fuese lastimada. Sakura apresuró el paso y, con creciente furia, estampó su puño contra el rostro del enemigo, sin siquiera preocuparse por contener el poder del impacto, y dejándolo al instante en estado de inconciencia. Sin duda alguna, estaba sumamente cabreada.

El enojo pronto cedió el paso a la preocupación, y ésta al alivio, al comprobar que su hija se encontraba a salvo. Con un vistazo rápido notó que no lucía herida, sólo asustada. Vaya modo de conocer a su padre, pensó con expresión afligida, desconociendo el penoso incidente que había tomado lugar algunos momentos antes.

Sin importarle nada ni nadie, sólo su hija, se acercó a paso decidido hasta que fue capaz de estrechar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole sus emociones y el alivio por verla bien.

–Ma... mamá –exclamó Sarada al borde de las lágrimas, dejándose abrazar.

–Qué alegría que estés bien –dijo Sakura con alivio. Al cabo de un breve momento, la mayor se separó y le otorgó una tenue sonrisa, para luego caminar hacia el pelinegro.

–Lamento todo esto –escuchó Sarada que su madre decía al imponente Uchiha–. Pensé que había dejado las cosas claras, pero ya vi que no fue así –explicó. La pelinegra frunció el ceño, no muy segura de haber entendido aquello, ¿qué era exactamente lo que no le habían explicado?

–No –dijo la voz profunda de su padre–. Aquí el único culpable soy yo, tú no tienes por qué disculparte –su voz solemne y tranquila no hacía más que confundirla ¿qué rayos le estaban ocultando?

Mas antes de que pudiesen ahondar más en aquella conversación, el enemigo realizó una técnica de teletransportación sin previo aviso, llevándose consigo a la pelirrosa, dejando en shock a todos los presentes, en especial a Sarada.

–Ma… ¡Mamá! –gritó estirando el brazo en vano, intentando alcanzarla para impedir su secuestro, mas ya no había rastro de su madre ni del enemigo. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se liberaron y la impotencia la inundó. Lloró, lamentando y culpándose por todo aquello, preocupándose, además, por el destino que la pelirrosa tendría a manos de aquel hombre, luego de haber sido testigo del terrible desempeño de Naruto y Sasuke. Y, sin embargo, su padre lucía pétreo, ¿acaso no le importaba su esposa?

Sin lugar a dudas, su mente era un completo caos, se sentía dolida por toda la situación. Eran demasiados sucesos para digerir. No hacía más de diez minutos su padre, su ídolo, aquel a quien sólo conocía por las increíbles historias que escuchaba de boca de sus contemporáneos, había intentado matarla. No la había reconocido y no había dudado hasta que ella misma le llamó en un grito desesperado. Aquel sujeto no se parecía al que su madre le contaba, ¿qué tipo de relación existía entre ellos? Eran tan diferentes. Su madre era luz y ruido, su padre oscuridad y quietud. No entendía, pero ¿aquello importaba? ¡Necesitaban rescatarla cuanto antes!

–Kakashi piensa que éste sujeto puede tener algo que ver con Orochimaru –dijo Naruto con actitud analítica, ganando la atención de la pelinegra. Sasuke asintió.

–Yo también lo había pensado –concordó el Uchiha.

Y dicho aquello, la decisión fue obviada y aquel singular equipo conformado por el par de adultos y el par de niñas emprendió camino hacia la guarida del sannin, con el fin de interrogarle y así obtener detalles sobre el paradero de la pelirrosa.

Al llegar al lugar, Naruto entabló una breve conversación con un shinobi de la hoja de aspecto descuidado de nombre Yamato. El ninja les brindó un conciso reporte sobre el hombre dentro de aquel lugar, instándolos a adentrarse en el mismo.

–¡Hey, Sasuke! –reclamó Naruto al poco tiempo de haber ingresado a los pasillos de aquel tenebroso lugar– No camines como si ésta aún fuera tu casa, ¡ve con cautela! –reprochó el rubio. ¿"Aún"?, pensó Sarada, cada vez más intrigada por la vida desconocida de su padre, quien no se inmutó ante la queja del Hokage.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando dos hombres, los mismos de la foto que llevaba la pelinegra, aparecieron y saludaron al Uchiha con evidente naturalidad. Eran amigos, aparentemente. Menos de un minuto transcurrió cuando el famoso Orochimaru hizo acto de presencia. Su apariencia era perturbadora, luciendo facciones andróginas, otorgándole un aspecto mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Sin miramientos, Sasuke comenzó a interrogar a la serpiente, acusándolo de tener alguna relación con aquel peculiar enemigo. El tiempo apremiaba y no tenía la intención de perderlo en trivialidades. Orochimaru, ofendido o no, cooperó con los shinobis, ofreciendo explicaciones a cada inquietud expresada por ellos en un discurso que tomó rumbos que lograron reavivar la inquietud de la ojinegra. El sannin aseguraba que todo lazo sanguíneo era fácil de comprobar ya que todo humano era esclavo de su material genético. Tal aseveración había atrapado por completo la atención de la Uchiha, puesto que aquello era por demás conveniente ya que, a pesar de todo, aún sentía la necesidad de descubrir la verdad sobre su nacimiento y sobre sus padres. Tenía que callar esas voces para poder alcanzar la paz interna que tanto necesitaba.

Así pues, con decisión y discreción, Sarada suplicó la ayuda a uno de los excompañeros de su padre, el sujeto de cabello blanco llamado Suigetsu, quien, luego de haberle explicado la situación, accedió en realizar una prueba de ADN, no muy seguro sobre lo que estaba haciendo, mas con una actitud por demás confiada. El resultado no fue lo esperado y Sarada pronto se ofuscó, siendo sobrellevada por intensas emociones negativas. Sintió odio y decepción hacia todos, sobre todo hacia sus padres –¿acaso podía aún llamarlos así?–, quienes le habían mentido durante toda su vida, haciéndole creer que Sakura era su madre cuando en realidad aquel título le correspondía a Karin, la mujer pelirroja de la foto. Aquello significaba que había sido abandonada tiempo atrás por sus propios padres, pero ¿por qué?, ¿cómo pudo Sasuke ser capaz de hacer algo así?, ¿para qué llevar a cabo tal mentira? No entendía nada y, en ese momento, no deseaba entender, sólo quería salir corriendo cuanto antes y dejarlos a todos atrás. Ninguno de sus padres la quería, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Todo cobraba sentido de un modo sumamente retorcido, que no hacía más que incrementar la ira y el repudio hacia ellos. Se sentía traicionada, como si todos hubiesen jugado con ella y con su vida, manejándola a su antojo para algún fin que aún le era desconocido. Ya no más. Ya no quería sentirse como alguien con quien se pudiese jugar. El dolor aumentó, estrujando aún más su corazón y el Sharingan resplandeció, al fin, en sus orbes. Sin lugar a dudas, el resultado había quebrado su espíritu y su alma.

A punto estuvo de abandonar todo, cuando el séptimo se interpuso en el camino. Él, con un poco de vergüenza, confesó haber escuchado todo, sin embargo, lejos de permitirle huir, la instó a evocar recuerdos, viéndose a su yo de la infancia reflejado en la aspirante a kunoichi, logrando con ello que comprendiese que, de sangre o no, Sakura había sido una madre para ella, siempre mostrándole un amor infinito, cuidándola y guiándola a lo largo de toda su vida. Y aquello era, sin duda alguna, el lazo más importante que podía existir, puesto que éste se basaba en un sentimiento tan profundo, incondicional y auténtico. Así pues, Sarada recordó vertiginosamente cada uno de los momentos de su infancia, removiendo cada fibra sensible dentro de sí. Ella y su madre eran un equipo, el mejor de todos. No podía dejar de amarla sólo porque no compartiesen la misma sangre.

– Quiero salvar a mamá –las lágrimas volvieron a juntarse en sus ojos, derramándose amargamente.

Con aquella resolución, Naruto y Sarada se encaminaron hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba esperándoles junto con el resto. El Uchiha reclamó con impaciencia la ausencia del par, para luego liberar su majestuoso Susanoo, con el fin de usarlo como medio de transporte para llegar donde Orochimaru les había indicado.

–Tal vez ella ya está muerta –había comentado el sannin con diversión y sin tapujos antes de que los ninjas partiesen.

–Mi esposa no es una mujer débil –refutó el Uchiha, para sorpresa de las niñas–. Tal vez ella ya haya solucionado todo pare el momento en que lleguemos –añadió sin atisbo de duda.

Una vez llegaron al lugar donde Sakura se encontraba cautiva, Sarada sintió la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, motivándose a aventurarse por sí misma a toda prisa en los dominios del enemigo, sin importarle dejar a los demás atrás. Debía llegar cuanto antes y salvarla. Sin embargo, aquel mismo pensamiento le había hecho bajar la guardia y activar una trampa puesta por el enemigo, viéndose amenazada por un arma de gran tamaño que volaba a toda prisa hacia ella. Cerró los ojos, en espera del impacto, sin embargo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su padre le había salvado sin esfuerzo alguno. Le había salvado la vida por segunda vez en el día y, sin embargo, no dejaba de lucir pétreo, haciendo que cualquier pensamiento que atravesase su mente fuese un enigma para cualquiera. Él le había dicho unas horas atrás que los sentimientos interferían con una misión, ¿sería, tal vez, que él no era capaz de sentir del todo o, quizás, era muy bueno controlando sus emociones? Ya luego dedicaría su debido tiempo a analizar tal cuestión, pensó mientras corría para unirse a su padre en busca de su madre.

Tan pronto divisó el menudo cuerpo de la pelirrosa, su preocupación se acrecentó, notándola herida y tambaleándose mientras avanzaba. Unos segundos atrás la había escuchado soltar un alarido de dolor, atormentándole la idea de ver a la mayor en tales condiciones. No pudo evitar que un nudo se formase en su garganta, pues nunca antes la había visto así, sino que siempre lucía llena de energía y vida, no llena de raspones y suciedad como en aquel momento, pero, sobre todo, estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Intentó acercarse con cierta duda y con el corazón encogido, mas su padre se adelantó y la hizo a un lado para él mismo auxiliar a la de ojos jades. El asombro de la niña ante la sutil muestra de preocupación fue evidente. Le vio extraer sin contemplación un par de navajas que Sakura tenía incrustadas en el brazo, para luego eliminarlas con el incandescente fuego negro del Amaterasu.

Pronto la expresión en el rostro de la kunoichi dejó de ser de dolor y desafío, para ahora estar tenuemente sonrojado, como si el ver a su marido le causase genuina felicidad. Parecía que ella confiaba en él, y él en ella, ¿era eso a lo que su madre se refería al decir que sus sentimientos estaban conectados?

No podía dejar de contemplarlos.

No lucían como el séptimo y su esposa. Ni como los padres de Shikadai. Ni como los de Inojin. Ni siquiera como los de Chōchō. Y, no obstante, existía cierta atmósfera cálida y reconfortante a su alrededor. Su corazón se hinchó un poco más.

Mas aquel ambiente se quebró un instante después, cuando su padre reanudó el ataque, avanzando a paso firme hacia el enemigo, dispuesto a acabar con él sin importarle hacer lo mismo con el niño que había llegado repentinamente, jurando proteger a su padre a costa de su propia vida. Aquello era inhumano, pensó Sarada, y no dudó en detenerlo con un grito desgarrador, para luego ver como aquella vacilación había logrado que hiriesen al shinobi. Todo estaba acabado, se lamentó mientras lo veía caer de rodillas, sosteniendo la herida recién hecha. Su madre no tardó en correr a auxiliarle, mas el enemigo frenó su avance, amenazándole con un imponente arsenal. Sin embargo, segundos después ambos padres retomaron la ventaja con una inesperada maniobra. No hablaron, notó la niña estupefacta. Bastó sólo una mirada para que su padre indicara un plan de ataque que su madre efectuó sin demora, todo en perfecta sincronía. ¿Cómo podían hacer tal cosa después de tantos años de separación?

Sin embargo, aquello aún no terminaba. Pronto el peligro incrementó cuando un sinfín de clones aparecieron, traicionando a su creador. El enemigo intentó huir al verse en evidente desventaja. Y no sólo eso, sino que planeaba desaparecer llevándose de nueva cuenta a la médico. No lo permitiría, pensó la menor con el ceño fruncido. Su padre la alertó, mas aquello no había sido necesario, ella ya se había dado cuenta. El Sharingan volvió a aparecer y, con destreza, logró esquivar las armas de los oponentes para luego impactar su puño con un exceso de energía contra una pequeña criatura, la encargada de la teletransportación del enemigo, ocasionando con ello que la tierra se cimbrara bajo sus pies, levantando rocas y creando un cráter de considerable tamaño ante la tremenda fuerza destructiva.

Sorprendida y tenuemente agitada, llevó su mirada hacia su propia mano, aún sin creer que hubiese sido capaz de tal liberación de chakra. Recordó las palabras de su madre, quien le había afirmado que tal destreza era su cualidad, ¿aquello significaba que la prueba realizada por el peliblanco había errado?

–¡Sarada! –llamó Chōchō acercándose a ella con prontitud– ¡los Uchiha son increíbles –alabó con emoción. Pronto a su expresión se sumó el asombro–, ¡tus ojos se parecen a los de tu papá! –le había dicho extasiada.

La pelinegra aún estaba anonadada, la comprensión llegaba, al fin, a su mente.

Sakura corrió hasta llegar a su lado, para luego abrazarla con efusividad. Sarada lamentaba haberla preocupado, pero, sobre todo, lamentaba haber dudado de ella. No obstante, quería asegurarse que su padre sintiese lo mismo, quería escuchar de sus labios, de su voz, que él las quería, que sus sentimientos estaban conectados, mas las escuetas respuestas que recibía no hacían más que incrementar su aflicción.

–¿Cómo puedes responder así? –reprochó–, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –exigió saber con desesperación.

–Porque te tenemos a ti –le contestó él con seguridad.

De pronto, todo cobraba sentido. De pronto, había dejado de dudar.

Aquel día, luego de tanto tiempo, volvieron juntos a casa.

La última vez, ella había sido una bebé recién nacida, encontrándose en brazos de su madre. Desde luego, la pelinegra no conservaba tales memorias, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba sumamente emocionada. Por primera vez en su vida podría crear un recuerdo al lado de sus padres.

No le importó ser impertinente y evitar que cualquier persona se acercase a ellos. Quería ser egoísta y poder disfrutar de su familia sin intromisiones externas. Sakura y Sasuke comprendieron tal sentir, un tanto halagados y apenados por el comportamiento de la menor, no obstante, le dejaron ser y, una vez atravesaron las grandes puertas en la entrada de la aldea, los Uchiha se dirigieron a su hogar, bajo la atenta mirada de propios y extraños.

–Cielo, ve a bañarte –pidió Sakura apenas regresaron a casa. Sarada hizo un puchero, pero accedió, prometiendo volver tan pronto terminase. No quería perder ni un minuto al lado de su padre.

Una vez la pelinegra abandonó la estancia, Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke. El Uchiha tenía la vista clavada en la puerta por la que había partido la menor.

–¿Sucede algo? –inquirió Sakura girando el cuerpo para encarar al moreno.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar, para, finalmente, negar.

–Yo… –comenzó a decir con voz grave.

Sakura se acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas, infundiéndole confianza e invitándolo a hablar.

–Lamento todo –dijo al fin–. Si ella no hubiese gritado –estaba afligido, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

–No te atormentes por algo que no pasó –la pelirrosa ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había acontecido.

En el fondo, también quería reprocharle, pero no era momento. No discutiría con él sabiendo que partiría al día siguiente, y menos aún al ser testigo del dolor que su descuido había ocasionado. Suficiente tormento tenía por sí mismo como para añadirle más.

–Sarada está muy contenta porque estás aquí –dijo en cambio, aproximándose a él–. Te dije que ella siempre te querría –le comentó mientras reposaba su cabeza contra el fornido hombro–. Gracias por quedarte esta noche –añadió cerrando los ojos, esperando que él no notase el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

–Lamento no haber venido antes –dijo él.

–Eso ya no importa –aseguró–. Disfrutemos el tiempo que estaremos juntos, ¿sí? –pidió mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del moreno, abrazándolo al fin.

Sintió la mano áspera de Sasuke contra su mejilla, para luego desplazarla por su espalda, hasta dejarla con firmeza en su cintura.

–Dime, Sakura –pidió lentamente. Ella levantó el rostro, sin soltarlo y sin poder evitar que sus mejillas adquiriesen un tono rosáceo, cautivada por la profundidad de su voz y su mirada enigmática. En verdad lo había extrañado–, ¿qué le sucedió a la casa? –dijo, al fin, con genuina curiosidad y cierta burla, que se había hecho evidente gracias a la comisura de sus labios ligeramente alzada.

El rostro de la pelirrosa terminó por enrojecerse. El nerviosismo hizo que comenzara a balbucear cosas sin sentido. En verdad no había esperado tal pregunta en un ambiente como aquel. Sakura ya le había advertido que tendrían que vivir temporalmente en aquel departamento, pero no le había explicado el porqué. Había sido muy ingenua al creer que él no preguntaría.

–Mamá la derrumbó –se escuchó la voz de la pelinegra desde atrás, sorprendiendo al par de adultos por su intromisión.

–¡Sarada! –reprendió Sakura abochornada. Sasuke bufó con diversión–, ¡cariño! –le riñó también a él.

–Pero –la voz decaída de Sarada logró que fijasen su atención en ella– fue mi culpa –dijo al fin, cabizbaja.

–¡Claro que no! –se apresuró su madre en negar– Cielo, tú no tienes la culpa de eso. No supe canalizar el estrés que sentía. Debí controlarme, después de todo, soy una kunoichi y, más aún, soy tu madre, ¿no es así? –Sarada asintió, aún sintiendo cierta culpa por todo lo acontecido.

La pelirrosa llevó su mano hacia los cabellos de la menor, acariciándolos con gentileza para despejar cualquier rastro de tristeza.

Sasuke bufó de nueva cuenta, ante el ambiente tan apacible que se percibía.

–Tomaré un baño –dijo él mientras abandonaba la estancia, siendo seguido por los pares de ojos de las kunoichis.

–Mamá, papá es muy raro –comentó Sarada una vez su padre había salido. Sakura asintió en concordancia.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –quiso saber.

–Estoy contenta –respondió con una radiante sonrisa–. Papá es sorprendente –añadió. Por primera vez, Sakura pudo atestiguar un brillo único en los ojos de su hija–. Y también el séptimo –añadió, ocasionando en la mayor una pequeña risa.

–¿Y qué hay sobre tu madre? –preguntó Sakura fingiéndose ofendida, aún de buen humor.

–Eres genial, mamá –respondió convencida.

La de ojos jade llevó nuevamente una mano hacia la cabellera negra, peinándola con una suave caricia.

–Pronto necesitarás nuevos lentes –comentó Sakura. La pequeña respingó, recordando todo el lío de aquel día. Aún tenía mucha curiosidad sobre tantas cosas, y aquel comentario le recordó una de ellas.

–Mamá –llamó dudosa–, ¿por qué mis lentes se parecen a los de la mujer en la foto? –preguntó. Era un detalle que no pudo dejar pasar. La pelirrosa sonrió, intrigando a la niña.

–Karin es una amiga muy cercana –comenzó a decir–, y ella se ha ofrecido en proporcionar tus anteojos, ya que desde niña siempre los preferiste, por encima de cualquier otro par –explicó al fin.

–¿Por qué ocultar la foto? –preguntó. El enternecedor rostro de su madre le tranquilizó.

–¿Te parece si esperamos a tu padre para que él pueda contarte de sus propios labios? –ofreció en cambio. Sarada asintió, encontrándose a la expectativa.

Pronto el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

–Hija –llamó Sakura con seriedad al cabo de un minuto–, quiero que sepas, que tu padre está sumamente arrepentido por todo lo que sucedió –dijo–. No me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero aun así quería hacerlo. Los dos te amamos más que a nada en el mundo, y ten por seguro que tu padre sigue sufriendo por la barbaridad que estuvo a punto de cometer –añadió. El pesar y la decepción aún se notaban en su voz. Sarada asintió.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Esta vez, la ojinegra no renegó.

Calculando el tiempo que Sasuke llevaba en la ducha, la pelirrosa fue a encontrarle en la habitación, con el propósito de ayudarle a vestir, aúna a pesar de los comentarios subidos de tono de su propia hija, quien había externado sin pena alguna lo sospechoso que aquello le parecía, divirtiéndose al apreciar cómo el nerviosismo y los colores no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la mayor.

–Esa niña –dijo Sakura aún abochornada, entrando a la habitación que compartiría aquella noche con el pelinegro.

Apenas ingresó, notó al Uchiha sentado en el borde de la cama, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones para dormir, sus pies descansando desnudos sobre el frío piso. Su codo reposaba sobre su rodilla y una toalla cubría su cabeza, cayendo a los costados de esta, ocultando su rostro. Su postura lucía afligida y derrotada, preocupando a Sakura.

–¿Cariño? –llamó consternada, arrodillándose frente a él, para luego llevar sus dedos hacia su rostro con un roce delicado. Pero él no levantó la vista–, ¿Sasuke? –volvió a llamar– Sasuke, mírame –pidió con autoridad, no dispuesta a flaquear.

Él levantó el rostro lentamente, sus ojos serios y enigmáticos se habían clavado en el rostro de Sakura, quien no tardó en colgarse de su cuello en un ferviente abrazo al ver tal expresión. La toalla cayó. No pasó mucho cuando él rodeo su cintura, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Estaba dolido, ella podía sentirlo.

–Dime qué te queja –pidió ella en un susurro. El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente.

–Cuando era niño –comenzó a decir–, quería que mi padre me notase. Quería que se diera cuenta que era hábil y que podía ser tan bueno como Itachi. Quería que me reconociera –añadió–. Y ahora que soy padre, no fui capaz de hacerlo con mi propia hija –dijo al fin. Su tono de voz dejaba en evidencia el reproche que se hacía hacia sí mismo. Sakura aferró el abrazo– A veces me pregunto si estoy dejando que un daño irreparable surja –agregó.

–Todo estará bien, cariño –le consoló la pelirrosa con dulzura, acariciando su cabello–. Sarada es una niña muy inteligente y ya te ha perdonado. Sé que aún habrá cosas difíciles de aceptar y comprender, pero estoy segura de que lo hará, después de todo, es nuestra hija –su voz sonaba dulce y tranquilizadora. Pronto sintió los músculos del Uchiha relajarse bajo su abrazo–. Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo juntos –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, para luego tomar una de las playeras de su esposo, dispuesta a ayudarle a vestirse, como en muchas otras ocasiones, antes de que aquella infame misión comenzara.

Sasuke, regocijado por aquella muestra de afecto, aceptó la ayuda. Entre algunos comentarios triviales, Sakura terminó la tarea, pidiéndole que se adelantase a la estancia mientras ella tomaba una rápida ducha.

Por su parte, la pelinegra estaba emocionada y nerviosa, aún insegura de cómo debía comportarse cerca de su padre. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, y, desde que él había reaparecido, no dejaba de verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Su curiosidad era evidente y estaba segura de que pronto no sería capaz de contenerla.

–Sarada –la profunda voz sonó de repente. La aludida respingó, dirigiendo su mirada de inmediato al adulto–, hiciste un muy buen trabajo –elogió, acercándose a ella–. Tal como esperaba de mi hija –añadió mientras la despeinaba un poco. Su rostro, si bien lucía serio, también estaba visiblemente calmado, inspirando confianza y seguridad a la pequeña.

Sarada, emocionada, asintió. Las lágrimas nuevamente se juntaban en sus ojos.

–¡Gracias, papá! –chilló.

Ya un poco más cómoda con el ambiente, se aventuró a conversar con él .

–Papá –llamó–, ¿podrías contarme sobre tus viajes? –pidió con cierta duda. Ya había preguntado algo cuando lo volvió a ver, obteniendo una reacción por demás insatisfactoria por parte de él.

–Me temo que no, Sarada –dijo él–. Mis viajes tienen que ver con una misión de alto rango, y sus detalles deben ser manejados con cautela –explicó.

–Pero mamá sabe sobre ella, ¿no es así? –él asintió.

–Ella se ganó el derecho por ser parte de los héroes del mundo ninja –dijo–. Es un privilegio que pocos shinobis obtienen –añadió. Nuevamente no había emoción alguna, no obstante, Sarada comenzaba a comprender un poco más a su padre, y estaba segura de que podía distinguir cierto orgullo detrás de esa seriedad. No obstante, la calma y la seguridad con la que hablaba eran enigmáticas. Ya la pelirrosa le había comentado que el Uchiha no era muy expresivo, pero ella no había imaginado nada semejante a la realidad. Él era serio, sí, mas no irradiaba un aura negativa, por el contrario, estar cerca de él le calmaba. Tenía la certeza de que, a su lado, siempre estaría segura. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, es así como se siente tener un padre.

Continuó conversando con él de todo lo que se le venía a la mente, preocupada de que una noche no sería suficiente para ponerlo al día. No obstante, se sorprendió al notar cómo su padre estaba al tanto de diversas situaciones de su vida. Seguramente, aquello fue obra de su madre. En verdad, el pelinegro las tenía presentes en el pensamiento, más de lo que ella imaginaba.

En menos de cinco minutos, Sakura se unió, para luego disponerse a preparar la cena. Sarada pronto saltó a ayudar, consciente de que había sido su madre quién se había llevado lo peor de toda aquella travesía, mas la misma kunoichi le había asegurado que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones luego de haber curado sus propias heridas. A pesar de ello, Sarada insistió, incluso Sasuke se unió con algunas labores, contento de aquel cuadro tan tranquilo y natural. Pese a todo, no eran extraños, eran familia. No obstante, un peso se instaló en el pecho del Uchiha, siendo consciente de todo lo que se había perdido y lo que seguramente se perdería.

Una vez los alimentos fueron servidos, la cena transcurrió con singular armonía. Sin lugar a dudas, se podía respirar en el ambiente tranquilidad y comodidad. Al fin los Uchiha estaban reunidos. Sakura reiteró, por si hacía falta, su parentesco con Sarada, obteniendo a cambio una sentida disculpa, dirigida también a Sasuke, para luego escuchar al mismo shinobi justificando la actitud de la niña, al reconocerla como propia, emocionando a la pequeña a sobremanera.

Cada referencia, por minúscula que ésta fuese, no hacían más que reafirmar el desbordante amor que Sarada sentía hacia sus padres. Aquel día había estado lleno de un sinfín de emociones y situaciones, algunas de ellas contradictorias a más no poder. Agradecía tanto la presencia del séptimo, de no haber sido por él, no estaría disfrutando de aquel momento al lado de ellos. De pronto, Hokage había pasado de ser un mero título a ser una inspiración, un modelo a seguir.

Cerca de la medianoche, la ojinegra había comenzado a cabecear, rehusándose a dormir, mas pronto el sueño venció cualquier resistencia, y Sasuke se vio a sí mismo cargándola hasta su habitación. A pesar de contar sólo con un brazo, el Uchiha era demasiado hábil, notó Sakura, sumamente enternecida ante la imagen frente a ella, siguiéndolo un paso por detrás.

Lo vio depositarla en la cama con sumo cuidado, para luego arroparla y besar su frente, obteniendo un suspiro por reflejo. Sasuke se irguió, mas permaneció un momento más ahí parado, contemplando la tranquilidad en el pequeño rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió a Sakura abrazándole desde un costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Se parece tanto a ti –comentó ella, apreciando también a la menor.

–También a ti –dijo él con tranquilidad. El movimiento tranquilo de la respiración de Sarada era hipnótico.

–Dejémosla dormir –pidió Sakura–. Ha tenido un día cansado –añadió. Él asintió y un momento después salieron de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sin hacer el menor ruido.

Apenas entraron a su recámara, Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro, sentándose directamente sobre la cama. Sakura se aproximó a él, tomando lugar a su lado, no sin antes besarle la mejilla en un gesto más bien pícaro. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel desplante infantil.

–Te extrañé –dijo ella ansiosa, con los ojos jade brillando como hacía mucho no lo hacían. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Él también la había extrañado, y estada dispuesto a demostrárselo.

Llevó la mano a la nuca de la pelirrosa, para acercarla hacia sí mismo y fundirse en un hambriento beso. Sakura sentía la mano de él masajeándole, haciendo que poco a poco se perdiese entre las sensaciones, dejando de sentir del todo.

El cuerpo de ella cobró vida por sí mismo, y pronto lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos. No podía dejar de sonreír, no era capaz de contener la inmensa dicha y felicidad que en aquel momento la embriagaba.

–Te he necesitado tanto –dijo él en un susurro ronco. Ella se detuvo al escucharle, recargando su frente contra la de él, hipnotizándose por esos profundos ojos negros, deseosos y ansiosos. La sonrisa de la kunoichi se ensanchó, para volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Sus cuerpos reaccionaban como si aquel encuentro fuese el primero. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada muestra de cariño no hacía más que incrementar una apremiante necesidad en ambos. Las prendas pronto dejaron de ser un impedimento, quedando desnudos ella sobre él, en aquel inmenso colchón de sábanas suaves. Sakura no podía dejar sus manos quietas, no, estaba explorando cada recoveco del cuerpo de su amante, dedicándole un poco más de tiempo a aquellos lugares donde identificaba una nueva cicatriz, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía un poco ante la idea de que el Uchiha había tenido que enfrentar tantas situaciones capaces de marcarlo de tal modo. Pronto se encontró besando cada marca en el cuerpo de él, apretando sus labios contra la piel con una ternura sinigual. Sasuke juraría que sintió gotas cálidas, mas no se atrevió a corroborar si aquello era producto del sudor pasional o del llanto de la kunoichi.

Los labios de ella no tardaron en llegar a su miembro, besándolo para luego lamerlo en toda su extensión. El cuidado y la dedicación que ella demostraba no hacían más que confirmar su deseo por preservar el momento, hacerlo lo más cercano a la perfección que podía.

Finalmente, introdujo la virilidad de él en su boca, preocupada sólo en darle placer. Lo escuchaba repetir su nombre en gemidos apenas contenidos. Sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que él quería más, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo, incrementando pronto el ritmo con el que el miembro entraba y salía, hasta que él no pudo contenerse más, estallando así. Altanera, se alejó lo suficiente para poder posar sus glúteos sobre los muslos de él, realizando un ascenso por su trabajado torso con sus inquietas manos y boca, hasta llegar a sus labios y besarle con fervor.

Mas aún no había terminado.

Llevó su mano a la parte más sensible del Uchiha, notando cómo había comenzado a languidecer. Aún no, pensó ella, comenzando a frotarlo, logrando que volviera a erguirse, listo para la siguiente ronda. Una vez notó su rostro descomponerse, guió el miembro hasta su entrada, sentándose al instante, logrando liberar gemido de parte de ambos.

Sasuke tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el sharingan resplandeciendo en uno de ellos. Ella estaba jugando sucio, lo sabía, pero no le daría importancia. Llevó su mano hacia uno de los pechos de ella, que brincaban ante semejante cabalgata. Ella misma llevó sus propias manos a sus pechos, estrujando y jalando, dándose más placer a sí misma. La mano del pelinegro descendió hasta los glúteos de ella, masajeándolos sin reparo y sin delicadeza alguna.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke logró cambiar de posiciones, dejándola a su merced. Una petulante sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Mi turno –dijo altanero, comenzando a besarle con excesiva paciencia, sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra las de la Uchiha, quien ya no aguantaba más.

Sasuke optó por mantener sus labios contra los de Sakura, incrementando la frecuencia de las estocadas, notando como el control de ella iba cediendo poco a poco, hasta que, finalmente, el orgasmo llegó. Sintió las piernas de ella aferrarse contra él cuando la sensación le había golpeado, y pronto él quedó inmóvil también, cuando él mismo sintió tal oleada de placer.

–Te amo –susurró contra los sonrosados labios. Ella lo había escuchado, mejor aún, lo había sentido, él lo sabía, pero no esperó que ella respondiera, sino que devoró nuevamente sus labios, ahora de un modo lento y tortuoso.

No dejó de acariciarla ni contemplara hasta que él mismo cayó rendido por el sueño.

Aquella noche durmieron con las piernas enredadas, su desnudez siendo cubierta por una sencilla cobija. La respiración de él mecía y tranquilizaba a Sakura, permitiéndole dormir plácidamente. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a un lecho vacío, no podía afirmar que no lo necesitaba. Él calmaba sus noches y sus días. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó. Se sentía en un sueño. Sasuke estaba con ellas, nuevamente y después de tanto tiempo. Se estiró con una sensación de aletargamiento extrema. Sintió las piernas firmes y pesadas de él, enredadas entre las suyas, así como su largo brazo sobre su pequeño torso, impidiendo que se moviese un poco más. Rió ante la idea de un Sasuke posesivo. Se acercó y le besó en la boca, sin poder contener la sonrisa que emergía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Él gruñó y se removió, asiéndola de la cintura, buscando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Ella rió. En verdad estaba feliz.

–Buenos días –dijo Sakura risueña.

Lo escuchó suspirar y lo vio hundir la cabeza en la almohada, para luego clavar sus ojos en ella, con deseo contenido.

–Será mejor tomar un baño –sugirió la pelirrosa, sin hacer el menor intento de ponerse de pie. Él la estrechó aún más, cerrando los ojos–, ¡vamos, Sasuke! –chilló, haciendo un fingido esfuerzo por deshacerse de su agarre.

–Bien –lo escuchó decir de pronto, levantándola y poniéndola sobre su hombro como un vil costal de papas, haciéndola reír–. ¿Qué horas es? –preguntó ya dentro del cuarto de baño.

–Poco más de las cinco de la mañana –dijo ella–. Sarada despertará en un par de horas, aunque seguro intentará estar de pie antes –añadió. Él asintió.

Sakura se adelantó a la ducha, abriendo el grifo y pegando un gritillo al sentir el agua fría. Él se unió un instante después.

–Esto está muy reducido –se quejó él.

–Lamento haber destruido nuestra casa –dijo genuinamente apenada. Él la besó con lentitud.

–Eso no importa –le aseguró.

No demoraron más de quince minutos, dedicados únicamente a limpiar sus cuerpos. Sakura no podía despegar sus ojos de él, no es tampoco que quisiera hacerlo. Al salir de la ducha, pronto se vistieron y Sakura se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, manteniendo una conversación casual con el Uchiha.

–Buenos días –escucharon al menor decir, mientras ésta se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina, restregando su puño contra sus ojos, por debajo de las gafas.

–Buenos días, cariño –dijo Sakura cantarina. El pelinegro asintió.

Sarada bostezó y se estiró, para luego reparar en la presencia de su padre, de pie, al lado de su madre.

–¡Papá! –gritó y corrió hacia él, deteniéndose en el último minuto, no muy segura si a su padre le incomodaría que ella le abrazase. Él tomó nota de aquello. Tantos años de ausencia debían de dejar marca de algún modo, supuso. Tendría que trabajar en ello.

–¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó el mayor. Ella asintió efusivamente.

–¿Qué haremos hoy? –inquirió con emoción. El silencio se hizo presente, desconcertando a la menor.

–Cariño, recuerda que papá debe partir. Su misión aún no ha terminado –comentó Sakura, atenta a la reacción de Sarada, quien bajó el rostro. Lo había olvidado por completo.

–¿Podemos… –comenzó a decir, no muy segura– podemos tomarnos una foto? –preguntó al fin, levantando de vez en vez los ojos, con un poco de nervios e ilusión resplandeciendo en ellos. Ambos padres asintieron sin dudar, tranquilizándola con la afable expresión en los rostros de ambos. La ojinegra se motivó un poco más, y se dispuso a conversar con su padre.

La mañana fue amena, tanto como podía ser posible, a sabiendas de la inminente partida de su padre.

–Papá –llamó Sarada. Él le dedicó su atención, invitándola a que continuase–, ¿quiénes son las personas de esta foto y por qué estaban ocultos en el marco? –preguntó curiosa, recordando de pronto la promesa de su madre. Tenía el brazo extendido, mostrándole la imagen al pelinegro. Él la tomó y la analizó, recordando una carta en la que Sakura le había explicado aquello.

El silencio se había alargado más de lo esperado, incrementando también la ansiedad de la pequeña.

–Sarada –llamó finalmente, la aludida respingó–. No soy perfecto –hizo una pequeña pausa, meditando lo siguiente a decir–. He hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida de las que no me encuentro orgulloso y que, sin embargo, han forjado quien soy hoy –comentó–. Ellos forman parte de una de esas etapas. No puedo contarte historias de mi pasado que les involucren, aún no estás lista para ello, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que han sido muy buenos compañeros de equipo, leales y dispuestos a ayudar de ser necesario –dijo en cambio–. En el caso de Karin, ella fue un apoyo sinigual cuando tu madre estuvo embarazada de ti –informó, rememorando cada momento evocado por aquellas palabras.

Sarada lució complacida, con una creciente curiosidad sobre el pasado de su padre. Sabía que los archivos concernientes a su vida eran de acceso restringido, por lo que el único modo de obtener información era preguntando directamente. De momento, estaba dispuesta a ser paciente y esperar. Si ellos creían que no estaba lista, tendría que confiar en su juicio. Sin duda alguna, sus padres tenían un pasado muy peculiar.

Dispuestos a aprovechar las pocas horas juntos, la familia Uchiha acudió a un estudio fotográfico para poder complacer el deseo de la menor, obteniendo un recibo para poder recoger el retrato una vez éste estuviese listo. Sarada quería detener el tiempo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre no tuviese que irse de nuevo, que pudiese quedarse con ella y con su madre. Le dolía saber que tendría que volver a ausentarse, sin saber con certeza cuándo podría regresar al fin.

Aquella sensación no la abandonó, sino que se incrementó conforme la hora de despedida se acercaba. Sin lugar a dudas, lucía triste. Sus intentos por contener aquellos sentimientos habían sido por demás inútiles.

–¿Cuándo volverás? –preguntó de repente Sarada, reprimiendo un puchero. El silencio había sido su respuesta.

–No pongas esa cara –le escuchó decir, para luego ser abrazada con fervor por el mismo Uchiha–. Hasta la próxima vez –dijo dándole un leve toque sobre su frente, dedo medio e índice levantados. Sarada rememoró aquella vez, en que su madre hizo el mismo ademán, cuando era apenas una niña. No pudo evitar que su corazón diese un vuelco, comprendiendo al fin cuán importante era aquel pequeño gesto. Dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, quien le veía con orgullo y complacencia.

–Aquí tienes una caja de almuerzo –dijo Sakura contenta, tendiéndole el objeto mencionado.

–Gracias –dijo Sasuke escuetamente.

La pelirrosa se aproximó un poco más, a la espera de una muestra de afecto de su marido, quien, entre confuso y divertido, dio la media vuelta y se retiró. Sarada, no muy segura de haber entendido qué acababa de ocurrir entre los adultos, ondeó su mano con fervor, despidiendo a su padre con singular alegría. Cualquier duda que alguna vez hubiese aparecido en su mente estaba ahora opacada por el gran afecto que sentía hacia sus padres. Sus lazos eran inquebrantables.

Gracias a tan inesperado encuentro, Sarada fue capaz de calmar sus inquietudes y vislumbrar una meta, algo que le diese sentido a su vida. Si bien, Sasuke es su padre y un modelo a seguir, no fue él, sino Naruto, quien inspiraría más a la Uchiha. El pelinegro, lejos de haberse visto ofendido o desplazado, sintió cierto orgullo en el pecho al notar la bondad detrás de tal pensamiento de su hija, seguro de que Sakura estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como madre.

Sasuke suspiró. No llevaba más de un mes viajando, lo cual era nada en comparación a los largos años de ausencia que habían pasado y, sin embargo, sentía una urgencia por volver a Konoha, al lado de Sakura y Sarada. No obstante, debía de una vez por todas concluir aquella misión, ya que no sólo el futuro de su familia, sino del mundo entero. Él jamás permitiría que todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio de tantos shinobis, incluido su propio hermano, fuesen en vano. Él quería que su hija fuera capaz de caminar y ver todo lo que el mundo tiene por ofrecer, que ella creciera y explorase a su antojo, sin llevar a cuestas tragedias de las que el mundo aún seguía recuperándose. Daría su vida porque Sarada pudiese disfrutar la suya, razón por la cual era capaz de mantener el ánimo y la motivación en aquella empresa. Sí, pronto todo aquello terminaría y podría regresar a casa para ver crecer a su pequeña y, ¿por qué no?, incrementar la familia.

Sarada, por su parte, había puesto todo de su parte para poder graduarse como una genin, la mejor de su clase. Sabía que su madre mantenía la comunicación con su padre, y que incluso las cartas eran aún más frecuentes, permitiéndole conservar el buen ánimo por los siguientes meses.

Sakura veía con alegría cómo su pequeña había dado un nuevo gran salto. Sin lugar a dudas, la pelinegra estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y no podía sentirse menos orgullosa de ella.

Una vez Sasuke había reanudado su misión de alto rango, la pelirrosa se encontró a sí misma liberada de un gran peso de encima, como si el haber visto y convivido con su esposo le hubiese dotado de reservas de energía que había creído perdidas tiempo atrás. Era increíble lo que una persona podía lograr, pensó con creciente alegría.

No obstante, aún guardaba con recelo la esperanza de que pronto él regresase a la aldea, esta vez de modo definitivo. Si bien, aún lamentaba todos los años de ausencia, creía que la espera valdría la pena una vez él pudiese dar por concluida aquella tarea que le había sido encomendada tanto tiempo atrás.

–¡Sakura! –chilló Ino por cuarta ocasión, sacando a la aludida de sus pensamientos.

–Lo siento, Ino –dijo con cierta pena, sin ocultar una tenue sonrisa que llevaba algunos momentos dibujada en su rostro–, ¿qué decías? –preguntó con amabilidad.

–¡Eres todo un caso! –dijo la rubia con diversión, soltando una carcajada–, decía que pronto comenzarán los exámenes chūnin –comentó–, Inojin va a participar con el resto de su equipo, ¿qué hay de Sarada? –la curiosidad era evidente en el rostro de la Yamanaka. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Ella quiere hacerlo, pero parece que Boruto no está interesado –contestó. En su mente aparecieron las conversaciones que había tenido con la pelinegra al respecto, sin poder evitar reír ante el recuerdo de una frustrada Sarada por culpa del desinterés del Uzumaki.

–¡Bromeas! –exclamó Ino incrédula. Sakura negó de nueva cuenta– ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? –inquirió de repente–, hace casi un año que reanudó su misión –comentó con nostalgia. Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Estamos bien, cerda –dijo–. Gracias por preguntar –añadió con burla.

–¿Lo extrañas?

–¿Extrañarías a Sai de estar en la misma situación? –Ino suspiró.

–En verdad estamos bien –repitió. La rubia pudo percibir que no había mentira alguna en aquella frase. Sakura sonrió, para luego llevar su vista hacia un reloj en la pared del restaurante en el que se encontraba–. Debo irme –informó–. Discúlpame con Temari, por favor –pidió.

Aquella tarde el trío de kunoichis se reuniría, como cada semana, mas Sakura debía de asistir al hospital para realizar una consulta y revisar algunos documentos sobre el hospital pediátrico que había abierto hacía ya tantos años, por lo que no contaba con mucho tiempo para quedarse con el par de mujeres. Ino asintió y prometió un nuevo encuentro a la pelirrosa, antes de que ésta partiese.

La Uchiha caminó con calma a través de las animadas calles de la aldea, deleitándose ante la visa y la sensación de cotidianeidad que se percibía por doquier. Aquel día el sol era cálido y generoso, por lo que en verdad disfrutaba estar bajo sus rayos. Se estiró para luego entrelazar sus manos a su espalda y reanudar su andar.

De pronto, una sensación le alertó, paralizándola en su lugar. No podía estar equivocada. Sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, había dejado de respirar. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la entrada de la aldea, incrementando la velocidad sin ser consciente de ello, mas al llegar, aquella sensación desapareció, dejando un vacío en su pecho.

–Tonta –se reprochó llevando una mano a su pecho en un fútil intento por calmar los latidos. Respiró un par de veces, reprimiendo las lágrimas que ya habían humedecido sus orbes. Sólo un poco más y estaría como nueva.

–Sakura –escuchó la voz profunda a su espalda.

No, aquello no era un sueño. Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, pronto las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas y un chillido emanó desde lo más hondo.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó lanzándose a su abrazo, permitiendo que éste apaciguara los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

–¡Papá! –el aludido llevó su vista hacia el origen de aquella voz, encontrando a su pequeña, notando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, seguramente a causa de una carrera para llegar a ese lugar. Una expresión de incredulidad y felicidad se vislumbraba en su rostro. Sasuke sonrió, asintiendo con calma– ¡Volviste! –chilló aproximándose donde se encontraban sus padres, uniéndose en aquel abrazo.

–Estoy en casa –dijo él con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. La menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza, siendo abrazada por el par de adultos.

–Bienvenido –dijo Sakura estrechando aún más el abrazo, sin ser capaz de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que sus labios dibujaban.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡FIN!, y con ésto damos por terminado éste fic :-) Tal vez no era lo que esperaban, aunque espero que, a pesar de eso, les haya gustado. Tardé mucho más de lo esperado porque pues, tenía un borrador, pero no me convenció, ni a mi beta reader, así que tuve que releer y editar en el poco tiempo libre que tengo (el doctorado ya se puso pesado, lo cual me deja una mezcla de alegría y estrés jaja). No sé si publicaré alguna otra historia pronto, lo más probable es que no. Tengo ideas en mente, pero no quiero publicar sino hasta que las termine (lo cual puede tomar demasiado tiempo) ya que no quisiera dejarles esperando por algo que tardará tanto en aparecer. But we'll see...

Por cierto, seguro notarán que no he cambiado el estado a _Complete_ , eso es porque soy fan de los epílogos, así que esperen una última entrega de ésta historia :-)

 **Gracias infinitas** por todo el apoyo que tuve a lo largo de este fanfic, en verdad :-D ¡son lo máximo!. Sus reviews, favourites y follows me animaban como no tienen idea :-D

 **Respuestas a reviews de Guests:  
Aura117**: Yep, me causa cierta pena que ya haya terminado el gaiden, aunque me consuela un poco saber que Sarada ya sale más. Habrá que esperar a más momentos SasuSaku jaja. ¡Muchas gracias por cada review que dejaste! Tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme tu opinió y tu paciencia, en verdad :-) Espero, de todo corazón, que la historia te haya gustado. ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

-Jazmadi


	28. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Sarada se encontraba sentada sobre la roca en la cual el rostro del sexto Hokage había sido tallada. El sol apenas comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte y, con él, pronto la calidez y la luz fueron brindadas a la villa oculta de la hoja.

Al instante, el protector en su frente comenzó a reflejar los rayos del sol. Suspiró. En verdad disfrutaba de ese momento a solas, con tanta tranquilidad y paz, de esa que hacía mucho tiempo no gozaba. Los recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer en su mente, evocando imágenes de destrucción y tragedia, y es que un par de años atrás la aldea se había visto envuelta en una serie de ataques sin precedentes. Sí, un par de años habían transcurrido desde aquel ataque perpetrado por Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, en el que por poco perdían al líder de Konoha. No obstante, fue gracias a su padre, así como al resto de los kages y al –aún– tonto de Boruto que lograron salir victoriosos, dejando aquel suceso como un amargo recuerdo.

La aldea aún se encontraba reparando daños desde aquel entonces, sin embargo, era mínimo lo que quedaba por reconstruir por lo que podría aseverar que, finalmente, Konoha había logrado cierta paz y estabilidad, permitiendo que todos los habitantes pudiesen ser parte de ella. Incluso su padre.

El regreso del Uchiha había afectado no sólo a su propia familia, sino también al rubio de su equipo, quien había visto en él a un guía, a un modelo a seguir. Reconoció con cierto recelo que su padre lucía dispuesto a ayudarle y fungir de maestro del Uzumaki, cediendo paso a la envidia y un deje de celos. No obstante, al poco tiempo comprendió que lo hacía con el fin de que Boruto no cayese en un camino de odio y rencor que él tan bien conocía. Aquella fue la primera vez que su padre habló seriamente con ella y contó, a grosso modo, un poco sobre su pasado.

Sarada había notado cierta pena y arrepentimiento en la voz de su padre, de aquel hombre inquebrantable, orgulloso y arrogante. Había callado, y después había asentido enérgicamente, comprendiendo cada palabra y acción por parte de él. Sólo quería ayudar, como a él le hubiese gustado ser ayudado en su momento y ella no podía reprocharle nada. Volvió a suspirar.

Su relación con sus padres era peculiar, o al menos era lo que todos decían, pero para ella, ese era el único modo que conocía para interactuar con ellos. A su madre la conocía de toda la vida, mientras que a su padre le conoció apenas algunos años atrás, sin embargo, seguía siendo su padre. No cometería el mismo error y mandaría al caño todo lo que habían pasado. Definitivamente no.

–¡Sarada! –escuchó el escandaloso grito de Boruto, quien se había materializado sobre la roca con la cabeza del séptimo.

–¿Qué pasa, tonto? –preguntó aún con tono tranquilo. No estaba molesta, simplemente era el modo en que interactuaba con el Uzumaki.

–¡Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados! –rezongó.

–Lo siento, he estado ocupada.

–¡Pero si estás sentada haciendo nada!

–Calla.

–¡Pero…! –los ojos negros le fulminaron, silenciándolo al instante.

Boruto comenzó a desesperarse, ¿acaso estaba loca?, mas no dijo nada, sino que, en cambio, apreció la tranquilidad en el rostro de la pelinegra, quien había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando la brisa matutina que mecía sus cabellos.

–¿No es mejor así? –dijo ella de repente, asustando al shinobi– ¿Boruto? –abrió los ojos, buscándolo con la mirada al no haber recibido respuesta alguna. Le encontró pasmado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, aún de pie en el mismo lugar–, ¿todo en orden? –inquirió preocupada por tal expresión. El rubio asintió con el rubor aún presente– Bien –dijo poniéndose de pie–, debo irme –anunció y, en seguida, saltó de su lugar hasta aterrizar sin inconvenientes al pie de las colosales esculturas.

–¡Hey! –llamó Boruto saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba–, ¡se suponía que debíamos entrenar! –el reclamó se escuchó distante.

Sarada sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, confiada en que el rubio recordaría que ella no se uniría a ellos en las actividades del equipo aquella semana.

La kunoichi continuó caminando a paso tranquilo, recordando los favores que su madre le había pedido que realizara, por lo que, sin demora, se puso a ello, acudiendo a tiendas para realizar compras, así como algunos encargos adicionales hacia y desde el hospital. No entendía cómo su madre aún podía seguir tan ocupada, sin embargo, admiraba el que la aldea le reconociese como un miembro indispensable de la misma. Aún recordaba cómo se había sorprendido cuando, una noche, luego de inquirir por su vida de gennin ella le había contado con nostalgia y cierta pena el cómo siempre estuvo a la espalda del resto del equipo. Había notado arrepentimiento en su voz mientras los ojos ónix de su padre reflejaban comprensión. Parecía ser que el par de shinobis había tenido una infancia por demás interesante. Aquella plática había finalizado con alientos hacia la pelinegra, a sabiendas de que ella tenía el potencial para lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiese, el orgullo apareciendo en cada palabra pronunciada por el par de adultos.

Algunas horas después del mediodía, Sarada había finalizado cada una de las tareas que le habían sido encomendadas. Se felicitó a sí misma por el arduo trabajo y la prontitud con la que había realizado todo aquello. Con prisa emprendió el camino de regreso. Tenía que admitir que aún tenía cierto temor, no obstante, sabía que debía hacerlo a un lado, pese a que aquella tarea era, sin lugar a dudas, la más difícil de todas, puesto que la última vez no había salido del todo bien, y el recuerdo aún le atemorizaba.

Un par de segundos después detuvo su andar, justo frente a la puerta de su casa. Tan solo un año después del regreso de su padre habían logrado reconstruir aquel hogar. Algunas modificaciones a la arquitectura fueron necesarias, sin embargo, el escudo de la familia aún se vislumbraba grande y radiante a los costados. El orgullo hinchó su pecho y suspiró. Volvió a tomar aire, apretando con la mano izquierda la bolsa de plástico con los víveres encargados por su madre, para después girar el picaporte.

–¡Estoy en casa! –gritó con ánimos.

–¡Sarada! –exclamó Sakura con sorpresa– Pensé que te tomaría más tiempo, ¿no tenías que entrenar ésta mañana con Boruto y Mitsuki? –inquirió. La pelinegra negó con calma y otorgó una gran sonrisa a la mayor.

–No entrenaré ésta semana, mamá. Mi lugar es aquí –dijo acercándose a la mesa para colocar la bolsa con las compras, para luego dar media vuelta y aproximarse a la estancia–, ¿no es así, Kotaru? –preguntó dulcificando su voz, extendiendo los brazos al pequeño niño de poco más de un año que se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra de la sala.

El niño chilló con alegría, después de todo, su hermana quería pasar un tiempo con él, y eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

–¿Cómo ha estado tu día, mamá? –preguntó Sarada calmada.

La pelirrosa llevó su mano hacia su crecido vientre y sonrió.

–Es mucho más tranquilo que Kotaru, pero no tanto como tú –dijo en respuesta.

–No puedo creer que esté a nada de nacer –comentó con una mezcla de ansiedad y emoción.

–Sarada… –llamó Sakura enternecida.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien –se apresuró en decir–. Prometo que esta vez será mejor –la madre asintió complacida–. ¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó extrañada, pues él no solía despegarse de su madre, menos aún a sabiendas de que podría dar a luz en cualquier momento.

–Fue por tomates –contestó con simpleza. Sarada hizo una mueca.

–Ese es el peor antojo que puedes tener, mamá –Sakura rió.

–Estoy en casa –informó el Uchiha desde la entrada, para luego unírseles en la sala.

Pasó al lado de Sarada, despeinándola sin avisar. La joven refunfuñó, viendo como aquello le había causado gracia a su padre.

–Aquí tienes –extendió la bolsa de plástico con los tomates en ella. Los ojos verdes brillaron intensamente, para luego tomar la bolsa y sacar uno de esos frutos, llevándoselos a su boca para comenzar a degustarlo con singular alegría, ante la asqueada mirada de Sarada.

–Kotaru, espero que tú nunca comas así –advirtió al niño.

El pequeño Uchiha chilló y estampó sus regordetas manos contra el rostro de su hermana mayor, para luego tomar sus anteojos, quitándoselos de su rostro.

–¡Cuidado, Kotaru! –pidió Sarada.

–¡Oh, cierto! –dijo de pronto la madre, obteniendo la atención de los presentes, aún con el tomate en la mano– Recibiste un paquete de Karin –informó Sakura–. Está sobre la barra de la cocina –añadió.

–Gracias –dicho esto, Sarada bajó el niño, dejando que éste caminase con pasos torpes, hasta llegar a su padre, quien sin problemas lo levantó en brazos y comenzó a reprenderlo sobre las travesuras que tanto disfrutaba realizar.

El paquete consistía en un par nuevo de anteojos con una carta. En ésta, Karin le informaba sobre su más reciente viaje al lado de Suigetsu. Pese a todas las quejas que la pelirroja contaba, podía leer entre líneas que en verdad la estaba pasando bien, se preguntaba si, quizás, aquello significaba que el peliblanco era especial, y no una molestia como ella solía quejarse.

Una vez finalizó la lectura, dobló el papel y lo dejó en el sitio en el que lo había encontrado, para luego tomar los anteojos y probárselos. Mejor, se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que dejaba los antiguos sobre la mesa.

Avanzó de nueva cuenta hacia la estancia, y una vez atravesó el marco de la puerta, se detuvo, contemplando la escena frente a ella. Sakura reía, y no era una expresión forzada, sino que en verdad estaba disfrutando el momento. Lucía radiante, como cada día desde la llegada de su padre quien, por cierto, estaba siendo maltratado por su propio hijo. El bebé, siendo sostenido por el mayor, había comenzado a estirar de los cabellos de su padre sin contemplación alguna, haciendo uso de una fuerza sorprendente para un infante de su edad, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del Uchiha.

–¡Kotaru! –alzó un poco más la voz el pelinegro, logrando que, finalmente, su pequeño detuviese la travesura, aún con gesto divertido. Sasuke relajó un poco la expresión–. No vuelvas a hacer eso –advirtió con tono firme sin despegar los ojos de los verdes del bebé, quien no tardó en hacer un puchero ante el tono empleado por su padre.

Sakura jadeó.

El pelinegro llevó su mirada extrañada hacia su esposa, puesto que él no consideraba que hubiese sido demasiado duro con la reprimenda. No obstante, apenas posó sus ojos sobre la menuda mujer, su rostro se descompuso. Era hora, pensó.

–¡Sarada! –llamó a la adolescente. Ella entendió el tono y sin rechistar corrió escaleras arriba para bajar un momento después con una maleta llena de ropa y algunos otros artículos.

–Dame a Kotaru –dijo ella dejando la maleta sobre el sofá, extendiendo las manos para tomar a su hermano.

Sasuke asintió. Un nuevo grito resonó por toda la casa.

–Maldición –masculló el Uchiha–. Tranquila, cariño –decía mientras posaba la mano en el vientre, intentando dar suaves caricias para tranquilizar al bebé.

–Es… estoy bien –replicó ella con esfuerzo, seguido de una nueva mueca y un gemido.

Sasuke, tan delicadamente como le fue posible, pasó su brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la médico.

–Sujétate bien –ordenó con tono serio, para luego levantarla del sofá sin mayor esfuerzo–. Pronto estaremos en el hospital –añadió. En seguida, le dedicó una mirada a su hija, quien comprendió la orden y asintió con decisión.

Sasuke abandonó la casa con su mujer en brazo.

Por su parte, Sarada se apresuró y se puso en contacto con Shizune y Tsunade, quienes gustosas se dirigieron al nosocomio para recibir y atender a la pelirrosa con prontitud.

Las siguientes horas luego de haber llegado al hospital fueron terribles. Sarada intentó hacer de lado los recuerdos del nacimiento de Kotaru, pero todo era tan similar: la ansiedad, la tensión…, el miedo.

Su mente evocó lo sucedido un año y algunos meses atrás. Recordaba que en aquella ocasión ella se encontraba esperando afuera de la habitación que le había sido designada a su madre. Ningún adulto le había permitido la entrada, por lo que únicamente podía escuchar los quejidos de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, así como algunos murmullos. Sólo podía imaginar cualquier situación que se estuviese llevando a cabo dentro de aquellas paredes blancas.

De pronto, todo el mundo estaba gritando y corriendo, pero nadie era capaz de decirle qué estaba sucediendo, incrementando la ansiedad en su interior. Con temor, abrió la puerta, apenas lo suficiente para poder ver por la ranura. Vio mucha sangre y la falta de color en el rostro de su madre. El Uchiha sostenía la mano de la pelirrosa y daba leves golpes en su rostro, pidiéndole que se quedara y que no lo abandonara.

–Sa… Sarada –había murmurado la kunoichi con apenas un hilo de voz, los ojos verdes clavados en los ónix de la menor. Estaba exhausta y la vida se le estaba yendo.

Los presentes llevaron la vista hacia la niña quien, al verse descubierta, entró por completo a la habitación y comenzó a llamar a su madre con gritos desesperados. Apenas pudo divisar una cuna al costado, donde el bebé lloraba con intensidad. Entre todo el caos, Tsunade exigió con voz firme que la Uchiha fuese retirada del lugar cuánto antes, siendo Sasuke quien atendió la petición. Le dedicó una afligida mirada a su esposa, quien débilmente asintió, para luego dejar ir su mano.

El Uchiha apuró el paso y tomó a Sarada entre sus brazos. La pelinegra no dejaba de gritar, aún estando en shock ante el aspecto de su madre.

–¡Sarada! –reprendió el patriarca cuando salieron de la habitación, depositándola en el suelo. Se encontraban en el pasillo del hospital, en el cual estaban presentes las personas más cercanas a los Uchiha. Un sepulcral silencio se había instalado apenas aparecieron en el lugar, ninguno de los shinobis sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, aquello no tenía un aspecto prometedor.

–¡Quiero volver con mamá! –pidió ella forcejeando. Sasuke apretó el agarre de su brazo–, ¿Por qué había tanta sangre?, ¡quiero volver con mamá! –chilló con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¡Sarada! –apretó un poco más, temeroso de hacerle daño a su hija– Escúchame –pidió con un tono de voz por demás intimidante–. Tu mamá estará bien, pero necesita que te tranquilices. Yo necesito que lo hagas para poder volver a su lado –pidió lastimeramente.

–¡Esto no habría pasado si tú no hubieras regresado! –reprochó ella en un grito que hizo eco por todo el lugar. Sasuke quedó pasmado– Si no hubieras regresado, ella jamás se habría embarazado y no estaríamos pasando por esto. ¡Estábamos mejor sin ti, quiero que te vayas! –era el temor el que hablaba y, sin embargo, cada palabra había calado hondo en el pecho del Uchiha.

–¡Sarada! –fue la voz de Naruto la que se escuchó a un costado. La aludida respingó en su lugar, apenas siendo consciente de la presencia de los adultos.

–Está bien, Naruto –dijo Sasuke–. Deja que se desahogue –y dicho esto, el Uchiha se irguió, para luego regresar sobre sus pasos hasta volver a adentrarse en aquella habitación.

Sarada estaba atónita. Una mueca deformó su rostro y pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que ella no quería que su papá se fuera!, ¿por qué le dijo algo que ni siquiera pensaba?

Llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos, intentando secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Un quejido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Su mamá lucía terrible, y estaba segura de que lo que menos necesitaban ahora eran los berrinches de una niña. Se reprendió a sí misma y salió corriendo del lugar.

Subió a la azotea del hospital, apoyando sus brazos en la reja. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y resecos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

–¿Sarada? –el séptimo estaba ahí, otra vez.

–Lo siento –dijo ella ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, sin tener el valor de encararlo.

–Está bien –dijo él frotando su espalda–, pero creo que eso deberías decírselo a tus padres.

Le tomó un tiempo a la pelinegra entender el significado de aquellas palabras y, cuando lo hizo, se enderezó al instante, abriendo los ojos como platos.

–¿Están… están todos bien? –se atrevió a preguntar. Naruto sonrió y asintió.

–¿Tam… también el bebé? –el rubio volvió a asentir.

– También el bebé –dijo él–. Creo que deberías bajar y verlos –invitó, cediéndole el paso hacia el interior del edificio.

Temerosa, Sarada aceptó y a paso lento bajó cada uno de los escalones. Al atravesar el pasillo, sintió las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. Se encogió sobre sí misma hasta que, finalmente, se detuvieron frente a la puerta con el número 117. Naruto dio un par de golpes sobre la madera.

–Adelante –fue la voz de su padre la que les invitó a entrar.

La pequeña inhaló profundamente para luego tomar el picaporte y girarlo, todo con lentitud.

Asomó la cabeza un poco, notando a su madre recostada en la camilla ligeramente inclinada. Su padre, sentado a su lado sostenía un pequeño bulto, acunado por su brazo.

–Yo…

–Acércate –pidió el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió desde atrás y cerró la puerta una vez la niña se adentró por completo en la habitación, a sabiendas de que la familia necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

A paso lento, Sarada se aproximó y se detuvo hasta que sus piernas hicieron contacto con el mullido colchón.

–Hija –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano a la pequeña.

La pelinegra la aceptó al instante y pronto nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus orbes.

–¡Perdónenme, en verdad lo lamento! –hizo una reverencia– No fue en serio todo lo que dije, no quiero papá se vaya… por favor –dijo finalmente, con los ojos cerrados, aún sin levantar la vista.

–Todo está bien, hija –dijo Sasuke. Su voz sonaba tranquila.

Sarada levantó el rostro y encontró una expresión pacífica en el rostro del mayor, ruborizándola.

–Acércate –pidió otra vez–. Saluda a tu hermano –añadió.

Embelesada, obedeció la orden, notando una pequeña y regordeta cabeza entre las cobijas. Lucía tan pequeño. El sonrojo incrementó y, sorprendida, llevó sus ojos hacia sus papás.

–¿Cómo se llamará? –preguntó sumamente interesada.

Los padres compartieron una mirada de complicidad antes de volver a posar los ojos sobre la pequeña.

–¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamase? –inquirió Sakura.

–¡Kotaru! –respondió Sarada sin rechistar, como si ella misma hubiese estado pensando en el nombre desde bastante tiempo atrás.

–Entonces saluda a Kotaru, Sarada –dijo Sakura con voz tenue acompañada de una dulce sonrisa que pronto se replicó en los rostros de los presentes.

Sí, aquellos recuerdos eran agridulces, aunque, Sarada intentaba ver el lado bueno sin olvidar el malo, de modo tal que aquello se mantuviese como una lección aprendida. Se había salido por completo de control y no había sabido cómo reaccionar ante el estrés y el miedo de poder perder a alguien tan importante en su vida. Afortunadamente, su padre se había mantenido bajo control, y no cedió ante las provocaciones. Algunos meses después Sarada descubriría que, sin embargo, sus palabras se habrían clavado como dagas en el Uchiha, instándolo a esforzarse más por mejorar.

El tiempo pasó, y pronto fue de su conocimiento –y después del resto de la aldea– que su madre se había vuelto a embarazar apenas unos meses después del nacimiento de Kotaru. No pudo evitar sentir temor de nueva cuenta ante la idea de que la situación se repitiese. No obstante, se prometió a sí misma de que en ésta ocasión no sería igual, que ella sabría comportarse. Por el bien de su familia así sería.

Había llegado al hospital a tiempo para ver cómo su madre era ingresada a una habitación que ya se encontraba preparada para acomodarla. Había informado a los adultos sobre el evento y ahora se encontraba cuidando de Kotaru en la sala del hospital. Algunos de los antiguos compañeros de sus padres se encontraban ahí, aguardando por alguna noticia sobre los Uchiha, mas nadie atendía sus ruegos internos.

De pronto, gritos y un gran estruendo se escuchó del otro lado, asustando a los presentes. Kotaru se removió e hizo un puchero, amenazando con un incesante llanto.

–No pasa nada, Kotaru –dijo ella con nerviosismo. Todo estaba sucediendo otra vez–. Mamá está bien –añadió mientras abrazaba al pequeño–. Vamos a jugar –le dijo con fingida alegría, rezando para sus adentros que todo estuviese en orden.

Las horas continuaron pasando, y ahora su hermano se encontraba dormido en los asientos frente a la habitación. Durmió preguntando por mamá y papá. Sarada contemplaba todo, aún sintiendo la ansiedad carcomerle por dentro.

Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado que el día había dado paso a la noche y, a su vez, ahora la noche daba el paso al día. Los rayos del sol se comenzaban a colar por los ventanales del edificio.

–Sarada –escuchó a su padre llamar. No había notado el momento en que había abierto la puerta–, ya puedes conocer a tu hermano –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, lucía cansado, pero orgulloso y satisfecho. De pronto, toda la ansiedad se esfumó y dio paso a la emoción de conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke salió de la habitación y tomó al pequeño, permitiendo que la pelinegra pudiese ir al encuentro de su madre. Sarada avanzó con paso decidido y se adentró en la habitación.

–Hola, mamá –saludó Sarada con timidez, viendo a la mujer sentada en la camilla. Se veía mucho mejor que la ocasión anterior.

–Hola, hija –dijo ella, sosteniendo al bebé en brazos. Una pequeña mata de cabello negro se asomaba de entre las mantas–. Saluda a Itachi –añadió con ensoñación y una sonrisa radiante, sin despegar los ojos verdes del recién nacido.

–¿Itachi? –inquirió la pelinegra con sorpresa llevando sus ojos hacia su padre, quien presenciaba todo desde atrás, aún sosteniendo a Kotaru, luciendo un orgulloso porte–, ¿como tío Itachi? –preguntó emocionada. Sasuke asintió– ¡Genial! –exclamó Sarada, tomando una de las manos del bebé– Bienvenido a la familia, Itachi –dijo sonriendo. El bebé se removió un poco en los brazos de su madre.

–Lo hiciste bien, Sarada –le dijo Sasuke acercándose hacia ellos. La kunoichi, conmovida, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas volvieran a surgir.

Algunos meses habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Itachi, y con ello, el invierno se había instalado en la aldea oculta de la hoja.

–¡Apresúrate, mamá! –gritó Sarada emocionada desde afuera.

–¡Ya voy, ya voy! –replicó Sakura con cansancio– Ésta niña tiene demasiada energía –refunfuñó mientras tomaba un bolso lleno de artículos de bebé–. Bien, vamos, Itachi –dijo mientras revisaba por última vez que el bebé estuviese listo para el clima del exterior.

–¿Sakura? –la voz de Sasuke le llamó desde la puerta.

–¿Sarada te envió a buscarme? –cuestionó levantando una ceja. Él negó con la cabeza.

–Quería cerciorarme que todo estuviese en orden –dijo en cambio.

–Lo está –replicó ella con el pequeño en brazos.

–Déjame ayudarte –dijo el Uchiha tomando el bolso de los hombros de la pelirrosa.

–Gracias, cariño –la sonrisa en su rostro era radiante.

Sarada les esperaba impaciente en la entrada de la casa, sosteniendo la mano de Kotaru, quien hacía poco había cumplido los dos años.

–Andando –dijo Sasuke, por lo que el resto de los Uchiha le siguieron el paso.

–¿A dónde vamos, papá? –preguntó curiosa.

–Ya lo verás –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

Salieron de la aldea y avanzaron hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Sakura reconocía aquel camino y estaba contenta de que, finalmente, compartiesen aquello con Sarada.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, ruinas de formidables edificaciones surgieron a la distancia. Sarada enmudeció ante la vista.

–¿Qué es este lugar? –quiso saber.

–Sarada, éste es el santuario Nakano –comenzó a explicar Sasuke.

La pelinegra, sumamente intrigada por aquel lugar, prestó atención a cada palabra que emergió de entre los labios de su padre. Comprendió que estaban parados en un lugar sagrado para los miembros del clan Uchiha. El mismo Sasuke le relató más sobre la infame historia del clan, intentando omitir detalles demasiado gráficos que fuesen innecesarios para la kunoichi.

–Sarada –dijo finalmente–, algún día serás la cabeza del clan –comenzó a decir–, y es mi deber contarte y enseñarte todo lo que sé. No cometas los errores que cometimos en el pasado. Sé que tanto tú como tus hermanos serán capaces de brindar honor y gloria al clan –y dicho esto, le abrazó, transmitiendo el orgullo que sentía.

En seguida, las guió hacia el interior, recorriendo caminos que hacía un par de años no recorría. Le mostró a Sarada el cómo ingresar a aquel lugar secreto, exclusivo para aquellos con el poder ocular de los Uchiha, para, finalmente, llegar hasta los registros del clan. Cuando Sarada subió los pocos escalones, posó su vista sobre el escrito en la página abierta.

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Sakura Uchiha._

 _Sarada Uchiha._

 _Kotaru Uchiha._

Y ahora, era momento de añadir un nuevo miembro:

 _Itachi Uchiha._

Cuando la noche cayó, la familia se encontraba sentada en la estancia, disfrutando del calor ofrecido por la chimenea. Kotaru e Itachi se encontraban durmiendo en brazos de sus padres, mientras que Sarada leía uno de los libros con información sobre el clan. Estaba realmente motivada.

–Es hora de dormir, Sarada –informó Sakura poniéndose de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Itachi.

La pelinegra dirigió su vista hacia el reloj en la pared, notando cuán noche era.

–¡Cielos! Debo dormir ahora o sufriré al levantarme –dijo mientras se ponía de pie–. Hasta mañana, papá, mamá –y una vez se despidió, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

–¿Sucede algo? –inquirió Sasuke extrañado. Ella negó.

–Sólo que soy muy feliz –dijo avanzando hacia la habitación del par de bebés, para poder acostar a cada uno en su cuna.

Contemplaron por algunos segundos a los pequeños Uchiha, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

–Gracias, Sasuke.

–No, gracias a ti, Sakura –replicó él sentado en la cama, siendo imitado por la pelirrosa, quien tomó lugar a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Estaba sumamente enternecida ante aquellas afectuosas palabras–. Gracias por no haber desistido y permitirme tener una familia otra vez. No tengo cómo pagártelo –comentó con cierto pesar. Sakura frunció el ceño.

–No busco nada a cambio, Sasuke. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. En alguna ocasión te dije que si te quedabas conmigo, lograría hacer que cada día de tu vida valiese la pena. Y fui sincera –añadió–. Verte feliz, ver a nuestra familia feliz, es lo único que necesito para yo serlo –finalizó mostrando una ancha sonrisa. Sasuke imitó el gesto, para después tomar su cuello y comenzar un profundo beso.

Su vida había dado demasiadas vueltas, y cargaba sobre sus hombros demasiados pecados, demasiada oscuridad, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, había logrado llegar a aquel instante, aquel momento en que todo cobraba sentido, en que podría volver a afirmar, que era feliz.

.

FIN

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Yeeeeeeeeiii! Después de tanto tiempo al fin pude darle cierre a ésta historia. Ya tenía la mitad escrita desde el año pasado, luego perdí una parte y recién hoy me puse a terminarla. Agradezco un montón a quienes me dejaron reviews durante éste tiempo sin noticias de mi parte, en verdad, no saben cómo aprecio esas muestras de interés que me motivaron a sentarme y poder darle un fin a ésta historia. Honestamente, estoy conforme con el cierre, pese a ser algo corto a comparación de los capítulos anteriores, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Como siempre, **gracias, una, dos y mil veces más** por el apoyo a lo largo de éste fin, que, de hecho, ha sido un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo :-O (extraña coincidencia, lo prometo). Mi vida se tornó muy complicada y definitivamente ya casi no cuento con tiempo para mí, sólo para mis actividades profesionales que me drenan toda la energía y mente. En fin, pese a ello, aún tengo ideas para seguir escribiendo, pero nada confirmado por lo que no puedo prometer nada sobre nuevas historias. Aprendí muchas cosas en éste año en muchos aspectos de mi vida, y, de cierto modo, es como si lo hubiese compartido con ustedes.

Espero que la vida les sonría y poder contar con su apoyo en caso de publicar alguna nueva historia. También les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para éste año :-) ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Respuestas a reviews de Guests:  
Aura117**: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior! Batallé bastante en escribirlo (y éste también). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de ésta historia, en verdad :-D Espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado y, en caso de escribir más historias, contar con tu apoyo :-) ¡hasta pronto!

 **Naoka-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme mensajes en cada capítulo, me alegró mucho saber que aún había quienes leyeran la historia :3 Espero que te haya gustado de principio a fin :D

-Jazmadi


End file.
